LA FIERECILLA Y EL HIGHLANDER
by SEREDAR
Summary: Solo un hombre podía prender la llama en su corazón… Lady Serena Tsukino aprendió a controlar su fuerte temperamento cuando era una niña, pero si su padre insiste en hacerla desfilar delante de otro lord inglés más que mire con desaprobación su cabello rubio rojizo, se olvidará de todo y se pondrá a gritar. Sus únicos momentos de paz son los que pasa con Darién Chiba, el escocés..
1. ARGUMENTO

_**Autora**: Lynsay Sands _

_**Adaptada a los personajes de:** Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas:** Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino_

**LA FIERECILLA Y EL HIGHLANDER**

**SERIE HIGHLANDER 3º LIBRO**

Argumento

Solo un hombre podía prender la llama en su corazón…

Lady Serena Tsukino aprendió a controlar su fuerte temperamento cuando era una niña, pero si su padre insiste en hacerla desfilar delante de otro lord inglés más que mire con desaprobación su cabello rubio rojizo, se olvidará de todo y se pondrá a gritar. Sus únicos momentos de paz son los que pasa con Darién Chiba, el escocés herido que su hermano llevó a casa después de las Cruzadas. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un guerrero escocés sería el único caballero de verdad?

Lady Serena ayudó a salvarle la vida y, por eso, Darién le está profundamente agradecido. Ella es, además, increíblemente hermosa, pero nunca podría someter a una dama tan dulce y amable a la ardua vida de la esposa de un laird del clan Chiba… ¿o no? Cuando ella hace frente a un inesperado peligro a su lado, Serena demuestra a Darién que su corazón es tan fiero como vivo es su cabello… y que sucumbir a tal pasión sería el mismo paraíso.

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Esta es la historia del hermano de serena en domando a la novia…**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

Capítulo 1

—Ya le dije a padre que no se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones, que no creía que lord de Montfault estuviera dispuesto a aceptarme como novia, pero no me escuchó.

Darién oyó aquellas palabras mientras se despertaba y abría lentamente los ojos.

Se encontró mirando lo que debían ser las colgaduras estampadas de una larga cama. El material parecía bastante oscuro, pero la habitación también parecía estar a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por el parpadeo de las llamas del fuego que danzaban por toda la habitación dibujando luces y sombras.

Darién dedujo que debía ser de noche, y que estaba… en alguna parte. No estaba seguro de dónde exactamente. Tenía la esperanza de que fuese el castillo Chiba, el hogar de su clan en Escocia, pero la mujer que había hablado tenía un acento inglés bien definido como Darién notó cuando ella continuó.

—¡Ay! Padre simplemente no ve lo que otros ven cuando me miran.

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con una combinación de exasperación y tristeza que atrajo sus curiosos ojos hasta la borrosa figura sentada junto a la cama, una mujer, sin duda. No es que pudiera verla lo suficientemente bien como para estar seguro, pero la voz era sin duda femenina, suave y con un toque ronco. Era tranquilizadora y le gustaba bastante escucharla, lo que era algo bueno ya que parecía que le estaba hablando a él. Por lo menos, no había nadie más en la habitación a quien pudiera dirigirse.

—Me temo que me ve a través de los ojos de un padre y simplemente no se da cuenta de lo fea y poco atractiva que soy. Supongo que todos los padres creen que sus hijas son adorables. Algo que es bonito y está bien, pero a veces también desearía que me viese como soy realmente. Quizás así no se tomaría tan a pecho los rechazos. Odio decepcionarlo.

Darién cerró los ojos un momento, esperando que su visión se aclarara lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la joven, pero se encontraba tan bien y tranquilo al haberlos cerrado que se sintió poco dispuesto a volver a abrirlos. Decidiendo que los dejaría cerrados por el momento, se quedó quieto y simplemente la escuchó hablar, dejando que su voz se deslizase sobre él como un dulce bálsamo.

—Estaba esperando de que con vos y con mi hermano aquí, Padre se olvidara de sus esfuerzos en buscarme un marido. Me cansa que me haga desfilar delante de los lores como un caballo invaluable, especialmente cuando todos me encuentran tan deficiente. No es que me importen mucho los rechazos, pero algunos son un poco maleducados cuando lo hacen. Montfault incluso tuvo el valor de decir a bocajarro que no se casaría con el engendro del Diablo.

La joven soltó un pequeño suspiro, y musitó:

—Ya basta de este tema, que sin duda es bastante triste. —Hubo un corto silencio y luego de mala gana dijo—: Aunque no estoy segura de qué otra cosa os voy a hablar. Ya os he contado todas las historias que se me ocurren, y seguramente los detalles de mi vida aquí en Tsukino no son muy interesantes. Me temo que mi vida ha sido de lo más seria y aburrida comparada con las aventuras que vos y Sammy deben haber disfrutado juntos. Sin duda, cualquier tema que elija os matará de aburrimiento.

Ah, pensó Darién. Así que estaba en el hogar de Sammy, en el norte de Inglaterra. Bueno, al menos esto despejaba aquella incógnita. Y la joven había dicho antes que esperaba que su padre olvidase sus esfuerzos de casarla ahora que él y su hermano estaban en casa. Eso significaba que era la hermana de Sammy, Serena. Sammy había hablado con frecuencia de la muchacha aquellos últimos tres años, y las historias nunca habían fallado en arrancarle a Darién una sonrisa y preguntarse sobre la joven.

Ahora se hacía incluso más preguntas. En esas historias, Sammy nunca le había contado nada que pudiera explicar por qué los hombres rechazaban casarse con ella. ¿Y qué era aquella tontería de que la llamaran el engendro del Diablo? Por lo que él sabía el padre de Sammy, lord Tsukino, era un hombre respetado y querido. De pronto Darién sintió curiosidad por ver cómo era ella y por qué estaba sufriendo aquellos rechazos de los que hablaba.

Sin embargo, parecía que no estaba destinado a descubrirlo en aquel momento, pues cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo vio que su visión no había mejorado. Todo lo que Darién pudo ver fue una figura borrosa sentada junto a la cama, inclinada sobre algo que tenía en el regazo. Parecía ser de pequeña estatura, vestía con ropas oscuras y su cabello brillaba con un ardiente dorado a la luz del fuego.

La frustración creció en él, parpadeó varias veces, pero no sirvió de mucho, así que cerró los ojos otra vez con resignación.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó ella de pronto—. Os contaré historias de mi traviesa niñez.

Pudo escuchar la irónica diversión en su voz y casi abrió los ojos para volver a intentar ver su expresión, pero parecía demasiado esfuerzo, así que no se molestó y simplemente se quedó acostado preguntándose qué historia le contaría. Darién estaba bastante seguro de que Sammy le había contado todas las historias que había que contar cuando estuvieron prisioneros aquellos tres años. Habían pasado los días trabajando bajo el ardiente sol para sus captores, pero por las noches se sentaban en las oscuras celdas sin ventanas y pasaban el tiempo hablando del hogar y la familia. Darién le contó a Sammy la mayoría de cosas, además de todos los detalles de su propia juventud y clan, y estaba bastante seguro de que Sammy había hecho lo mismo. Así que se sorprendió cuando Serena comenzó a contarle una historia desconocida.

—En realidad no tuve una infancia tan traviesa. En su mayoría me comportaba bien —le aseguró como si confesara un pecado—. Aun así, cuando tenía seis años intenté escaparme… aunque no tuve mucho éxito.

Aquel anuncio fue seguido de una pequeña y casi avergonzada risa.

—Veréis, Sammy era cinco años mayor que yo. Era mi único compañero de juegos y era lo suficientemente bueno como para que no le importase que lo siguiera a todas partes. Solíamos jugar juntos al escondite y otros juegos de niños después de que se acabaran las clases. Pero cuando yo cumplí cinco años, Sammy fue enviado con otro señor para iniciar su entrenamiento como caballero y yo perdí a mi único compañero de juegos y mi mejor amigo.

Se le escapó un diminuto suspiro de tristeza ante el recuerdo.

—Me sentía de lo más infeliz, y de alguna manera había sido malcriada porque él era tan indulgente conmigo. Le rogué a Madre y Padre que lo trajeran de vuelta para poder jugar otra vez con él, pero a menudo estaban ocupados y tenían poco tiempo para consolar a una niñita que extrañaba a su hermano. Así que un día decidí que si ellos no iban a traérmelo de vuelta, yo debía hacer lo que siempre había hecho y seguirle.

»Primero le pedí al capitán de los guardias de mi padre que por favor me llevase a ver a Sammy. Por supuesto, él se negó, explicándome de la forma más amable que mi padre no lo aprobaría. Me temo que le di una patada en la espinilla por su negativa. Y luego corrí hasta la habitación para llorar, y antes de que las lágrimas se hubieran secado de mi rostro decidí que tendría que huir.

»Lo planeé al máximo detalle en mi mente infantil. Me colé en la cocina y birlé algunas ciruelas y bollos mientras la cocinera no estaba mirando, luego cogí mi manta favorita, pues sabía que sería un largo camino y podría tener que dormir fuera una noche o dos, y luego me dirigí fuera. Hay pasajes secretos dentro de los muros de Tsukino… —hizo una pausa y se pudo oír la desaprobación en su voz al admitir—: Supongo que no debería contaros eso. Afortunadamente, no estáis consciente para escucharme. Pero aun así…

Darién se puso tenso cuando ella volvió a hacer una pausa. Se alegró cuando siguió.

—Bueno, de todas formas es probable que no recordéis nada cuando despertéis, así que… Los pasajes secretos pasan entre las habitaciones y luego se unen en un túnel que termina fuera de los muros exteriores. Siempre nos contaban a Sammy y a mí que era la manera en la que deberíamos huir si alguna vez el castillo era atacado, y así fue como salí.

»Cogí una vela de mi habitación, la encendí con el fuego de la habitación de mi niñera, la mujer era mayor, siempre tenía frío y nunca dormía sin el fuego encendido, ni siquiera en verano —explicó Serena antes de seguir—. Y luego me enfrenté con los túneles. Eran oscuros y estaban sucios, con horribles telarañas y sonidos de correteos. Estaba segura de que había pequeñas criaturas que me atacarían en cualquier momento. Casi me di la vuelta y corrí de regreso a mi habitación, pero quería volver a ver a Sammy, así que me obligué a continuar y finalmente llegué al final del túnel.

Una risita rodó por el aire a su alrededor y ella admitió:

—Me tomó una eternidad poder abrir la puerta del túnel. Sin embargo lo logré, y al instante sopló una ligera brisa y me apagó la vela, pero los túneles terminan en una cueva, y se colaba la suficiente luz del sol a través de la entrada para poder ver el camino. Dejé allí la vela y arrastré mi manta detrás de mí hasta salir al aire libre.

»Recuerdo que brillaba tanto que los ojos me picaron por haber pasado tanto tiempo en el túnel, y estaba tan cansada por el esfuerzo que no llegué muy lejos antes de detenerme bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol y disfrutar de mi comida robada. Planeaba seguir el viaje tan pronto como terminara de comer, pero toda la excitación y la comida me dieron sueño, así que sacudí la mayor parte de la suciedad y telarañas que la manta había reunido en mi travesía y me acurruqué bajo el árbol para dormir. Y ahí es donde me encontraron.

»Supongo que hubo un buen jaleo cuando se dieron cuenta de que había desaparecido. Los sirvientes buscaron en cada rincón y grieta del castillo, y llamaron a los soldados para que les ayudaran a mirar. Padre fue el que me encontró bajo el árbol. Dormía ruidosamente en mi sucia manta, con telarañas en el pelo y manchones de suciedad en mi rostro por lo que mi padre jura que primero creyó que era alguna campesina en lugar de la pequeña dama que se suponía que era —concluyó cariñosamente.

Darién fue incapaz de resistirse. Abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos en un esfuerzo de ver mejor mientras preguntaba:

—¿Os sentisteis mal cuando te encontraron y trajeron de vuelta?

—No. En aquel momento estaba más bien aliviada —admitió con una risa autocrítica—. Sabéis, había empezado a llover y hacía frío. Estaba deseando volver al castillo y… —su voz murió abruptamente y alzó la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos, sin duda, lo encontraron. En ese momento su borrosa figura se enderezó cuando se puso de pie con un grito ahogado—: ¡Estáis despierto!

Darién no respondió. Le había dolido la garganta al hacer la pregunta y las palabras de ella no necesitaban respuesta.

Serena se acercó más a la cama en ese momento, pero aún así él no pudo verla bien, y le preguntó:

—¿Os gustaría beber algo? O… Oh, debería ir a buscar a Sammy. Ha estado a vuestro lado en casi todo momento e insistió en que lo fuesen a buscar si os movíais. Esperad aquí.

Darién alzó la cabeza para ver su borrosa figura salir con prisas y se sintió frustrado por su incapacidad de ver bien cuando sus ropas oscuras se mezclaron con las sombras de la habitación. El golpeteo de sus pasos, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose fue la única forma en que supo que se había ido.

Se volvió a acostar en la cama con una mueca y cerró de nuevo los ojos, preguntándose por qué le fallaban. Nunca antes había tenido problemas para ver. ¿Y por qué no se acordaba haber llegado ahí? ¿Y a qué se había referido ella cuando decía que Sammy había estado a su lado en casi todo momento? ¿Qué…?

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones y frunció el ceño hacia esa dirección. Sammy no podía haber estado lejos. Probablemente en el gran salón del primer piso, supuso Darién, considerando las avanzadas horas que la oscuridad de la habitación sugería. Entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo inútil de ver mejor y llamó:

—¿Sammy?

—No, soy Serena. —Su voz sonó sorprendida al cerrar la puerta, luego se acercó deprisa, su figura se separó del borrón general y se convirtió en un oscuro espectro coronado por un ardiente pelo cuando se acercó a su lado—. Envié a una doncella para que le contara a Sammy las noticias y trajese una bebida. Debería llegar enseguida. ¿Tenéis problemas para ver, mi señor? —La pregunta apenas había abandonado sus labios cuando añadió—: No habléis, obviamente os duele. Sin duda debéis tener la garganta seca. Simplemente asentid o negad con la cabeza por ahora.

Darién hizo una mueca. Ella tenía razón. Le dolía hablar aunque estaba seguro de que una bebida le ayudaría con eso. Le preocupaba más el cómo había llegado allí y por qué sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero simplemente asintió para indicarle que sí que estaba teniendo problemas para ver.

—Oh. —Ella se inclinó un poco sobre él, y una espesa esencia de flores y especias llegó a su nariz mientras ella musitaba—: Sammy no mencionó ninguna herida que pudiera haber perjudicado vuestra vista. Quizás la herida de la cabeza tenga algo que ver con eso.

Se enderezó y se giró ligeramente cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Darién echó un vistazo en esa dirección también para ver una figura mucho más alta con pantalones oscuros y una túnica de un color brillante acercarse, los pies calzados con botas resonaron en el suelo con cada paso.

—¿Sammy? —la pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes de que Darién pudiese evitarlo, e hizo una mueca ante el triste gruñido que produjo, sin mencionar la fricción que le causó en la garganta.

—No puede ver —explicó Serena—. Puede que sea por la herida de su cabeza. O quizás los ojos simplemente necesitan líquido al igual que la garganta para funcionar bien. Hemos conseguido hacerle tragar apenas suficiente comida y líquido por la garganta en estas dos semanas.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Sammy, acercándose a la cama al mismo tiempo en que Serena se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Iré a ver dónde está esa chica con la bebida y haré que le traiga también un poco de caldo —dijo mientras dejaba la habitación.

Entonces Sammy se acercó hasta cernirse sobre donde Darién permanecía acostado.

—Tienes una pinta horrible, amigo mío.

Cuando Darién soltó un gruñido de disgusto ante las palabras, Sammy rio y se acomodó en el asiento que Serena había estado usando antes.

—Me alegra ver que por fin has abierto los ojos. Temía que fuese algo que nunca más volviera a ver.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir Darién, pero se detuvo cuando Sammy alargó la mano para agarrarle el brazo.

—Ahorra la voz. Te contaré lo que ha sucedido mientras estabas inconsciente, puedes hacer las preguntas después.

Cuando Darién se relajó en la cama, él preguntó:

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro viaje en barco?

Darién frunció el ceño, buscando en su mente aquello de lo que hablaba.

Sammy obviamente se dio cuenta, porque pudo oír la preocupación en su voz cuando preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas que fuimos capturados por los hombres de Baibar y retenidos como prisioneros durante tres años, verdad?

Darién asintió. Ese periodo de su vida era algo que no olvidaría pronto. Casi tres años de su vida habían sido malgastados en aquella prisión. Exactamente mil setenta y dos días en el infierno. Darién había llevado una cuenta precisa mientras permanecía sentado en la oscura celda por la noche, hablando con sus dos compañeros de celda: su primo Neflyte y este hombre, Sammy Tsukino. Aunque Sammy era un inglés a quien Darién apenas conocía antes de ser capturados por los infieles en la Cruzada, ahora lo contaba entre sus más cercanos y queridos amigos. Su amistad era la única cosa buena que había resultado de la experiencia.

—¿Y nuestra fuga? —Preguntó Sammy—. ¿Recuerdas eso?

Darién asintió nuevamente. Después de tres años de trabajos forzados, con el sudor ardiendo en las heridas abiertas de su espalda debidas a los látigos que tanto les gustaba usar a los guardias, Darién creía que moriría en una tierra extraña. Había visto suficientes hombres morir. Cada par de días caía otro prisionero, víctima del hambre y de la deshidratación, que trabajaba hasta morir y era arrastrado hasta que lo tiraban en un hoyo abierto donde yacían otros pudriéndose.

Darién había estado seguro de que él también terminaría sus días en aquella fosa común. Pero cuando su primo Neflyte cayó enfermo, Darién tuvo suficiente. Había perdido hombre tras hombre en aquel apestoso hoyo, pero no iba a dejar que Neflyte también se fuera. Él era como un hermano; habían crecido juntos y Darién estaba decidido a hacer lo que pudiera para salvarlo… o morir intentándolo. El plan había sido simple, y desesperado. Por la noche, después de que los devolvieran a la celda, hizo que Neflyte fingiera estar muerto, algo que no fue difícil ya que la enfermedad que le aquejaba lo había hecho palidecer como un cadáver. Y Darién procedió a llamar a los guardias.

Vinieron dos, ambos morenos y fuertes, con las espadas desenvainadas. Ni siquiera examinaron a Neflyte, solo habían echado una mirada a través de los barrotes antes de abrir la puerta y ordenar a Darién y a Sammy que lo sacasen. Darién agarró los pies de Neflyte y Sammy sus brazos y lo sacaron fuera de la celda, pero en el momento en que pasaron junto a los guardias, Darién dejó caer los pies de Neflyte y se enfrentó al guardia que estaba más cerca.

Lo que les hizo salir airosos fue el factor sorpresa. Consiguió hacerse con la espada del hombre y con las llaves, y se las tiró a Sammy para que liberara a los otros. Entonces se encargó del ahora desarmado guardia y de su armado compatriota él solo, hasta que los otros fueron liberados y le ayudaron. Aún le costaba creer que hubiese sobrevivido a aquellos momentos sin que lo hirieran. Pero lo hizo y todos escaparon ilesos.

—¿Y del monasterio en Túnez? —lo incitó Sammy—. ¿Te acuerdas de los tres meses que pasamos allí mientras Neflyte se recobraba de su enfermedad, yo me curaba de mi herida de espada, y todos recuperábamos el peso y las fuerzas?

Darién hizo una mueca. Aunque escaparon de las celdas sin heridas, a partir de ahí no tuvieron tanta suerte. Estaban robando los caballos con los que huir cuando Sammy fue atravesado por un guardia que los tomó por sorpresa. Una vez que se encargaron del guardia, Sammy trató de ser valiente y estoico, sujetándose la herida del costado y diciéndoles que continuasen sin él, pero Darién lo había ignorado y se tomó su tiempo para vendar la herida lo mejor que pudo. Fue una herida grave y Darién temió perder otro amigo más por la crueldad de Baibar.

Una vez que alcanzaron la seguridad del monasterio en Túnez, los monjes cuidaron de Neflyte y Sammy. Neflyte se recuperó de su enfermedad en unos días, pero Sammy necesitó dos semanas para recuperarse. Cuando pudo levantarse, pasaron otros dos meses y medio recuperando las fuerzas y trabajando para ganarse el dinero para comida, ropas y caballos, y poder así emprender el largo viaje a casa. Les costó más de dos meses encaminarse al norte, hacia Francia. Recordaba que allí habían alquilado un barco con el que cruzaron el canal hasta Inglaterra.

—¿Pero no te acuerdas del barco cruzando de Francia a Inglaterra? —le preguntó Sammy, recordándole su confusión anterior.

—Me acuerdo —fue capaz de decir, estremeciéndose cuando las palabras le desgarraron la garganta.

El barco que habían alquilado parecía sólido y el día bueno cuando se echaron a la mar, pero una tormenta les azotó a mitad de camino, y unas olas más altas que el barco les habían rodeado. Darién no era un cobarde, pero hasta él había temblado antes de que los poderosos muros de agua empujaran el barco a un lado. Cuando por fin vieron la costa delante de ellos, sospechaba que no fue el único que soltó un suspiro de alivio porque todo estuviese a punto de acabar. Pero la madre naturaleza no había terminado aún con ellos y, mientras el capitán intentaba conducir el barco hacia el puerto, éste se vio envuelto en una ola y lanzado contra las rocas. Darién tenía un vago recuerdo de los gritos de los hombres y el relincho de pánico de los caballos, y luego un dolor cegador en la cabeza.

—¿Los hombres? —preguntó, haciéndose más daño en la garganta.

—Deja de intentar hablar —dijo Sammy con exasperación, entonces suspiró—. Perdimos a Gordon y a Parlan.

Darién cerró los ojos cuando la pérdida lo inundó. Dos hombres más que añadir al resto que habían perdido en la loca cruzada de Edward. De los treinta guerreros con los que fue capturado, solo quedaban Malachite, Neflyte y Zoicite. Y Sammy, agradeció. Edward había ordenado que el inglés los acompañara en su último viaje nocturno para investigar la ubicación de los hombres de Baibar. Esa orden le costó al inglés más de tres años de su vida y aunque Darién lo sentía por la suerte de su amigo, estaba agradecido por la suya. Su amistad le ayudó a no enloquecer en las pruebas más difíciles.

—Pero Neflyte, Zoicite y Malachite lograron llegar a la orilla —prosiguió Sammy con firmeza—. Y yo tiré de tu lamentable cuerpo cuando te encontré boca abajo en el agua. Los caballos lo hicieron mejor —añadió secamente—. Solo perdimos uno y pudimos reunir al resto cuando llegaron nadando a la orilla.

Darién gruñó. Prefería haber perdido todos los caballos antes que a un hombre más.

—Te subí a mi montura y vinimos directos a Tsukino. Has estado inconsciente durante casi dos semanas y…

—¿Dos…? —empezó a decir Darién con incredulidad.

—Sí, dos semanas —interrumpió Sammy, y meneó la cabeza—. No sé por qué. Te diste un golpe, pero ni siquiera fue una herida abierta. Sin embargo, Serena dice que las heridas en la cabeza son así. Un pequeño golpe puede matar a un hombre, mientras otro puede sobrevivir con el cráneo abierto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que ella sabrá. Serena fue entrenada por nuestra madre para sanar y ha ayudado a atender a los enfermos y heridos desde que era una niña. Se ha preocupado por ti como una mamá gallina estas dos semanas, goteando caldo por tu garganta varias veces al día en un esfuerzo para evitar que te murieses de hambre. También te ha estado hablando sin parar. Serena me aseguró que mantendría tu alma atada a tu cuerpo, para que así no fuera al cielo y decidiera no regresar. —Sammy sonrió ampliamente cuando añadió—: Te deben de haber estado pitando los oídos de tanta charla. Probablemente has recobrado la consciencia solo para que se calle.

Darién zarandeó la cabeza ante las palabras. No tenía recuerdos de nada que no fuera el barco partiéndose en dos. Aunque era probable que hubiese oído algunas partes en su mente, pues echaba de menos el dulce tono de su voz. Como si la hubiera convocado con el pensamiento, oyó la puerta abrirse y el repiqueteo de pasos femeninos.

—Aquí estamos —la alegre voz fue acompañada por una ráfaga de la esencia floral y picante que notó antes cuando Serena se había acercado deprisa. Su llegada parecía haber iluminado la habitación, su alegría ayudaba a alejar algunos de los amargos recuerdos que habían estado ocupando sus pensamientos. Parpadeando para alejar el resto, Darién vio su oscura y pequeña figura acercarse deprisa, conduciendo lo que parecían al menos dos doncellas, probablemente tres, todas cargadas con artículos que no pudo adivinar. Se tensó en un esfuerzo para ver mejor, pero las mujeres siguieron siendo borrones en su visión, negándose a enfocarse.

Darién frunció el ceño con frustración e intentó levantar las manos para frotarse los ojos.

Los sentía arenosos, como si tuviese algo dentro, aunque sospechaba que probablemente solo estuvieran resecos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía la cabeza como si estuviese rellena de algodón, la boca tan árida que ni siquiera podría conseguir producir un poco de saliva para lubricar la garganta, y la piel se sentía seca y tirante por todas partes, como cuando el cuero era puesto a desecar. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos lo que le molestaba más en aquel momento.

No obstante, las manos que intentaba levantar para frotarse las dos irritantes órbitas se desplomaron justo donde estaban. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarlas. Darién se rindió con un pequeño suspiro.

Nunca se había sentido tan débil e indefenso en su vida, y no estaba disfrutando de la experiencia.

—Sammy, ayúdame a sentarlo para que beba —ordenó Serena.

Darién hizo una mueca cuando el inglés deslizó un brazo bajo su espalda y lo puso medio sentado. Sabía que no podría conseguirlo solo, así que no protestó, sino que simplemente esperó a que Serena se inclinara hacia delante para presionar la bebida contra sus labios. El líquido, suave y refrescante, el aguamiel más dulce que nunca había probado, cayó en su boca. Se lo habría terminado en dos tragos, pero Serena solo le dio un sorbo, luego espero a que lo tragase antes de inclinar de nuevo la jarra.

—Más —jadeó impaciente, cuando lo hizo una tercera vez.

—No. Lleváis semanas bebiendo y comiendo poco o nada. Es mejor ir despacio al principio.

Tragándose su impaciencia, Darién sufrió su lento y sensato proceder, y para el momento en que la copa estuvo vacía, comenzó a pensar que ella había tenido razón. Aunque aún tenía sed y quería más, tenía la barriga peligrosamente revuelta.

—¿Qué tal el estómago? —preguntó Serena mientras dejaba la copa a un lado.

Darién hizo una mueca como respuesta cuando Sammy lo volvió a colocar en la cama.

—Creo que entonces tendremos que dejar el caldo de momento —decidió ella—. ¿Creéis poder permanecer despierto hasta que Zirconia os ayude a asearos? ¿O deseáis dormir y esperar hasta la próxima vez que estéis despierto?

Darién abrió la boca para asegurarle que no estaba para nada cansado. Después de todo, acababa de despertarse, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un repentino bostezo que ridiculizaría lo que había querido decir.

—Quizás mañana entonces —dijo Serena amablemente, como si él hubiese dicho algo, y Darién parpadeó soñoliento mientras ella le acomodaba las mantas y las pieles a su alrededor.

—Dormid. Os sentiréis mejor por la mañana.

—¿Debería sentirse cansado tan pronto? —preguntó Sammy, mientras Darién sentía que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse—. Acaba de despertar.

—Probablemente se quedará más tiempo despierto la próxima vez, pero durante un tiempo se cansará con facilidad. Me sorprende que haya logrado estar lo suficientemente despierto como para beberse todo el aguamiel.

La voz de Serena sonaba suave y tranquilizadora a oídos de Darién, meciéndolo en un estado semidormido. En realidad no quería dormir, pero su mente y su cuerpo parecían tener otras ideas y el suave murmullo de sus voces no fue suficiente para mantenerlo despierto.


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

Serena se despertó con el sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana y una sonrisa en el rostro. Al principio, no estaba segura de por qué estaba tan feliz. Había tenido pocas razones por las que sonreír desde que a su padre se le metió en la cabeza encontrarle marido. La mayoría de las mañanas se despertaba sintiendo solo una taciturna resignación por el día que tenía por delante, en el que esperaba verse contaminada por el veneno del rechazo cuando el último pretendiente posible refutase tajantemente la posibilidad de casarse con ella y se fuera en busca de pastos más verdes. No es que hubieran sido muchos hombres hasta ese momento, admitió Serena para sí misma. Solo habían sido tres, pero parecían más bien treinta ya que sus reacciones fueron tan dolorosas. Nunca sabía cuándo llegaría el siguiente, así que la mayoría de los días se despertaba temiendo que ése sería el día.

Sin embargo, Serena no notaba el terror de siempre aquella mañana. De hecho, se sentía plena de felicidad y buen humor mientras contemplaba las motas de polvo danzar en el haz de luz que entraba a través de los postigos abiertos de su ventana. Se tomó un momento para pensar en aquello, preguntándose qué había poblado sus sueños para hacer que se despertara tan feliz, pero entonces se acordó de que Darién había despertado la noche anterior.

Ansiosa por ver cómo le iba aquella mañana, Serena se sentó e hizo las mantas y pieles a un lado para saltar de la cama. Corrió hasta uno de los dos arcones colocados contra la pared, lo abrió de golpe y comenzó enseguida a revolverlo en busca de una camisola limpia. Normalmente aquello era algo que hacía su doncella por ella, y, si hubiese esperado pacientemente, Molly también lo haría ese día, pero simplemente no podía esperar. Serena había pasado dos semanas cuidando al amigo de su hermano, Darién Chiba. Sammy había declarado que el hombre estaba inconsciente cuando lo sacó del agua, y así había seguido, sin moverse ni siquiera cuando cabalgaron hasta Tsukino. El hombre estaba empapado y ardiendo por la fiebre pero quieto como un muerto cuando llegaron; pero incluso después de que la fiebre bajó al segundo día, no se había movido, y Serena comenzó a preocuparse. En otras ocasiones había visto casos donde la gente enferma o herida caía en un profundo sueño y simplemente no volvía a despertar. Tan solo se marchitaban en sus camas mientras sus seres queridos permanecían impotentes.

Aunque Serena le había asegurado a Sammy que eso no pasaría, ahora que Darién estaba despierto podía admitir, al menos para sí misma, que temió que ese hubiera podido ser el resultado. Aun así, había hecho lo que podía para evitarlo: alimentándolo con gotas de caldo varias veces al día para evitar que muriese de sed o hambre, ayudando a lavarlo y girándolo cada día para evitar que desarrollara irritaciones en la piel que pudieran infectarse, y hablándole sin parar para que supiera que no estaba solo.

No tenía ni idea de si sus esfuerzos habían ayudado o si simplemente no había llegado su hora, pero Darién estaba vivo y despierto, y Serena sentía que al menos podía adjudicarse una parte de aquel feliz resultado. Ahora lo que quería era ver cómo estaba el paciente y asegurarse de que no había vuelto a caer en un sueño antinatural de nuevo.

—¡Oh! Estáis despierta.

Serena se puso de pie cuando su doncella, Molly, entró en la habitación. La mujer era veinte años mayor que ella, tenía el pelo marrón claro entrecano y una figura esbelta.

Llevaba una palangana de agua y un pequeño paño, se dio cuenta Serena, pero los ignoró y dijo:

—Sí. Ayúdame a vestirme. Voy a ver a Darién.

—¿Ahora es Darién? —preguntó Molly mientras dejaba la palangana sobre el segundo arcón y se acercaba a Serena.

Serena se sintió enrojecer ante el tono seco de la doncella. Le recordaba que no tenía derecho a ser tan familiar con el lord escocés, pero después de dos semanas de contarle todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir mientras permanecía dormido y curándose en la cama, Serena sentía como si lo conociese. Bueno, por eso y por todas las historias que Sammy le había contado sobre él cuando se unía a ella por las tardes en su constante vigilia. Su hermano le contó muchas historias sobre su captura y encarcelamiento mientras los dos se sentaban junto a la cama de Darién, y era obvio que Sammy había forjado una fuerte amistad con el escocés. También era evidente que tenía muy buena opinión del hombre… al igual que la misma Serena después de todo lo que había sabido de él.

Solo podía admirar y apreciar la manera en que Darién ayudó a Sammy a mantener el ánimo durante su periodo de esclavitud. El escocés era también la única razón por la que ahora su hermano era libre, pues Darién planeó y llevó a cabo la desesperada fuga por sí solo. También arrastró a su hermano hasta los monjes cuando estuvo herido, salvando de nuevo la vida de Sammy. Sí, Darién Chiba era un hombre bueno y honorable, un buen amigo de su hermano.

Serena fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente Molly le arrebató la camisola de la mano y la hizo a un lado.

—¿Qué…?

—Deberíais asearos como todas las mañanas, luego podréis vestiros y seguir con el día. Vuestro escocés puede esperar —dijo Molly firmemente mientras la dirigía hacia la palangana y el paño que estaban sobre el cofre.

—No es mi escocés —dijo Serena, consciente de que el calor había encendido sus mejillas ante las palabras. Sin embargo, sabiendo por experiencia que Molly no era alguien con quien pelear, no se molestó en intentarlo. Cogió el limpio trozo de tela que había traído la doncella, lo hundió en el agua y comenzó a lavarse con rapidez.

Satisfecha, Molly volvió atrás para recoger la camisola que le había quitado, y entonces buscó un vestido apropiado para el día que tenía por delante.

Serena la ignoró mientras se lavaba apresuradamente.

Molly estaba allí esperándola cuando terminó y la ayudó a vestirse, sus acciones fueron tan lentas que Serena tuvo que contenerse para no decirle que se diera prisa. Cuando hubo atado el último lazo, soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio e inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta.

—Vuestro pelo —ladró Molly, haciéndola detenerse.

Suspirando con impaciencia, Serena se dio la vuelta y permitió que la mujer se preocupara por su pelo, considerándolo una terrible molestia. Dio golpecitos impacientes con el pie mientras esperaba.

—Ya —dijo por fin Molly—. Ahora podéis ir y desayunar.

—Voy a ver cómo está Darién —dijo Serena mientras iba hacia la puerta.

—Bien podríais desayunar primero —dijo Molly firmemente—. Vuestro hermano y los tres escoceses están con él. No van a apreciar vuestra presencia en este momento.

—¿Entonces está despierto? —preguntó Serena, deteniéndose con la mano en la puerta y mirando atrás.

—Sí. El muchacho despertó de nuevo al amanecer y Zirconia se ocupó de él. Le procuró agua y alimento, así como un baño.

—¿Qué le dio Zirconia de comer? —preguntó preocupada Serena.

—Caldo, como vos ordenasteis —le aseguró Molly, y añadió secamente—, aunque dice que él quería algo más sólido en la barriga y que armó un pequeño alboroto.

—Probablemente su estómago aún no aceptará comida sólida —dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es lo que Zirconia le dijo. El hombre no la creyó hasta que el caldo y el aguamiel intentaron escapársele por la garganta. Entonces se calmó y dejó de pedir comida de verdad.

Serena asintió, para nada sorprendida al escuchar aquello. Había logrado hacer bajar algo de fluidos por la garganta de Darién desde que llegó, pero era difícil alimentar a un hombre inconsciente. Después de una semana con poco más que unos pocos tragos de líquido, incluso una taza de caldo o aguamiel le sentaría pesado al estómago.

—Así que —dijo Molly, atrayendo otra vez su atención—, bajad y comed mientras él termina de hablar con sus hombres. Luego podéis ir a verlo.

—Sí.

Serena suspiró y abrió la puerta.

De verdad quería ver por sí misma que estaba despierto y bien, pero sabía que Molly tenía razón y su presencia no sería bienvenida. Sin duda Darién tenía instrucciones que dar a sus hombres, mensajes que enviar a sus familiares para dejarles saber que estaba vivo y bien, y cosas así. Sammy le había contado que Darién tenía una hermana llamada Setsuna, dos hermanos y un padre, y no tenía dudas de que todos estarían preocupados por su bienestar. Desde luego ella lo había hecho con Sammy después de no tener noticias de él en más de tres años desde que se unió a la cruzada de Edward, y se sintió rebosante de alegría cuando él cruzó el patio de Tsukino hacía dos meses.

Cuando Serena bajó las escaleras vio que el gran salón estaba abarrotado de gente que iba y venía. Las mesas estaban llenas de personas desayunando, los sirvientes se movían deprisa por todos lados con comida y bebida, y el aire zumbaba con las conversaciones.

Serena se acomodó en el asiento junto a su padre, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y un «Buenos días» en voz baja mientras un sirviente se apresuraba a ofrecerle aguamiel y algo de pan y queso.

—Buenos días, chica —la saludó alegre su padre—. He oído que el escocés está despierto y bien.

—Sí.

Serena sonrió ligeramente mientras bebía.

La noche anterior, cuando por fin Darién despertó, era tarde, y la mayoría estaban acostados o a punto cuando ella fue a buscar a una doncella para que le llevara las noticias a su querido hermano. Presumiblemente su padre era uno de los que ya se habían retirado.

—Lo curaste y cuidaste muy bien. Eres una buena chica, Serena. Un hombre tendría mucha suerte de tenerte como esposa. Cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerte, y sin embargo se alejan de ti como azotados por la peste.

Serena suspiró ante la perplejidad en la voz de su progenitor. El hombre de verdad no lo entendía, y ella sentía profundamente su decepción. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz baja:

—Tengo el cabello rubio rojizo, padre. Muchos creen que es un símbolo del demonio, de un temperamento fiero, de promiscuidad o de…

—¡Bah! —Le interrumpió impaciente lord Tsukino—. Supersticiones estúpidas. Tu madre tenía el mismo color de cabello y siempre fue una esposa dulce y sumisa. Ni siquiera miró nunca a otro hombre y sin duda no era malvada o tempestuosa ni nada de esas tonterías.

—Y además tengo esta marca en la mejilla —siguió Serena, decidida a hacerle ver lo que los demás veían—. Algunos creen que eso también es la marca del diablo.

—Es una pequeña marca de nacimiento —protestó él con disgusto—. No es mayor que un guisante. Es apenas visible.

Serena no discutió con él sino que simplemente señaló su falta final, al menos la única otra que se atrevía a admitir ante él.

—Tartamudeo cuando estoy nerviosa y por eso sueno como una tonta y siempre estoy nerviosa cuando conozco a los hombres con los que quieres que me case.

—Sí, está eso —le concedió él con un suspiro, aparentemente sin argumentos con los que contrarrestar aquello, entonces señaló con irritación—, pero no tartamudeas cuando estás con la familia o los amigos.

—No —reconoció ella—. No estoy nerviosa o cohibida con ellos.

—Entonces quizás si pensaras en esos hombres como amigos y no como pretendientes…

Su voz comenzó a apagarse cuando vio su expresión dubitativa, pero se repuso y sugirió:

—Entonces quizás podrías estar más relajada cuando lleguen y así no tartamudearías.

—¿Cómo?

Su padre consideró la pregunta por un breve instante, alargando la mano inconscientemente en busca de su bebida. La alzó pero de repente se detuvo y miró el aguado ale que tanto le gustaba. Abrió los ojos como platos, alzando las cejas en la arrugada frente, entonces jadeó con seguridad:

—¡Gracias a la bebida!

—¿La bebida? —repitió ella sorprendida.

—Sí. La bebida siempre hace que los hombres hablen más y estén más alegres. ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar contigo?

—Oh, padre —comenzó ella con horror, pero la idea ya había entrado en su mente, y no admitiría discusión. Serena no creía que siquiera escuchara sus protestas mientras seguía hablando.

—Lo intentaremos la próxima vez. Pensaré en a quién abordar, luego tú beberás un vaso o dos de nuestro mejor whisky en el momento en que llegue, antes de que os encontréis, entonces… —de pronto se puso de pie—. Voy a mirar la lista que me envió Nathans de hombres que han perdido o nunca han tenido una prometida y elegiré a los mejores para intentarlo. Oh, es una idea brillante. Solo desearía haberlo pensado antes.

Serena observó horrorizada a su padre mientras este se alejaba con prisas para buscar la carta de su amigo Nathans. La excitación de su padre y señor parecía igualar a su propia consternación. Aquella era la peor idea que nunca había tenido. ¿Hacerla beber para calmar sus nervios cuando se encontrara con otro de esos hombres altaneros? Sin haber bebido ni una gota tenía que controlarse para no pegarle cuando la trataban tan mal al verla. Con sus inhibiciones reducidas por la bebida, era probable que se abandonara a ese temperamento que tanto le costaba ocultar y hacer algo de esa clase.

Serena dejó caer el trozo de pan que había cogido. No tenía ni idea de si todas las rubias rojizas tenían carácter como decía la superstición, pero sin duda ella y su madre lo tenían.

Sin embargo a la madre de Serena, Selene, la habían machacado desde la cuna para que no dejase que su temperamento reinara sobre ella y había logrado mantenerlo a raya con severidad toda su vida.

Hasta su marido, el padre de Serena, ignoraba el temperamento de lady Selene. Lady Tsukino también había insistido en que Serena hiciese lo mismo desde temprana edad… y ella lo hizo. Al igual que su madre, Serena controlaba su carácter. Incluso cuando el último pretendiente la había desdeñado a la cara diciendo que nunca se casaría con una diablesa con la marca de Satán en el rostro y que carecía de lo sesos que Dios había dado a la mayoría de personas, Serena mantuvo a raya su carácter.

No le escupió en la cara ni le clavó las uñas en las mejillas como deseaba. Se había mordido la lengua, literalmente, había sonreído con dulzura y había subido directamente a su habitación. Allí se obligó a acostarse y mirar el techo hasta que el deseo de aullar y lanzar cosas pasó y recuperó el control de sí misma.

Sin embargo, el alcohol podría muy bien robarle el control y revelarle a todos que en realidad tenía el carácter que se asociaba a ella, y que aunque se comportaba como debía y presentaba una dulce disposición al mundo, a menudo quería patear a la gente en las canillas y huir… al menos por un tiempo.

Serena hizo una mueca cuando el pensamiento le hizo recordar la única vez que había perdido los papeles, el día en que pateó al capitán de la guardia en la espinilla porque no quiso llevarla hasta su hermano, y luego huyo, literalmente. Era la única vez que había demostrado su carácter. Fue entonces cuando su madre empezó la campaña para que Serena controlase su genio.

Se mordió el labio y lanzó un vistazo a las escaleras que conducían al pasillo del segundo piso, de pronto preguntándose cuánto de aquella historia había sido capaz de oír Darién. Había creído que estaba dormido o de otra forma nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero entonces él le hizo la pregunta… En aquel momento ella se sentía tan sorprendida y feliz de saber que había salido de aquel sueño antinatural que ni siquiera consideró que hubiera escuchado la historia sobre esa rabieta infantil. Había entrado en pánico sobre el tema brevemente pero luego apartó aquella preocupación a un lado. Todo Tsukino conocía el incidente y no le daban importancia. Tan solo su madre lo había reconocido como la demostración del terrible temperamento que tenía su hija, y enseguida se puso en camino para asegurarse que Serena ganaba y lo mantenía bajo control.

Movió la mirada cuando Sammy apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras. Distraída de sus preocupaciones por el plan de su padre, Serena tomó nota de los tres escoceses detrás de él. Cuando los hombres comenzaron a descender las escaleras, sintió que una sonrisa le curvaba los labios. Olvidado el desayuno, se puso en pie y fue hacia las escaleras. Ahora podría ir a echar un vistazo a Darién.

—Cerrad los ojos.

Darién miró a la mujer, Zirconia, con el ceño fruncido y movió la mano con impaciencia para que se fuera.

—Estoy bien. Déjame.

—Os duele la cabeza, ¿verdad? Esto ayudará —le espetó, alejando sus manos.

Lo ha logrado con tanta facilidad como si yo fuese un bebé, pensó Darién amargamente, y considerando lo débil que estaba, era una descripción adecuada. Aunque esa mañana estaba un poco más fuerte y al menos había podido levantar las manos, aún estaba lo suficientemente débil como para no ser capaz de ahuyentar a la mujer. Aquello era un trago amargo para un soldado como él, reconoció, mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante con un paño húmedo y fresco en la mano.

Darién frunció el ceño, pero cerró los ojos segundos antes de que ella lo colocara sobre ellos. La fuerte luz del sol que se derramaba a través de los postigos abiertos fue bloqueada inmediatamente, y suspiró de alivio cuando la fresca humedad empapó la piel alrededor de sus ojos, aliviando algo del dolor que había aparecido mientras había estaba hablando con sus hombres y con Sammy.

—¿Os sentís mejor, verdad? —lo retó la vieja bruja.

Cuando Darién simplemente gruñó, ella se rio con diversión, el sonido era lo más parecido a un cacareo que nunca hubiese oído. Le hizo desear otra vez que Serena estuviera allí.

Cuando despertó al romper el alba, Darién no se sintió muy complacido al descubrir a la vieja arpía junto a su cama en lugar de a la hermana de Sammy. Mientras que la voz de Serena había sido suave y calmante, la de la mujer era molesta y afilada, y sus cuidados estaban muy lejos de ser gentiles. Lo había zarandeado como un trozo de carne cuando fue a asearlo y lo hizo rodar para cambiar la ropa de la cama. La experiencia fue desagradable y humillante para un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a arreglárselas por sí mismo, y estaba bastante seguro de que de haber estado allí Serena para ocuparse de aquellas tareas, habría sido una ordalía totalmente diferente.

Pero aún peor que eso fue que después de todo, la mujer solo le permitió comer caldo y aguamiel. Darién quería alimentos sólidos. Deseaba comenzar a recuperar su fuerza.

Pero cuando se lo dijo ella solo le anunció que lady Serena había ordenado que aún no podía comer comida sólida. Aparentemente, la doncella era leal a Serena y sus órdenes.

Ciertamente, ninguna de sus quejas o demandas le había hecho ir contra ellas.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse captó su atención y Darién casi contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba a ver quién era. Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio adornó sus labios cuando olió a especias y flores y oyó la suave voz de Serena saludar a Zirconia. El leve sonido de sus pasos fue lo siguiente que escuchó.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó, sonando como si estuviera justo junto a su cama—. ¿A qué viene la compresa fría? ¿Aún le molestan los ojos, Zirconia?

—Nay —dijo enseguida Darién, pero el suave gruñido fue ahogado por la voz de Zirconia diciendo…

—Sí. Después de haber estado cerrados tanto tiempo, no se están ajustando aún a la luz. Manténgale puesta la compresa hoy tanto tiempo como pueda. Eso ayudará a que mejoren más rápido.

Darién frunció el ceño al escuchar a Serena murmurar su acuerdo, luego escuchó como las mujeres iban hacia la puerta. Estaban hablando en voz baja, pero después de un rato se quedaron en silencio, y se oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

—Bien —la voz de Serena flotó sobre él tan suave y dulce como la recordaba.

Hubo un atenuado susurro de telas al sentarse, y Darién sonrió e inhaló el olor que flotaba hacia él en el aire. Y luego ella preguntó:

—¿Os sentís mejor hoy?

Darién alzó la mano, intentando quitarse el paño que le cubría los ojos para poder verla, pero ella lo cogió y le obligó a bajar la mano a la cama.

—Es mejor dejar la compresa por ahora. Puede ayudar a que vuestra vista se recupere más rápido —le aconsejó.

Por muy suaves que fuesen las palabras, había acero tras ellas y la manera en que le sujetó la mano fue firme antes de soltarlo. Entonces le dio una palmada en ella y añadió alegremente:

—De todas formas, no hay nada que valga la pena ver aquí, solo una cama, una silla, el hogar y algo de luz.

—Estáis vos —dijo Darién suavemente y consiguió una suave risa con un deje irónico en ella.

—Creedme, no merece la pena arriesgarse a un dolor de cabeza por verme —le aseguró.

Darién frunció el ceño ante las palabras, recordando despertarse ante sus lamentos sobre los esfuerzos de su padre por casarla y los crueles insultos de los hombres que él había elegido. Le hizo sentir más curiosidad por verla, pero por ahora se dejaría la compresa, esperando el momento oportuno.

La fuerza y la habilidad con la espada no eran las únicas razones por las que había sido un guerrero de renombre antes de ser capturado y encarcelado. La inteligencia era un factor importante, y, a pesar de su enfermedad, aún le quedaba eso. Darién sabía cuándo debía esperar el momento propicio, y aquel era uno de esos momentos. No deseaba hacer sentir a la hermana de Sammy incómoda o alterarla, así que esperaría su oportunidad, decidió Darién y volvió su atención a ella, justo cuando le preguntaba:

—¿Habéis enviado a alguno de vuestros hombres con mensajes para vuestra familia?

Cuando Darién dudó, ella añadió:

—Sammy me dijo que vuestra madre murió antes de las Cruzadas, pero que tenéis una hermana, dos hermanos y un padre. Él no deseaba escribirle y darle falsas esperanzas hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que os recuperaríais, pero estoy segura de que deben estar deseando tener noticias vuestras.

La voz de Darién se tensó ligeramente ante la sugerencia. Dudaba que su padre y sus hermanos hubieran estado sobrios el tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por él los últimos tres años, pero su hermana pequeña era otro asunto totalmente distinto. Setsuna estaría preocupadísima por él.

—Envié a los tres hombres —admitió, luego explicó—: Tenía más de una tarea que pedirles que hicieran.

—Ah —dijo ella, y demostró su entendimiento de la mente masculina al preguntar curiosamente—: ¿Armaron un alboroto al tener que dejaros aquí solo?

Darién sonrió débilmente ante su inteligencia, pues era verdad que se habían quejado por dejarlo en Tsukino sin nadie que le cubriese las espaldas. Consideró negarlo, pero decidió decirle la verdad.

—Aye, se quejaron como viejecitas, insultando a vuestro hermano en demasía, pero me mantuve firme e insistí en que se fueran —luego añadió, con una mueca—. No necesito que se queden a mi alrededor mientras me recupero y estoy a salvo aquí en el hogar de Sammy. Confío en él.

—Y él en vos —dijo Serena suavemente.

Darién asintió en silencio, sin dudarlo ni un minuto. Tuvieron que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro durante su periodo de esclavitud. Era como habían sobrevivido, guardándose las espaldas el uno al otro.

Él, sus hombres y Sammy no eran los únicos prisioneros en aquella cárcel. Hubo otros, residentes antiguos de los pueblos y ciudades que Baibar había arrasado. La mayoría de la población había sido asesinada, le dijeron, pero algunos fueron retenidos como mano de obra para sus nuevos «dueños», hombres a los que no les daban más que un poco de gachas y verduras podridas, y los habían hecho trabajar literalmente hasta la muerte bajo el ardiente sol del desierto.

Queriendo que estuvieran débiles y maleables, la comida nunca había sido suficiente para todos, y los hombres fueron asesinados por sus propios compañeros de prisión solo por un mendrugo de pan o un poco de bebida. Pero el número de muertos en las desesperadas manos de sus propios compañeros no era nada comparado con los que habían sido golpeados y obligados a trabajar hasta morir. Darién dejó de contar enseguida los hombres que murieron bajo el sol abrasador.

—Sammy dijo que la fuga fue plan vuestro.

Él sonrió sarcásticamente pero no le contó que el plan se le ocurrió de pronto, y que su único lamento era que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes. De haberlo hecho, muchos de sus hombres aún estarían vivos.

—Sammy también me contó que le tirasteis las llaves y ordenasteis que dejara salir al resto de los hombres, luego os encargasteis de ambos guardias solo con la espada robada mientras él hacía lo que le habíais dicho —continuó Serena con voz suave—. Eso fue muy valiente.

—Eso fue desesperación —la refutó secamente y admitió—: Después del tiempo que habíamos pasado en prisión, no estaba en forma para luchar contra dos hombres yo solo.

—Y sin embargo lo hicisteis —refutó Serena simplemente.

Darién se encogió de hombros en la cama, su ego no le permitía explicarle que fue la simple fortuna lo que le ayudó en aquel momento. Antes de ser capturado y pasar hambre durante tres años, habría podido encargarse de tres hombres o más sin pensarlo ni preocuparse… y haber salido victorioso, pero sabía que fue únicamente la inconstante mano del destino la que lo ayudó a salir con vida de su fuga. Si Sammy no hubiese logrado liberar a los demás de sus celdas con tanta rapidez como lo hizo para que lo ayudaran en la lucha, sin duda todos estarían muertos ahora mismo.

De pronto lo reclamó un bostezo, estirándole la boca hasta que casi fue doloroso y alzó una mano para cubrírsela, empujando la compresa hacia arriba al hacerlo.

Cuando terminó de bostezar, dejó caer la mano de nuevo en la cama sin colocar bien el paño y murmuró una disculpa por su grosería.

—Descansad —dijo Serena, poniéndose en pie e inclinándose hacia delante para colocarle bien la compresa. Al hacerlo Darién captó un breve vistazo de su rostro, entonces la compresa estuvo de nuevo en su lugar y ella murmuró:

—Dormir es la mejor medicina ahora mismo. Podremos hablar más después… o quizás pueda leer para ayudaros a pasar el rato.

Darién no dijo nada mientras la oía volver a colocarse en su asiento. Tenía la mente llena de confusión en ese momento. Se había despertado aquella mañana para descubrir que su visión había mejorado mucho. Sin duda se debía a los líquidos que había consumido. Su visión casi era normal y el rostro que acababa de ver era bonito. No excepcional, pero ciertamente nada de lo que alejarse con disgusto. Lo que lo dejó un poco desconcertado y bastante enfadado en nombre de la muchacha. ¿Qué les pasaba a estos ingleses para rechazar a una mujer tan dulce como Serena? Se preguntó adormilado, entonces pensó que la respuesta podía estar en la pregunta. Eran ingleses.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Capítulo 3

La siguiente vez que Darién despertó, encontró que Serena se había ido y Sammy estaba sentado a su lado.

—Gracias a Dios que estás despierto. Creía que me volvería loco por el aburrimiento.

Darién levantó una ceja ante las palabras irritadas y giró la cabeza para ver mejor a su amigo, su mejilla se alzó contra la compresa casi seca que ahora estaba sobre sus ojos. Estiró una mano temblorosa para agarrar la cosa y de inmediato Sammy se inclinó hacia adelante para arrebatársela. Después se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la palangana sobre un arcón cerca de la cama para mojarla otra vez.

—Vine para decirte que Malachite, Neflyte y Zoicite se han marchado, pero estabas dormido. Antes que pudiera marcharme, Serena insistió en que debía sentarme y vigilarte mientras ella bajaba para la comida del mediodía. Te traerá algo de comer cuando regrese.

—No necesito que me vigilen. Ahora estoy bien —gruñó Darién, y frunció el ceño ante cuán ronca era aún su voz.

—Sí, pues estuviste tan enfermo que temimos perderte. Sospecho que Serena se preocupará hasta que vuelvas a ponerte de pie.

Darién gruñó ante la posibilidad, y agitó la mano débilmente para que se apartara cuando su amigo se acercó para colocar el paño húmedo sobre sus ojos.

—Ya no lo necesito.

Sammy vaciló.

—Serena insiste en que sí. Dice que sufres dolor de cabeza.

—Ya no —aseguró Darién, aunque un leve palpitar aún perduraba en los bordes de su conciencia. Era muy leve así que se las arreglaría sin la tela.

—Hmm.

Cuando Sammy se quedó allí, viéndose como si se debatiera entre escuchar a Serena o a él, Darién trató de distraerlo formulando la pregunta que le había molestado en sueños.

—¿Por qué esos hombres que tu padre trae rechazan a Serena?

Sammy arqueó las cejas con fuerza y la mano que sostenía la compresa cayó a un lado mientras consideraba la pregunta. Darién vio la irritación marcar sus facciones y esperó pacientemente.

—Su cabello es parte del problema —dijo Sammy por fin.

—¿Qué demonios está mal con su cabello? —preguntó Darién con asombro.

—Supongo que realmente no lo has visto, pero su cabello es naranja —informó él con una mueca que sugería que esto era algo menos que deseable.

Darién frunció el ceño ante la descripción. El rápido vistazo que había conseguido de Serena le mostró un adorable cabello largo de mechones rubios, dorados y rojos encendidos que conformaban una masa de cabello flamígero, le había gustado muchísimo. No era naranja.

—Creo que está bien —añadió Sammy—. Es hasta bonito con cierta luz, pero su cabello rubio, sobre todo el naranja rojizo, no es muy popular entre los ingleses. Existen algunas supersticiones, que si es una marca del diablo y bla, bla, bla. —Movía la mano mientras hablaba, golpeando inconscientemente el paño húmedo que sostenía en la mano contra una de sus piernas en una señal repetida de irritación—. Y luego está la marca de nacimiento en su mejilla, que los supersticiosos también consideran como una señal del diablo.

Darién frunció el ceño mientras sopesaba la rápida imagen de Serena que había visto. Había una marca roja en su mejilla, un punto muy pequeño, rojo, en forma de fresa que cualquiera podría confundir con un hoyuelo. A duras penas algo que una persona razonable confundiera como una marca del diablo, pero había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la superstición raramente era razonable.

—Y luego, tartamudea —añadió Sammy con un suspiro, atrayendo la mirada de Darién hacia él.

—¿Tartamudea? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí. ¿No lo has notado? —preguntó, mostrando un poco de sorpresa propia.

—No tartamudea cuando me habla —le aseguró Darién.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Sammy con interés repentino, la mano que sostenía la compresa se quedó quieta—. Es raro. Si bien Serena no tartamudea con la familia y amigos, siempre lo hace cuando está en compañía de extraños, al menos hasta que los llega a conocer y se siente cómoda con ellos.

—Hmm —murmuró Darién.

—Quizás no tartamudea contigo porque aún no la has visto —sugirió Sammy—. Si es eso, demostraría lo que siempre he sospechado.

—¿Y qué es eso que siempre has sospechado? —preguntó Darién.

—Que se vuelve tímida, cohibida y tartamuda cuando habla porque siente vergüenza de su aspecto —dijo Sammy, entonces quedamente admitió—: Cuando era niña sufrió terribles burlas por su cabello y marca de nacimiento. Tantas que empezó a evitar a los otros niños y jugar solo conmigo. —Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para poner la tela húmeda en la palangana de agua sobre el arcón—. Si esto es verdad, no hay duda de que te abandonará a los tiernos cuidados de Zirconia y te evitará una vez que se entere que puedes ver bien otra vez.

Darién puso mala cara, para nada complacido con la idea de tener solo a Zirconia atendiéndolo y haciéndole compañía hasta que se levantara y recuperase. No es que planeara permanecer acostado en la cama por mucho más tiempo, pero nunca había sido un muy buen paciente y siempre encontraba que permanecer en la cama forzosamente le era algo sumamente molesto.

La idea de pasar los siguientes días únicamente con Zirconia y la visita ocasional de Sammy para pasar el tiempo no era una perspectiva agradable.

—Dame esa compresa. —Darién estiró la mano, para recuperarla cuando vio ceñudo como esta temblaba débilmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sammy con sorpresa.

—Porque tu hermana me prometió leerme cuando despierte, y no quiero que sepa que puedo ver y ahuyentarla porque algunos ingleses estúpidos han hecho que sienta vergüenza de su aspecto. Trae de vuelta la maldita compresa y dejemos que crea que aún tengo problemas con mis ojos.

La diversión curvó los labios de Sammy mientras se movía para recuperar la tela húmeda. De espaldas a Darién, le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Así que todo esto es por qué Zirconia es extremadamente mandona y mordaz? ¿O por qué mi hermana es dulce y tú disfrutas de su compañía?

—Apenas he estado despierto el tiempo suficiente para saber si disfruto de la compañía de tu hermana —señaló Darién irritado, aunque sus palabras no eran del todo verdad. La habitación le había parecido un poco más brillante las dos veces en que estuvo despierto mientras ella estaba allí. Incluso la llegada de Sammy la noche anterior y luego las de sus hombres esta mañana, no habían sido tan calmantes como los pocos y breves momentos en que Serena estuvo presente.

—Cierto —reconoció Sammy cuando regresó con la compresa—. Entonces te volveré a hacer la pregunta en más o menos una semana y espero con mucha ilusión tu respuesta.

Darién simplemente gruñó, luego se puso rígido en la cama ante el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta para ver quién estaba entrando y captó un rápido vislumbre de Serena. Su cabello estaba suelto y enmarcaba como llamas un bonito y pálido rostro mientras entraba y equilibraba con mucho cuidado una bandeja en la mano. Su atención se volcó en el vestido verde oscuro que ella usaba, y estaba notando cómo este resaltada su tez y remarcaba su curvilínea figura cuando su visión fue oscurecida por el paño que Sammy dejó caer sobre su cara.

—Allí —dijo el inglés en voz alta—. Estoy seguro que tu visión mejorará muy pronto. Solo mantén la compresa sobre tus ojos y sé paciente por ahora.

—¿Aún tiene problemas para ver? —preguntó la suave voz de Serena cuando la puerta se cerró. Sus pasos se acercaron a la cama.

—Aún ve borroso —mintió Sammy, sonando como todo un charlatán—. Pero estoy seguro de que mejorara cuando recupere sus fuerzas.

—Sí. Estoy segura de que tienes razón —murmuró Serena, pero sonaba preocupada, y Darién sintió un momento de culpa por engañarla de esta forma. Incluso consideró quitarse la compresa y decirle la verdad, pero entonces pensó en la anciana Zirconia y la posibilidad de verse atrapado con ella como única compañía entre las efímeras visitas de Sammy, así que dejó que la mentira continuase.

—Veo que le has traído su comida del mediodía —comentó Sammy, mientras el olor de lo que Darién sospechaba era más caldo de pollo alcanzó su nariz. Al instante su estómago se contrajo, dejándole saber que tenía hambre. Sin embargo, apenas si se sintió complacido ante la perspectiva de otra comida líquida. Necesitaba alimentos sólidos para recuperar sus fuerzas y estaba a punto de decir cuánto los necesitaba cuando el otro hombre añadió—: ¿Pan y queso, también? ¿Crees que está listo para la comida sólida?

Darién podía oír la guasa en la voz de su amigo, pero se encontró cayendo en la trampa y espetando:

—Estoy muy listo.

Sammy se rio entre dientes con satisfacción, el sonido de sus pasos se alejaban señalando que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Entonces te dejaré con tu comida e iré a las lizas.

—Te acompañaré pronto —prometió Darién.

—Estoy seguro de eso, amigo —dijo Sammy y la puerta se cerró, dejando el cuarto en silencio salvo por el frufrú del vestido de Serena cuando se acercó a la cama.

—¿Cómo está vuestra cabeza? —preguntó ella, la pregunta fue acompañada por un sonido que él sospechó era que estaba bajando la bandeja.

Las manos de Darién hormiguearon por quitarse la compresa de los ojos, pero se contuvo y confesó:

—Me duele un poco, pero no como antes.

—Entonces quizás podamos quitar la compresa el tiempo suficiente para que podáis comer —murmuró Serena, y él sintió el roce de sus dedos contra el rostro cuando ella alcanzó la tela. Darién parpadeó cuando ella se la quitó y la puso de nuevo en la palangana de agua. La mirada de Darién se deslizó rápidamente sobre Serena, tomando nota del cabello que a tantos disgustaba, moviéndose luego a la marca de nacimiento en su mejilla. Todo era como lo recordaba: una cascada de gloriosos mechones flamígeros y una diminuta fresa en su mejilla. Nada que habría considerado feo o deforme. Y luego ella se giró y se detuvo. Chupándose el labio, lo mordisqueó preocupadamente y preguntó:

—¿Po… podéis verme?

Darién enarcó las cejas ante el pequeño tartamudeo y el modo en que ella levantó una mano como si pretendiera cubrir su marca de nacimiento. Recordando la afirmación de Sammy de que podría evitarlo si creía que podía verla, se aclaró la garganta e indicó:

—Sammy os dijo que mi visión aún es borrosa.

—Sí. —Ella se relajó, sus hombros casi se hundieron con su alivio, luego sonrió ampliamente, pareciendo completamente hermosa en ese momento—. Yo solo creía… no importa, eso ya no importa —se interrumpió, y giró hacia la bandeja de comida que le había traído—. Os traje caldo y algo de ale aguado, así como un poco de pan y queso. Creo que si los líquidos no os apetecen, podría gustaros intentar con algo de comida más sólida después.

—Aye. —Darién suspiró con el mismo pensamiento. Preferiría intentarlo solo con los sólidos, pero ya había aprendido que su estómago, como el resto de su cuerpo, no era tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado.

—Tomad. —Se giró hacia Darién con el caldo en la mano, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño, lo puso a un lado y de nuevo giró hacia él, esta vez inclinándose—. Dejadme que os ayude a sentaros.

Darién hizo una mueca ante el ofrecimiento de asistencia pero permitió que lo ayudara a sentarse y le arreglara las almohadas detrás de él de modo que estuviera incorporado para comer. Entonces Serena recuperó el caldo y lo sostuvo ante sus labios, permitiéndole beber a sorbos un poco.

—Vuestros hombres se han marchado a Escocia —comentó ella mientras esperaba que tragase antes de ofrecerle más—. Apenas necesitaron algo de tiempo para empacar y estuvieron listos.

Darién sonrió irónicamente ante la escudilla que sostenía contra sus labios, sabiendo muy bien que sus hombres no tenían casi nada que empacar. Habían llegado con apenas las ropas que vestían después de tres años de prisión y se marcharon con poco más. Cabalgarían hasta Chiba con el mensaje de que estaba a salvo, para luego hacer una parada en el hogar de su tío y recuperar su arcón en el camino de regreso a Tsukino.

—La cocinera les empaquetó un poco de comida para el viaje —comentó Serena cuando volvió a posar la escudilla de caldo contra sus labios—. Dijo que eran muy corteses para ser escoceses.

Darién casi se echó a reír ante lo que estaba seguro era un insulto involuntario, pero su boca estaba llena con el caldo, y se controló en el último momento para impedir escupir toda la sopa sobre ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena, pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Solo quise decir… bien, la mayoría de escoceses son bruscos, taciturnos y… y…

—Está bien —dijo él rápidamente, captando el leve tartamudeo y tratando de aliviar su incomodidad—. La mayoría de escoceses son una panda de groseros… pero Malachite, Neflyte, Zoicite y yo fuimos criados y entrenados por el pa de Neflyte, mi tío Armando. Aunque él es un lowlander1 su esposa es inglesa, y de ella aprendimos nuestros modales.

—Ah. —Ella sonrió insegura, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó—: ¿Cómo está vuestro estómago? ¿Creéis poder retener comida sólida?

Darién echó un vistazo a la escudilla, sorprendido al ver que ahora estaba vacía. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, prestando atención a su estómago mientras ella colocaba la escudilla a un lado y se daba la vuelta para esperar su respuesta. Aunque el caldo que había probado esa mañana lo dejó sintiéndose lleno y hasta un poco descompuesto, esta vez se sentía bien. Un poco lleno pero sin náuseas, así que murmuró:

—Creo que puedo comer algo de comida sólida.

Serena sonrió y tomó el queso y el pan de la bandeja. En esta ocasión ella también lo alimentó, cortando un trozo de queso, deslizándolo entre sus labios, ofreciéndole un sorbo de aguamiel entre este y un pedazo de pan. Si bien deseaba comer todo y apresurar su curación, solo pudo ingerir la mitad del pan y queso que ella le había traído antes de admitir para sí mismo que estaba demasiado lleno para comer más. Estaba decepcionado por haber comido tan poco, pero parecía que ella creía que lo había hecho bien y le aseguró que a ese paso muy pronto regresaría a la normalidad.

—¿Deseáis que os lea? —preguntó Serena varios momentos más tarde, cuando cerró la puerta de la recámara detrás de la criada que había llamado para llevarse la bandeja.

—Aye —dijo Darién de inmediato, luego comentó con curiosidad—: En Escocia, es raro que una mujer sepa leer.

—Y también lo es en Inglaterra —reconoció ella—. Pero como Sammy era mi único amigo cuando éramos niños, lo seguía a todas partes, hasta en el aula. Cuando su profesor decidió que era una estudiante rápida con una mente despierta, dejó de protestar por mi presencia y empezó a enseñarme. —Sonrió irónicamente y añadió—: Cuando Sammy se marchó para entrenarse como escudero con lord Latham, creo que padre conservó a nuestro profesor solo para mantenerme ocupada. Continué con mis lecciones durante varios años más y soy muy competente en inglés, latín, francés y español, así como con las sumas.

Ella se recostó en su asiento junto a la cama, recogió un viejo y desgastado libro que él no había notado sobre el arcón, luego admitió con un pequeño suspiro:

—Lamentablemente, mi inteligencia es otra desventaja en la búsqueda de mi padre de un marido para mí. Me ha advertido repetidamente que guarde mis conocimientos para mí misma.

Aunque sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, Darién sacudió la cabeza ante la estupidez de aquello. Él consideraría como algo magnífico tener una esposa inteligente. Su madre había tenido educación a pesar de ser una muchacha, y eso fue algo totalmente conveniente cuando se vio obligada a asumir la dirección de Chiba en lugar de su padre. Ese hombre tenía un problema con la bebida y a menudo estaba demasiado ebrio para asumir sus responsabilidades. Así que ella tomó la tarea sin protestar, y luego procuró que su hija Setsuna también fuera educada. Darién no tenía ningún prejuicio contra una mujer culta.

Dejó que ese pensamiento se desvaneciera mientras Serena comenzaba a leer. Rápidamente se hizo obvio que la historia era una que había leído a menudo y que casi se la sabía de memoria. No estaba sorprendido.

Los libros eran un artículo caro y, aunque Tsukino parecía ser rico, dudaba que incluso aquí, hubiera muchos libros de donde elegir.

Relajándose contra la cabecera de la cama, cerró los ojos y permitió que su voz fluyera sobre él. Una parte de su mente disfrutaba de la vida que ella le daba a los personajes y al cuento que le estaba contando, mientras otra parte se maravillaba de estar allí, seguro y cómodo en una cama suave, bien alimentado, con la voz dulce de una mujer que llenaba sus oídos después de un largo tiempo de estar prisionero en una tierra extranjera con un vientre vacío, un duro suelo de piedra como cama y poca esperanza de disfrutar de algo más.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto, pensó Darién, y sonrió débilmente para sí mismo.

1 Literalmente, habitantes de las "tierras bajas", tradicionalmente se les considera una clase de escoceses un poco menos salvaje que sus compatriotas Highlanders… _(N. de la T). _


	5. CAPITULO 4

Capítulo 4

Terminando de asearse, Serena colocó el paño húmedo en la palangana de agua que Molly le había traído y se dio la vuelta para tomar el vestido que Molly le ofrecía. Pero se detuvo y apartó la mano cuando vio el traje que le entregaba. Abriendo ampliamente los ojos con horror, exclamó:

—¡No!

Molly hizo una mueca compasiva.

—Sí, vuestro padre ha ordenado que os vistáis con vuestras ropas más finas.

Serena cerró los ojos, sabiendo muy bien lo que esto significaba. Él solo ordenaba que se vistiera con sus mejores galas cuando iba a ser exhibida ante otro posible esposo. El vestido rojo oscuro que Molly le ofrecía era en efecto el más nuevo y el más fino. También era testigo silencioso de sus repetidas humillaciones debido al rechazo de sus pretendientes. Era evidente que su padre estaba considerando una nueva propuesta de matrimonio para ella y el pretendiente llegaba hoy.

No debía estar sorprendida. Era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano y ya había pasado más de una semana desde que su último aspirante a esposo la había rechazado tan cruelmente. Algo que ocurrió el mismo día en que Darién despertó de su prolongado sueño.

A pesar de su contrariedad, Serena sonrió al pensar en el amigo de su hermano. Buena parte de la semana la había pasado en la habitación de Darién, leyéndole, conversando con él, y a partir de la mañana del segundo día de haber recuperado la consciencia, ayudándolo a caminar hacia una de las sillas ante el fuego y por la noche asistiéndolo en su camino de regreso, de modo que no estuviera pegado a la cama permanentemente.

Darién estaba mucho mejor que cuando despertó por primera vez. Ya no tenía un aspecto tan pálido y delgado, e incluso empezaba a hablar sobre unirse a Sammy en las lizas. La única cosa que no había mejorado aún era su vista. Si bien Serena se preocupaba por la mejoría de Darién, secretamente se sentía aliviada por este hecho ya que no esperaba con mucha ilusión su reacción cuando fuera capaz de ver correctamente otra vez. Ahora mismo no era más que una voz y una imagen borrosa para él, y sentía angustia por lo que pensaría de ella cuando la viera por primera vez.

—Vamos —dijo Molly reconfortante—. No es tan malo como parece. Quizás este hombre os aceptará como esposa.

Serena soltó el aliento con un suspiro y permitió que la criada la ayudara a vestirse. Bebiera o no bebiera, dudaba que esta ocasión terminara en algo diferente al rechazo, pero ya que su padre se había tomado la molestia de traer al hombre hasta aquí, suponía que tendría que soportar otra humillante inspección y el consiguiente rechazo de su nuevo pretendiente.

Darién colgaba del borde de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Deteniéndose, giró la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad para ver quién entraba. El alivio lo embargó cuando comprobó que era Sammy.

—¡Te estás ejercitando! —exclamó su amigo con asombro mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio con un empujón y cruzaba la habitación—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Darién hizo una mueca pero se deslizó fuera de la cama. Soltó la cabecera de la cama cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y confesó:

—Esta es la tercera mañana que lo hago —confesó molesto—. Aunque la primera vez ni siquiera fui capaz de mantenerme de pie.

—Hmm. —Sammy asintió muy serio—. Has perdido una considerable cantidad del peso y la fuerza que con tanto ahínco trabajamos en recobrar tras escapar de nuestra prisión.

Darién gruñó ante esta observación y se sentó en una de las sillas junto al fuego en vez de regresar a la cama. Empezó a intentar recuperar sus fuerzas el primer día que consumió alimentos sólidos. Serena había bajado para cenar. Le ofreció enviarle a Zirconia con una bandeja, pero él la había convencido de no «molestar» a la criada, que podía esperar hasta que ella volviera si es que no se oponía a traérsela. En el minuto en que Serena se fue, se deslizó de la cama e intentó caminar. Solo logró avanzar unos cuantos pasos —agarrándose a la cama— antes de que sus piernas temblorosas lo hicieran regresar a su lecho. Sin embargo, no se rindió y volvió a levantarse a la siguiente oportunidad, obligando a sus piernas a soportarlo unos pasos más.

Después del tercer día de comida sólida y caminata, estaba lo bastante fuerte para andar varias veces de un lado al otro por su cuarto, aunque no había dejado que nadie lo supiera. Y al poco intentó recuperar la fuerza muscular de sus antebrazos. Como con sus piernas, el progreso era lento.

—¿Lo sabe Serena?

Darién negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Nay, se preocuparía.

—Sí, y vaya que lo haría —concordó Sammy con una sonrisa sardónica—. Temería que estuvieras apresurando las cosas y probablemente te ataría a la cama.

Darién sonrió débilmente ante la idea. Serena podía ser la criatura más dulce que hubiera conocido en su vida, pero cuando se trataba de su recuperación, encontraba que era sorprendentemente severa.

—Pero ten en cuenta que podría preocuparse menos si le dices que has recuperado la capacidad de ver correctamente.

Darién suspiró ante sus palabras. Eran ciertas y no podía negarlo, pero se sentía sorprendentemente renuente a arriesgarse y confesar que podía ver. La preocupación de que Serena pudiera evitarlo una vez que supiera que estaba mejor, hacía que la idea fuera poco atractiva para él. La muchacha se había convertido en la luz que iluminaba sus días, por otra parte largos y tediosos. Darién disfrutaba de las horas que pasaban conversando sobre cualquier tema, estaba poco dispuesto a que terminaran y verla sentirse incómoda y tímida en su presencia.

Aunque tendría que hacerlo pronto, reconoció Darién. En la última semana había recobrado la suficiente fuerza y salud para sentirse impaciente por dejar el cuarto y comenzar a entrenar en las lizas con Sammy. Deseaba que sus fuerzas alcanzaran el mismo nivel que tuvieron antes de que él y los demás fueran capturados y encarcelados. Pero también deseaba sentarse por las noches junto al fuego y disfrutar de las conversaciones que normalmente tenía con Serena sin que ella se sintiera cohibida y tímida.

—¿Dónde está Serena? —preguntó de repente. Por lo general, su rostro era lo primero que veía por las mañanas. Tomaba el desayuno con él para que así no tuviera que comer solo. Normalmente Sammy no aparecía hasta después de comer, y solo para una breve visita antes de dirigirse a las lizas.

—Está en el gran salón —contestó él—. Estaba dándole instrucciones a su criada, Molly, para que te trajera aguamiel, pan, queso y pastelitos mientras yo venía aquí.

—¿Su criada? —preguntó con sorpresa, ignorando el modo en que su estómago retumbó ante la mención de comida. Su apetito era la primera cosa que había vuelto a la normalidad—. ¿Ella no vendrá?

—No, y vaya suerte que no lo haya hecho, habría sido quien te atrapara y te cantara las cuarenta.

Darién desechó la idea con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque se vio obligado a explicarse:

—No me había dado cuenta que fuera tan tarde. Aún está muy oscuro.

Sammy lanzó una mirada ceñuda hacia los postigos abiertos.

—Hay amenaza de tormenta. —Puso mala cara y volvió a girarse hacia Darién para añadir—: Y de más de una clase.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi padre ha dispuesto que otro lord llegue hoy para que examine a Serena con propósitos matrimoniales.

Darién se recostó en su silla, por un momento su cara mostró un ceño.

—Será mejor que sea más amable que el último palurdo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Sammy—. Estuve cerca de hacer que se tragara los dientes cuando escuché lo que le había dicho a Serena. No había necesidad de que fuera tan cruel. —Su rostro adquirió una expresión de fiereza al recordar, luego con repugnancia añadió—: Y con el nuevo y magnífico plan de mi padre, temo que esta vez sea un completo fiasco.

—¿Cuál es este nuevo plan? —preguntó Darién con curiosidad, aunque después adivinó—: ¿Qué se cubra el cabello y esconda su marca de nacimiento con hollín?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Sammy con sorpresa.

Darién resopló con disgusto. Era algo propio de un inglés intentar semejante ardid. El hombre no pensaba correctamente. Serena sería la única en pagar las consecuencias cuando el disfraz ya no estuviera, la mancha fuera limpiada y el novio descubriera que había sido engañado. Además, ¿qué mensaje le daba a Serena? ¿Qué su padre estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de estos hombres? ¿Qué incluso él creía que era fea?

—Él solo quiere su bien —dijo Sammy tristemente—. En verdad, está preocupado por su salud, quiere ver a Serena asentada y feliz antes de morir. Se lo prometió a nuestra madre en su lecho de muerte. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lamentablemente, considera que la felicidad de una mujer es criar bebés y no considera que un marido infeliz y resentido podría ser un escollo en la felicidad de Sere. —Sammy se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración y añadió—: Y eso ni siquiera es lo peor de su nuevo plan.

Darién enarcó una ceja.

—¿Hay más?

—Oh, sí. —Sammy curvó la boca con repugnancia cuando le recordó—: Ella tartamudea.

—Aye —reconoció Darién, preguntándose qué podría hacer el padre al respecto, luego con incredulidad preguntó—: ¿Le ha ordenado que no le hable al hombre? ¿La presentará cubierta, sucia y muda, y esperará conseguirle un esposo?

—No, muda no —dijo Sammy irónico—. En este mismo instante le está haciendo beber whisky.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darién con incredulidad.

—Sí. Mi padre está seguro de que si Serena logra relajarse cerca de estos hombres, no tartamudeará; y está igualmente seguro de que el whisky la relajará y le soltará la lengua.

—Querido Dios —respiró Darién.

—Sí —dijo Sammy molesto—. Serena trataba febrilmente de convencerlo de que se olvidara de todo cuando estuve en el gran salón, pero él no escucha razones. Cuando intenté apoyarla, él me sugirió que lo mejor era que esperara aquí contigo mientras lord Alfa y su madre nos visitan.

Las cejas de Darién volaron hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

—¿Te envió a mi cuarto como si fueras un niñito travieso? ¿Y tú se lo permitiste?

Sammy enrojeció, pero quedamente dijo:

—Es mi padre… y mi señor. El whisky no dañará a Serena y por mucho que éste plan suyo sugiere que ha perdido el juicio, no lo ha hecho, así que no puedo desobedecerlo. Bien, no abiertamente —añadió él con una sonrisa—. Soborné a Zirconia y Molly para que se quedaran cerca y acudieran a mí si creen que debo intervenir.

—Mmmm —refunfuñó Darién. Estaba tentado a intervenir él mismo, pero lord Tsukino no había protestado ni una sola vez desde que Darién aterrizó contra su peldaño, le proporcionó una cama y cuidados tanto a él como a sus hombres mientras se recuperaba y sanaba. Y como Sammy había dicho, el whisky no perjudicaría a Serena. No obstante, decidió que si este último lord causaba problemas o la hería de cualquier forma, no solo sería Sammy quien bajara a solucionar el problema. Darién lo acompañaría. Podría no haber recobrado todavía todas sus fuerzas, pero podía estar de pie y lanzar un buen puñetazo, se sentiría feliz al hacerlo por la mujer que había pasado tanto tiempo cuidándolo.

—A propósito —dijo Sammy de repente—. Te pregunté poco después de que despertaras si te gustaba nuestra Serena y afirmaste que apenas la conocías. Ha pasado una semana. ¿No consideras a Serena dulce y disfrutas de su compañía?

Darién vaciló, curvó los labios frunciéndolos levemente, luego suspiró y de mala gana confesó:

—Aye.

Sammy lo conocía bastante bien para estrechar los ojos, y decir:

—¿Pero?

—Casi es demasiado dulce —confesó él con un suspiro—. No hay ninguna chispa de pasión en la muchacha. No soy un buen paciente. En los pocos días que hemos compartido me he sentido hosco y cascarrabias, y más de una vez intenté provocarla, pero ella no reaccionó en absoluto excepto para volverse aún más dulce. Es como si no tuviera ninguna pizca de carácter.

Sammy arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

—Es poco natural —dijo él firmemente.

Sammy sacudió la cabeza.

—No en Inglaterra. Al menos, mi propia madre fue así de dulce todos los días de su vida. Es un rasgo admirado por la mayoría de los ingleses.

Los labios de Darién se curvaron con disgusto.

—Entonces sois tontos. Una mujer así no sobrevive mucho tiempo en Escocia. —Puso mala cara—. Si unos bandidos rodearan a Serena, me temo que ella sería capaz de agradecerles la molestia.

Sammy se rio entre dientes ante la afirmación, pero tampoco lo contradijo. En cambio, dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Entonces creo que no debería sugerirte que te casaras con ella?

Darién se sobresaltó con las palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Bien, mientras éramos prisioneros mencionaste que si alguna vez lográbamos escapar, tendrías que encontrar una novia que diera a luz tus hijos antes que volvieras hacer algo tan tonto como unirte a la Cruzada —indicó él con suma solemnidad.

—¿Y tú crees que Serena y yo…? —No terminó la pregunta, sino que se recostó contra la cama con una expresión ceñuda mientras consideraba la sugerencia. Aunque le gustaba la muchacha y lo salvaría del problema de buscar a una mujer después, no podía imaginarse casándose y llevar a Serena a su hogar en Chiba.

A Darién le esperaba una desagradable batalla cuando llegara al hogar familiar. Unos años antes de marcharse a las Cruzadas, había recibido una carta de su hermana explicándole detalladamente los problemas que los aquejaban. Su madre había muerto y Setsuna había asumido la administración de Chiba. Su padre aún era laird de nombre y acrecentaba el peso de sus responsabilidades cuando estaba borracho, pero generalmente estaba demasiado empapado de alcohol o demasiado resacoso para ser de ayuda. La pequeña Setsuna dirigía Chiba y lo haría así hasta que ella se casara, tal como se lo había prometido a la madre de ambos en su lecho de muerte.

Estas noticias habían hecho que Darién fuera de inmediato a Chiba, donde esperó tres días hasta que su padre se recuperara lo suficiente para mencionarle el tema de que él podía asumir la tarea de ser laird, en vez de dejar la carga en los hombros de Setsuna. Era obvio que había abordado el tema erróneamente. Su padre incluso rechazó reconocer que durante años su esposa había dirigido Chiba y que en ese entonces Setsuna había tomado su lugar. Él era el laird de Chiba. Él tomaba las decisiones, insistió. Él dirigía el castillo y a toda su gente. Él era el gran laird de Chiba y tenía toda la intención de que las cosas siguieran así. Y Darién podía lanzarse en un lago si creía que le quitaría el título antes que él estirase la pata.

Su padre, quien entonces tenía el apoyo de sus dos hijos menores, sugirió que Darién dejara como alma que lleva el diablo las tierras de los Chiba.

Darién se marchó, y si alguien le hubiera preguntado porqué lo hizo en esa ocasión, su respuesta habría sido la misma que Sammy le acababa de dar al preguntarle porque no había interferido en los planes de su padre para con su hermana. Zafiro Chiba era su padre, su laird y estaba en sus cabales. Pero si bien lo había creído en ese entonces, y pudiera ser verdad en el caso de lord Tsukino, después de todos estos últimos años en el asunto, Darién se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba bien mentalmente. La bebida tenía atrapado en sus redes a Zafiro Chiba y le impedía ser un laird apropiado o un modelo adecuado para sus dos hijos menores.

Era esto a lo que Darién regresaría, a una posible batalla para asumir el control sobre Chiba y sin duda habría una gran cantidad de trabajo duro para levantar el lugar, si es que el prometido de su hermana ya la había reclamado y su beodo padre y hermanos habían destrozado las tierras de Chiba bajo la mala influencia del whisky en estos últimos años. Aunque a Darién le gustaba Serena y disfrutaba de sus conversaciones con ella desde que despertó, Chiba no era lugar apropiado para una mujer tan dulce y gentil como ella. Querido Dios, no sobreviviría ni un mes en un ambiente tan hostil, pensó en un lamento y sacudió la cabeza. Quizás se arriesgaría si hubiera un poco más de fuego bajo toda esa dulzura, algo que sugiriera que podría prosperar a pesar de la adversidad, pero… nay, no la llevaría allí solo para verla marchitarse por el cansancio y vencida por la miseria.

—Oh, bien —dijo Sammy con un suspiro—. Entonces tendremos que esperar para ver si funciona el plan de mi padre.

Cuando Darién gruñó sin agregar nada más, Sammy cambió el hilo de la conversación hacia otros temas. Darién lo escuchó, pero su mente estaba enfocada en lo que podría estar pasando en el gran salón. ¿Ya habría llegado el último pretendiente? ¿Cuánto whisky había hecho lord Tsukino que Serena bebiera? ¿La ayudaría a no tartamudear? ¿Este pretendiente la aceptaría como su novia?


	6. CAPITULO 5

Capítulo 5

—Mi señora, tenéis un poco de hollín justo aquí.

Si Serena no hubiera estado concentrada con tanto empeño en no tambalearse en su asiento y en contener la comida que se agitaba en su estómago, junto con el whisky que su padre le había hecho beber, con seguridad habría intentado contener al horroroso y pequeñajo lord Alan Alfa mientras él extendía la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Incluso podría haberse dado la vuelta para hablar con su madre igual de horrorosa, quien se sentaba a su otro lado. Sin embargo, estaba distraída con estos asuntos y cuando él la tocó, la tomó de sorpresa, y por reflejo solo pudo apañárselas para fruncirle el ceño y golpearle la mano con irritación.

Pero el hombre continuaba tocándola. Sus manos, su cara, su brazo, hasta su pierna. Ya era muy malo que estuviera sentando tan cerca y que el muslo del hombre siguiera rozándose contra el suyo, pero además seguía encontrando excusas para tocarla con los dedos. Una pelusa sobre su vestido, luego una miga de pan que necesitaba quitar… Algo que le había servido de excusa para frotarle el muslo en varias ocasiones de una forma incómoda.

A Serena se le hacía cada vez más difícil contener el deseo de darle un puñetazo en la nariz al detestable hombrecito. Y vaya si era odioso y pequeño. En verdad era un poco más alto que su propia altura de apenas un metro y medio, pero aún era una cabeza y hombros más bajo que Darién y su hermano.

Notando la manera en que lord Alfa estrechaba los ojos ante su rechazo, Serena se obligó a formar una sonrisa y murmuró:

—Es… todo está bien, mi señor. Mi criada lo solucionará después.

Tenía que hablar despacio para no pronunciar mal las palabras, pero creía haber hecho un buen trabajo en ese aspecto y se sintió muy sorprendida al volver a ver el temido ceño fruncido entre las cejas de lord Alfa. Esa expresión había fluctuado en la cara del hombre en repetidas veces desde que se habían sentado para disfrutar del festín de mediodía que su padre había mandado preparar para lord Alfa y su madre. Era algo muy poco atractivo, decidió. Pero el hombre en sí mismo era también muy poco agraciado. Su cabello castaño desvaído caía en sucias ondas alrededor de una cara en que la tristemente faltaban los rasgos elegantes que hacían tan hermoso el rostro de Darién.

Sin embargo, lord Alfa tenía al menos el triple de volumen de Darién. Para su desgracia, la mayor parte se concentraba en su vientre. Definitivamente no pasaba el tiempo en las lizas como hacían Sammy y su padre. Serena suponía que dependía de las habilidades de sus soldados en el manejo de la espada, ya que dudaba que fuera un poco más fuerte que ella y ella misma no podía manejar un sable con alguna efectividad.

Por supuesto, Serena no sostendría ningún sable contra el hombre. Era muy sensata, inclusive en su presente estado de embriaguez, para saber que el aspecto no era y no debía ser importante. Después de todo, ella era fea como el pecado con su cabello rubio rojizo y marca de nacimiento en la cara, y como deseaba ser valorada por sí misma, estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto su forma rechoncha y talla baja. Por desgracia, lord Alfa también era muy deficiente en otras áreas. Ni de cerca era tan inteligente o divertido como Darién. Durante una semana había pasado horas hablando con Darién de cualquier tema sin excepción, charlando sobre sus infancias, las experiencias que él vivió mientras fue prisionero y sus recuerdos del monasterio en Túnez. También habían conversado de narraciones épicas como Beowulf, e incluso de política y religión. Sin embargo, lord Alfa parecía ser singularmente inepto al opinar o conocer la mayoría de estos temas, y sus esfuerzos para hablar con el hombre habían fallado después de unos momentos.

Pero el aspecto positivo de esta situación, se recordó Serena, era que el plan de su padre funcionaba. No había tartamudeado ni una sola vez… pero vaya si sentía la angustiante tentación de pronunciar mal adrede.

—Más que angustiante —decidió ella.

—¿Qué habéis dicho? —preguntó lord Alfa, inclinándose más cerca.

Serena era consciente que solo era una excusa para que él intentara mirar el escote de su vestido… otra vez. Lo había hecho muchas veces desde su llegada. Mientras que los otros pretendientes apenas la habían mirado después de un primer vistazo, parecía que lord Alfa tenía la intención de examinarla a fondo antes de decidirse. Se preguntó si debería abrir la boca para que le pudiera inspeccionar los dientes como su padre hacía con los caballos.

Como si pensar en él lo impulsara a hablar, su padre se aclaró la garganta y dijo con brusquedad:

—¿Bien, quizás una vez que terminemos de comer, pueda reunirse conmigo junto a la chimenea para una charla, eh, lord Alfa?

—Por supuesto, mi señor —dijo Alan con prontitud. Entonces se inclinó cerca de Serena, sus ojos se volvieron a zambullir en el escote de su vestido mientras murmuraba—: Él desea saber si os aceptaré como mi novia.

Serena levantó una mano para cubrirse el escote y murmuró algo en lo que esperaba fuera una forma interesada.

Por lo visto, fue satisfactorio porque Alan se enderezó, le sonrió y le dijo:

—Creo que diré que sí.

El corazón de Serena se hundió.

—Deberíais estar agradecida por ello, mi querida. Después de todo, es evidente que habéis heredado el desventurado color de cabello de vuestra madre. El cubrirlo es una muestra de vuestro sentido común, pero espero que hagáis un mejor trabajo una vez que estemos casados.

Con alarma, Serena alzó la mano hacia su cara, notando que algunos salvajes mechones habían escapado de la cofia con la que Molly había contenido su cabello por orden de su padre.

—Y tenéis pechos muy pequeñitos, casi inexistentes —añadió él, alarmándola y haciendo que bajara la mirada hacia sus pechos. Esta era una queja nueva. Si bien los hombres anteriores habían mencionado su feo cabello, su marca de nacimiento y su tartamudeo espantoso como motivos para rechazar casarse con ella, esta era la primera queja que tenía de sus pechos.

Serena admitió que quizás los suyos no eran demasiado grandes, pero tampoco creía que fueran tan pequeños, y al menos no eran tan grandes que la hicieran tambalear y ladearse, como hacía la madre del hombre, lady Alfa. Se preguntó si el motivo por el que continuaba mirando su escote era porque se sentía disgustado por su misma carencia y trataba de encontrarlos. ¿Eran tan pequeños? se preguntó. Nadie antes lo había dicho.

—Y tenéis una tendencia a palotear sobre cosas absurdas —añadió poniendo una cara de molestia.

Serena le respondió con un ceño fruncido propio. Apenas había hablado desde un inicio, sobre todo porque había recibido poca o ninguna respuesta de él. Pero si creía que la minucia de conversación que le había hecho hoy era parlotear… Querido Dios.

—Oh Alan, no seas descortés —le reprendió su madre, inclinándose para unirse a la conversación—. Lady Serena no puede evitar ser fea y no tener un busto generoso. Además, se dice que lord y lady Tsukino fueron muy felices, la dama era muy hogareña. Sin duda lady Tsukino estaba tan agradecida que él se casara con ella que hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerlo feliz y estoy segura que será lo mismo con Serena. Hará lo que tú desees por gratitud. Además, una vez que apagues la vela, no importará cual sea su aspecto y siempre puedes taparle la boca para impedir que hable. Solo piensa en la dote mientras cumplas con tu deber marital —sugirió la mujer, luego se rio alegremente de su propio ingenio

—¿Tiene razón? ¿Os sentiréis agradecida? —preguntó él, sus ojos otra vez parecieron intentar descender para conseguir una mejor vista de esos pechos que él encontraba tan deficientes.

Serena lo contempló, su mente aún atascada con lo que lady Alfa había dicho. ¿Apagar la vela, taparle la boca para mantenerla callada y pensar en la dote? Todo eso mientras ella yaciera allí con el cuerpecito rechoncho del hombre sofocándola en la cama mientras él jadeaba y resollaba sobre ella. Su estómago se revolvió con violencia y se mordió el labio, bufando en un intento para tranquilizarse. No obstante, cuando por sorpresa él extendió la mano y le apretó uno de sus senos como si fuera un melón al que estuviera comprobando su madurez, Serena no aguantó más y estampó su puño contra su nariz.

El hombre chilló como una muchachita, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se agarraba la nariz y se ponía de pie dando saltitos.

A pesar de su estómago revuelto, Serena sonrió por primera vez desde que se giró y vio a Molly sosteniendo su vestido rojo.

—¡Qué moza más desagradecida! —chilló lady Alfa, poniéndose de pie para correr hacia su hijo—. Alan. Alan, querido, ¿estás bien? —Agarrándolo por la cabeza, lo pegó contra su enorme busto y se giró hacia Serena—. ¡Muchacha horrible, desagradecida! ¿Cómo se atreve una criatura paliducha, como vos a tocar a mi muchachito?

Él me tocó primero, pensó Serena, pero cuando abrió la boca para decírselo, su estómago rebelde expulsó su almuerzo sobre la mujer.

—¿Y luego qué pasó? —preguntó Sammy.

—Aye, termínalo, muchacha —gruñó Darién. Aunque deseaba bajar y darle una paliza a Alan, también quería saber todo lo que había pasado, así podría darle al hombrecillo el castigo que se merecía. Darién no quería solo pegarle al hombre y después averiguar que debía haberlo matado.

La mirada de Darién se deslizó sobre la mujer que yacía en su cama. Sammy y él habían estado hablando tranquilamente cuando Molly había irrumpido en el cuarto y les había dicho que Serena le había dado un puñetazo a lord Alan y que el infierno se había desatado en el gran salón. Sammy y él habían bajado a trompicones, solo para encontrarse con Serena en la escalera. Una mirada a su rostro pálido y la forma en que se balanceaba mientras se aferraba al pasamano le distrajo de los gritos en el primer piso. Abandonando a su padre para que se las viera con lord Alfa, Sammy y él cogieron un brazo diferente de Serena y la ayudaron a subir los últimos peldaños. Ya que su cuarto en lo alto de la escalera era el más cercano, la habían llevado allí.

Serena ahora yacía de espaldas sobre la cama que él había ocupado la última semana, con una compresa fría sobre sus ojos mientras les contaba lo que había pasado. Para su gran fascinación ella lo había hecho no solo con palabras balbucientes sino también con unas no tan dulces. Darién se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada de la criatura en su cama. Era otra persona. Ciertamente no la criatura agradable, desapasionada que había revoloteado sobre él desde que despertó. Después de todo parecía que la muchacha tenía carácter y tenía una lista variada y vulgar de maldiciones que repicaban en su mente, ya que había usado varias para describir al repugnante Alan Alfa.

—Oh. —Serena agitó una mano débilmente, luego soltó un suspiro impetuoso—. La vieja vaca vociferaba sobre cuán desagradecida era yo, de como debería besar los pies de su hijo y bañarlos con mi lengua en gratitud por siquiera considerar en convertirme en su novia, mientras tanto yo trataba de retener el almuerzo y no atrevía a abrir la boca para responderle. Sin embargo, me harté del despotricar sin sentido y ridículo de la vieja bruja. —Ella hizo una pausa para adquirir un aire despectivo y refunfuñó—: Como si fuera capaz de lamer cualquier parte de ese palurdo y zoquete hijo suyo, mucho menos sus pies.

Sammy ensanchó los ojos con horror ante sus palabras, pero Darién se encontró sonriendo socarrón mientras que ella continuaba:

—Y luego la vieja espantosa me echó en cara «¿Bien? ¿Vais a pedir perdón por semejante comportamiento pagano?» Y abrí la boca para decirle que se fuera al infierno. Y así se lo dije, pero antes que pudiera cerrar mi boca, vomité mi almuerzo. Lo arrojé sobre la falda de su vestido. —Suspiró ante el recuerdo y la tela húmeda sobre su cara revoloteó ligeramente, luego apretó los labios, y añadió—: Y no lo siento. ¿Podéis imaginar tener a esa vieja arpía como suegra? Dios Santo, incluso sin el whisky para debilitar mi reserva, nunca podría contener mi genio con ella.

—Pero Serena, tú no tienes genio —protestó Sammy con consternación, luego frunció el ceño ante lo ridículo de la afirmación considerando lo que acababa de escuchar—. Quiero decir que nunca antes has mostrado una pizca de mal genio. Siempre has sido dulce y mesurada.

—Porque nuestra madre insistió en que debía serlo y me ayudó a aprender a controlarlo —explicó ella muy bajito—. Un día después de cuando intenté escaparme y le di un puntapié al capitán de la guardia comenzó a enseñarme a controlarlo.

—¿Escaparte? —pareció Sammy sobresaltado. Era obvio que no sabía nada sobre el asunto.

—¿Cómo os enseñó a controlaros, Serena? —preguntó Darién quedamente. Enseñar a un niño de cinco años era algo muy difícil, pero intentarlo hacer en contra de su propia naturaleza era casi imposible.

—Cada vez que perdía la compostura, me hacía bañarme en agua fría. —Su voz era casi ausente mientras lo decía, sin señal de rencor ante el castigo… ya que había sido un castigo, pensó Darién con gravedad. Él no podía imaginar a nadie obligando a un niño a sentarse en agua fría. Aparte de desagradable, era peligroso arriesgarse a que cogiera un resfriado.

Serena se arrancó la compresa y miró airada a su hermano.

—Supongo que ahora me odias.

—No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir Sammy, luego sonrió con picardía y agregó—: En realidad me gustas más así. ¿Dónde aprendiste a blasfemar de esta forma?

—De ti —contestó con sequedad, dejando caer la compresa de regreso sobre su cara—. Y de los soldados que custodian la muralla. Siempre están gritando maldiciones una y otra vez, y lo escucho todo desde mi recámara cuando los postigos están abiertos.

—Hmm, tendré más cuidado en el futuro y quizás hablaré con los hombres de la muralla —refunfuñó Sammy, pero pareció más divertido que otro cosa. Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Darién y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Todavía es demasiado dulce?

Darién se giró para mirar detenidamente a la muchacha. Ella había vuelto a apartar la compresa, y sus hermosos ojos azules se movían de un hombre a otro con suspicacia. Se había desecho de la cofia que usó en su encuentro con lord Alfa y sus cabellos ahora se esparcían sobre la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza, encendidos mechones que le gustaría reunir en sus manos y presionar contra su cara. Un rubor cubría sus mejillas como señal de su genio, sus dulces y suaves labios se curvaban con irritación, y él nunca la había visto más hermosa.

—Nay —gruñó—. Me la quedaré.

Sammy sonrió de oreja a oreja y le palmeó el hombro con alegría.

—Bienvenido a la familia.

—¿Qué? —Serena se sentó, su cara mostraba confusión—. Qué es lo que… —Se interrumpió abruptamente, se llevó una mano sobre el estómago y la otra a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con un gemido, los abrió otra vez, y jadeó—: ¿Por qué el maldito cuarto no se queda quieto?

Darién se dirigió a un lado de la cama y con una mano la empujó para que se echara otra vez, luego volvió a ponerle la compresa fría en la cara.

—Descansad. El cuarto no se balanceará si vos no lo hacéis.

Ella se le resistió durante un breve instante, pero luego claudicó y se dejó caer en la cama con un pequeño suspiro de miseria.

—Nunca volveré a beber.

Darién esperó un momento, cuando ella ya no se movió y parecía que se había quedado dormida, él echó un vistazo a Sammy.

—Hablaré con vuestro padre.

—Iré contigo —le informó Sammy, siguiéndolo cuando él comenzó a cruzar la habitación.

Darién acababa de llegar a la puerta y de extender la mano para abrirla cuando su oído captó sonidos provenientes de la cama. Giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Serena levantarse y tener violentas arcadas.

—Buscaré a su doncella —dijo Sammy al instante, saliendo presuroso del cuarto mientras Darién corría hacia Serena.

—Estáis despierta.

De mala gana Serena volvió a abrir los ojos. Por un instante parpadeó al abrirlos, solo para gemir mientras la luz de la vela la atacaba, provocándole dolor de cabeza. En ese tiempo no mejoró, gimió y los cerró una vez más.

—¿Os duele la cabeza? —preguntó Molly.

Serena abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo con un suspiro de alivio cuando una fría tela húmeda fue colocada sobre sus ojos y frente.

—Ah, Reika, bendita seas —susurró, ya que la sensación de frialdad comenzó a aliviar el tamborileo de su cabeza.

—Tengo un tónico aquí para cuando crea que vuestro estómago pueda retenerlo —anunció Reika.

Serena puso mala cara ante el mismo pensamiento de consumir cualquier cosa. Por otra parte, sería agradable que su cabeza dejara de palpitarle tanto. Decidió esperar unos momentos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde —contestó Molly molesta—. La mayoría del castillo se ha acostado.

Serena se mordió el labio y luego preguntó:

—¿Estoy en mi propia cama?

Una sonrisita suave perturbó el aire sobre su cabeza y Molly dijo:

—Sí, aunque el escocés hizo alboroto por ello. Deseaba cuidaros en persona y así lo hizo durante varias horas esta tarde antes de que le sugiriera que era hora que Sammy os trajera a vuestra propia habitación.

—¿Darién? —preguntó con sorpresa, luego gimió otra vez cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarla. Los recuerdos llenaron su mente desde que él le retiró el cabello y le murmuraba dulcemente en gaélico mientras ella vomitaba los últimos contenidos de su estómago—. Querido Dios.

—Fue muy gentil con vos y amable —dijo Molly, sonando sorprendida—. Será un buen esposo.

—¿Esposo? —preguntó Serena con conmoción, y se quitó de un tirón la tela húmeda para ver el rostro de su doncella. Vio a dos Molly, ambas girando como un trompo y ligeramente desenfocadas. Esto hizo que le doliera la cabeza, pero al menos su estómago parecía bien, notó, y miró interrogante a la mujer—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Darién ha pedido vuestra mano en matrimonio y su padre ha aceptado. En realidad —añadió Molly mordaz—, estaba más que agradecido por la petición. Vuestro padre estaba con una jarra de whisky lamentándose que nadie os aceptaría como esposa una vez que la noticia de este fiasco llegara a la corte, cuando Darién bajó la escalera y pidió vuestra mano.

Serena contempló las amables y viejas caras que bailoteaban ante ella, su cerebro era incapaz de aceptar la información.

—No lo hizo.

—Sí, lo hizo —le aseguró Molly, luego preguntó con incertidumbre—: ¿No son buenas noticias? Creía que os gustaba el muchacho.

—Sí, me gusta —confesó Serena—. Ese es el problema. Por eso no puedo casarme con él.

—¿Eh? —Las dobles imágenes de Molly fruncieron el ceño con confusión—. Pero si os gusta…

—¿Ya se han redactado y firmado los contratos?

—¿Los contratos matrimoniales? —preguntó Molly, y cuando Serena asintió, ella negó con la cabeza—. Lo harán mañana. Esta noche solo pidió vuestra mano y vuestro padre aceptó, luego lo celebraron. Sin duda vuestro padre también tendrá dolor de cabeza por la mañana.

—Entonces todavía puede suspenderse —señaló Serena con alivio, y se obligó a sentarse. El cuarto inmediatamente comenzó a girar, pero ignoró esto y deslizó los pies al suelo.

—Tranquila, ¿a dónde creéis que vais? —en un santiamén Molly estaba de pie, intentando detenerla—. ¿Y qué queréis decir con suspender? ¿Por qué diablos querríais hacerlo? Él os gusta, y vos a él. ¿Qué…?

—Él no puede ver con claridad, Molly —indicó ella con impaciencia.

—Bien, no estoy tan segura de eso, ¿pero aun así, qué importa? Por lo visto le gustáis lo bastante para pediros en matrimonio.

—No quiero decepcionarlo cuando su visión mejore y sea capaz de verme bien —dijo Serena en un lamento, intentando ponerse en pie.

—Mi señora —empezó a decir Molly con firmeza, impulsándose de nuevo para sentarse en la cama—. Estoy segura que él no se sentirá decepcionado. De hecho…

—No puedes estar segura —discutió Serena—. Y al menos debe saber lo que consigue.

—Quizá, pero…

—Iré y solo le contaré sobre mi cabello, sobre mi marca de nacimiento, sobre mis muy pequeños pechos y…

—¿Vuestros muy pequeños pechos? —interrumpió Molly casi chillando—. ¿Dónde demonios escuchasteis esa tontería?

—De lord Alfa —confesó ella en un suspiro—. Creía que eran demasiado pequeños. Se sentía muy disgustado y no podía dejar de mirarlos fijamente o intentar tocarlos.

—Ah, sí, cuán disgustado estaba —comentó sarcástica y puso los ojos en blanco, pero también se apartó de su camino—. Id entonces. Id a explicarle al escocés que vuestro pelo es tan rojizo como el sol al ocultarse, que tenéis una manchita diminuta en la mejilla y que vuestros senos son muy pequeños. Pero no tengo duda que él ya sabe todo esto y aun así se quedará con vos.

—Quizá —murmuró Serena mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado—. Pero no me arriesgaré a ver el descontento en su cara cuando se dé cuenta del mal negocio que ha hecho.

—Hmm —refunfuñó Molly, luego levantó una ceja mientras Serena se miraba a sí misma.

—Estoy en camisón —dijo sorprendida, aunque se suponía que debía estarlo. Después de todo, había estado en la cama. Solo estaba asombrada de no haberse despertado para ponérselo.

—Sí, lo estáis y no me voy a molestar en vestiros a esta hora. —Cogió una piel de la cama y la puso sobre los hombros de Serena—. Allí tenéis, ahora id.

—Pero no es decente —protestó Serena.

Molly se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pueden hacer si os atrapan juntos a estas horas salvo ordenaros que os caséis?

Serena estrechó los ojos ante la mujer.

—¿Te gustaría que pasara eso, no es así?

—Sí, me gustaría, así como a vos —dijo Molly con aplomo—. Él será mejor marido que cualquier otro de los pretendientes que vuestro padre ha arrastrado hasta Tsukino.

Serena frunció el ceño durante un pequeño momento, reconociendo que eso era verdad. Darién sería mucho mejor marido que cualquiera de los hombres groseros y crueles que la habían rechazado hasta ahora. Él era amable, dulce, divertido, disfrutaba de hablar con él, creía que era apuesto y… no podría soportar ver la misma repugnancia en el rostro de Darién que había visto en las caras de los demás. Tenía que hablarle, pero Molly obviamente no la ayudaría. Serena casi sospechaba que si iba al cuarto de Darién vestida de esta forma, la mujer iría a buscar a su padre y lo llevaría al cuarto del escocés para asegurarse que el matrimonio sucediera.

—El amanecer será lo suficientemente pronto para hablar con él —anunció con voz grave, quitándose la piel y subiendo de regreso a la cama—. Solo debo asegurarme de despertar temprano y hablarle, antes que mi padre y él firmen los contratos.

Molly se relajó y asintió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acomodar las mantas y pieles alrededor de Serena.

—Buena idea, yo os despertaré.

Serena resopló con escepticismo ante sus palabras, pero cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse.

—Dulces sueños, mi señora —dijo Molly en voz baja.

—Dulces sueños —contestó Serena, y escuchó el frufrú de la mujer al cruzar la puerta de su recámara. Escuchó que esta se abría, cerraba, y luego el repiqueteo de pasos mientras la doncella se alejaba por el pasillo. Esperó otro momento antes de abrir los ojos.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Molly se había llevado la vela con ella, era verano así que no había rastros de fuego en el hogar. A diferencia de su antigua niñera, Serena no sentía apego a encender la chimenea en verano. Una maldita lástima, pensó en ese momento, ya que la luz le habría sido de utilidad.

Haciendo una mueca se sentó y recorrió con la mirada su habitación, esperando que sus ojos se adaptaran. No tenía intención de esperar hasta la mañana para hablar con Darién, ya que no confiaba en que Molly la despertara a tiempo para detener la firma de los contratos matrimoniales.

Sus ojos no se acostumbraban, reconoció Serena con un pequeño suspiro, y se obligó a comenzar a moverse. Conocía bien su habitación y debía ser capaz de encontrar su arcón, así como de ponerse un vestido sin una luz que la ayudara.

Serena encontró su arcón golpeándose la punta del pie con él. Lanzando un grito, se agarró el pie y saltó dos veces sobre el otro antes de chocar contra el segundo arcón y caer al suelo con una maldición. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, haciendo inventario de la situación, pero una vez que se aseguró de no haberse hecho ninguna herida permanente, gateó y palpó a alrededor hasta que su mano rozó algo hecho de piedra. Solo necesitó un instante para darse cuenta que había topado con el borde de la chimenea. Serena puso la palma de la mano en la roca en lo alto de la repisa de la chimenea, arrastró los dedos sobre un bloque, luego dos, pero se detuvo en el tercero para encontrar una diminuta mella en la base. Serena suspiró de alivio cuando la encontró, y luego la presionó, empezó a toser cuando la pared ante ella se deslizó enviando una ráfaga de aire húmedo y polvoriento en su cara.

Arrugando la nariz ante el olor a rancio, telarañas y moho, dudó y estudió esta nueva clase de oscuridad. La profunda negrura frente a ella era tan silenciosa y quieta que casi podía creer que había una manada entera de ratas o de algunas otras criaturas repugnantes en el túnel, conteniendo el aliento a ver si ella entraría.

Ante ese pensamiento sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, Serena decidió que eran pensamientos inútiles y se obligó a adentrarse en el túnel. Después giró a la derecha hacia el cuarto que Darién ocupaba. Él estaba en una habitación que Serena había usado como cuarto de juegos cuando era niña. A menudo había hecho este viaje y creía conocer el camino de memoria. Sin embargo, como niña nunca lo había hecho sin una vela y ahora creía que debió ser mucho más inteligente en ese entonces.

El suelo del cuarto de Serena estaba cubierto con paja fresca y aromática que se cambiaba cuando era necesario. El suelo en el túnel no lo estaba y puso mala cara ante la sensación arenosa del polvo y escombros que se había juntado con el tiempo al rozarle los pies. Esto la hizo desear haberse tomado la molestia de vestirse después de todo. Al menos debía haber tenido la precaución de ponerse los zapatos.

Casi al instante en que se le ocurrió ese pensamiento posó el pie sobre algo que no era ni piedra ni polvo. Se sentía suave bajo su talón y… una visión de una rata muerta cruzó su mente o quizás incluso una viva… chilló y correteó hacia adelante a la buena de Dios durante varios metros antes de darse cuenta de cuán tonto era y se forzó a detenerse. Estando completamente quieta, esperó que su corazón dejara de correr a toda velocidad, sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier pequeño sonido de algo correteando que pudiera darle mayor señal de lo que había encontrado. Cuando solo el sonido de su propia respiración llegó a sus oídos, se mordió el labio e intentó calcular qué distancia podría haber corrido.

¿Habría pasado la entrada al cuarto de Darién? ¿Seguramente no había ido tan lejos? ¡Maldición! No tenía idea de dónde estaba.


	7. CAPITULO 6

Capítulo 6

—¿Escuchaste eso?

Darién enarcó las cejas ante la pregunta de Sammy. Habían estado sentados conversando en voz baja en su cuarto desde que subieron las escaleras, después de celebrar que lord Tsukino aceptara su proposición para casarse con Serena. Sammy parecía contento con la próxima unión y Darién se sentía más que complacido consigo mismo. Le gustaba la muchacha, disfrutaba hablar con ella, pensaba que era atractiva y ahora que sabía que no era la flor dulce y débil que había creído que era, se sentía contento de tomarla como esposa. Cualquier muchacha que hubiera sobrevivido a una infancia de baños fríos para amainar su mal genio no debería tener ningún problema con un invierno escocés.

—Sonó como…

—¿Un cerdo chillón? —sugirió Darién, trasladando la mirada hacia la pared de donde le parecía que provenía el sonido.

—Sí —replicó Sammy y se acercó a la pared.

Darién observó con curiosidad cuando su amigo se detuvo al lado de la repisa de la chimenea y contó varias piedras. Hizo algo con una de ellas y la pared se abrió con un chirrido.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir Darién, pero se detuvo cuando el otro hombre levantó una mano en señal de silencio. Entonces se puso de pie y se acercó a la pared cuando Sammy hizo una pausa para escuchar, un ceño fruncido coronaba su cara. Estaba junto a su camarada antes de poder escuchar la voz que provenía de la grieta en la pared. Escuchó durante un breve momento, poniéndose rígido cuando reconoció la voz de Serena. Ella parecía hablarle a alguien. Darién acababa de deducir que ella se estaba recriminando a sí misma diciéndose que nunca encontraría su cuarto, o el de ella en realidad, y que estaría perdida en las paredes para siempre cuando de repente Sammy cerró la pared.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Serena está perdida allí —gruñó Darién, empujando la pared y frunciendo el ceño cuando ésta no se movió.

—Creo que querrás que me marche primero —explicó Sammy—. Obviamente desea hablar contigo.

El inglés regreso a la pared y alcanzó la roca que había tocado antes para abrir la puerta y Darién rápidamente lo agarró del brazo.

—Aye. Quizá sea lo mejor que te marches. Ella puede desear hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio y puede sentirse avergonzada si se entera que conoces su aventurilla de esta noche.

Sammy asintió con la cabeza, luego hizo gestos hacia la roca que había manipulado la primera vez que había abierto la puerta.

—Hay una palanca en el fondo. Levántala y la puerta se abrirá.

Darién movió afirmativamente la cabeza, luego esperó hasta que Sammy saliera de la habitación ante de girar hacia la pared y encontrar la palanca antes mencionada. Darién tiró de ella y la puerta se deslizó abriéndose unos centímetros. Hizo una pausa ante el continuo murmullo de Serena, tiró con todas sus fuerzas abriendo la entrada totalmente y entró en el túnel. Había esperado verla acercándose con una vela en la mano. Lo que vio fue una oscuridad tan densa que podría haber tenido una venda sobre sus ojos. De pronto, el túnel se volvió sepulcralmente tranquilo. Ni siquiera podía oírla respirar.

—¿Serena?

—¿Darién? —El nombre escapó de los labios femeninos en un siseó de alivio y Darién escuchó el repiqueteo de sus pies mientras corría. Ella se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó durante un breve instante. Darién ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de levantar los brazos para abrazarla en respuesta antes que ella lograra vencer su alivio y gratitud, y retrocediera con una disculpa—. Lo siento, mi señor. Temía que estuviera condenada a vagar aquí en los túneles para toda la eternidad como algún fantasma horripilante. —De repente se interrumpió y levantó la mirada con suspicacia hacia su cara—. ¿Cómo habéis sabido abrir el túnel?

—Escuché que gritabais, muchacha —dijo él sin problema.

—Sí, pero como habéis sabido…

—Me contasteis sobre los túneles la primera noche que desperté —la interrumpió.

—Ah, sí —murmuró, y no pareció notar que él no había contestado a su pregunta. Parecía demasiado impaciente por entrar para preocuparse del asunto y se deslizó en el cuarto con un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Darién procedió a cerrar la puerta del túnel. Querido Dios ella estaba hecha un lío. Su pelo estaba lleno de telarañas, la cara tenía manchas de polvo y su camisón… uno muy delgado, era una prenda tan fina que dejaba poco a la imaginación, notó él, luego se obligó a apartar la mirada mientras ella se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

Serena se retorció las manos con ansiedad, contrajo la cara por la preocupación y luego empezó a hablar sin tino:

—Molly me contó que habéis hablado con mi padre y que le habéis pedido mi mano en matrimonio.

Darién se puso tenso, pero asintió.

—Aye. ¿No deseáis casaros conmigo, muchacha?

—No —dijo con prontitud—. Quiero decir que no, que no es que no lo desee —explicó con impaciencia, luego añadió—: Pero puede que vos no lo deseéis una vez que sepáis la verdad.

Él sintió que sus cejas se elevaban ante sus palabras.

—¿Y qué verdad sería esa?

Ella vaciló, pareciendo miserable y adorable con las manchas en su cara.

—Que soy fea, mi señor.

Darién sintió que se relajaba. Durante un momento le había preocupado que hubiera algo que ignoraba. O que incluso Sammy no supiera… que sostuviera un romance con alguien o quizás una indiscreción del pasado. Se sintió aliviado al saber que no era nada por el estilo, solo su creencia de que era fea, una falsa creencia infundida en ella por los demás durante años… y todo debido a tontas supersticiones.

Esta noche había decidido que una vez que estuvieran casados él tendría que esforzarse por aumentar su amor propio y convencerla de que aquello que le habían dicho sus otros pretendientes no era verdad. Parecía, sin embargo, que tendría que hacerlo más pronto, en vez de después. A tal efecto, se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo:

—No sois fea.

Serena alzó la mirada hacia el hombre tan-increíblemente-dulce ante ella y suspiró acongojada. Debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. No podía verla y quizás no deseaba creer que lo que le decía era verdad. Ella también lamentaba que fuera verdad. No obstante, lo era y no permitiría que el hombre se casara con ella sin que primero comprendiera bien lo que obtenía.

—Sois muy amable por decirlo y realmente lo aprecio —le aseguró suavemente y luego indicó—: Pero ya que no podéis ver correctamente, y por supuesto, no podéis ver cuan feo es mi cabello naranja o…

—Puedo ver vuestro pelo —gruñó él—. No es naranja. Es una mezcla de rubio dorado y rojo. Me gusta.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa, luego se dio cuenta que realmente podía ver su cabello. Había dicho que su visión era borrosa, pero parecía que no afectaba al color.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó por fin—. ¿Os gusta mi cabello?

Él frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza, y pareciendo sumamente incómodo añadió:

—Me recuerda a una puesta de sol en verano.

Sus palabras hicieron que Serena abriera los ojos de par en par. Nadie había descrito jamás su cabello con tanta amabilidad. Una sonrisa suave jugueteó sobre sus labios durante un momento, pero luego suspiró y dijo:

—Quizá no os importa el color, pero además debo mencionar que aparentemente no tengo senos.

—¿Vos… qué? —preguntó con incredulidad, y bajó la mirada a su busto, estrechando los ojos en un intento de verlos mejor. Juzgando por el aturdimiento en su cara, él no podía verlos mejor ahora que en toda la semana pasada—. ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando mujer? Vos tenéis senos.

Serena enrojeció ante esa afirmación contrariada.

—Bien, sí, tengo, pero no senos pechugones.

—¿Pechugones? —preguntó con confusión.

—Ya sabéis… —Ella sostuvo sus manos ante sus propios y pequeños senos como si sostuviera grandes y pesados melones y repitió—: Senos pechugones. Grandes, femeninos.

Cuando su expresión no cambió una pizca, Serena intentó pensar en otra forma de explicárselo, luego se animó y dijo:

—Se parecen a ciruelas en vez de a melones, mi señor. No son totalmente planos, pero tampoco son grandes.

—Las ciruelas son agradables —refunfuñó él, su mirada aún estaba fija en sus pechos.

Dándose cuenta que Darién todavía no entendía, Serena consideró la forma en que debía dejárselo en claro cuando él no podía ver bien. Se mordió el labio durante un breve instante, de repente recordó como lord Alfa la había manoseado así que se estiró para tomar una de las manos de Darién. A lord Alfa manosearla le había ganado un puñetazo en la nariz, porque él no sufría problemas de visión y realmente le parecía que si Darién no podía verlos ella debía mostrárselos. Era mejor un momento incómodo o dos en el presente que años de sufrir su amargo arrepentimiento después.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir Darién, luego pareció atragantarse con la siguiente palabra cuando ella le levantó la mano y la presionó contra uno de sus pequeños pechos.

—¿Veis? —preguntó Serena apesadumbrada, intentado ignorar el extraño hormigueo que de pronto comenzó en el seno que su mano cubría—. Son muy pequeños. Al menos así parecía creer lord Alfa. Yo nunca lo había notado. Quiero decir, no pensaba que fueran grandes, pero no son los más pequeños en el torreón y… —Ella hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Parece que lord Alfa cree que les falta algo, y yo no deseo que os caséis conmigo sin saber su tamaño y reclaméis después.

Darién abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces antes de poder emitir un estrangulado:

—Er…

Serena suspiró con desilusión. Parecía que no tendría que explicarle sus otros defectos. Como con lord Alfa, el tamaño de sus pechos debía ser importante para él, y ahora tenía problemas en como decirle que había cambiado de opinión. Aclarándose la garganta, ella susurró:

—No tenéis que preocuparos de que os obligue a cumplir vuestra promesa de matrimonio, mi señor. Yo no…

Las palabras de Serena terminaron en un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Darién estiró su otra mano, la cogió por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él para cubrir su boca con la de él. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Serena se encontró contemplando su oreja y un lado de su cabeza mientras que la boca de él le recorría los labios ligeramente separados. Fue un beso suave y explorador al principio, luego su lengua se deslizó y entró en su boca. Ella cerró los ojos contra la profusión de sensaciones que la recorrieron. La mano de Darién ya no estaba quieta en su seno, sino que ahora apretaba el orbe a través de su camisón y lo levantaba como si probara su peso.

Serena no pudo detener el gemido que escapó de su boca cuando él comenzó a tirar de su pezón. Para su pesar, el sonido pareció retraerlo al momento, ya que rompió el beso. Pero en vez de apartarse, la boca se dirigió a su oreja y la mano continuó amasando y jugueteando con su pecho mientras él susurraba:

—No es una ciruela. Es una manzana y me gustan las manzanas.

—¿Ah sí? —jadeó Serena, ladeó la cabeza en señal de aceptación cuando él comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja.

—Aye. Muchísimo.

—Ah. —Ella suspiró y de manera inconsciente se presionó contra la mano en su seno—. También me gustan las manzanas.

Darién se rio entre dientes, su aliento bañó la piel que acababa de humedecer, Serena tembló y por instinto giró la cabeza para volver a encontrarse con sus labios. Él se lo permitió, reclamando su boca mientras ella silenciosamente se lo pedía, Darién sacó su lengua otra vez, esta vez para una inspección más cuidadosa. Darién enredó la lengua con la suya, y después la pasó por sus dientes, esto le recordó a Serena el pensamiento que le pasó por la mente esta tarde de que debería abrir la boca y así lord Alfa podría examinarle los dientes… lo que la llevó a recordar que aún no había informado a Darién de todas sus carencias.

Quizás no importaban, pensó esperanzada, y gimió cuando la mano en su nuca se deslizó para apretar su trasero y atraer la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la suya. Serena suspiró en el interior de la boca masculina y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para romper el beso. Esto era realmente importante. Le gustaba Darién y debía estar segura que él conocía el pobre trato que hacía al casarse con ella.

—Tartamudeo —dijo entrecortadamente tan pronto como su boca estuvo libre—. Hay más… ¡oh! —jadeó con sorpresa cuando él retrocedió y se sentó en una de las sillas delante del hogar frío, llevándosela con él y sentándola en su regazo. Una vez más Darién intentó capturar sus labios, pero Serena evitó su boca y casi con desesperación repitió—: Tartamudeo.

—No tartamudeáis conmigo —dijo él simplemente y concentró su atención en el seno que había estado acariciando, apartando el camisón de un modo que pudiera tocar y acariciar el seno que había desnudado.

—Yo… yo… ohhhh… —gimió Serena y se aferró a sus hombros cuando de improviso él bajó la boca hasta su pecho y la cerró sobre el pezón ahora erecto. Cerró los ojos, tragando con dificultad, mientras el calor la sobrecogía. Esto era realmente lo más asombroso…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se obligó a volver a lo que se suponía estaba haciendo. Defectos. ¿Cuáles había puesto en su lista? Cabello, senos, tartamudeo… Cuál demonios era el otro… ¡Oh sí! Agarrándole la cabeza, ella lo obligó a apartarse de su pecho y encontrar su mirada.

—Tengo una marca de nacimiento en mi mejilla. Es muy grande y fea y… —se interrumpió repentinamente cuando él comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Estrechando los ojos, le preguntó—: ¿Qué, por Dios Bendito, encontráis tan gracioso, mi señor?

—Vos —confesó él suavemente y luego dijo—: No es grande ni fea. Es muy pequeña, apenas del tamaño de la uña de un bebé y al principio la confundí con un hoyuelo. Es adorable.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos ante sus palabras, luego los cerró en derrota ya que sus labios cubrieron los suyos una vez más. Era simplemente imposible discutir con su lengua en la boca. Además, no deseaba discutir. Quería que él continuara haciendo lo que hacía, besándola, tocándola y… gimió y se apretujó contra el pecho de Darién cuando él volvió a acariciarle el seno, luego muy rápidamente se puso rígida y rompió el beso otra vez como un pensamiento la golpeó.

—Cómo sabéis que es pequeña y tiene la forma de… —Ella hizo una pausa y se apartó de un empujó de su regazo, jadeando—: ¿Lo confundisteis con un hoyuelo? ¿Podéis verme?

—Aye. —Darién la volvió a tirar sobre su regazo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Serena para evitarlo, luego sosteniéndola allí, encontró su mirada y le dijo—: Mi visión mejoró antes de la segunda mañana en que recuperé la consciencia.

—La se… gunda… pe… ro…

Él le cubrió la boca con la mano, terminando con su tartamudeo. Cuando ella se quedó en silencio, Darién le explicó solemnemente:

—Sammy me contó que erais tímida ante ojos extraños y podríais tartamudear o evitarme cuando supierais que podía veros. Deseaba vuestra compañía, así que cuando él afirmó que yo todavía no podía ver, permití que la mentira continuara.

Darién esperó un momento para que ella comprendiera, luego apartó la mano.

—Vuestro cabello es glorioso y la marca de nacimiento encantadora, no tartamudeáis conmigo y me gustan vuestros pechos. Me complace tomaros como esposa. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿me aceptareis vos?

Serena lo miró con incredulidad. Si bien estaba feliz de que él pareciera sentirse complacido con el tamaño de sus pechos, después de tantos rechazos debido a su cabello y marca de nacimiento, le era difícil creer que le gustaran las dos cosas. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que él mintiera. Serena supuso que Darién estaba intentando evitar que ella creyera que él deseaba casarse con ella por su dote. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué se tomaba la molestia. Era algo de esperar, ese era el motivo de que la suya fuera tan generosa y de que las dotes existieran: para atraer a un marido. De hecho, Serena se habría sorprendido si alguien afirmara que ésta no era la razón de que él estuviera interesado en casarse con ella… No obstante, Darién tenía razón sobre el hecho de que no tartamudeada con él, de repente se dio cuenta Serena y se preguntó la razón.

—¿Sere? —Él usó el apodo con el que Sammy siempre la había llamado y le dio una pequeña sacudida, atrayendo su atención hacia él—. ¿Me aceptareis?

—Sí, pero… —Su intento por decirle su defecto final: que tenía mal genio, se vio interrumpido cuando él la volvió a besar.

Serena trató de conservar la mente en claro de forma que pudiera decírselo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, pero era le muy difícil pensar con la agitación que él causaba en ella. Su lengua se enredaba con la suya otra vez, y de alguna manera el camisón había resbalado de los hombros para amontonarse alrededor de su cintura, dejándola medio desnuda. Las manos de Darién tomaron total ventaja y ahora cubrieron ambos senos, acariciando y amasando, tirando y apretando de modo que ella gimiera y se meneara sobre su regazo. La acción la hizo consciente de una extraña dureza bajo su trasero y por un instante se preguntó qué era antes de que Darién rompiera su beso para volver a bajar la cabeza hasta su seno.

—Tengo mal genio —exhaló Serena, casi como si estuviera soñando justo en el breve momento antes de que su boca le atrapara el seno.

—Aye —gruñó él contra su carne—. También me gustáis así.

Entonces sacó la lengua para lamer su pezón y ella se olvidó del asunto. Serena no creía que le gustara su carácter, pero realmente importaba poco ya que de todos modos siempre lo controlaba. Solo tendría que asegurarse de no volver a beber como su padre le había hecho hacer esa mañana.

Satisfecha por haber admitido todos sus defectos y que ahora Darién no podría sentirse sorprendido o decepcionado, Serena deslizó los dedos por su cabello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido cuando él succionó y pellizcó primero un seno y luego el otro. Era consciente de que él había movido una mano sobre su espalda, impidiéndole perder el equilibrio, pero era su boca y su otra mano las que tenían toda su atención. La boca de Darién la estaba llevando a la locura mientras él se daba un festín con ella, y su mano la hacía estremecer ya que se deslizaba de arriba a abajo sobre su pierna a través del camisón, acercándose más y más al ápice entre sus muslos con cada instante.

Los músculos del vientre se contrajeron por la excitación, instintivamente Serena se permitió abrir las piernas sobre su regazo. Cuando los dedos de Darién llegaron lo bastante alto como para rozar contra su centro femenino a través de la fina tela, ella gimió y aferró su cabeza casi con desesperación mientras arqueaba la espalda y movía las caderas sobre su regazo.

—Oh, Darién —suspiró, cerrando las piernas en torno a la mano masculina, solo para abrirlas otra vez al siguiente instante. Pero cuando sus dedos volvieron a rozarse contra ella, más firmemente esta vez, las sensaciones que esto le causó fueron sobrecogedoras e incluso atemorizantes. Sin aliento, Serena cerró las piernas una vez más y jadeó—: No puedo…

—Aye, podéis —le aseguró, dejando el pezón para reclamarle los labios justo cuando sus dedos fueron a la deriva, apartándose.

Serena sintió tristeza por un momento, pero de repente la mano se deslizó bajo su camisón, acariciando su piel desnuda hasta alcanzar su vulva. Esta vez no había nada que se interpusiera cuando los dedos acariciaron sus pliegues femeninos.

Él interrumpió su beso susurrando:

—Estáis mojada para mí.

—Lo siento —jadeó Serena con vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de la humedad de la que hablaba, y por alguna razón esto lo hizo reírse entre dientes.

—Está bien —gruñó él y una vez más reclamó sus labios.

Este beso fue diferente a los demás. Mientras que los otros habían sido suaves y exploradores, este fue duro y exigente. Empujó la lengua en su boca como una espada, llenándola y arrancando a la fuerza cualquier clase de vergüenza que pudiera sentir por la humedad entre sus piernas. Sus dedos siguieron jugando sobre ella, más firmemente ahora, y cuando ella gimió esta vez, su boca capturó el gemido, amortiguando la vibración entre ellos.

Serena movió las manos hasta sus hombros, hundiéndole inconscientemente las uñas. Comenzó a devolverle el beso con fervor, con más pasión que maestría mientras sus caderas se movían por instinto. Era vagamente consciente que la dureza bajo su trasero de alguna manera se había puesto más grande y más firme, y cuando Darién gimió en su boca, Serena se preocupó de que sus movimientos machacaran aquello que se alzaba del regazo de Darién y lo lastimaran, pero no podía detenerse. Con cada caricia de sus dedos, su cuerpo se arqueaba y se retorcía como si se moviera con una música que solo así podía oír.

Se estaba dando cuenta de que algo se acumulaba en su interior y se tensó ante la extraña sensación, cuando de pronto un golpe sonó en la puerta.

Darién se quedó quieto y pareció que ambos contenían el aliento, hasta que volvieron a escuchar el golpe en la puerta.

Suspirando, él rompió su beso y apoyó la frente contra la suya, respirando:

—Voy a matar a tu hermano.

—¿A Sammy? —preguntó ella en un susurro—. ¿Por qué?

Darién simplemente suspiró otra vez, sacudió la cabeza y la impulsó a levantarse ya que el golpe sonó una tercera vez.

Cuando él se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ella lo agarró de la mano para detenerlo.

—No podéis abrir la puerta mientras estoy aquí. Esperad hasta que yo…

Darién la hizo callar con un beso rápido. Cuando levantó la cabeza, él dijo con sequedad:

—Debe ser Sammy y si no contesto, seguirá golpeando. Lo despediré.

Se marchó antes de que ella pudiera protestar, pero ella temía que Molly se hubiera dado cuenta que había venido a ver a Darién después de todo y venía para intentar atraparlo y obligarlo a casarse con ella, Serena no perdió tiempo en discutir con él. Tomó la vela de la repisa de la chimenea y se apresuró en dirigirse a la entrada de los túneles.

Corrió todo el trayecto hasta su habitación, la luz de la vela brevemente iluminó una vieja muñeca de trapo que había creído perder cuando era una niña. Evidentemente era la cosa suave que había pisado hacía poco, y si bien sintió alivio al saberlo no se tomó la molestia de reducir la velocidad y agarrar el querido objeto. Estaba demasiado asustada cuando logró llegar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta del túnel.

—Márchate —gruñó Darién cuando vio a Sammy de pie en el pasillo. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Sammy puso el pie para detenerlo.

—Solo quería saber… oh. ¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó, la sorpresa sustituyó a la determinación en su cara cuando estudió al cuarto más allá de él.

Darién echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, arqueando las cejas cuando vio que el cuarto estaba a oscuras. Serena debía haberse llevado la única vela encendida en su cuarto y huyó.

—¿Cómo lo logró? —refunfuñó. La luz en el cuarto había titilado, pero aún estaba allí cuando él había alcanzado la manija. La única cosa que se le ocurría era que debía haber cerrado la puerta del túnel cuando él abría ésta.

—¡Ah… ah! —dijo Sammy, metiendo la cabeza en el cuarto—. Entonces ella todavía estaba aquí.

—Aye. —Le frunció el ceño a su amigo—. E interrumpiste una conversación muy importante entre nosotros.

—¿Ah? —Él arqueó una ceja, pareciendo divertido en vez de compungido. Arrebatando la antorcha del candelabro de pared junto a la puerta en el pasillo y lo empujó para entrar en el cuarto—. Cuéntame todo.

Darién consideró echar a su amigo de una patada en el culo e ir a buscar a Serena, pero decidió que esto podría ser lo mejor. Por el camino en que las cosas habían estado yendo, sería como anticipar su noche de bodas si lograba quedarse a solas con ella otra vez.

—Ten, agarra esto.

Darién tomó la antorcha que Sammy había usado para encender otra vela y se asomó al pasillo para volverla a poner en su sujetador en la pared. Entonces cerró la puerta de un tirón y siguió a Sammy hacia las sillas junto a la chimenea. Cuando el otro hombre se instaló en la misma silla que Serena y él habían ocupado hacía solo unos momentos, Darién recordó lo que su llegada interrumpió. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño con irritación a su amigo mientras se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente.

—¿Y? —insistió Sammy cuando él no habló de inmediato—. ¿Qué pasó?

Suspirando, Darién se recostó en su silla y se encogió de hombros.

—Ella vino para advertirme de sus carencias.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Sammy con curiosidad.

—Su pelo, su marca de nacimiento, su tartamudeo, sus pechos y su carácter —refunfuñó él.

—Le he dicho a Serena que su cabello no es del todo feo —señaló Sammy arrugando la frente y Darién puso los ojos en blanco. Él no era exactamente florido con las palabras, pero ni siquiera él diría «no del todo feo» para tranquilizarla. No era de extrañar que la muchacha no tuviera confianza.

—¿Y su marca de nacimiento no es… espera un minuto, dijiste pechos? —se interrumpió, mientras que su cerebro absorbía lo que había dicho.

Darién asintió, la diversión se aferró a sus labios cuando notó el horror de Sammy. Sin embargo, su voz fue muy seria cuando le explicó:

—Parece que lord Alfa pensaba que eran demasiado pequeños.

—Oh, por Dios… —Sammy hizo una pausa, respiró y sacudió la cabeza—. El estúpido. Nunca lo he notado, pero estoy seguro de que los pechos de Serena son absolutamente hermosos.

—Aye, lo son —aseguró Darién, una sonrisa reclamó sus labios mientras recordaba el aspecto y la sensación que había disfrutado hacía unos instantes. Lord Alfa podría preferir senos del tamaño de melones, pero Darién prefería manzanas y los de Serena eran perfectos.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? —espetó Sammy.

Darién hizo una mueca ante su ultraje y se recordó que era el hermano de Serena. Poco dispuesto a decirle que ella había presionado su mano contra su seno o que después él había hecho mucho más que eso, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo ojos.

—Hmm. —Sammy lo fulminó con la mirada, luego suspiró y dijo—: Espero que lograras tranquilizarla.

—Aye —contestó.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Le dije que me gusta su cabello y… todo —terminó él sin convicción.

—Hmmm. —Sammy se recostó en su asiento para considerarlo y preguntó—: ¿Va a casarse contigo?

—Aye.

Darién frunció el ceño ante la mera suposición de que ella no lo hiciera. Ahora que había saboreado su pasión, deseaba más. Si la mujer rechazaba casarse con él, tendría que escabullirse por los túneles y recordarle la pasión que compartían y asegurarse que eran atrapados en el ínterin. Así tendría que casarse con él. Darién era un hombre honorable y no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer… excepto no casarse con él. De todos modos Serena sería más feliz con él que con cualquiera de los palurdos ingleses que su padre seguía arrastrando para verla, se aseguró.

—¿Le contaste que ahora puedes ver? —preguntó Sammy de repente.

Darién asintió muy serio.

—¿Se enojó?

—Nay. Al menos no parecía estarlo —contestó, pero frunció el ceño mientras consideraba el hecho de que ella había estado un poco distraída en ese instante. Esperaba que no se enojara una vez que su cerebro ya no estuviera empañado por la pasión.

—Bien. Entonces iré a acostarme.

Darién asintió, pero permaneció donde estaba mientras su amigo se ponía de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Fue vagamente consciente de la salida de Sammy, pero sus pensamientos ahora estaban en Serena y lo que él podría esperar de ella a la mañana siguiente.

¿Se enojaría por el ardid que ellos habían planeado sobre su capacidad de ver? ¿Todavía protestaría por su matrimonio? ¿Él sería capaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ella? La única pregunta que podía contestar con alguna certeza era la última. Definitivamente tendría problemas con mantener las manos lejos de ella. La mujer había sido fuego fundido en sus manos, suspirando, jadeando, gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo sus caricias mientras hundía las uñas en él en una demanda silenciosa por más. Darién tuvo que luchar contra su deseo de deslizare en su habitación y despertar su pasión otra vez. Parte de él argumentaba que de todos modos iban a casarse, así que no habría perjuicios en hacerlo, pero otra parte le recordaba que era la hermana de su amigo, así como la hija del hombre que lo había recogido y le había dado un lugar para recuperarse de su herida. Él no podía devolver tal bondad desflorando a Serena bajo sus propias narices antes de casarse.

Lo único que le quedaba era insistir en que se casaran lo más pronto posible, pensó Darién. Quizás dentro de una semana. Debería ser capaz de controlarse y resistirse a Serena durante una semana… tal vez… lo esperaba.

Quizás lo mejor sería evitarla hasta su matrimonio, decidió Darién.


	8. CAPITULO 7

Capítulo 7

Aquí está, mi niña. Es hora de despertarse y saludar a la mañana. Es el día de vuestro matrimonio.

Serena gimió ante el gorjeo alegre de Molly. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y tiró de las pieles para bloquear la repentina y deslumbrante luz del sol que entró en su habitación cuando la mujer abrió los postigos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —La voz de la criada sonó más cerca y de pronto tiró de las pieles, dejando a Serena parpadeando como un búho vestido con camisón—. Deberíais estar ansiosa y feliz, no holgazaneando en este día tan especial.

—Anoche no dormí bien —refunfuñó Serena infeliz pero cedió y se sentó. De inmediato su mirada se posó en un par de criadas que vertían baldes de agua en una bañera.

—Oh. ¿Muy entusiasmada para dormir, verdad? —preguntó Molly con una sonrisa.

Serena frunció el ceño al responder.

—Más bien, muy preocupada.

Las cejas de Molly volaron hacia arriba, pero después el entendimiento surcó su cara.

—Sí, bien. Estoy segura que no hay nada porque preocuparse. Me da la impresión que lord Chiba es un hombre conocedor de los asuntos de alcoba. Estoy segura que todo irá bien.

Serena alzó los ojos bruscamente hacia la mujer. Era una preocupación que no había considerado durante esta última noche de inquietud. Se había preocupado más por el modo en que Darién había actuado desde aquella noche en su habitación. Después de aquella noche tan agitada, reviviendo cada momento en sus brazos, Serena dejó su recámara a la mañana siguiente y lo encontró caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo. Cuando Darién la vio le deseó los buenos días con un gruñido y le preguntó si deseaba casarse con él. Ella tartamudeó tímidamente un «S... sí», él volvió a gruñir, la tomó del brazo y la condujo al gran salón. Allí la depositó ante la mesa sin decir otra palabra, hecho esto se fue con su padre para hablar de los contratos matrimoniales… y eso fue lo último que había sabido de él desde entonces.

Después se enteró a través de su padre que Darién deseaba celebrar la boda al término de la semana, pero que su progenitor insistió en esperar al menos dos. Aparentemente Darién protestó, pero al final se vio obligado a ceder. También estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que su padre deseó que estuviera estipulado en el contrato y luego se dirigió a las lizas sin siquiera detenerse para desayunar… y desde entonces el hombre se había atrincherado allí.

Oh, Serena suponía que debía entrar para dormir por la noche, pero —si es que lo hacía—, debía hacerlo muy tarde, ya que ella no lo había visto dentro de los muros del torreón desde aquel día. De hecho, ni Darién ni Sammy habían hecho acto de presencia en el castillo, ni siquiera para las comidas. La primera noche, Serena se sintió lo suficientemente preocupada para ir a las lizas y averiguar qué estaba pasando. Lo que encontró fue que ambos hombres tomaban sus comidas allí, apenas deteniéndose el tiempo necesario para zamparse de un mordisco sus alimentos antes de retomar sus espadas y una vez más atacarse entre ellos infructuosamente.

Serena chasqueó la lengua, se sintió inquieta y sacudió la cabeza, pero esa primera noche encontró que le era muy difícil obligarse a alejarse y regresar al castillo. Desde ese día fue incapaz de impedirse frecuentar las lizas. Se dijo que solo la impulsaba la preocupación por su paciente, pero sabía que eso era una mentira o no se habría tomado la molestia de no ser vista observando a los hombres en su entrenamiento. Y la admiración que experimentaba mientras notaba como Darién recuperaba lentamente su musculatura y peso era algo muy distinto al cariño que pudiera experimentar por un paciente. La verdad era que se movía sigilosamente, vigilándolo con ojos de corderito degollado como una inmadura jovencita enamorada… y considerando que pronto se casarían, era algo ridículo. En verdad, toda la situación lo era.

No era que esperase que Darién la cortejara con palabras bonitas y flores, pero se sintió desconcertada por la forma en que la evitaba por completo. Serena no era alguien propensa a fantasear despierta sobre su matrimonio y posibles hijos, pero había imaginado y esperado que existiera un poco más de interacción entre una pareja prometida… y ahora se sentía preocupada si esto era como sería toda su vida de casada: ella en el torreón, su esposo en el patio de armas y nunca los dos juntos… salvo en las noches en el lecho nupcial.

—Vamos —dijo Molly, agarrándole del brazo para sacarla a rastras de la cama—. Sentada allí parece que lleváis el peso del mundo en vuestros hombros. Acostarse con el esposo no es del todo malo y se termina rápidamente.

—¿Cuán rápidamente? —preguntó Serena arrugando la cara cuando permitió que la mujer la llevara hacia la bañera, que dos criadas llenaban con baldes de agua humeante.

—Bien, esto depende del hombre —rezongó Molly.

Serena consideró sus palabras y preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con exactitud?

La repentina calma en el cuarto fue muy alarmante. Molly se había convertido en un trozo de piedra, así como las mujeres que habían estado trabajando en su baño. Ambas intercambiaron miradas entre sí que parecieron excluirla.

Molly fue la primera en reaccionar. Soltando el aliento en una exhalación, se movió para ayudar a Serena a quitarse el camisón y refunfuñó:

—No os preocupéis. Él sabrá qué hacer y se encargará de todo.

—Oh, Molly. —La vieja Mónica, la mayor de las criadas que llenaban su bañera, le frunció el ceño a la doncella. Sacudió la cabeza, levantó el balde que sostenía para verter el resto de su contenido en la bañera y espetó—: No puedes dejar a la muchacha en la total ignorancia.

—No me corresponde… —comenzó a decir Molly, pero guardó silencio cuando Mónica dejó caer el balde, le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Entonces a quién le corresponde? —preguntó la anciana—. Su pobre madre está muerta, Dios guarde su alma, y su padre no le explicará nada.

Serena pudo sentir que el suspiro de Molly le agitaba el cabello en la nuca, levantó la mirada y vio su expresión de infelicidad. Lamentado causarle esta incomodidad, se aclaró la garganta y murmuró:

—Está bien, Molly. Estoy segura que tienes razón. Estaré bien.

—No, es mejor que os lo diga —dijo Molly acongojada—. Quizá tranquilice vuestra mente saber qué esperar.

—Eso o la asustará a muerte —comentó sarcástica Karmesite, la más joven de las criadas, mientras vaciaba su propio balde en la bañera. Recibió una mirada airada de la vieja Mónica y puso los ojos en blanco—. Bien, sin duda suena horrible en palabras —indicó, luego echó un vistazo a Serena y añadió—: Hacerlo es mucho más agradable, mi señora.

Recordando la noche hacía dos semanas en el cuarto de Darién, Serena no tuvo duda de que era verdad. Vaya si le había parecido agradable y no se habría opuesto a repetir el ejercicio en las semanas que habían pasado. Sin embargo, Darién no había tenido la misma opinión.

Frunciendo el ceño ante ese pensamiento preguntó:

—¿Y a todos los hombres les gusta?

Esto provocó una ronda de carcajadas entre las mujeres.

—Oh, sí —dijo mordaz la vieja Mónica—. Por general, no hay nada que les guste más.

—¿Por lo general? —preguntó ella—. ¿Entonces a algunos no les gusta?

Esto ocasionó otro intercambio de miradas y muecas, entonces la vieja Mónica dijo:

—Existen uno o dos que parecen carecer de interés, mi señora. Pero en efecto son una especie poco común de hombres.

Serena analizaba esta información cuando Karmesite dijo:

—Son raros, pero una vez me encontré con uno. No pude conseguir que alzara vuelo a pesar que lo intenté todo y no comprendí porqué hasta que vi el tamaño de su… eh… espada.

—¿Espada? —preguntó Serena con incertidumbre—. Te refieres a su…

—Se refiere a su pajarito —interrumpió la vieja Mónica y luego agarró un lienzo que yacía sobre uno de los arcones cercanos y lo desplegó ante su falda para que Serena no pudiera entender mal.

Karmesite resopló.

—Sí. Solo que la suya se parecía más a esto. —Ella tomó el pedazo de tela que Molly había traído para que Serena usara en su baño, lo dobló cuatro veces y luego lo enrolló hasta que no fue más grande que su dedo meñique y lo colgó ante sus piernas… salvo que en realidad eso no colgó.

La criada sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Era una vergüenza. Un tipo grande y fornido con la espadita más diminuta que jamás vi. Creo que ese era el motivo de su renuencia. Estaba preocupado de sus defectos en aquella área.

—Hombre tonto —dijo la vieja Mónica con disgusto—. No es el tamaño de la espada lo que cuenta, sino lo que hacen con ella.

—No en este caso —discutió Karmesite—. Era una cosita.

—Sí, y un cuchillo es pequeño junto a una espada, pero puede cortar igual de bien —contradijo Mónica molesta—. Y a veces mejor.

Serena consideraba si la razón de que Darién la evitara era que su pajarito era muy diminuto, cuando Molly farfulló:

—Sí, bien nada de eso le dice qué debe esperar esta noche.

Su criada enderezó los hombros como un soldado marchando a la batalla y dijo:

—Cuando decidan que es hora de la ceremonia del tálamo nupcial, las mujeres os llevaremos a vuestra habitación, os desnudaremos, bañaremos y pondremos en la cama. Entonces los hombres traerán a lord Chiba. Lo desnudaran, también lo pondrán en la cama y sin duda conseguirán echaros una buena mirada cuando lo hagan, así que preparaos.

—¿Lo pondrán en la cama sin hacer la parte de bañarlo? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad y se cuestionó por qué cuando Molly asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, no formuló la pregunta debido a que la mujer por lo visto estaba impaciente por terminar la discusión.

—Cuando nos vayamos, él… —Hizo una pausa, se lamió los labios con nerviosismo, luego se aclaró la garganta y se forzó a continuar—. Él probablemente os besará y… er…

—Ah, ¡Dios mío! —dijo entre dientes la vieja Mónica cuando aparentemente Molly no pudo obligarse a seguir—. Es fácil decir que no has tenido hijas con quien conversar de estos temas, Reika.

Molly se sonrojó, luego espetó:

—Sí, bien, tú has tenido muchas. ¿Por qué no se lo explicas ya que eres tan versada en estas cuestiones?

La vieja Mónica carraspeó, pero giró hacia Serena y le informó:

—Él os besará, os hará carantoñas por aquí y allá, luego hará entrar su caballo en vuestra cuadra.

—¿Hará entrar su caballo …? —repitió Serena con inseguridad.

—Su espada —dijo Karmesite amablemente.

—Oh —murmuró Serena, entonces de un momento a otro entendió a qué cuadra se refería—. ¡Oh!

—Sí —dijeron las mujeres al unísono y por lo visto se sentían satisfechas con lo que le habían explicado, Molly retornó a su tarea de quitarle el camisón por la cabeza y las demás volvieron a llenar la bañera.

Serena frunció el ceño con insatisfacción. Las mujeres realmente no habían sido de mucha ayuda. ¡Dios mío!, ella sabía las cuestiones básicas del asunto. No se podía vivir en un castillo atiborrado con tantas personas, la mayoría de ellos procreando por las noches en el rincón más oscuro disponible, sin mencionar fornicando y durmiendo sobre el suelo del gran salón, sin aprender al menos algo. Su ignorancia yacía en otras cuestiones.

—¿Duele?

Todas las mujeres se detuvieron y se giraron hacia ella otra vez, pero parecía que en esta ocasión se sentían renuentes a hablar y pasó todo un minuto antes que Molly preguntara con un poco de irritación:

—¿Dónde escuchasteis eso?

—Lo escuché por casualidad de un par de criadas que hablaban de como dolía —confesó ella.

Molly asintió en tono grave, pero admitió:

—Dolerá la primera vez, mi señora. Él tiene que rasgar el velo de vuestra doncellez, dolerá y sangrara un poco. Pero deberíais estar bien después de esto.

—Mientras que él no sea uno de esos a quienes le gusta rudo —musitó Karmesite con disgusto.

—Lord Chiba no me da la impresión de que ser alguien a quien le guste rudo —comentó la vieja Mónica muy seria—. Pero ese tipejo de Alfa… ahora, ese tenía una vena cruel. Me alegra que no os caséis con él, mi señora.

Todas las criadas mascullaron su acuerdo mientras regresaban a sus trabajos.

Serena estuvo de acuerdo con ellas. El hombre mostró un placer inquietante al insultarla, mientras le agarraba y apretaba el seno con la mano, no gentil y suavemente como Darién hizo después. Pensar en aquella noche le recordó algo más que deseaba saber, y mientras que Molly probaba el agua, movía la cabeza afirmativamente debido a la temperatura y la urgía a entrar en la bañera, Serena preguntó:

—¿Se supone que nuestros senos hormiguean cuándo ellos los tocan?

Un silencio mortal cayó sobre la habitación y duró tanto tiempo que Serena no pudo resistir a echar un vistazo una vez que estuvo sentada en el agua. Todas, hasta la vieja Mónica, se veían desconcertadas y la contemplaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, cuando las miró, todas se dieron la vuelta hacia Molly, silenciosamente pasándole la posta a ella.

—¿Cómo sabéis sobre eso? —La voz de Molly casi era estrangulada.

—Lo escuché por casualidad a una de las criadas —mintió ella en un murmullo, hundiendo la cabeza.

Todas suspiraron, relajándose al unísono.

—Sí, bien —dijo Molly por fin—. Supongo que si él lo hace bien, y si os gusta, ellos pueden hormiguear.

—Oh Molly, pobrecita —dijo Karmesite tristemente—. ¿Nunca has sentido el hormigueo?

Molly enrojeció y se apartó para comenzar a doblar él camisón que Serena se había quitado, obviamente estaba poco dispuesta a responder.

Serena se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable por haber causado a la mujer tal incomodidad. Molly estuvo casada cuando era muy joven con un hombre de quien a menudo hablaba con afecto y decía que había sido amable y bueno. Obviamente, su amabilidad y bondad no se había extendido al dormitorio. Ella solo había necesitado un poco más que un beso y una caricia de Darién para hacerla hormiguear. Esperando distraerlas y aliviar la incomodidad de Molly, se aclaró la garganta e hizo su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa con… ehh… la humedad?

—¿La humedad? —preguntaron como una.

Serena se ruborizó e hizo una mueca, pero realmente deseaba estar segura que era algo normal. Después de todo, Darién se lo había dicho. Aclarándose la garganta de nuevo, se concentró en mojar el pequeño paño de lino que Karmesite había usado para hacer el imaginario pajarito y explicó:

—Entre las piernas. ¿Es normal mojarse allí?

—¿Qué… usted… cómo puede…?

—Lo escuchó por casualidad de otras criadas —respondió Karmesite por Serena, pero había un brillo en su mirada que sugería que a ella, al menos, ya no la engañaba.

—Ah, por supuesto —masculló Molly. Guardó silencio durante un momento, pero luego miró a Mónica buscando ayuda.

La anciana puso los ojos en blanco, pero contestó:

—Es natural. Lubrica el camino que la espada trazará al entrar en vuestra vaina.

Parecía que no usaría a los caballos y cuadras en esta explicación, pensó Serena irónicamente, pero solo asintió con la cabeza. Mientras que fuera normal, ella era feliz. Se había preocupado que fuera algo inusual. Ahora que sabía que no era nada raro, se relajó un poco y preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo complazco?

La vieja Mónica ya había recogido sus baldes vacíos y se disponía a dejar el cuarto, pero los dejó caer con estrépito ante la pregunta y se giró atónita. Karmesite acababa de agacharse para reunir sus propios baldes pero hizo una pausa, sus hombros temblaban con lo que Serena sospechaba era un silencioso regocijo por sus preguntas. Molly, sin embargo, parecía absolutamente horrorizada.

—¿Complacerle? —preguntó su doncella con voz desfalleciente.

—Sí, dijisteis que él me besaría y haría carantoñas. ¿Qué debo hacer para complacerle en respuesta? —Realmente le parecía una pregunta importante que formular. Darién la había hecho jadear y gemir con placer al tenerla en brazos y todo lo que ella había hecho era aferrarse a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello y retorcerse bajo sus caricias. Deseaba ser una buena esposa y le gustaría complacerlo tanto como él la complació.

—Nada —dijo Molly por fin—. Solo permaneced acostada.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella con duda.

La vieja Mónica chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

—No me extraña que no tengas hijos, Molly. Kevin y tú no teníais ni idea de lo que hacíais —espetó la criada. Entonces suavizó el insulto añadiendo—: Pero erais tan jóvenes cuando os casasteis y él no era mucho mayor cuando murió.

—Les gusta cuando juegan con su pajarito —anunció Karmesite repentinamente.

—¿Jugar con su pajarito? —preguntó Serena con incertidumbre y una imagen surgió en su mente: vestirlo como a una muñeca…

—Sí, sobre todo con su boca. Les gusta mucho de esa forma —dijo Karmesite con convicción, luego como una ocurrencia posterior añadió—: Y les gusta que pellizquen sus pezones.

Entonces no lo vestiría como a una muñeca. Bien, eso era un alivio.

—Y les gustan que elogien su tamaño mientras lo hace —le aseguró Karmesite conocedora—. Mientras más elogios mejor.

—¿Qué le estás diciendo a la pobre muchacha? —jadeó Molly con horror y pareció obvio que si bien la mujer había estado casada, no era ni de cerca tan experimentada como la joven Karmesite. Esto hizo que Serena se preguntara si Molly se había abstenido de los hombres después de su marido. Si él la había emocionado tan poco como parecía, suponía que no era de sorprenderse.

—Oh, acaba con eso, Molly —dijo la vieja Mónica con tacto—. Karmesite tiene razón. Realmente les gusta. —Se volvió a girar hacia Serena para advertirle—: Pero a algunas mujeres no les gusta hacerlo y una mano es igual de buena si vos estáis dispuesta.

Serena no tenía ni idea si estaba dispuesta o no, todavía no estaba muy segura de cómo debía jugar con su pajarito con la boca. Suponía que Karmesite podría referirse a la misma forma en que Darién había jugado con sus senos, mamando y pellizcando con suavidad. Antes que pudiera considerar la posibilidad con detenimiento, prosiguió Mónica.

—Debéis embadurnaros con aceite los dedos, luego lo tomáis con la mano y exprimid con fuerza como si ordeñarais una vaca —le informó, solo para fruncir el ceño, y decir—: Bien, no exactamente como ordeñar a una vaca, pero algo así. Lo pondrá de buen ánimo, duro y listo para culminar.

Serena asintió, sin darse cuenta cerró la mano alrededor del paño que sostenía y lo exprimió de arriba a bajo. La mujer movió afirmativamente la cabeza, en señal de aprobación, recogió de nuevo sus baldes y apuró a Karmesite para que se marcharan, Serena murmuró sus gracias y jadeó con sorpresa cuando Molly vertió un balde de agua tibia sobre su cabeza.

—Es mejor que os bañemos y salgamos antes que vuestro padre envíe a Sammy a buscaros. Hemos malgastado mucho tiempo, probablemente el sacerdote ya os está esperando.

Secándose el agua de los ojos, Serena hizo una mueca mientras Molly le lavaba el cabello. Intentó relajarse, pero ahora que su inquietud sobre su cercana noche de bodas había sido tratada con… bien, de la mejor manera en su opinión, volvió a mortificarse por la forma en que Darién la había evitado las dos últimas semanas, y le preocupó que él ya no quisiera casarse con ella. De ser así, no estaba segura que él fuera capaz de decirlo. Era un buen amigo de su hermano y no querría insultarlo rechazándola. Y tampoco pagaría la bondad de su padre abandonándola. Sin embargo, no deseaba casarse con Darién si él ya no la deseaba más. Serena sospechaba que sería insoportable estar casada con alguien que le gustara tanto y encontrara tan atractivo, solo para ser completamente ignorada por él.

Necesitaba hablar con Darién.

—La muchacha se está tomando su tiempo —dijo Darién tensamente mientras se movía en su asiento ante la mesa y así poder echar un vistazo hacia la escalera una vez más en busca de su novia ausente.

—Vendrá —dijo Sammy de modo tranquilizador—. Sin duda se está poniendo bonita para ti.

—Aye, pero ya casi es mediodía —se quejó él—. ¿Cuánto se tarda en ponerse bonita?

Sammy se rio entre dientes ante sus palabras de disgusto, pero indicó:

—Sin duda le estarán lavando el cabello, luego tendrán que cepillarlo para que se seque. Toma su tiempo.

Darién gruñó y volvió a bajar la mirada a la sidra ante él, creyendo que era eso o que ella había cambiado de opinión y estaba poco dispuesta a casarse con él. El pensamiento lo hizo fruncir la boca.

—Apenas si pareces un novio feliz el día de su matrimonio —mencionó Sammy divertido.

—La mayoría de esposos no son felices el día de su matrimonio —indicó Darién.

Después de todo, la mayoría de matrimonios eran un poco más que acuerdos contractuales entre dos familias, una unión por riquezas, tierra o algún otro beneficio. Darién casi envidió a los hombres que disfrutaban de tales arreglos. Al menos ellos no estarían sentados, preguntándose si la mujer a la que habían anhelado y con la que había soñado durante las dos últimas semanas había decidido no casarse, y si en ese mismo instante estaría trepando por su ventana con una cuerda hecha de vestidos para así poder escaparse. No es que Serena necesitara hacer algo así, pensó él. Ella solo tenía que escabullirse por los túneles como ya había hecho cuando tenía cinco años.

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento y echó un vistazo a la escalera otra vez, pero no había señal de Serena.

—Sin duda estaría sorprendida por tal impaciencia, considerando que no te has tomado la molestia de hablarle en estas dos semanas —señaló Sammy con sequedad.

Darién gruñó y comenzó a juguetear con su jarra. Estaba poco dispuesto a decirle al hermano de la muchacha que la única razón por la que la evitó era asegurarse que llegara virgen a su propia boda. Sammy le daría un puñetazo si conociera las indecentes fantasías que Darién había disfrutado desde la noche en la que Serena visitó su habitación. Permanecer lejos de Serena y desfogar sus frustraciones con Sammy en las lizas le había parecido la ruta más inteligente. Y también, bastante beneficioso. Él era su viejo yo otra vez, llenando su ropa y recuperando casi todas sus fuerzas. Claro que no llenaba su propia ropa. La suya se había perdido en el naufragio del barco y por lo visto lo habían sacado del agua con solo la túnica que vestía bajo su tartán. Darién vestía ropa prestada desde que decidió levantarse de la cama; de hecho, llevaba las ropas de Sammy.

Bajó la mirada a su túnica verde oscura y a los braies ( Especie de pantalón que era atado tanto a la cintura y a las piernas a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Estaban hechos de cuero, lana o lino, pueden complementarse con calzas. Ve un ejemplo en . (N. de la T.)

que Sammy le había prestado y pensó que si bien se veía muy elegante en ellos, sería un alivio volver a usar un tartán. Y esto a su vez lo hizo pensar en sus hombres y preguntarse por qué no habían regresado aún. Había esperado que llegaran a tiempo para la boda. Era la única razón por la que consintió esperar dos semanas. Sammy era un buen amigo, pero habría sido agradable tener a sus propios parientes junto a él durante este día.

—Aquí viene ella.

Darién se dio la vuelta ante el anuncio de Sammy, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se posaron en Serena, que descendía por la escalera. Usaba un vestido verde oscuro que hacía juego con sus propias ropas, su cabello caía suelto y fluía alrededor de su cabeza en encendidas ondas y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Para Darién era absolutamente hermosa.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, pero lord Tsukino se puso de pie y le señaló que regresará a su asiento mientras él se apresuraba a ir a su lado. Darién titubeó, tentado en ignorar al hombre, no obstante lord Tsukino era su padre, así que se sentó de mala gana en el banco.

—Debemos guiar el cortejo nupcial hasta la capilla —dijo el sacerdote, poniéndose de pie al otro lado de Sammy—. Lord Tsukino entregará a la novia.

Darién puso mala cara, pero comenzó a caminar cuando Sammy le dio un codazo. Serena estaba aquí. Tenía la intención de casarse con él. Eso tendría que bastar.

La mayoría de los habitantes del castillo estaban fuera de la iglesia esperando cuando el sacerdote guio a Darién y a Sammy a través del patio. El anciano se tomó un momento en ser puntilloso y acomodarlos sobre los peldaños, entonces todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar detenidamente hacia el torreón con expectativa. Para alivio de Darién, lord Tsukino y Serena estaban ya a la mitad del patio, pero mientras más se acercaba ella, Darién era capaz de ver que Serena se mordisqueaba el labio y retorcía las manos.

—Ella parece preocupada —rezongó Sammy.

—Aye —gruñó Darién.

—Sere avanza algo rápido —indicó Sammy—. Y mi padre parece tener problemas manteniendo el paso.

Darién gruñó. Acababa de notar eso por sí mismo. Serena se movía muy rápido pero pronto se convirtió en un trote, luego en una carrera cuando soltó el brazo de su padre y lo dejó detrás atravesando la muchedumbre para alcanzarlo.

—¿D… Darién? —dijo con incertidumbre.

—¿Aye? —preguntó con creciente cautela.

—¡Serena!

El grito de lord Tsukino hizo que Serena se detuviera y girara a mirarlo. Chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia, se volvió hacia él, lo agarró del brazo y lo apuró hacia los peldaños, diciéndole:

—Lo siento, padre, pero debo hablar con Darién. Por favor apresúrate.

—Habrá mucho tiempo para hablar después de la ceremonia —dijo el sacerdote represivamente, mientras un jadeante lord Tsukino y Serena llegaban a la escalera—. Por favor tomad su lugar junto a lord Chiba e iniciaré la ceremonia.

Serena lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta hacia Darién.

—¿M-mi señor?

Darién frunció el ceño ante su tartamudeo. Ella solo lo había hecho una vez con anterioridad —la mañana después de la noche en su habitación—, así que le sorprendió que tartamudeara en este momento. Tomándole las manos en un intento de calmarla, él levantó una ceja ante su pregunta.

—Mi señora —comenzó a decir el sacerdote con voz aguda.

—¡Ah, por las barbas de San Pedro!, padre Bennett. Debo hablar con Darién —siseó Serena con impaciencia y agarró el brazo de Darién para que bajara los peldaños. Suponía que estaba buscando privacidad alejándose del sacerdote, su padre y Sammy, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue bajar hasta donde los habitantes de Tsukino se encontraban. Los sirvientes, los soldados y los invitados hicieron espacio para que ella y Darién se les unieran, pero entonces no se apartaron más, escuchando con impaciencia para enterarse lo que Serena tenía que decir.

—Yo-yo-er… —Se obligó a sonreírle a las personas que los rodeaban, luego se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia Darién—. De-de-bo hacer-os… —Se detuvo repentinamente cuando Darién levantó una mano para cubrir su boca.

—Tartamudeáis —indicó él en voz baja cuando ella enarcó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Sí. Lady Serena a veces lo hace —dijo uno de los hombres cerca a ellos, y Serena bajó los ojos, la miseria cruzó su cara.

—Solo le pasa cuando está nerviosa o incómoda con alguien —indicó otro.

—Sí, pero por lo usual no tartamudea con lord Chiba —informó una mujer y Darién echó un vistazo y vio a Zirconia entre la muchedumbre que los rodeaba.

Él volvió su mirada a Serena y quedamente preguntó:

—¿Os sentís tan incómoda conmigo ahora que sabéis que puedo veros?

—N-no, no… es… eso —murmuró ella y luego sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia—. Es… so-solo que… yo… —Sus palabras terminaron en un grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando Darién bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Ella permaneció rígida bajo su beso durante un momento, pero suspiró y se hundió contra él cuando Darién profundizó más el beso.

—Eyy —dijo alguien—, el beso no sucede hasta el final de la ceremonia.

Darién ignoró el comentario, mientras la gente hacía callar al hombre y besó a Serena hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Alzó la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba preocupada de que ya no desearais casaros conmigo, pero que siguierais adelante porque ya habíais dado vuestra conformidad —confesó ella de sopetón. Sin tartamudear ni una sola vez, notó él.

—Quiero casarme con vos —dijo Darién simplemente, luego la agarró de la mano y se dio la vuelta para sacarla a rastras de la muchedumbre que se había acercado aun más, pero ella tiró de su mano para liberarse. Ceñudo, se volvió con actitud interrogante.

—Pe-pero habéis estado evitándome duran estas dos… dos semanas —indicó y él arrugó la frente al notar que su tartamudeo regresaba.

—Te dije que eso la alteraría —dijo Sammy con sequedad y Darién lo miró con sorpresa al ver que el hombre se había unido a la muchedumbre que los cercaba. Lanzando una mirada a su hermana, Sammy añadió—: Se lo dije, Sere.

Darién frunció el ceño, pero se concentró en Serena y dijo:

—Tenía mis motivos, pero no son porque cambié mi decisión de casarme con vos, muchacha.

Ella abrió la boca, sin duda, para preguntar cuales eran esos motivos, pero él se le adelantó diciendo:

—Os lo explicaré después. Cuando estemos solos.

—Ah. —Serena recorrió con la mirada a las personas que los rodeaban, luego se relajó y asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad.

—¿Podemos casarnos ahora? —preguntó Darién quedamente.

Serena se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de la de él, pero en esta ocasión también asintió.

Sintiendo disminuir la tensión de sus hombros, Darién le agarró la mano, la puso sobre su brazo y la condujo a través de la muchedumbre y subió los peldaños hasta ubicarse frente al sacerdote.


	9. CAPITULO 8

Capítulo 8

—Es la hora.

Serena echó un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver a Molly y a las otras mujeres de pie detrás de ella.

¿Seguramente no podía ser ya la hora para la ceremonia del tálamo nupcial? Pensó con consternación, pero parecía que la presencia de las mujeres sugería que lo era.

Sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, Serena se obligó a levantarse y alejarse de la mesa sin dedicarle siquiera una palabra o mirada a Darién. Era terriblemente grosero y se sentía mal por ello, sobre todo después de cuan solícito y amable había sido él durante las celebraciones que habían durado toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche, pero simplemente no tenía valor para encontrar su mirada en ese instante.

¡Era la hora para la ceremonia del tálamo nupcial!

Esa afirmación siguió resonando en su cabeza mientras las mujeres la conducían por la escalera, mientras la desnudaban y acompañaban en su baño. A un nivel intelectual, Serena sabía que no debía sentirse nerviosa, sobre todo después del modo en que permitió que Darién la besara y acariciara durante «esa» noche. Sin embargo, esa noche había sido totalmente inesperada, completamente espontánea y emocionante. Existía una diferencia enorme entre esa experiencia y ésta, donde estaba siendo preparada y perfumada como una virgen para el sacrificio.

Peor aún, mientras aquella fue una ocasión totalmente privada sobre la que nadie sabía nada, todo el castillo sabía lo que iba a pasar esta noche. Se sentarían en el gran salón, bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia y sin duda haciendo bromas groseras sobre lo que los dos estarían haciendo. Además, esta vez realmente iban a consumar su relación. Él haría que su caballo entrara en su cuadra, hundiría su espada en su vaina, rasgaría el velo de su doncellez…

Estos pensamientos rodaron por la mente de Serena repetidas veces, como un gato que persigue un ratón alrededor de una mesa, mientras la bañaban y secaban, mortificándola en exceso. La distrajeron tanto que con un poco de sorpresa se encontró a sí misma yaciendo en la cama y a Molly cubriéndola con las mantas y pieles.

—No os preocupéis —dijo su doncella con voz tranquilizadora mientras se enderezaba—. Los hombres llegarán pronto. Karmesite fue a traerlos.

Serena empezaba a sentir pánico ante aquellas palabras cuando la puerta se estrelló al abrirse y un grupo descontrolado de hombres cantores comenzó a forcejear a través de la puerta acarreando en alto a Darién. Lo sentaron y continuaron cantando y bromeando cuando lo rodearon y comenzaron a desnudarlo. Serena se mordió el labio y dio gracias a Dios por no ser hombre, ya que su esposo estaba recibiendo un trato muy poco cuidadoso. El sonido de una tela al rasgarse, los gruñidos de Darién y las maldiciones que llenaban el aire eran de lo más desconcertantes.

Esto explicaba por qué el novio nunca recibía un baño, decidió Serena cuando observó varios jirones de ropa volar por el aire encima de la muchedumbre de hombres. No había duda que el pobre novio sería ahogado por la masa de compañeros bien intencionados, pero muy borrachos.

Cuando la multitud de hombres comenzó a separarse, Serena se dio cuenta que la parte de quedar desnuda ante todos debía hacerse y cerró los ojos con fuerza, armándose de valor para cuando levantaran las ropas de cama y «la-dejaran-a-la-vista-de-todos», tal como Molly le había advertido. Apenas un momento después sintió que las mantas y pieles eran levantadas y una brisa fresca rozaba contra su acalorada y sonrojada piel, luego sintió como si tiraran a Darién en la cama junto a ella, las mantas y pieles volvieron a caer sobre ella.

Para nada impaciente por encontrar las miradas de los hombres que acababan de verla desnuda, Serena mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que se desvanecieron las voces risueñas y el repiqueteo de pies, y el clic de la puerta sonó al cerrarse. En ese instante emitió un pequeño suspiro y abrió los ojos con cautela. El cuarto estaba vacío, como había esperado, y Darién la contemplaba de frente junto a ella en la cama.

Serena logró manejar una sonrisa descompuesta y susurró un cortés:

—Buenas noches, mi señor.

Por alguna razón esto pareció divertir a Darién, y un bajo retumbar de risa escapó de sus labios cuando cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, observándolo dubitativa, pero de repente él le devolvió la mirada, y le preguntó:

—¿Tienes hambre?

Ella parpadeó ante la pregunta.

—¿Hambre, mi señor?

—Aye. Noté que apenas tocabas tus viandas en el banquete así que tu doncella subió una bandeja antes de la ceremonia del tálamo —explicó él, luego añadió—: No creo que te importe compartir un bocado conmigo.

Serena vaciló. No había comido mucho en el banquete. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo mientras contemplaba la noche que se le avecinaba, pero ahora no se sentía mejor y no tenía hambre. Sin embargo, retrasar lo que era inevitable le pareció una buena idea, así que asintió con la cabeza.

Darién la premió con una sonrisa, apartó las mantas y pieles a un lado y se levantó de la cama.

Serena abrió los ojos incrédulamente cuando consiguió echar un primer vistazo a su virilidad. Al estar rodeado por los hombres y por la rapidez con que lo desnudaron, no había sido capaz de ver mucho. Pero ahora que podía ver fue obvio para ella que su falta de atención estas dos últimas semanas no se debía a la preocupación de Darién por el tamaño de su verga. El hombre estaba bien dotado. No creía que fuera extrañamente grande, pero con seguridad Darién no tenía nada de qué quejarse o preocuparse.

—¿Vienes?

Serena se ruborizó cuando él miró en su dirección y la atrapo mirándolo con atención, luego se sentó solo para hacer una pausa. Estaba desnuda, y si bien Darién podía no ser tímido por pavonearse así delante de ella, Serena estaba hecha de materia mucho más débil. Después de un pequeño momento de vacilación en la que estudió la habitación, tiró de la manta bajo las pieles, se envolvió con esta a la vieja usanza romana y salió de la cama.

Alguien había encendido un pequeño fuego en la chimenea, algo con lo que ella raramente se molestaba en esta época del año, pero se sentía acogedor y agradable. Mientras Serena observaba con curiosidad, Darién agarró las pieles de la cama, las llevó y extendió sobre el suelo delante del fuego. Luego recogió una bandeja de fruta, queso, carne y pan que habían sido dejados en la mesa.

—Siéntate —ordenó Darién cuando se sentó en el extremo de una de las pieles. Serena se sentó frente a él, tomando un momento para asegurarse que su toga la cubría decentemente antes de echarle un vistazo a la bandeja que él colocó entre ellos.

En un inicio comieron en silencio, Serena simplemente picoteó la comida, y luego incapaz de soportar la quietud durante más tiempo le recordó:

—Di-dijisteis que me explicaríais por qué me ha-béis evi-tado las últimas se-manas.

Serena bajó los ojos tímidamente. No había tartamudeado durante toda la semana en que lo había atendido, pero de repente se sentía nerviosa cerca de él ahora que sabía que Darién podía verla. Suponía que la tensión propia de la situación no le era de ninguna ayuda. Consciente de que Darién estaba en silencio, levantó los ojos con cautela y echó un vistazo en su dirección cuando él mordía por la mitad una fresa. Le hizo gestos con la mano que sostenía la fresa para que Serena se acercara.

Después de una breve vacilación, Serena se ajustó la manta y se movió sobre las pieles hasta sentarse al lado de él.

—Mírame. —Sus palabras casi fueron un gruñido, Serena se mordió el labio y levantó los ojos para encontrar los suyos. En el momento en que lo hizo, Darién pasó la fresa sobre su labio inferior. Serena creyó que él deseaba alimentarla y automáticamente abrió la boca, pero él solo jugueteó con la fresa pasando la fruta de un lado a otro sobre sus labios durante un momento, luego dijo—: Te evité porque sabía que si lograba acercarme a ti, querría hacer esto.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, capturó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos, tiró de él, succionando el zumo dejado por la fruta.

Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió bruscamente cuando sintió que él tironeaba de la manta, revelando uno de sus senos. Entonces Darién dejó que sus labios se separaran de su boca, y susurró:

—Y luego hubiera querido hacer esto.

«Esto» fue pasar la fría fruta sobre un pezón y bajar la cabeza para atraparlo en su boca, succionar y lamer también el zumo que había quedado allí.

Serena tragó, apretó los dedos en los pliegues del trozo de lino que aún sujetaba sobre un pecho, y suspiró un «Ahh».

Permitiendo que el pezón se deslizara de su boca, Darién alzó la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Te habría gustado?

Cuando Serena se mordió el labio y asintió en silencio, Darién asintió a su vez con solemnidad y añadió:

—Y luego hubiera deseado hacer otras cosas, cosas que un hombre no debería hacer a una mujer que aún no es su esposa, así que decidí que lo mejor era alejarme hasta que estuviéramos casados.

—¿Q-qué otras cosas? —preguntó Serena audazmente. La pregunta trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Darién, y él dejó caer la fresa en la bandeja, le agarró la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar su boca sobre la de ella.

Serena suspiró, permitiéndose abrir la boca para él, luego volvió a suspirar de placer cuando la lengua de Darién invadió su boca. Él sabía a fresa y a Darién, una combinación deliciosa, y se encontró soltando su agarre de la manta para en cambio aferrarse a sus hombros. El aire fresco se precipitó sobre sus pechos, seguido por las cálidas manos de Darién, Serena gimió cuando él comenzó a masajearlos y acariciarlos. Cuando con su peso Darién la instó a yacer de espaldas sobre las pieles, ella no se resistió, sino que simplemente se agarró a sus hombros de modo que llegara fácilmente al suelo. En el momento en que la tuvo acostada, Darién se movió, ubicando una pierna entre las de ella mientras que sus besos se volvían más exigentes. Su lengua empujaba con fuerza contra la de ella, y su pierna presionaba contra su centro femenino haciéndola gemir y mover las piernas agitadamente a ambos lados de la de él.

Cuando él interrumpió su beso, Serena gimió por la desilusión, pero luego suspiró y giró la cabeza ya que Darién comenzó a trazar un sendero de besos hasta su oreja. Él la mordisqueó allí por poco tiempo, removiendo una gran cantidad de sensaciones en ella, luego comenzó a bajar por su garganta lamiendo y mordisqueado. Serena jadeó con sorpresa cuando Darién llegó a su clavícula y comenzó a mordisquearle allí, la sensación se convirtió de inmediato en un caudal descontrolado. No obstante Darién no se quedó por mucho tiempo allí, después bajó mucho más y sustituyó una mano con su boca.

Esta vez, cuando él hizo entrar el sensible y erecto pezón en su boca, Serena lanzó un grito y le agarró la cabeza mientras él mamaba y pellizcaba suavemente. Ella sintió que su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo sobre su estómago, pero acribillada por las sensaciones de las otras cosas que le estaba haciendo, a duras penas le prestó atención hasta que ésta se deslizó mucho más abajo, apartó la manta y bajó los dedos hasta posarlos entre sus piernas.

Serena volvió a gritar, sacudió las caderas cuando él rozó su sensible centro, pero a diferencia de la pasada vez que le había hecho esto, ella ni siquiera consideró cerrar las piernas, sino que en cambio las abrió más ampliamente para él. Fue consciente cuando su boca soltó su pezón, pero los dedos de su mano libre rápidamente la sustituyeron para tirar y pellizcar con gentileza, y para ser francos a ella ni le importó. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en la excitación que él estaba causando entre sus piernas, así que no fue hasta que la cabeza de Darién resbaló de su agarre que se dio cuenta de que él estaba descendiendo por su cuerpo. Al principio Serena simplemente se aferró a la manta, que ahora yacía arrugada bajo y a ambos lados de ella, pero de repente él apartó los dedos que le daban tal placer. La desilusión aclaró su mente lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta que la cabeza masculina estaba descendiendo entre sus piernas.

Asustada y sobresaltada, Serena inhaló aire para protestar, pero todo lo que le salió fue un prolongado «Ahhhh» cuando él comenzó a lamerla con su lengua.

Arqueando la espalda y hundiendo las caderas ante la caricia, observó por un breve momento el techo, luego cerró con fuerza los ojos y permitió que su cuerpo hiciera lo que debía. Éste bailaba ahora a su propio ritmo, apremiándolo a hacer lo mismo mientras la llevaba a la locura. Pero una vez más volvió a abrir los ojos de un tirón cuando sintió que algo suave pinchaba su abertura. Serena levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, pero la cabeza de Darién era todo lo que estaba entre sus piernas… así como sus manos, recordó Serena, mientras algo comenzó a entrar en ella y se dio cuenta que debía ser un dedo.

A pesar que él había hecho esto antes, la sensación era tan extraña que en un primer momento se quedó quieta y contuvo el aliento, pero entonces él lo retiró y redobló su atención sobre el nudo de su placer, y cuando él volvió a introducir su dedo en su interior, ella comenzó a moverse otra vez.

La respiración de Serena se convirtió en pequeños jadeos mientras cabalgaba sobre su lengua y dedo, y al parecer no podía retener un pensamiento racional. Su cuerpo y mente eran en esos momentos pura sensación, remontando la cresta de la pasión que él generaba en ella. Entonces Darién comenzó a chupar mientras la excitaba y la tensión que había estado formándose en Serena se rompió, haciéndola emitir un grito de placer mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba y se retorcía.

Perdida en las olas que la bañaban, Serena apenas si fue consciente que Darién se arrastraba ascendentemente por su cuerpo. Cuando él la besó, ella respondió con premura, extendió los brazos para atraerlo y mantenerlo cerca. Fue en ese instante que Darién la penetró, provocándole otro grito, pero éste de conmoción y un poco de dolor cuando rasgó el velo de su doncellez.

Darién se paralizó y estudió su cara. Serena le devolvió la mirada y logró no hacer una mueca cuando sintió que toda la pasión que él había encendido en ella se apagaba rápidamente. Todo había sido muy placentero hasta que él hizo entrar el caballo en su cuadra.

—¿Estás bien? —refunfuñó él después de un momento.

Serena se mordió el labio, pero se las ingenió para asentir. Ella no sabía que Darién contenía el aliento hasta que él suspiró y salió de ella. Serena emitió su propio suspiro de alivio cuando Darién se retiró y entró otra vez en ella. Agarrándose a sus hombros, logró no estremecerse y cerró los ojos para evitar mirarlo por temor a que su desilusión e incomodidad fueran evidentes, pero parpadeó al volverlos a abrir cuando Darién estiró la mano entre ellos para acariciarla. Serena se quedó quieta y se concentró en lo que le estaba haciendo, sorprendida cuando la excitación comenzó a formarse una vez más en ella. Entonces él comenzó a moverse otra vez, pero con la forma en que la estaba acariciando, a ella no le importó.

Unos momentos más tarde él detuvo sus caricias y Serena experimentó un momento de preocupación y desilusión, pero Darién se movió suavemente, su cuerpo la frotaba donde sus dedos habían estado mientras él se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella, Serena gimió con la sensación. Arqueó las caderas por instinto, alzó las rodillas y asentó con fuerza los pies contra el suelo, Serena equiparó empuje con empuje, su aliento volvió a convertirse en pequeños jadeos desprevenidos mientras luchaba por reclamar la liberación que había disfrutado hacía poco. Ella gritó su nombre cuando ésta la embargó, lanzando un grito de placer atónito mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y convulsionaba alrededor de su virilidad, entonces él la penetró una vez más y gritó, su cuerpo se tensó sobre ella cuando derramó su semilla en el interior.

Serena resopló cuando él se desplomó encima de ella. Darién murmuró una disculpa y de inmediato se movió a un lado, retirando su peso. Después Darién la tomó en sus brazos y la ubicó medio echada sobre su pecho de modo que pudiera pasar las manos dulcemente sobre su espalda. Serena se meneó sobre él hasta que encontró una posición cómoda y se instaló con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Sin embargo, su alegría no duró mucho tiempo. Creía que debería sentirse cansada después de lo que acababan de hacer, pero no lo estaba. De hecho, se sentía llena de energía. Habían consumado su matrimonio. Ahora era su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Lady Serena Chiba. Ella probó el nombre en su mente y decidió que le gustaba mucho.

—¿Estás bien?

Serena sonrió débilmente cuando las palabras retumbaron en su oreja; el pecho sobre el que yacía vibró cuando él habló. Así que ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo tímidamente, y susurró:

—Sí.

Al momento siguiente, Darién la hizo girar hasta ponerla de espaldas y luego se puso de pie. Sentándose un poco, Serena observó con confusión mientras él se dirigía a la bañera que las criadas habían dejado. Lo vio recoger el trozo de lino con el que se había aseado, sumergirlo en el agua fresca y retorcerlo, darse la vuelta y regresar a su lado.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó él.

Serena se sonrojó, pero supuso que era tonto ser tímida después de lo que habían hecho y se obligó a recostarse. Cuando abrió las piernas para él, Darién la limpió con la tela. Fue gentil, pero rápido, y aun así ella sintió un hormigueo y un ligero dolor. De pronto él acabó con la tarea y regresó otra vez a la bañera. Lo observó aclarar el paño en el agua de la bañera, se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba limpiarse a sí mismo, y se preguntó si no debía haberse ofrecido a hacerlo por él tal como acababa de hacer por ella. Antes que pudiera decidirse, él acabó y regresó a su lado.

Serena esperaba que se echara con ella en las pieles, así que se sintió muy sorprendida cuando Darién se agachó, la alzó junto con las mantas y se enderezó. Con presteza Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él la llevaba a la cama, notando que él era mucho más ancho y fuerte de lo que era la primera vez que despertó de su enfermedad. Parecía que las dos semanas de abundante comida y ejercicio aceleraron su recuperación.

Darién la puso en la cama, la besó en la frente, luego volvió a recoger el resto de pieles. Las trajo a su lecho, las puso sobre este y subió junto a ella antes de atraerla contra su costado para que ella una vez más posara la cabeza sobre su pecho. En ese instante sus labios dejaron escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, pero él no se quedó dormido como ella esperaba. Sino que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer con audacia su cuerpo otra vez. Una comenzó a bajar por su espalda para encontrar y sujetar su trasero, presionándola contra su ingle. Y la otra se deslizó de arriba a abajo en su costado, frotando la curva de su seno. Cuando esa mano se detuvo para acunar su pecho, Serena gimió suavemente mientras su anterior pasión volvía lentamente a la vida. Alzó la cabeza, solicitando en silencio un beso.

Darién accedió a su pedido, cubriendo su boca para besarla con gentil exploración en un inicio, que pronto se convirtió en algo mucho más ardiente. Serena gimió cuando los primeros rescoldos de su excitación se convirtieron en un incendio, y cuando la mano en su trasero descendió entre sus piernas para otra vez encontrar su clítoris, ella lo rodeó con una pierna, abriéndose para hacérselo más fácil para él. Pero cuando Darién comenzó a deslizar un dedo en su interior, ella se puso rígida por la sorpresa ante la sensibilidad de esa zona.

Al instante Darién se quedó quieto, después apartó las manos, rompió su beso y la instó a colocar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Duerme —ordenó, su voz era severa.

Serena vaciló y preguntó insegura:

—¿No vamos a…?

—Nay —gruñó él, sonando para nada feliz con esto, luego con más suavidad añadió—: Estás dolorida por tu primera vez.

—Oh —susurró Serena, pero no podía negarlo. Estaba dolorida. No obstante, su pierna aún rodeaba su cadera e ingle, y podía sentir que él se había puesto más grande y duro otra vez. Si bien su cuerpo no estaba listo para otra ronda, parecía que el de Darién sí. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, debatiéndose si aun así debía sugerir que se arriesgaran. Siempre podrían detenerse si era demasiado doloroso, pero supuso que esto los dejaría sintiéndose tan frustrados e insatisfechos como se había sentido aquella noche de hacía dos semanas. Había yacido en la cama durante horas con el cuerpo dolorido. En aquel momento ignoraba a qué se debía su dolor pero ahora lo sabía y no deseaba sufrir el dolor de ser excitada para luego quedar insatisfecha. Movió la rodilla, golpeando por casualidad la dureza de Darién, y levantó la mirada ante su siseo al contener el aliento.

Se estaba preguntando si él sufría la misma frustración que ella padeció esa otra noche y, de ser así, qué podría hacer al respecto, cuando de repente los consejos de Karmesite y de la vieja Mónica sobre cómo complacerlo le vinieron a la mente. Considerando lo que las criadas le habían dicho, decidió que al menos podía ser capaz de aliviar su dolor.

Serena se mordisqueó el labio, considerando la forma de hacerlo. No tenía nada con que aceitarse las manos para frotar su pajarito, pero tenía su boca. Por supuesto, Mónica le había dicho que a algunas mujeres no les gustaba, pero no tenía idea si sería verdad para ella. Decidió que la única manera de averiguarlo era intentándolo, así que se metió bajo las mantas y pieles, y comenzó a arrastrarse por su cuerpo.

Darién estaba intentando no pensar en la fastidiosa erección que lo molestaba cuando repentinamente Serena se escapó de sus brazos y comenzó a forcejear para descender por su cuerpo. Poniéndose rígido, alzó la cabeza para mirar abajo con confusión, luego agarró las mantas y pieles y las alejó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para ver qué demonios estaba haciendo Serena. Sin embargo Darién se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos con fuerza, las pieles resbalaron de sus dedos cuando la mano de su mujer encontró su erección y la agarró con firmeza.

—¿Esposa? —preguntó Darién, apretando los dientes contra las sensaciones que solo su toque ocasionaba en él.

—¿Sí? —su voz sonaba apagada bajo las pieles.

—¿Qué estás haci… ¡Jesús! —jadeó, su espalda se elevó hasta quedar sentado en la cama por la conmoción cuando algo húmedo, su lengua pensó él, lamió la punta extremadamente sensible de su verga. Al momento siguiente, inhaló con fuerza y se aferró a las sábanas, enroscándolas en sus dedos cuando ella lo lamió una segunda vez.

Esto era algo inesperado, pensó vagamente, cuando ella lo lamió de nuevo. Y una especie de infierno estalló, reconoció él mientras que su lengua volvía a revolotear sobre él. La mujer no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta Darién con consternación cuando su lengua lo lamió una quinta vez. Y él no tenía ni la más maldita idea de cómo detenerla sin herir sus sentimientos.

Su lengua lo rozó otra vez, y él sufrió sin poder hacer nada, ansiando dirigirla, pero…

—Oh, mi Dios, qué pajarito tan grande tienes, mi señor.

Las palabras le llegaron amortiguadas desde debajo de las pieles y Darién abrió los ojos con alguna clase de horror.

—Sí, en efecto es un pajarito magnífico —añadió ella, luego volvió a lamerla antes de añadir—: Una muy… grande… y… er… esplendido.

A esto le siguió otra lamida, pero en esta vez Darién a duras penas lo sintió. La parte superior de su cuerpo se convulsionaba en la cama con un ataque de risa. Intentaba sofocarla por miedo a lastimar sus sentimientos, pero era como intentar contener el viento.

—¡Vaya!, apostaría que es el pajarito más grande y más esplendido de toda Inglaterra —agregó Serena por añadidura, luego se quedó quieta cuando aparentemente se dio cuenta de los sonidos que él no podía evitar emitir; pequeñas carcajadas entrecortadas y resoplidos graves. Así que de repente soltó su erección, y mantas y pieles comenzaron a moverse mientras ella se arrastraba bajo estas.

De inmediato Darién cayó de espaldas, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para matar la diversión en su cara, al poco ella apareció y lo observó con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, esposo? —preguntó Serena, alzándose junto a él de tal forma que pudiera ver con atención su rostro—. ¿No te hice daño, verdad?

Darién se mordió el labio para contener cualquier resto de diversión y negó rápido con la cabeza.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero dijo:

—Creí escuchar…

—Fue muy agradable, gracias —logró decir con voz aguda por el esfuerzo de evitar mostrar su risa. Luego tiró de ella para que posara la cabeza en su pecho, y refunfuñó—: Ahora duerme.

—Pero no he terminado… —comenzó a decir Serena, intentando levantarse otra vez, solo para jadear con sorpresa cuando él la atrajo de regreso a su pecho y la mantuvo firmemente allí.

—Hemos terminado por ahora —le aseguró—. Ha sido un día largo. Es hora de dormir.

—Oh. —Ella suspiró, luego se acomodó contra él, moviendo la mano distraídamente sobre su pecho—. Bien, supongo que puedo terminar de complacerte al amanecer cuando hayas descansado.

—Aye —gruñó Darién, horrorizado con el mero pensamiento de sufrir sus lamidas una y otra vez.

Para su alivio, ella guardó silencio y sus dedos se calmaron. Darién estaba relajándose y una sonrisa curvaba sus labios, cuando de repente Serena alzó la cabeza, y dijo:

—¿Esposo?

A Darién se le borró la sonrisa de sopetón.

—¿Aye?

—¿Cómo se supone que pellizque tus pezones cuando están aquí arriba y yo estoy allí abajo? —Ella dejó caer la mano con fuerza en las pieles justo sobre su ingle, y Darién ya no tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de reírse. La mujer acababa de golpearle en las pelotas. Cerró los ojos durante un instante con la intención de esperar hasta que el dolor pasara, pero de pronto las palabras de su mujer atravesaron la neblina de su dolor y parpadeó al volverlos a abrir—. ¿Pellizcar mis pezones? ¿Por qué diablos deseas pellizcarme los pezones?

—Bien, Karmesite dijo que a los hombres les gusta que juguemos con su pajarito y pellizquemos sus pezones —explicó.

Darién iba a preguntarle quién era esta Karmesite cuando Serena añadió pensativamente:

—Pensándolo bien, no dijo que tuviera que hacerse al mismo tiempo. Quizás me quiso decir que a los hombres también les gusta. —Consideró esto por un momento, luego bostezó, y dijo—: Tendré que preguntárselo.

Darién cerró los ojos, para nada seguro de si podría resistir algún consejo más de la mujer, pero volvió a abrir los ojos de sopetón cuando Serena preguntó:

—¿Esposo?

—¿Aye? —preguntó con cautela.

—¿Es agradable Chiba?

Él hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. Su hogar familiar fue una vez uno de los castillos más grandiosos de las comarcas cercanas, pero eso fue antes que su padre se dedicara a la bebida y dejara el cuidado y el bienestar del castillo, así como de sus habitantes a la madre de Darién.

No es que ella hubiera hecho un mal trabajo, pensó Darién frunciendo el ceño. Su madre lo había dirigido tan bien o mejor que cualquier hombre, al igual que había hecho su hermana después de ella, pero cuando su padre y hermanos bebían whisky podían volverse violentos. Rompían cosas, los criados evitaban el castillo para no soportar el peso de sus caracteres envilecidos por el whisky, y el torreón y sus habitantes sufrían por ello. La última vez que estuvo allí el castillo comenzaba a mostrar algunas pequeñas señales de abandono. Pero en el banquete de esta noche, Darién recibió noticias de un invitado a la celebración, vecino de lord Tsukino; que lord d'Aumesbury finalmente había reclamado y contraído matrimonio con su hermana Setsuna. Esto significaba que su padre y hermanos eran los encargados de administrar Chiba, y temía muchísimo lo que iba a encontrar cuando llegara.

Si hubiera sabido esto de antemano, probablemente habría retrasado la boda y cabalgado a casa para solucionar los problemas más graves antes de regresar por Serena y casarse con ella. Sin embargo, no lo supo, y todo estaba hecho y consumado. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarla aquí ni siquiera un día mientras él arreglaba las cosas en Chiba.

—¿Lo es? —insistió Serena, quien distraídamente le tironeaba los vellos del pecho.

—Lo era —confesó en voz baja—. Y si no lo es ahora lo volverá a ser.

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir con esto, él dijo:

—Lo verás con tus propios ojos muy pronto. Nos vamos a Chiba pasado mañana.

—¿Qué? —graznó ella, levantándose como un resorte con la boca abierta.

—Mis hombres no han regresado de su misión —dijo él con calma—. Debo averiguar por qué.

—Oh. —Ella frunció el ceño y su mirada recorrió la habitación.

Sin duda pensaba en todo lo que tendría que embalar y llevarse con ella, pensó Darién, y sospechando que ella le pediría al menos tres días para manejarlo todo, él dijo:

—Me marcharía mañana, pero no te haré sufrir varios días de cabalgada en la silla cuando aún estás dolorida. Te daré tiempo para sanar. Tendrás que embalar lo más indispensable. El resto puede seguirnos más tarde.

—Oh. —Ella se sonrojó, pero susurró—: Eres muy considerado, esposo. Gracias.

—Aye —gruñó Darién—. Ahora duerme. Necesitarás tus fuerzas para empacar y el viaje que nos espera.

Serena sonrió débilmente, y otra vez recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Entonces emitió un pequeño suspiro y se meneó contra él, poniéndose cómoda antes de permitirse cerrar los ojos.

Darién bajó su mirada hacia su esposa cuando su respiración se hizo lenta y estable, indicándole que estaba dormida. Solo entonces se arriesgó a que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios mientras recordaba como lo había «complacido». Su pequeña esposa no había sabido qué hacer pero lo había intentado, y esto era bastante para complacerlo por el momento. Él le enseñaría como hacerlo correctamente… e imaginaría alguna forma para que Serena acabara con los elogios sin herir sus sentimientos.

¿El pajarito más grande y esplendido de Inglaterra?

Darién se rio entre dientes suavemente y luego cerró los ojos para dormir.


	10. CAPITULO 9

Capítulo 9

—Oh, el agua está fría.

Serena sonrió ligeramente ante la queja de Molly pero no hizo ningún comentario. En su lugar, se concentró en quitarse el polvo y la suciedad del viaje de ese día. Era la primera noche de viaje a su nuevo hogar, el cual se le estaba haciendo largo y agotador. Y además estaba el hecho de que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Tsukino y no estaba acostumbrada a viajar. Serena no había dormido bien ni mucho la noche anterior. Había trabajado hasta muy tarde en la noche, clasificando y empaquetando lo que se iba a llevar y lo que le sería enviado después, y solo lo dejó cuando Darién entró en la habitación y ordenó a Molly que saliera.

Cuando Molly protestó que tenía que preparar a Serena para irse a dormir, él le gruñó que se haría cargo de la tarea y condujo a la anciana a la puerta. Y luego la asistió quitándole las ropas con la facilidad de una doncella experta. Eso hizo que se preguntara de dónde le vendría toda esa práctica en desvestir mujeres. No fue hasta que Darién terminó con la tarea y que ella subió a la cama cuando comprendió que él estaba afectado por ese simple acto. Él se quitó sus propias ropas, revelando que su virilidad había crecido y puesto de un rojo furioso.

Serena se mordió el labio mientras lo veía aproximarse a la cama. Recordando y apreciando la intención de su esposo de que ella sanara antes de su viaje, le ofreció tímidamente volverlo a complacer. Los ojos de Darién se abrieron con lo que ella imaginó era sorpresa ante su oferta, pero él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, repitiendo que dejaría que se curara antes de que marcharan a Chiba.

Serena no estaba segura de cómo complacerlo podría causarle malestar a ella, pero supuso que Darién temía desear hacerle el amor después de eso y no podía arriesgarse. Decidiendo que era el más considerado y gentil de los maridos que una chica pudiera tener, Serena dejó el asunto. Se acurrucó junto a él para dormir, más feliz que cuando golpeó a Alan y lo disuadió a no casarse con ella. Realmente había tenido suerte, pensó en ese momento Serena y aún lo creía así.

Darién era de verdad un marido protector. A veces era parco en palabras y su tono a menudo era áspero, pero había probado ser muy atento en cuanto a su bienestar durante el viaje: la había sentado en su montura para cabalgar cuando ella empezaba a desfallecer en su silla, se aseguró de que tuviera suficiente comida y bebida cuando interrumpían el viaje para almorzar, lo primero que hacía cada vez que realizaban una pausa era acompañarla aparte para que atendiera sus necesidades personales, y luego las acompañó a ella y a Molly aquí para tomar un baño cuando se detuvieron para acampar por la noche. Serena no creía que hubiese podido desear un mejor marido.

La explosión de una risa masculina hizo que ella mirara con curiosidad a su derecha. Sammy y Darién se estaban bañando en las cercanías. Era incapaz de verlos gracias a la curva del río, pero no sonaban distantes, y Serena encontró reconfortante saber que estaban allí.

—Ya no soporto más este frío, mi señora. Me salgo —anunció Molly, dirigiéndose a la orilla.

—Supongo que estoy lista para salir también —dijo Serena de mala gana.

Y rauda se sumergió bajo el agua para aclararse el jabón de su pelo y de su cuerpo. En el momento en que emergió, Molly ya estaba fuera del agua usando uno de los paños que había llevado para secarse. Escurriendo el pelo para quitarle la mayor parte del agua, Serena se dirigió a la orilla murmurando «un gracias» cuando Molly le dio un paño limpio para que se secara. Para cuando ella terminó, Molly ya se había vestido y tenía en las manos su camisola para ayudarla a vestirse.

Ya habían terminado y estaban recogiendo las toallas húmedas para volver al campamento cuando Darién apareció en el borde del claro. Primero asomó la cabeza y estudió los alrededores con la mirada, pero una vez que comprobó que ambas estaban fuera y decentes, entró en el claro y se aproximó con Sammy pisándole los talones.

Como los hombres de Darién aún no habían retornado de entregar su mensaje, Sammy insistió en que él y un pequeño ejército de hombres de Tsukino los acompañarían a Chiba. Al menos, esa fue la excusa que Darién y él le dieron a Serena, pero ella sabía que había algo más. Los dos habían sido lo suficientemente tontos como para discutir sobre el estado de Chiba y la intención de Darién de pedirle a su padre que renunciara a su posición como laird mientras estaban sentados en las mesas del gran salón. Era sumamente absurdo discutir algo así en un lugar tan público y esperar que nadie les escuchara y transmitiera la información.

Molly se había enterado de los rumores y se los había contado. Ella no iba a su nuevo hogar tan ignorante como ellos creían.

Serena sabía que su hermano y su marido intentaban no abrumarla con excesivas preocupaciones, pero realmente era insultante que pensaran en ella como una mujer débil e impresionable, que necesitaba ser mimada y protegida de la dura realidad. ¿Habrían considerado alguna vez que podría ser capaz de ayudar en esta situación? Lo dudaba... y tenía toda la intención de mostrarles su error por su comportamiento una vez que llegaran a su destino.

—Vamos Molly, te llevaré de vuelta al campamento —dijo Sammy, tomando el brazo de la mujer mientras Darién se dirigía directamente hacia Serena.

La doncella la miró, pero parecía que Serena no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su marido. Algo en la forma en la que él se aproximaba la hizo sentir como un conejo frente a un zorro. Consciente de que Molly había dejado a Sammy llevarla fuera del claro, se forzó a sonreírle a su esposo pero también dio un nervioso paso hacia atrás chocando contra el tronco de un árbol.

Esa acción hizo que Darién frunciera el ceño y se detuviera a un paso de distancia.

—¿Me tienes miedo, esposa?

—N-no —dijo ella, luego hizo una mueca mientras su tartamudeo desmentía su palabra. Comprendiendo lo tonta que estaba siendo, Serena se forzó a dar un paso hacia delante situándose a un pelo de distancia de su marido, de forma que si respiraba profundamente sus senos rozarían el pecho de Darién.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo sonreír a Darién, que le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Serena parpadeó confusa ante la pregunta, no muy segura de por qué se lo preguntaba. ¿Estaba pálida o demacrada? Frunció el ceño ante esa posibilidad y dijo educadamente.

—Me siento bien, esposo. ¿Y tú?

Darién se rio entre dientes, pero se explicó:

—Quería decir si el viaje te ha molestado. ¿Aún estás sensible por nuestra noche de bodas?

—¡Oh! No —dijo ella, sonrojándose intensamente.

—Bien —dijo él, y entonces inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

A pesar de la sorpresa Serena respondió a su vez, le deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cabeza, abriendo sus labios en clara invitación y sus cuerpos se fusionaron cuando los brazos masculinos la estrecharon. Ciertamente, parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde su último beso, a pesar de que solo había sido hacia unos momentos. Para ser más exactos solo unos minutos desde el último. En realidad la había besado varias veces ese día: al despertar esa mañana, mientras se dirigía a la puerta después de vestirse, antes de subirla a su montura en Tsukino y de nuevo cada vez que habían parado ese día, en ocasiones varias veces. De hecho, la había besado de lo más apasionadamente antes de dejarla aquí con Molly para bañarse. Siendo ese el caso, era natural que ella esperara esta vez más de lo mismo, un profundo y apasionado beso, después del cual la llevaría de regreso al campamento. Sin embargo, en vez de terminar el beso y tomarla entre sus brazos para volver al campamento, Darién empezó a acariciarla, sus manos vagaron por su espalda y luego descendieron hasta ahuecar su trasero, antes de ascender por sus brazos para urgirla a retroceder hasta que ella tropezó contra el árbol de detrás. En el momento en que ella se recostó contra este, Darién trasladó las manos hasta sus senos, apretando a través de la tela de la camisola y del vestido. Serena gimió ante la caricia, arqueando la espalda para empujar sus pechos ansiosos más cerca de las manos de su esposo.

La respuesta de Darién consistió en embestir sus caderas hacia delante, frotando su erección contra ella mientras empezaba a tirar de la parte superior de su vestido y camisola. Serena sintió el aire fresco sobre sus pezones, y al instante él agachó la cabeza para acercar uno a su boca, pero de repente ella escuchó lo que creyó que era un zumbido sobre su cabeza.

Preocupada, echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que le arrancaban varios cabellos de su cuero cabelludo. De pronto se quedó boquiabierta ante la visión de una flecha sobresaliendo del árbol y que aún vibraba contra el aire. Serena fue vagamente consciente de Darién alzando la cabeza, pero aun así la tomó completamente desprevenida cuando él la arrastró al suelo, gritando mientras lo hacía.

Al principio, Serena temió que él hubiera sido herido por una segunda flecha o incluso alcanzado por la primera, pero un clamor repentino hizo que girara la cabeza cuando varios soldados de Tsukino empezaron a salir de entre los arbustos desde diferentes direcciones.

—¿De dónde vino, mi señor? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Darién señaló en silencio a la orilla de enfrente y de inmediato muchos de los hombres empezaron a vadear el río, pero él los llamó de vuelta.

—Es inútil que crucéis el río. El arquero se habrá ido cuando lleguéis al otro lado —señaló.

Los hombres dudaron, pero volvieron renuentes hacia donde estaba Darién ayudando a Serena a ponerse en pie.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, moviéndose para impedir que sus hombres la vieran mientras él la ayudaba a acomodar sus ropas.

—S-sí, mi se-ñor, esposo —susurró Serena, consciente de que se estaba sonrojando.

Darién frunció el ceño y le dio un rápido, pero profundo beso. Cuando levantó la cabeza le dijo:

—¿Deseas que uno de mis hombres te escolte de vuelta o prefieres esperar un minuto mientras hablo con ellos y me permites acompañarte?

—Esperaré —decidió ella.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta hizo que asomara una tímida sonrisa en los labios de Darién, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente. Él asintió y la dejó para consultar brevemente con los soldados. Regresó después de unos momentos y tomándola del brazo la condujo por el camino hacia el interior del bosque hasta el gran claro donde se habían detenido a acampar. Serena recorrió con la mirada el lugar mientras caminaban, notando que si bien dos hombres les seguían, el resto se había dispersado y se adentraban entre los árboles.

—¿Esposo? —preguntó ella— ¿Quién crees que lanzó la flecha?

Él frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente un bandido.

—¿Un bandido? —exclamó sin convicción—. Eso tiene poco sentido. ¿Qué ganaría disparándonos una flecha sobre el río?

Darién sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

—No puedo decir que fuera un bandido inteligente.

—Pero...

—Sé que tiene poco sentido, esposa —le interrumpió—. Pero he estado fuera durante tres años y que yo sepa no tengo enemigos que deseen mi muerte. Y como nadie tiene ninguna razón para matarte a ti —se encogió de hombros—, es más probable que sea un bandido… o una flecha extraviada.

Eso sonaba tan razonable que Serena asintió y calló, pero no pudo evitar pensar que podía haber alguna otra explicación. Se había salvado por los pelos, y solo la suerte de haber agachado la cabeza para mamar su seno lo habían salvado de una flecha en la nuca.

En realidad, comprendió echando un vistazo hacia Darién, él era lo suficientemente alto como para que se le hubiera clavado entre los omoplatos. Sí, habían sido muy afortunados.

Serena llevó a su caballo junto al de Darién y levantó la vista hacia la colina y el castillo sobre esta. Su mirada se deslizó sobre la sólida roca de la muralla externa y el torreón a lo lejos. A esa distancia parecía un castillo fuerte y bien construido, un buen lugar al que llamar hogar. Cuando el sol eligió ese momento para salir de detrás de las nubes que lo habían estado ocultando durante la mayor parte del día y brilló un rayo de luz sobre el edificio, Serena solo pudo pensar en que era un buen augurio.

Miró a su esposo y juntó las cejas con preocupación al reparar en su expresión. Cuando él permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, ella preguntó:

—¿El castillo de Chiba?

Serena así lo creía, pero había algo en la expresión de Darién que hizo que dudara. Parecía serio y amenazante, un agudo contraste con el Darién sonriente y bromista que había dado pruebas de ser desde su boda. No parecía un hombre feliz de llegar a casa.

—Aye —dijo Darién muy serio—. Es Chiba.

—Parece que no se ha caído aún —comentó Sammy, atrayendo la mirada de Serena en su dirección mientras se detenía al otro lado de ella.

—Esposa.

Serena prestó atención a su marido ante ese gruñido. Él había empezado a llamarla Sere desde su matrimonio, así que supo que lo que fuera que él deseaba decirle era importante.

—Sí, ¿esposo?

—Permanecerás cerca de mí o de tu hermano en todo momento hasta que te diga lo contrario y lo harás tal como te lo pido sin rechistar, ¿entiendes?

A pesar de que se lo había formulado como un pedido, Serena no se confundió en interpretarlo como algo diferente a la orden que era. En respuesta asintió solemnemente, preguntándose por primera vez cuántos problemas esperaba él.

Satisfecho por su conformidad, Darién gruñó y espoleó su caballo a avanzar. Al instante Serena siguió su ejemplo, permaneciendo cerca como había prometido. Sammy se ubicó al otro lado como si también se le hubiera pegado, de forma que cabalgaron los tres alineados mientras empezaban a subir la colina. Una mirada sobre sus hombros le mostró que los soldados que les acompañaban también montaban de tres en tres, y el número de los que cabalgaban se perdía en el bosque, eran demasiados para contarlos.

Serena hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta sobre su montura, pensando que los hombres en la muralla podían ser perdonados si creían que ellos eran un ejército invasor. Pero por lo que había entendido eso era más o menos lo que eran, reconoció Serena con un suspiro. Si el padre de Darién no quería renunciar a su posición de laird y permitirle que llevara el castillo apropiadamente, Darién tenía intención de forzar dicho asunto, es por eso que su padre y hermano le habían suministrado un ejército para conseguirlo.

Cuando llegaron, Darién no se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir los portones cerrados y el puente levadizo levantado. Solo se sintió sorprendido al ver que el puente levadizo no estaba del todo subido. Los hombres de la muralla habían tenido el tiempo necesario para alzarlo por completo, entre el periodo de tiempo desde que divisaron la aproximación de un ejército inglés con él y su llegada al castillo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por los gritos de borracho desde el parapeto y las respuestas más calmadas y sombrías de alguien que no estaba ebrio, era evidente que su padre no deseaba levantar el puente por ninguna razón, pero uno de los soldados había ignorado sus deseos y hecho lo correcto. Sonaba como si el soldado estuviera recibiendo la bronca de un borracho por hacerlo.

—¡Salud y bienestar! —gritó Darién, tan cercano al borde del foso como podía.

Los gritos se detuvieron de inmediato y una voz grave dijo:

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Darién Chiba, hijo de Zafiro —gritó a su vez—. ¿Y quién sois vos?

—Rubeus Chiba, primo y primero del laird Zafiro Chiba —fue la desalentadora respuesta, incluso cuando una voz de borracho alardeó:

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estábamos siendo invadidos, Rubeus. Es mi hermano. Baja el maldito puente levadizo, idiota.

El borracho que hablaba no era su padre, sino que podía ser Mamoru o Endimión. Sus dos hermanos eran menores que él y no tuvieron la oportunidad de educarse lejos de Chiba. Desafortunadamente, esto significaba que todo su entrenamiento consistía en alzar jarras de cerveza hasta sus bocas. No por primera vez, Darién elevó una plegaria silenciosa de agradecimiento a su madre por haber insistido para que lo enviaran con su tío Armando en el momento en que empezó a andar.

Una cabeza apareció en lo alto del muro.

—Vistes ropas inglesas y montas bajo una bandera inglesa.

Darién asintió. Era el hombre llamado Rubeus, de quién sabía con seguridad era primo segundo o tercero de su padre. El hombre era un soldado leal y el primero de Zafiro Chiba desde hacía tanto tiempo como él podía recordar. Tomó nota de que su voz sonaba triste y tranquila a pesar de los insultos borrachines que se escuchaban desde arriba, Darién explicó:

—Aye. No poseo ropas propias en este momento. Estas me las han prestado lord Tsukino, así como sus soldados. Él se ofreció a acompañarnos para escoltar a su hermana, mi esposa —agregó Darién, señalando a Serena—, sin peligro hasta su nuevo hogar.

Rubeus consideró eso y entonces preguntó:

—¿Dónde están Malachite, Zoicite e Neflyte?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Han estado aquí, entonces?

—Aye, y se marcharon hace más de una semana.

—¿Solo una semana? —preguntó incrédulo—. Los envié aquí hace más de tres.

Aparentemente convencido, Rubeus gritó a los hombres que bajaran el puente levadizo y entonces explicó:

—Ellos llegaron en el tiempo previsto, pero tuvieron que esperar la complacencia de tu padre para hablar con ellos. Él estaba… indispuesto —terminó el hombre secamente, entonces dejó de hablar mientras el puente levadizo empezaba a descender con un fuerte estruendo.

—Indispuesto —murmuró Darién disgustado, sabiendo que era un eufemismo de borracho hasta los topes.

Dio un respingo y miró a su lado cuando la mano de Serena cubrió la suya que reposaba sobre las riendas.

—Todo irá bien, esposo —dijo Serena quedamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Darién se forzó a devolverle la sonrisa y observó bajar el puente levadizo, sus pensamientos estaban en la confrontación que iba a tener lugar. Mientras descendía los últimos metros, se giró hacia Serena.

—Recuerda, permanece cerca.

—Soy tu esposa, mi señor. Mi lugar está junto a ti —dijo ella simplemente.

Darién asintió, pero al mirar al frente se le ocurrió que había un aire de determinación en ella que era muy desconcertante. Lo que le hizo sospechar que podía estar tramando algo. Se volvió para mirarla más de cerca, pero ella se limitó a devolverle una dulce sonrisa, la misma mujer adorable que lo había atendido en su enfermedad y que se había casado con él en Tsukino.

El profundo porrazo del puente levadizo al golpear la tierra lo distrajo. Alejando esa preocupación por el momento, Darién tomó las riendas y empezó a cruzar el puente hacia el hogar de su infancia. Algunos podrían pensar mal de él por lo que intentaba hacer, pero esta había sido la intención de su madre desde el momento en que empezó a insistirle a su padre para que lo enviara con Armando para ser entrenado como guerrero. Maighread Chiba había amado a su esposo, pero no era ciega a sus defectos. Sabía que estaba preso en las garras de la bebida y que un día esas garras lo tendrían tan firmemente atrapado que todo Chiba sufriría. Cada vez que ella lo visitaba, le había inculcado la certeza de que llegaría el día en que tendría que acabar con el señorío de su padre sobre Chiba, por la fuerza si era necesario, por el bien de su gente.

Hoy es el día, pensó Darién sombrío mientras cabalgaban por el patio de armas y ascendían hasta los peldaños del torreón.

Cuando se detuvo y desmontó, Darién pudo escuchar los gritos de borracho del hermano que fuera que estuviera en la muralla. El hombre estaba cruzando la fortaleza para saludarlos, pero Darién no tenía interés en hablar con alguien en el estado en que estaba su hermano. Ignorando sus llamadas, Darién ayudó a bajar a Serena de su montura e inmediatamente la urgió a subir los peldaños al interior del torreón, consciente de que Sammy estaba justo detrás de él con su sargento de armas a su lado.

Se movió tan deprisa en su esfuerzo por evitar a su hermano que Darién no tomó nota del estado del patio. Pero le fue imposible no darse cuenta del estado del torreón. Entró en al gran salón y se detuvo bruscamente, apretó la boca y movió nerviosamente la nariz ante el olor que llenaba el aire.

Por lo que le habían dicho, solo habían pasado siete meses más o menos desde que su hermana, Setsuna, se casó y mudó a Inglaterra. Parecía evidente que poco o nada se había hecho en el gran salón en ese tiempo, y no fue difícil imaginar el por qué cuando unas carcajadas atrajeron su mirada hacia las mesas, y vio a su padre y a otro hombre sentados allí. Era evidente que el hombre del muro había sido Endimión, pues Mamoru era el otro hombre sentado a la mesa o quizá sería más preciso decir bajo esta, pensó Darién haciendo una mueca cuando vio al hombre más joven reír mientras caía de su asiento sobre las esteras de junco.

Su mirada recorrió el resto del salón y vio las paredes manchadas de humo y necesitadas de un buen blanqueo, así como los tapices sucios que allí colgaban. Algunos de ellos se sujetaban solo de un gancho y colgaban como tristes banderas sin viento. Volvió su atención a la habitación en sí, teniendo en cuenta la falta de muebles salvo por un par de mesas de caballete, luego bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, observando más allá de las raídas esteras de juncos sucias con comida y otras cosas que no se molestó en identificar. También había pedazos rotos de madera de lo que sospechó una vez fueron el mobiliario de la estancia.

Lo que le parecía peor era la completa falta de personas en la habitación. El gran salón era el corazón del castillo, y tanto en el de su tío Armando como también en Tsukino, siempre estaba lleno de gente, soldados que iban y venían, doncellas que trajinaban y personas sentadas para comer o hablar. Pero no había nadie excepto su padre y su hermano. El corazón del castillo estaba roto y nadie quería entrar.

—Molly, necesitaré mi bolsa de la carreta.

Las susurrantes palabras de Serena atrajeron su atención al hecho de que la carreta aparentemente había llegado al patio, y que la doncella de su esposa había entrado en busca de su ama. Darién se volvió para ver que la sirvienta no había entrado sola. Muchos soldados de Tsukino estaban detrás de ella, sujetando a su ahora inconsciente hermano Endimión, con los brazos bajo sus hombros.

—Se cayó por las escaleras —explicó uno de los hombres en tono calmado, evitando su mirada mientras hablaba.

Todos los hombres evitaban mirarlo a los ojos, notó Darién, y sintió que la vergüenza crecía en su interior por cómo se comportaba su familia.

—Llevadlo a su habitación y lo atenderé allí —ordenó Serena en voz baja.

—Sí, mi señora —dijo el hombre que había explicado su presencia. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y preguntó—: ¿Cómo sabremos cuál es?

Darién vio a Serena parpadear dos veces, entonces se volvió hacia él y le susurró:

—¿Sabes dónde está su habitación?

Cuando él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, ella miró hacia los dos hombres de la mesa y se mordió el labio. Mamoru estaba tirado en el suelo, roncando, y su padre no le iba muy por detrás. Los ojos del laird estaban cerrados y su cabeza colgaba sobre su pecho, se estaba deslizando en su asiento para unirse a su hijo en la roñosa esterilla de juncos.

Darién estaba rechinando los dientes ante esa vergonzosa vista cuando Serena de repente gritó:

—¡Ven aquí! ¡Muchacho!

Fue solo entonces cuando vio una pequeña cabeza asomando por la puerta de la cocina. Era un chiquillo de no más de seis o siete años, con grandes ojos actualmente fijos en el dúo que ahora echaba la siesta bajo la mesa.

—¡Hola! —le volvió a llamar Serena yendo hacia él.

Aparentemente convencido de que el laird y su hijo estaban inconscientes y, que por lo tanto no constituían una amenaza, el chico le prestó atención. Sus ojos se abrieron incluso más a pesar de que Darién no lo hubiera creído posible, y luego puso un dedo señalando su propio pecho y elevó las cejas, inquisitivo.

—Sí, tú —dijo Serena con un toque de exasperación—. ¡Ven aquí!

Vaciló un momento pero se deslizó a través de la puerta y avanzó de mala gana.

Darién no pudo evitar notar que se mantenía alejado de la mesa y de los dos hombres roncando. Sospechó que esto se debía a la violencia que había oído acompañaba las borracheras de las que su familia disfrutaba tanto. Notó un par de cardenales en el muchacho que se estaban desvaneciendo, y Darién dedujo que no siempre se había movido con la suficiente cautela.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó su esposa amablemente, una vez que el chico se detuvo ante ella.

—Mu-muchachito —balbuceó ansiosamente.

Serena se quedó petrificada, pero simplemente dijo:

—Buen día, Muchachito.

—Bu-buen día, mi… mi señora —respondió Muchachito.

El rostro de su esposa se suavizó ante su tartamudeo. Se puso en cuclillas ante el niño para que sus rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel, entonces se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle. Darién sintió mucha curiosidad y deseó acercarse para escuchar lo que ella le decía al chiquillo, pero se contuvo y simplemente esperó.

Mientras Serena susurraba, el chico asentía y asentía tomando nota de cada palabra que decía y cuando ella terminó, sonrió con una amplia sonrisa y asintió una vez más. Por lo visto satisfecha, Serena se enderezó y condujo al chico hacia él.

—Muchachito, aquí presente, está dispuesto a dirigir a los hombres a las habitaciones de tu padre y hermanos —anunció ella—. Sin embargo, lo más rápido sería llevarlos a todos a la vez.

Cuando Darién dudó, Sammy dijo:

—Mis hombres están a tu disposición.

—Eso no será necesario —gritó una voz, y los soldados se hicieron a un lado, arrastrando su carga con ellos y revelando siete escoceses corpulentos de pie junto a la puerta. Darién no les había oído entrar, pero supuso que lo habían hecho cuando se distrajo mirando a su esposa hablar con Muchachito. Ahora avanzaban como uno. El que hablaba era alto y fornido, pelirrojo y con una tez rubicunda. Se detuvo ante Darién y le miró de arriba abajo antes de asentir con aparente convencimiento de que él era quien había dicho ser.

—Milaird.

—¿Rubeus? —preguntó Darién, reconociendo la voz que le preguntaba desde el muro.

—Aye —respondió el guerrero, luego hizo un gesto a los hombres que habían entrado con él. Inmediatamente empezaron a dispersarse. Dos se movieron para relevar a los soldados ingleses de su carga y los otros cuatro recogieron al padre y al hermano de Darién.

Darién les miró lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que aunque los rostros de los hombres eran adustos, eran muy cuidadosos con su carga mientras los levantaban y llevaban a las escaleras.

—Así que has venido a echar a tu padre de la silla de laird, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rubeus.

Darién volvió la mirada al hombre, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sintió que Serena se acercaba, y a pesar de haberle ordenado que permaneciera cerca, ahora deseaba que se alejara más que acercarse. Si tenía que pelear, prefería no ponerla en riesgo porque estuviera en medio. Mirando a su lado, la tomó de la mano y ordenó que se situara detrás de él, después arrugó la frente y gruñó:

—Aye.

Rubeus frunció a su vez el ceño y gruñó:

—Ya era la maldita hora.

Darién se permitió relajarse. Incluso casi sonrió, pero se las arregló para contener el impulso y se limitó a asentir en su lugar.

—Chiba te necesita —dijo Rubeus, y añadió solemnemente— lo que no quiere decir que no tenga que pelear contigo si tu padre así me lo ordena. Él es mi laird.

Era todo lo que Rubeus tenía que decir. Los soldados eran leales al juramento que habían dado al padre de Darién. Él no esperaría menos. Esta era su batalla y aunque la gente deseara que ganara, lucharían contra él si su señor así lo ordenaba. Él respetaba eso y solo podía esperar que le dieran la misma lealtad en caso de que tuviera éxito, así que muy serio dijo:

—Entonces, intentaré que él no lo ordene.

Rubeus asintió.

—Zoicite dijo que te golpeaste la cabeza cuando tu barco se estrelló contra las rocas.

—Aye. Afortunadamente, tengo buenos amigos y cuidaron muy bien de mí como si estuviera en casa —dijo Darién. Se giró hacia su derecha, señalando al hermano de Serena—. Éste es uno de ellos. Lord Samuel Tsukino.

Esperó mientras Rubeus asentía en señal de saludo, entonces se giró a la izquierda esperando que Serena estuviera allí, solo para girarse de nuevo al recordar que la había puesto tras su espalda. La encontró de rodillas tras de sí, susurrando confidentemente con Muchachito. Fue solo entonces cuando comprendió que el chico seguía allí, sus indicaciones ya no eran necesarias pues los hombres de Chiba sabían dónde llevar a su padre y hermanos.

—¿Sere? —dijo quedamente.

Ella levantó la vista y después de darle unas palmaditas a Muchachito se enderezó.

—Sí, ¿esposo?

—Ven.

Él le tomó la mano, tiró de ella a su lado y volviéndose a Rubeus de nuevo dijo:

—Mi esposa.

Serena parecía un poco trastornada con la concisa presentación, pero él no veía razones para dar más explicaciones. Había dicho fuera de los muros que Sammy y sus soldados estaban escoltándole a él y a su esposa, la hermana de Sammy, hasta Chiba. No había necesidad de explicarlo de nuevo.

Rubeus sonrió a Serena y saludó educadamente.

—Mi señora.

—Bu-buen d-día, sir —murmuró Sere.

Darién frunció el ceño ante su tartamudeo y la forma en la que ella inclinó la cabeza. No lo había hecho con los soldados de Tsukino, pero ella les conocía y estaba cómoda con ellos, supuso. Su actual comportamiento le recordó su intención de trabajar con ella en su autoestima y se prometió a sí mismo que lo haría en cuento pudiera… pero no ahora. Era un asunto para otro día, decidió, y le dio un apretón tranquilizador que la hizo jadear y saltar un poco. Sintió que ella le lanzaba una mirada penetrante pero ya había vuelto su atención a Rubeus.

—Como mi padre está indispuesto —dijo Darién secamente, usando la palabra que el hombre había utilizado—, quizá podrías darme cuentas de lo que ha pasado mientras he estado fuera.

—Aye —dijo Rubeus en conformidad.

Darién asintió y empezó a guiar al grupo a las mesas de caballetes, pero se detuvo cuando Serena tiró de su mano. Frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia atrás y elevó una ceja interrogativamente.

Serena dudó, entonces lo apartó del resto y susurró:

—Mientras estás ocupado con Rubeus, he pensado que puedo subir a la otra planta y ver si hay habitaciones adecuadas para dormir. Quizá necesiten ser limpiadas o...

—Aye —interrumpió Darién con un suspiro.

Él no había considerado esto, pero si las habitaciones de la parte superior estaban en tal mal estado como el gran salón, definitivamente había mucho trabajo por hacer antes de que el sol se pusiera. Él no iba a dormir en el suelo del salón y no iba a permitir que ni Sammy ni Serena lo hicieran tampoco. Prefería llevarlos fuera e instalar un campamento en el patio de armas. No fue un pensamiento feliz para Darién. Si bien había tenido que dejar tranquila a Serena después de su noche de bodas, primero para permitirle que sanara y después, durante el viaje, simplemente porque no tenían privacidad y no estaba dispuesto a levantarle las faldas a su esposa frente a un centenar de hombres, así que se había contenido durante todo el viaje con la tranquilidad de que una vez que alcanzaran Chiba y la privacidad de una recámara, la tendría de nuevo. La posibilidad de que no hubiera ninguna habitación habitable nunca se le había ocurrido.

—Adelante —dijo ahora—. Pero lleva al chico contigo y si hay algún problema, solo tienes que gritar y acudiré corriendo.

Esperó el tiempo justo a que Serena asintiera, y entonces presionó un beso en sus labios antes de girar y continuar hacia la mesa.


	11. CAPITULO 10

Capítulo 10

—Esta era la habitación de Setsuna —le informó Muchachito cuando abrió la puerta.

Serena entró en el cuarto, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Era la cuarta habitación que le mostraba. Las tres anteriores estaban en buenas condiciones salvo por la presencia de algunas telarañas y polvo. Era evidente para Serena que lord Chiba y sus hijos nunca se molestaban en entrar en las otras recámaras. Pero era igual de evidente que no podía decirse lo mismo de este cuarto.

—Está hecho un… un lío —declaró Muchachito con una mueca, siguiendo a Serena cuando finalmente entró en el cuarto.

Tomando nota del regreso de su tartamudeo, Serena murmuró:

—¿Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que no tienes porqué sentirte nervioso conmigo?

Muchachito enrojeció y apartó la mirada, admitiendo:

—Te… temía que pu… pudierais enojaros cuan… cuando vierais todo es… esto.

—Bien, no lo estoy —le aseguró—. Y aunque lo estuviera, no estaría enojada contigo.

Muchachito asintió y la rigidez en su postura disminuyó. Hasta logró mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Serena sonrió en respuesta, luego giró para estudiar el cuarto con detenimiento. Si bien los juncos del suelo no eran frescos, no estaban tan asquerosos como los del gran salón. Sospechaba que no los habían cambiado desde que la hermana de Darién, Setsuna, se marchó. Pero aparte de eso, este cuarto se parecía más al gran salón que las otras recámaras. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiera destrozado en un ataque de mal genio. Una maciza silla de roble aún se ubicaba ante la chimenea, una mesita que alguna vez habría estado junto a ésta era una pila de maderos rotos sobre los juncos. La cama estaba en una pieza, pero todas sus mantas y pieles habían sido arrancadas y yacían amontonadas en un rincón, y alguien había logrado desencajar uno de los postigos de la ventana. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero el postigo que quedaba colgaba oblicuamente de un único clavo.

Un sonido atrajo su mirada hacia la puerta y Serena descubrió a Molly en la entrada. La criada se había olvidado que sostenía en la mano el bolso de remedios que le había pedido, sus ojos como platos estaban abiertos con horror mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación.

—Es un lío —dijo Molly con un movimiento desaprobatorio de la cabeza.

—Aye —se lamentó Muchachito, y luego indicó—: El laird lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Serena y Molly como una sola voz, girándose hacia el muchacho.

Él asintió muy serio.

—Viene aquí todo el tiempo. Por lo general no puede caminar derecho y choca con las cosas. Él y sus muchachos rompen muchas cosas en el castillo de esa forma, pero el laird es el único que entra aquí —les aseguró. Y luego el chiquillo torció la cara, y añadió—: Él llora.

Serena se enderezó un poco ante esas noticias, sintiendo un poco de esperanza. Un padre que echaba de menos a su hija tanto como para hacerlo llorar no podía ser del todo malo, pensó ella, luego se preguntó si su propio padre también la echaría de menos. Creía que la extrañaría un poco, pero no tanto para llorar. Al menos, así lo esperaba y empezó a preocuparse por la posibilidad cuando Muchachito agregó:

—Lo escuché. —El tono serio de su voz le sugería que él sospechaba que podrían no creerle algo así. Cuando ella asintió con solemnidad para asegurarle que le creía, él se relajó un poco y señaló—: Una imagen vergonzosa, os diré. Me siento avergonzado por él. Lloraba, gemía y tropezaba con los muebles. Entonces se cayó de culo y se quedó sentado lloriqueando sobre quién iba a dirigir el torreón ahora que Setsuna ya no está.

Molly chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, pero Serena suspiró con desilusión ya que no era a su hija a quien echaba de menos, sino su trabajo como castellana. Realmente, estaba intentando con denuedo que el hombre le gustase pero aún no había encontrado nada para hacerlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se dirigió hacia a la puerta y extendió la mano.

—Mis hierbas medicinales, por favor, Molly.

La criada se las entregó casi de mala gana y cuando Serena comenzó a hurgar su contenido, preguntó ansiosamente:

—¿Estáis segura de querer hacerlo, mi señora?

—Sí —dijo Serena firmemente.

—Pero…

Serena alzó la mano para hacer callar a su doncella, luego echó un vistazo al chiquillo y le dijo:

—¿Muchachito, podrías bajar y traerme una copa de aguamiel o sidra?

—Aye, mi se… señora —dijo con prontitud y Serena le sonrió suavemente cuando él se apresuró a cumplir su encargo. Era un niño muy dulce.

—Mi señora, sobre este plan vuestro —dijo Molly ansiosamente tan pronto como Muchachito salió por la puerta.

Serena suspiró y dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su doncella.

—Es un plan sensato, Molly —insistió con firmeza—. Nada desalienta una mala conducta como una consecuencia desagradable.

—Si fuera el caso, las resacas que lord Chiba y sus hijos sufren después de sus borracheras los habrían desalentado hace décadas —dijo su criada en tono grave.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre una cabeza dolorida cada vez que empiezas a beber y la incapacidad de mantener algo, incluso la bebida misma, en tu estómago —le aseguró Serena—. Confía en mí, si laird Chiba y sus hijos se ponen gravemente enfermos cada vez que beben, dejarán de hacerlo. Es un plan sensato.

—¿Sí, pero y si se dan cuenta de que les estáis dando un bebedizo? —preguntó muy preocupada.

—No lo sabrán —le aseguró Serena—. Les daremos esta primera dosis mientras están inconscientes, se la daremos mientras duermen de igual forma como alimentamos a Darién con caldo cuando se encontraba inconsciente.

—Conseguisteis que un poco de caldo bajara por su garganta pero es seguro que no lograreis meter mucho por la de ellos —refunfuñó Molly enigmáticamente.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Quizás debía repensar lo de diluir la tintura1 en el aguamiel y solo debía dejar caer unas gotas del concentrado directamente por sus gargantas. Sí, decidió, esto funcionaría muy bien.

—Vamos —dijo y salió del cuarto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Molly con un bufido, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

—A darle la tintura al padre y hermanos de Darién.

—¿Creía que necesitábamos el aguamiel para eso? —preguntó Molly con consternación.

—Será más fácil si solo hacemos que unas gotas de tintura bajen por sus gargantas —explicó Serena—. Y si somos rápidas, podemos hacerlo todo antes que Muchachito vuelva.

—Oh, Dios Santo —farfulló Molly, pero luego siguió en silencio a Serena en su búsqueda y hallazgo del cuarto del padre de Darién.

—¿Por el amor de Dios, cómo puede vivir así? —murmuró Serena al contemplar la recámara del laird Chiba. Si bien no había ninguna vela encendida o fuego iluminando el cuarto, todavía era el mediodía y la suficiente luz del sol atravesaba por los postigos abiertos, haciendo que el cuarto y su inquilino fueran más que visibles. Lo cual era, en su opinión, algo afortunado. Esta habitación estaba tan desastrosa como el gran salón, el suelo lleno con ropa desechada y comida, mobiliario roto y tapices rasgados. Además de eso, olía como si alguien hubiera muerto allí.

Haciendo una mueca se dio la vuelta hacia Molly, solo para no encontrarla. Frunciendo el ceño, retrocedió a la puerta y la encontró encogida en el pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Serena en un siseo.

—Esperaré aquí fuera y vigilaré —respondió Molly con prontitud.

—No, necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que mantener su boca abierta mientras vierto la tintura en ella.

—Ah, por favor, mi señora —pidió Molly, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No puedo…

—Puedes —insistió Serena, agarrándola de la mano y arrastrándola en el cuarto.

—Realmente no deberíamos hacerlo. Creo que vos necesitáis…

—Silencio, lo despertarás —susurró Serena con exasperación mientras sacaba su tintura y abría la redoma.

—La segunda venida de nuestro Señor no lo despertaría —dijo Molly con disgusto, bajando la mirada al insensato hombre.

—¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo? —preguntó Serena con frialdad—. Abre su boca.

Molly cerró su propia boca y se dispuso a abrir la boca de lord Chiba. En el momento que agarró su barbilla y frente, y apartó de un tirón sus labios, Serena se inclinó y echó unas gotas de la tintura en su gaznate.

Tan pronto como volvió a enderezarse, Molly soltó la boca del laird y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Serena chasqueó la lengua con exasperación ante la cobardía de la mujer, pero la ignoró y observó la cara de Zafiro Chiba mientras colocaba la tapa de la redoma. Emitió un suspiro de alivio cuando lord Chiba comenzó a relamerse los labios y mover la boca, tragando automáticamente el líquido. Satisfecha se tomó un momento para examinarlo, notando que él se parecía mucho a Darién salvo que era más viejo y tenía una nariz roja y protuberante. Sería producto de la bebida, supuso con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza.

—Mi señora —llamó Molly desde la seguridad del pasillo.

Suspirando, Serena dio la vuelta y fue a reunirse con ella.

—Podemos bajar ahora y…

—No —interrumpió Serena con fuerza—. Ahora tenemos que hacer lo mismo con los hermanos. Mamoru primero, creo. Su cuarto es el más cercano.

—Seguramente darle la tintura al padre es suficiente. No hay ninguna necesidad de…

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Serena simplemente agarró la mano de Molly y la arrastró al siguiente cuarto. Por suerte, después de varios pasos Molly, a Dios gracias, dejó de protestar. Esto hizo que las cosas fueran mucho más rápidas, y en unos momentos lo hicieron y abandonaron el cuarto.

—Este es el último —dijo Serena animando a su doncella mientras la guiaba a la última puerta del pasillo.

—Gracias a Dios —refunfuñó la criada—. Vuestra madre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por los problemas en que os estáis metiendo.

Ignorándola, Serena le señaló el camino hacia la habitación. De las tres, esta era la peor. Parecía evidente que los tres hombres no sentían cariño por sus posesiones. Cada cuarto ostentaban muebles rotos y otros artículos destruidos, pero aquí hasta la cama de Endimión estaba rota, uno de los postes había sido quebrado, dejando los cortinajes colgando de una esquina.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a la cama y esperó a que Molly abriera la boca del hombre. Entonces Serena le dio a beber la tintura.

—Ya está —dijo mientras se enderezaba. Serena permitió que sus labios emitieran un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que cerraba la pequeña redoma y la volvía a guardar en su bolso de remedios—. Está hecho. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver qué resulta.

—Gracias a Dios —respiró Molly, soltando su agarre sobre la boca de Endimión—. Por favor, mi señora. Vámonos de aquí en este instante.

—Sí —dijo Serena con exasperación y decidió que nunca volvería a llevar a la criada con ella en tales excursiones. Molly se había quejado y criticado todo el tiempo, preocupándose como una anciana.

Bien, bien, Serena reconoció, con más de cuarenta veranos Molly era una mujer mayor. Aun así, no era razón para ser tan tímida y nerviosa como un ratón. No le extrañaba que la doncella se hubiera sentido tan escandalizada por lo que Karmesite y la Vieja Mónica le habían aconsejado sobre como complacer a un hombre —la mujer no tenía corazón para intentarlo. Probablemente yació temblorosa en la cama, con los ojos bien cerrados cada vez que su marido intentó hacer entrar su caballo en… ¿habría sido una experiencia agradable para ambos?, pensó con molestia.

—Mi señora —protestó Molly.

—Ya voy —refunfuñó Serena—. Yo solo…

Se detuvo bruscamente y dio un chillido cuando la mano de Endimión se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando a la cama, se encontró con una turbia mirada.

—¿Ey, preciosa, me das un besito? —balbuceó él, tironeándole del brazo.

—Puede que tu pa no haga mucho alboroto —dijo Rubeus en voz baja—. No es un hombre estúpido y, a pesar de la bebida, sabe que las cosas se le están saliendo de control. Cada día se marcha otra familia, trasladándose a pastos más verdes, y aquellos que se quedan solo esperan su oportunidad. La mitad del personal del castillo se ha ido, y los rezagados… —sacudió la cabeza—. El cocinero se ha ido, las criadas ni siquiera entran en el gran salón, y los hombres también lo evitan… Aye, tu padre se alegrará de pasarte el título y sus responsabilidades.

Darién lo esperaba fervorosamente. Aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo cerca de Zafiro Chiba, el hombre todavía era su padre, y Darién no tenía deseos de cometer parricidio. Pero después de todo lo que se había enterado por Rubeus sobre la situación de Chiba, no podía alejarse y dejar a su padre a cargo. Chiba estaba muy mal administrada.

—¿Has dicho que el cocinero se ha ido? —preguntó Sammy y la consternación de su voz provocó que Darién sonriera por primera vez desde que se había sentado a hablar con Rubeus. Después de tres años de comidas putrefactas y estar cerca de la inanición en aquella prisión infernal, Sammy tenía un apetito insaciable. Darién estaba asombrado por la comida que le había visto consumir desde que se levantó de su propio lecho de enfermo. Se había sentido aún más asombrado al encontrarse igualando mordisco con mordisco, y se sintió algo disgustado al escuchar que no había cocinero. Pero no se sentía tan consternado como Sammy parecía sentirse.

—Aye —dijo Rubeus, y sonrió abiertamente ante la expresión de Sammy—. Pero sé donde está y sospecho que podría convencerlo de regresar si la situación cambia.

—Quizá podrías… —Darién se detuvo repentinamente, alzó los ojos con brusquedad cuando escuchó unos potentes chillidos y gemidos. Antes de que terminara el primer chillido él ya estaba de pie y corría, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que una letanía de posibles causas para ese alboroto pasaban por su mente. Las mujeres podrían haber tropezado con un ratón o algún otro bicho mientras preparaban las habitaciones en el segundo piso, o una de ellas podría haber sufrido un accidente y estaba herida de gravedad. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Darién alcanzó el peldaño superior a tiempo para ver a Muchachito corriendo por el extremo opuesto del pasillo con un trío de criadas pisándole los talones. Mientras lo seguía, el muchacho hizo un alto ante una de las puertas de las recámaras cercana al final del corredor y la abrió de un empujón. De inmediato el pasillo resonó con los fuertes y completamente ininteligibles chillidos llenos de pánico que ahora se unían a una sonora voz balbuciente que había oído interrumpir a Rubeus cuando llegaron al portón del castillo.

—Vamos, muchacha, solo un revolcón rapidito. Prometo que te gustara.

¡Endimión! Maldición, Darién apresuró su paso y se topó con una escena que no olvidaría pronto. Serena parecía estar en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Endimión. Él estaba sentado, esforzándose por tirarla en la cama, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para resistir. Mientras tanto Molly, la fuente de los chillidos y lloriqueos, estaba a un lado de la cama, aporreando la cabeza y espalda de Endimión en un intento por liberar a su ama.

Aparentemente Muchachito y las tres criadas se habían quedado paralizados en el interior de la habitación ante la imagen, pero mientras Darién tomaba nota de todo, el chico atravesó el cuarto como un rayo, agarrando un escudo que yacía tirado en el suelo en su avance. Saltando hacia la cabecera de la cama con el pesado artículo de metal, lo alzó y luego lo bajó sobre la cabeza del hombre con un horrible «gong» mientras que Darién comenzaba a atravesar el cuarto. La acción no dejó inconsciente a Endimión como quizás esperaba el chico, pero ciertamente consiguió su atención. Liberando a Serena, él se giró inestable hacia el chiquillo, emitiendo un rugido de furia.

Los ojos de Muchachito casi se le salen de las órbitas por el horror, pero volvió a estamparle el escudo en la cabeza, poniendo cada pizca de su peso y fuerza en ello. Esta vez funcionó. Los ojos Endimión se pusieron blancos y cayó desplomado en la cama. Al instante Muchachito tiró el escudo a un lado y trepó a la cama para saltar hacia el otro lado y agacharse junto a Serena.

—¿Estáis bien, mi señora? —preguntó Muchachito ansiosamente, agarrándole el brazo y tirando de este en un esfuerzo por ayudarla a levantarse cuando por fin Molly terminó con sus chillidos y se apresuró a ir a ese lado de la cama para ayudar también.

—Oh, mi Dios —dijo Serena sin aliento mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde había caído cuando Endimión la soltó—. Sí, estoy bien, gracias Muchachito. Fuiste muy valiente.

—Aye, lo fue —gruñó Darién, mientras que Molly y Muchachito ayudaban a su esposa a ponerse de pie. Las criadas que estaban cerca de la puerta habían notado su entrada cuando pasó junto a ellas y comenzaron a salir sigilosamente del cuarto a la vez. Pero notó que si bien habían avanzado una distancia asombrosa, aún no se habían marchado del todo sino que observaban detenidamente desde la puerta, intentando ver pasar a Sammy y Rubeus, quienes lo habían seguido.

Molly, Serena y Muchachito, sin embargo, no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada y cuando finalmente lo hicieron agrandaron los ojos y jadearon con sorpresa.

—Oh es-esposo —dijo Serena sin resuello. Forzando una sonrisa, evitó su mirada cepillándose la falda mientras murmuraba—: Nosotros… eh… yo so-solo estaba com-comprobando que tu her-hermano no se hubiera hecho una herida cuando cayó. Lamentablemente, se despertó y… eh… parece que creyó que yo era… b-bien, pen-pensó…

—Sé lo que pensó —gruñó Darién, cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta. En su borrachera, era evidente que Endimión creyó que era una de las criadas e intentó hacerla suya. Y, por lo visto, no le importó si ella estaba dispuesta o no. Esto lo enfureció. Tendría una conversación muy seria con el hombre cuando se despertara. Mientras tanto, tenía una esposa díscola con la que tratar.

—Te dije que te quedaras cerca a menos que yo dijera lo contrario, ¿no es así? —preguntó con voz seria cuando pasaban junto a Sammy y Rubeus, y entraban al pasillo.

—Sí, y yo lo hi-hice —dijo presurosa—. Y di-dijiste que po-podía… su-subir aquí y…

—E inspeccionar cual es el estado de las habitaciones —la interrumpió Darién con voz grave—. No te dije que pudieras examinar a Endimión.

Para su sorpresa, ella asintió.

—Sí. Ti-tienes razón. Yo no… no debería…

—No, no deberías… —dijo enojado, luego se detuvo en el pasillo para preguntar—: ¿Cuáles cuartos podemos usar?

Ella vaciló, luego dijo:

—Los tres en el otro extremo del pasillo solo necesitan airearse, limpiarlos y cambiar las ropas de cama. Las esteras están viejas, pero limpias y servirán por esta noche.

Asintiendo volvió a avanzar, arrastrándola hacia el último cuarto en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, tan lejos del cuarto de su hermano como le era posible. La hizo entrar en la habitación, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y luego frunció el ceño cuando vio que todo el mundo los había seguido… todos salvo Muchachito. No había ninguna señal del chico.

—¿Dónde está el chico? —refunfuñó ceñudo, le preocupó que aún estuviera en el cuarto con Endimión y si su hermano despertara, él pudiera estar en problemas.

Todos empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada ante su pregunta y Rubeus dijo:

—Lo encontraré.

—Gracias —murmuró Darién—. Envíalo aquí cuando lo hagas.

Asintiendo, Rubeus se apartó y se alejó por el pasillo, Darién miró a Sammy.

—Bajaré en un minuto.

Sammy dudó, su mirada se deslizó desde el rostro severo de su amigo al de Serena, que en ese instante se mordía el labio, pero asintió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la escalera. Complacido porque Sammy no interferiría, Darién ignoró a las mujeres, cerró la puerta y se giró hasta estar enfrente de su esposa.

—Yo es-estaba… —los ojos de Serena revoloteaban en todas las direcciones como si buscaran una vía de escape, pero de repente jadeó con sorpresa cuando él le agarró la mano y la atrajo contra su pecho—. ¿Esposo?

Darién la besó: un beso profundo y húmedo que hablaba de su hambre por ella y que en parte estaba motivado por el miedo que sintió al escuchar los chillidos que lo habían hecho correr. Tan rápidamente como la atrajo a sus brazos, rompió el beso mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

—Mantente alejada de Endimión.

—Sí, esposo —suspiró ella, su voz era soñadora, estiró las manos para que bajara la cara y darle otro beso.

La audaz acción originó una sonrisa en Darién, la cual se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando un golpe en la puerta sonó antes de que él pudiera devolverle el beso. Suspirando, levantó la cabeza y se obligó a alejarse de su esposa para responder al llamado. Pero sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa cuando escuchó el suspiro de desilusión de Serena mientras alcanzaba la manija. Prometiéndose que esta noche compensaría esa desilusión, abrió la puerta de un tirón y le frunció el ceño a Rubeus, luego dejó caer su mirada al chico que él sostenía por el cuello. Darién tomó nota de los ojos agrandados y la cara pálida de Muchachito, luego observó a las mujeres reunidas alrededor de Molly, que gorjeaban nerviosamente a unos metros de distancia.

Avanzando hacia el pasillo para reunirse con Rubeus y Muchachito, abrió aún más la puerta y les dijo a las mujeres:

—Entrar y ayudad a mi esposa a arreglar el cuarto.

Fue todo lo que necesitó decir. Las mujeres bulleron con impaciencia y se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación, viéndose impacientes por evitar su presencia. Muchachito se sentía igualmente de impaciente e intentó seguirlas, pero Rubeus aún lo agarraba por el cuello y con un tirón lo hizo retroceder.

El chico hundió los hombros y un suspiro de derrota escapó de sus labios cuando Darién cerró la puerta. Entonces levantó sus tristes y resignados ojos, abrió la boca para hablar, encontró que no le salía su voz, y tragó el bulto que aparentemente se había alojado en su garganta para preguntar:

—¿Va a ma-matarme?

—¿Matarte? —preguntó Darién con conmoción. Miró a Rubeus, quien parecía tan pasmado como él se sentía, después volvió a observar al chico y preguntó—: ¿Por qué diablos haría eso?

—Va con-contra las leyes que un cam-campesino golpee a un noble —dijo Muchachito con voz temblorosa, y después, por si Darién lo había olvidado añadió—: Y golpeé a su her-hermano.

—Aye, lo hizo —indicó Rubeus solemnemente.

Darién hizo una mueca pero mantuvo los ojos en Muchachito y dijo:

—¿Pero lo hiciste para salvar a mi esposa, no es así?

—Aye —admitió, enderezó los hombros y su boca adquirió una forma rebelde—. Y lo vo-volvería a hacer aunque me maten. Mi señora Serena es agradable y bo-bonita, y él es un be-bellaco aunque puede que sea mi pa.

Darién se puso rígido.

—¿Tu pa? ¿Endimión es tu padre?

Todo el resuello escapo del muchacho y se encogió de hombros con infelicidad.

—Mi ma di-dijo que lo e-era.

Darién contempló al muchacho, viendo ahora el parecido familiar. Tenía las facciones de los Chiba, y el mismo cabello que Endimión y Mamoru, aunque el suyo fuera más oscuro. Sus ojos también eran del mismo azul intenso que los de la hermana de Darién, Setsuna, y los de él mismo. Apretando la boca, preguntó:

—¿Quién es tu ma?

—Be-Beryl —contestó hoscamente.

—Fue criada aquí —dijo Rubeus en voz baja.

—¿Fue? —preguntó Darién con un ceño fruncido.

—Murió el mes pasado —dijo Rubeus, su cara era muy seria—. Cuando la lavandera se marchó, las criadas comenzaron a tratar de hacer la colada. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la tina al revolver la ropa sobre el fuego. Sufrió horribles quemaduras, murió una semana después.

Después de días de dolor y sufrimiento, pensó Darién con gravedad. Su mirada se deslizó sobre la ropa raída y cara sucia del chiquillo.

—¿Ahora quién cuida de ti?

Muchachito se encogió de hombros con desgana.

—A veces las criadas cuidan de él —contestó Rubeus—. Lo mantienen lejos del peligro cuando pueden.

Juzgando por las contusiones que el muchacho lucía, eso no era a menudo, y Darién se preguntó si su hermano siquiera sabía que el muchacho era su hijo… o le importaba. Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó.

—No voy a matarte.

Muchachito alzó la mirada con esperanza.

—De hecho, envié a buscarte para alabarte por defender a mi esposa —dijo solemnemente—. Fuiste muy valiente. Un día serás un buen soldado y me aseguraré que seas escudero en un año o dos.

Muchachito emitió un largo suspiro ante estas noticias y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—Pero hasta entonces —añadió Darién firmemente—, haré que te quedes cerca de mi esposa. Ella te enseñará buenos modales y otras cosas que un soldado necesita conocer, pero deberás cuidarla por mí como hiciste hoy.

—Con mi vida, mi laird —juró el muchacho, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de gratitud.

Darién se movió con incomodidad debido a la radiante adoración en los ojos del chiquillo, luego asintió severamente.

—Ve entonces, vigila a mi dama —ordenó, dándose la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. Las mujeres en el cuarto hicieron una pausa en su charla para echar un vistazo hacia la puerta mientras Muchachito entraba corriendo feliz y Darién añadió—: Asegúrate que no deje este cuarto sin que yo lo sepa.

—Aye, mi laird —dijo Muchachito con importancia, luego arruinó el efecto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tanto que Darién temió que se le partiría la cara.

—Pe-pero, esposo —protestó Serena, atravesando presurosa el cuarto.

En el momento en que se detuvo ante él, Darién se agachó y la besó. Fue uno rápido, pero concienzudo, y los ojos de Serena estaban cerrados, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando él apartó la cabeza.

—¿Aye? —preguntó él.

Serena parpadeó al abrir los ojos, durante un momento la confusión se mostró en sus profundidades, de repente ella pareció recordar su protesta y frunció el ceño.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. También tengo que preparar un cuarto para Sammy.

Darién asintió lentamente, pero su mente procesaba que su tartamudeo no había continuado después de besarla. No era la primera vez que notaba que un simple beso suyo parecía hacerle olvidar su timidez y tartamudeo. Parecía que tendría que besar mucho a su esposa para distraerla. Un deber terrible, pero él era el hombre adecuado para la tarea, pensó con una sonrisa.

—¿Esposo? —pinchó, frunciendo el ceño ahora.

Forzándose a atender el problema inmediato, Darién se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Bien. —Lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro a Muchachito—. Puede ir entre este cuarto y el que elija para lord Tsukino, pero a ningún otro lugar sin mi permiso.

Serena emitió un suspiro exasperado, pero Darién simplemente le besó la frente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la escalera con Rubeus.

1 Las tinturas son preparados de plantas y hierbas utilizados desde la antigüedad, en las que se deja macerar la parte más aprovechable de la planta durante días en alcohol y agua, obteniendo un concentrando aceitoso. Una tintura es mucho más poderosa que una infusión. _(N. de la T)_


	12. CAPITULO 11

Capítulo 11

Serena observó con el ceño fruncido la puerta que su marido acababa de cerrar, luego se volvió a contemplar a Muchachito y a las mujeres en la habitación. Acababa de conocerlas cuando Darién había interrumpido para dejar entrar al chiquillo y dar su ridícula orden. Además de Molly, había una criada joven y delgada llamada Viluy, con lacios cabello de color rubio claro y ojos insípidos. Kalaberite, una mujer de mediana edad con cabellos oscuros y un rostro que parecía no haber sonreído en un tiempo muy largo. Y una anciana con el cabello gris hirsuto y la sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez había visto, su nombre era Luna.

Serena sonrió de manera mordaz para sí misma. Había enviado a Muchachito por aguamiel o sidra, y él había regresado con las últimas tres criadas que quedaban en el torreón para que le explicaran por qué no había nada de aquello. Parecía que el laird Chiba no veía la necesidad de aguamiel o sidra ahora que su hija se había ido. Ale y whisky era todo lo que se ofrecía en el castillo. Eso era algo de lo que necesitaría ocuparse rápidamente, decidió Serena, pero esto significaría hacer un viaje a uno de sus vecinos, pues ya había sido informada de que había muy poco en el pueblo. Dado que su laird nunca compraba nada, no se hacía ningún extra, y los aldeanos en Chiba solo hacían lo suficiente para su propio consumo.

Suspirando ante todos los problemas que en tan poco tiempo estaban apareciendo, Serena se tomó un momento para sentir lástima de sí misma. Pero luego su acostumbrado espíritu positivo se reafirmó, diciéndole que era mejor ser la esposa de Darién con un montón de problemas para sortear, que la esposa de Alan y probablemente un conjunto completamente diferente de preocupaciones… las que no podrían ser arregladas con un poco de tiempo y mano dura.

—¡Bien! —Enderezó los hombros—. Vamos a dejar este cuarto en perfectas condiciones y continuemos con el de mi hermano para que los hombres puedan subir nuestras pertenencias.

Las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y pusieron manos a la obra. Con ella, Molly, las tres criadas e incluso el pequeño Muchachito echándole una mano, lo hicieron muy rápidamente. Aunque podrían haber ido más deprisa todavía si Muchachito no hubiera intentado ayudarla constantemente. Cada vez que ella recogía algo o comenzaba a quitar el polvo de un objeto, él estaba allí intentando ayudarla. En verdad, aunque lo encontraba dulce, también era un poco exasperante. El jovenzuelo estaba todo el tiempo pegado a sus talones, clavándole la mirada con ojos de adoración, el pecho hinchado de orgullo como el de un gallito. No obstante, su tartamudeo había cesado. Solo ocurrió una o dos veces mientras ellos trabajaban y solo cuando él se dirigió a Kalaberite. Parecía encontrarla intimidante.

—Listo —dijo Serena cuando ella y Molly terminaron de hacer la cama en el cuarto de Sammy unos momentos más tarde—. Creo que hemos terminado.

—Sí, es todo por ahora. —Molly se enderezó y miró a su alrededor con satisfacción, pero luego frunció el ceño cuando su mirada se trasladó al suelo. Tocó con la punta del pie los juncos sobre los que estaban paradas y agregó—: Aunque me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer algo con esto juncos.

—Podemos encargarnos de ellos mañana o pasado mañana —murmuró Serena, pensando que podrían esperar hasta después que hubiera conseguido algo de aguamiel o sidra.

—¿Nos necesitará más, mi señora? —le preguntó Luna, moviéndose hacia la cama arrastrando los pies dolorida. La mujer sufría una artritis terrible, pero no había dejado que eso la hiciera más lenta. Había trabajado tan duro como el resto.

—No, Luna. Gracias —contestó Serena—. A ninguna de las tres, sé que debéis tener obligaciones que estáis descuidando mientras permanecéis aquí. Iros y atendedlas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la criada se volvió y condujo hacia la puerta a las otras dos mujeres. Serena las miraba pensativamente, entonces echó una mirada a Molly cuando la criada comentó:

—Luna parece muy agradable, pero las otras dos son un par sombrío.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo ella—. Quizás podría intentar alejarla de Kalaberite y Viluy en algún momento en los próximos días y averiguar por qué.

—Yo puedo deciros por qué —dijo Muchachito con entusiasmo.

Serena lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Puedes?

—Aye. Mi ma y Luna solían inquietarse por eso. —Él se detuvo, su expresión volviéndose seria mientras trataba de recordar lo que había oído, a continuación dijo—: Sabéis, Viluy iba a casarse con el hijo del herrero. Ella le amaba de manera algo feroz. Pero entonces mi p… el laird Endimión —se corrigió— se encaprichó con ella una noche mientras estaba borracho y no aceptó un no por respuesta. Cuando el hijo del herrero, Robbie, se enteró, suspendió la boda. Ella lloró y suplicó pero él dijo que Viluy era más lista como para ser atrapada por la cabra cuando estaba borracho y…

—¿La cabra? —interrumpió Serena de forma vacilante.

Muchachito se sonrojó, pero admitió en un susurro.

—Así es como llaman a mi p… a laird Endimión. La cabra colorada y cachonda.

—Ya veo —murmuró Serena—. Por favor continúa.

—Bueno. —Él frunció el ceño tratando de reunir los hilos de su historia, luego se encogió de hombros—. Robbie dijo que ella debió desear mucho ser atrapada y que él no iba a criar a un bastardo de la cabra.

—¿Ella está embarazada? —preguntó Molly, levantando las cejas.

—Nay. —Muchachito negó con la cabeza pero luego agregó—: Lo estaba pero perdió al niño antes de que creciera en ella. Viluy no ha estado bien de la cabeza desde entonces.

—Ya veo —murmuró Serena y suspiró con tristeza. Realmente Endimión Chiba estaba comenzando a desagradarle—. ¿Y por qué está Kalaberite…?

—Kalaberite es la ma de Viluy —dijo Muchachito como si eso lo explicara todo y Serena supuso que lo hacía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella enderezó los hombros.

—Bueno, gracias por contármelo, Muchachito. Eso explica bastante, haré…

Una repentina palabrota en el vestíbulo la hizo detenerse. Serena echó una mirada a la puerta que las criadas habían dejado abierta justo cuando un grupo de hombres estaba luchando por pasar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el hombre inconsciente que llevaban, luego ella corrió hacia adelante.

—¡Esposo!

Su grito hizo que los hombres se detuvieran de inmediato, y sin más tardar cambiaran de dirección y lo llevaran adentro.

—Una de las criadas dijo que la suya era la habitación al final del pasillo —se quejó Sammy mientras pasaba junto a ella.

Serena no se molestó en explicar que esta se suponía era la habitación de él. De todos modos eran muy parecidas y ella estaba demasiado desesperada para averiguar qué le pasaba a Darién para esperar mientras ellos lo sacaban de la habitación y lo llevaban al cuarto de al lado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, pasando junto a la cama para mirar con atención a su esposo mientras los hombres lo acostaban y salían del camino.

—Una de las piedras de la muralla principal se cayó y lo pilló desprevenido mientras estábamos examinando el muro —contestó Sammy de manera torva, subiendo por el lado opuesto de la cama para mirar con atención a Darién—. Por fortuna acababa de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, y solo le rozó el lado de la cabeza y le golpeó el hombro. Si no se hubiera movido cuando lo hizo…

Sammy dejó las consecuencias implícitas y solo sacudió la cabeza, pero Serena no necesitaba que él le dijera lo que podría haber sucedido. Las piedras usadas para construir la muralla principal y el castillo eran enormes y pesadas; una golpeándolo de lleno lo habría matado. Como fuera, había una desagradable herida, profunda, larga y ensangrentada justo detrás de la oreja, vio ella, al volverle la cabeza para ver mejor, luego le quitó la túnica para ver que no hubiera más daño.

—Necesito agua y mis medicinas —murmuró Serena.

Fue vagamente consciente de Molly moviéndose para ir a traer sus medicinas mientras uno de los hombres salía al vestíbulo para bramar por las escaleras buscando a una de las criadas para que trajera agua, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba puesta en Darién mientras le apartaba el cabello de modo de ver mejor la herida.

—¿Cuán grave es? —preguntó Sammy en voz baja.

Serena guardó silencio mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor la herida de la cabeza. Estaba sangrando muchísimo pero no creía que el daño fuera tan grave como había temido al principio. Había un chichón grande y algo de piel y cabello habían sido arrancados por el peñasco, pero no necesitaría puntos. Sin embargo, aunque no se veía grave, eso no significaba que todo estuviera bien. Las heridas de la cabeza eran difíciles de tratar.

Suspirando se enderezó para aceptar la bolsa pequeña que Molly estaba tendiéndole.

—¿Cayó inconsciente de inmediato o se desmayó después?

—Yo no me desmayo. Esa es una treta de mujer.

Serena bajó la mirada sobresaltada ante ese gruñido de Darién, el alivio se derramó por ella cuando vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Con mirada tierna le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele la cabeza como a un hijo de pu… —se detuvo de manera brusca, luego suspiró y masculló—: Bien, duele.

Serena se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír abiertamente de su corrección de sus propias palabras. Estaba tan aliviada de que estuviera despierto y quejoso, que podría haber cantado. En cambio asintió de manera solemne y se volvió para tomar el agua cuando Viluy apareció a su lado con un tazón de ella en la mano.

—Este es un paño limpio, mi señora. —Molly apareció de nuevo, habiendo pensado en lo que Serena no.

—Gracias —dijo Serena y rápidamente humedeció el paño en el agua antes de volverse hacia Darién, solo para encontrarse con que se había incorporado en la cama y estaba sentado de lado con los pies en el suelo. Casi lo reprendió, pero luego decidió que, de esta manera, se le simplificarían las cosas, así que simplemente dio un paso entre sus rodillas y se puso a trabajar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó a Sammy con un gruñido cuando ella comenzó a limpiar la herida—. En un momento estábamos caminando y al siguiente estoy aquí.

—Una piedra cayó de la muralla principal cuando estábamos volviéndonos para regresar al interior —explicó él—. Te dio en el lado de la cabeza.

—Y el hombro —masculló Serena, notando la raspadura y el hematoma allí.

—¿Se cayó una piedra? —preguntó Darién con incredulidad, entonces frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

—El muro no parecía estar en tal mal estado. Tendré que inspeccionarlo y…

—Quédate quiero —interrumpió con firmeza Serena—. Estoy tratando de limpiar la herida y tú estás sacudiendo la cabeza y moviéndote alrededor de la cama como un niño.

Darién miró con ceño en su dirección.

—No me estoy moviendo.

Cuando Serena solo soltó un bufido y volvió a inclinarse en su trabajo, Rubeus carraspeó y dijo:

—El muro no está en mal estado. Yo lo inspecciono dos veces por semana. Está en buen estado.

Serena volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando Darién de inmediato volvió la cabeza ligeramente para mirar al hombre, luego hacia el otro lado cuando Sammy señaló con tranquilidad:

—No tan bien si partes de él se están cayendo.

Rubeus frunció el ceño pero asintió con un suspiro.

—Iré a ocuparme de esa sección ahora mismo. Quizás me he perdido algo.

—Mi hermano irá contigo —anunció con firmeza Serena mientras Darién volvía la cabeza una vez más.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Sammy con diversión.

—Deberías, porque quiero que todos salgáis de la habitación mientras termino esto, y te dará algo para hacer además de rondar por el vestíbulo —dijo ella dulcemente.

Cuando Sammy levantó una ceja y echó una mirada a Darién, él vaciló, pero la sorprendió asintiendo con la cabeza. Serena no sabía si era porque no se fiaba de Rubeus o porque se había dado cuenta que la distracción le estaba dificultando la tarea, pero de cualquier manera le estaba muy agradecida.

La habitación rápidamente se despejó, todo el mundo salió, incluyendo a Molly, y Serena se inclinó de nuevo a su tarea. Sin el constante movimiento alrededor de Darién, ella logró limpiar tanto la herida en la cabeza como la del hombro de manera mucho más rápida. Una vez terminado, untó un poco de crema en cada una. Luego Serena se detuvo para debatir si tratar de vendar las heridas. Ambas estaban en lugares complicados. Tratar de vendar la que estaba en la cabeza significaba envolverla alrededor de su cara o arriesgarse a que se cayera y la otra era tan arriba en su hombro que un vendaje no podría estar atado alrededor de su brazo.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Darién después de un momento.

Serena suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría vendarlas, pero me preocupa que solo te molestasen.

—Sí, lo harían —estuvo de acuerdo él.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que está terminado —dijo ella de manera sardónica y agregó—. Acuéstate, voy a mezclar una poción para aliviar el dolor y ayudarte a dormir. —Ella comenzó a alejarse, solo para encontrarse atrapada entre sus piernas cuando de repente se cerraron alrededor de las de ella. Se dio cuenta que la posición de ambos ponía los ojos de él al nivel de sus pechos cuando Darién de repente deslizó los brazos alrededor de su trasero y se inclinó hacia adelante para acariciar con la nariz a través de la tela de su vestido.

—Esposo, necesitas descansar después de tu lesión —protestó, el hormigueo que la atención masculina estaba causando en el pezón estaba burlándose de ella, haciendo su voz un poco demasiado falta de aliento para ser efectiva.

—Estoy bien —gruñó Darién contra ella, sus dientes raspando el pezón erecto a través de la ropa—. Ni siquiera me duele la cabeza.

Serena estaba bastante segura de que era una mentira, pero no fue capaz de encontrar su voz para decirlo cuando las manos de Darién se deslizaron debajo de sus faldas y subieron arrastrándose por el lado exterior de sus piernas. Cuando alcanzó las caderas, las rodeó para acunarle el trasero y la acercó más mientras continuaba acariciándola con la nariz.

—Desata tus lazos —gruñó él, soltando el agarre que tenía sobre una de sus nalgas para deslizar la mano hacia adelante y urgirla a abrir sus piernas más aún.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Serena con incertidumbre, mordiéndose el labio y poniéndose de puntillas mientras los dedos masculinos subían perezosamente por el interior de su muslo.

—Desátate el vestido, desnuda tus senos para mí —dijo.

Serena tragó con nerviosismo pero hizo lo que le pidió, extendiendo las manos hacia atrás soltó los lazos. Se detuvo entonces, aún con todo tímida de dar el siguiente paso.

—Hazlo. —Fue una orden tranquila, enfatizada por su mano llegando a la cúspide de sus muslos y rozando levemente la carne tierna allí antes de bajar otra vez.

Tragando, lentamente Serena se deslizó el vestido de los hombros. Parecería que ella no había desatado todos los lazos y mientras la parte superior del vestido cayó, la cintura se mantuvo, de manera que la falda del vestido quedó atrapada encima de sus caderas.

Cuando entonces se detuvo, él gruñó:

—Tu camisola.

Suspirando, sacó los brazos también, luchando un poco para lograrlo, pero luego la camisola también cayó. Serena no pudo evitar atrapar la prenda y sujetarla sobre sus pechos.

En vez de ordenarle que la soltara, Darién dejó que sus dedos subieran por su pierna de nuevo hasta que volvió a encontrar el centro suave y húmedo.

Jadeando, Serena se agarró con fuerza de sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio cuando de repente sus piernas se volvieron débiles. Eso permitió que la tela de su camisola desapareciera, como había hecho la parte superior de su vestido, dejando sus pechos desnudos. Darién aprovechó de inmediato y se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar un pezón desnudo en su boca.

—Esposo —gimió ella, cuando la excitación estalló en su interior.

Darién dejó que su seno se deslizara de la boca y levantó la cabeza para gruñir.

—Bésame.

Serena bajó la cabeza de inmediato para hacer lo solicitado, lo besó con fervor mientras él continuaba acariciándola. Ella dio la bienvenida a la lengua dentro de su boca, gimiendo cuando raspó a través de la suya, luego rompió el beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo cuando él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

Privado de su boca, Darién de inmediato volvió a fijar su atención a los pechos, apretándolos y chupándolos mientras continuaba excitándola. La tensión fue en aumento dentro de ella con cada instante que pasaba, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar tanto que temió le fallasen, pero entonces él apresuró el ritmo, sus caricias se volvieron más firmes, casi exigiendo una respuesta.

Serena respondió. Con la excitación burbujeando dentro de ella, de repente entró en ebullición y gritó, agarrándose a su cabeza y hombros mientras el cuerpo le zumbaba por el orgasmo. Darién se calmó un instante, solo para acercarla, luego sacó las manos de debajo de las faldas, tiró con fuerza de sus caderas, se volvió y la bajó en la cama.

Mientras se recostaba en la cama, Serena observaba a través de los ojos entornados cuando él se puso de pie y llevó las manos a los cordones de sus braies. Tiró de ellos desatándolos, dejó caer los pantalones y subió a gatas en la cama para instalarse entre sus piernas; y entonces un golpe sonó en la puerta.

Ambos se congelaron y volvieron la cabeza hacia allí, luego se miraron entre ellos. Darién dudó, pero luego gritó:

—¿Qué?

—Estamos de regreso con un informe sobre el estado de la muralla —anunció Rubeus.

La mirada de Darién se desplazó hacia la puerta y luego volvió a Serena y gritó:

—Bajaré dentro de poco. Entonces lo escucharé.

—Querrás escucharlo ahora —dijo Sammy en un tono de voz grave que Serena reconoció significaba problemas.

Al parecer, Darién también lo reconoció. Maldiciendo le dio un beso rápido en la frente, luego se levantó para vestirse, gritando hacia la puerta:

—Esperadme abajo. Estaré allí.

Un "aye" contestó y luego el sonido de pesadas pisadas le dijo que la pareja se alejaba. Una vez segura de que ellos no iban a tratar de entrar, Serena saltó de la cama de inmediato y agarró rápidamente las ropas descartadas, para vestirse. La camisola estaba aún dentro del vestido y solo tuvo que ponerse ambos por la cabeza y ubicarlos en su lugar, no obstante los lazos dieron una pequeña batalla. Aun así lo logró y estuvo lista cuando Darién terminó de ponerse su ropa y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Él la abrió, salió y miró hacia atrás, abriendo la boca para decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba siguiendo. Frunciendo el ceño, preguntó:

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Tengo sed —dijo ella y no era mentira. Serena tenía mucha sed, pero también quería escuchar lo que los hombres tenían que decir de la pared.

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

—Quédate aquí. Enviaré a una criada con…

Unas arcadas, fuertes y violentas, sonaron de repente en la habitación en el otro extremo del vestíbulo y él se detuvo, mirando hacia allí con el ceño fruncido.

—Suena como si tu padre estuviera despierto —murmuró Serena, ingeniándoselas para no sonreír ante el hecho de que su tintura estuviera funcionando muy bien. Cuando una segunda ronda de arcadas comenzó desde el cuarto de Mamoru, ella inclinó la cabeza—. Y también tu hermano. Tal vez debería pasar a examinarlos. Ni uno ni otro suenan como si se sintieran bien.

Maldiciendo, Darién la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

—No te acercas a mi padre o a mis hermanos sin que yo esté presente —la sermoneó.

—Sí, mi señor esposo —dijo con dulzura. Cuando él se volvió para mirarla ceñudo como si ella estuviera tramando algo, Serena simplemente agregó un poco más de dulzura a su sonrisa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la llevó por las escaleras directamente a la mesa, pidiendo a gritos que trajeran bebidas cuando la vio sentada.

—Dime —espetó Darién en el momento en que se sentaba junto a ella, en el banco en vez de ocupar la silla del laird, se percató ella. Si bien tenía la intención de ocupar el cargo de laird, aparentemente no lo haría hasta que hablara con su padre. Ella pensó que eso era muy bueno por parte de él.

—El muro está en buen estado —dijo Rubeus de inmediato.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No puede estar en buen estado si partes de él se están cayendo.

—Está exactamente así —dijo Sammy de manera sombría—. No faltan piedras en el muro donde fuiste derribado. La pared está intacta.

Darién se echó hacia atrás ante esta noticia, un gesto afligido reclamó sus facciones. Eso parecía insinuar que esto significaba algo para él, notó Serena, pero negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es posible? Si no provino de la pared, ¿de dónde pudo venir?

—Esa es la pregunta —dijo Sammy cortante—. La piedra debe haber venido de otro lugar y fue llevada allí.

Ella abrió de par en par los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que alguien la dejó caer sobre su cabeza a propósito?

—Eso es lo que parece —dijo Rubeus con tono grave.

—Pero… —Ella echó una mirada a Darién—. Después de la flecha en el bosque camino aquí, dijiste que no tenías enemigos, esposo. ¿Quién haría esto?

—¿Flecha en el bosque? —preguntó con interés Rubeus.

Darién suspiró y rápidamente dio una versión resumida de lo que había ocurrido en el claro, omitiendo lo que él había estado haciendo cuando la flecha se había clavado en el árbol.

—¿Así que agachaste la cabeza y evitaste que una flecha te dé en la nuca? —masculló Rubeus. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Tengo que decir que eres un cabrón afortunado, mi laird. ¿Primero sobrevives a la fecha y ahora esto? —Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. Aye, sin duda, tienes a los ángeles a tu favor.

—Sí, los tiene —le aseguró Sammy—. Y luego está el viaje en barco.

Darién gruñó ausente, al parecer sus pensamientos estaban en cómo la piedra pudo haber caído. Serena deslizó su mano en la de él, llamando su atención.

—¿Quién querría hacerte daño? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Él le apretó la mano pero negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie. Por lo menos no todavía —agregó Darién con frialdad y ella supo que él estaba pensando en su padre y en el hecho de que tenía la intención de pedirle que renuncie.

—Pero… —comenzó Serena solo para ser interrumpida por él.

—Probablemente fue un accidente —dijo Darién con actitud apaciguadora—. Sin duda uno de los hombres puso la piedra allá arriba con una intención u otra, se apoyó contra ella sin pensar y la hizo caer por la pared.

Serena se lo quedó mirando sin molestarse en ocultar su incredulidad, pero él ignoró su expresión y volvió la atención a Kalaberite cuando la mujer se presentó delante de ellos con varias jarras grandes de cerveza.

—Gracias —dijo Darién, a medida que ella las colocaba sobre la mesa.

La criada lo miró con obvia sorpresa e incluso casi sonrió. Al parecer, laird Chiba y sus otros hijos no eran dados a tales cortesías, pensó Serena y echó una mirada hacia las escaleras preguntándose cómo les estaría yendo. Sin embargo, volvió su atención a la criada cuando la anciana se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Sí, Kalaberite?

—Me preguntaba qué quiere que hagamos con respecto a la cena —le preguntó, pareciendo incómoda y agregó—: dado que el cocinero huyó la semana pasada.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par con expresión abatida por la noticia.

—¿Qué ha estado haciendo laird Chiba con respecto a las comidas?

La boca de la mujer se torció con disgusto pero su tono carecía de emoción cuando admitió:

—Él y los muchachos bajan hasta la posada del pueblo cuando tienen hambre. O se conforman con lo que pueden encontrar por aquí.

Serena vaciló y luego preguntó.

—¿Hay algo de comida aquí?

Kalaberite negó con la cabeza.

—Si la hubiera estaría cocinando algo para usted como hablamos. Soy una cocinera aceptable si bien lo digo yo y Viluy tiene un talento natural para la pastelería.

Serena archivó esa información, luego echó una mirada a su marido mientras él se volvía para unirse a la conversación.

—Está bien, Kalaberite. Bajaremos a la posada para cenar —dijo él en voz baja y luego preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que tú y los otros sirvientes hacéis acerca de las comidas?

Kalaberite se mostró sorprendida de que él le preguntara, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no quedamos más que Luna, mi hija, Viluy y yo en el torreón. Vamos a comer a lo de mi hermana al atardecer. Su marido es un buen cazador y lo bastante amable como para habernos provisto desde que lady Merewen se marchó y todo se fue al infierno.

Serena echó una mirada a Darién, preocupada por cómo tomaría las amargas palabras, pero él se limitó a asentir con solemnidad y dijo:

—Me alegra oírlo y estoy contento de que tu familia no haya huido como el resto.

Kalaberite vaciló, pero entonces miró a Rubeus al parecer pensando que él lo diría de todos modos y se volvió para admitir.

—Probablemente lo hubiésemos hecho si mi madre no fuera tan vieja que la mudanza la mataría; pero lo es, así que permanecimos con la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían.

—Bueno, lo agradezco —dijo Darién con voz cavernosa y la despachó con un tranquilo—. Gracias.

Él esperó hasta que ella se hubiera alejado y no pudiera oír antes de volverse hacia Rubeus para preguntar.

—¿Cómo diablos las cosas se pusieron tan mal, en tan poco tiempo?

—No ha sido tan poco tiempo. Setsuna ha estado ausente durante más de siete meses —señaló Rubeus con calma—. Además, las semillas fueron sembradas mucho antes de que ella se marchara. La mayoría estaban listos para marcharse una vez que tu señora madre murió, solo se quedaron por Setsuna. Una vez que ella se fue… —Él se encogió de hombros.

Darién asintió con la cabeza torvamente y se puso de pie, agarrando el brazo de Serena para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Bien podemos ir a la aldea ahora y ver si podemos reunir algo para alimentarnos. Eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros, Rubeus. —Esperó a que el hombre asintiera con la cabeza antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Molly, quien estaba de pie revoloteando detrás de Serena y agregó—: Será mejor que también vengas, Molly. No hay nada aquí para que comas.

La criada asintió con la cabeza y todos se dirigieron hacia las puertas. Darién las abrió e hizo salir a Serena, solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando su mirada se deslizó sobre el ejército inglés ubicado en el muro exterior del castillo.

—Ellos tiene provisiones para varios días —dijo Sammy en voz baja cuando soltó el brazo de Serena y se volvió hacia él—. Suficiente incluso para durar un tiempo si cazan algo. Me limitaré a hablar con mi primero al mando antes de irnos.

Serena deslizó silenciosamente la mano en la de su marido mientras esperaban. El rostro de Darién era inexpresivo, pero ella sabía que él había encontrado deprimentes las noticias que Rubeus le había dado. Ella también, pero estaba más preocupada por el asunto de la piedra caída. No creyó ni por un momento que fuera un accidente. ¿Por qué alguien subiría una gran roca encima del muro? ¿Cómo podría alguien tirarla accidentalmente? No pensaba que Darién creyera eso tampoco. Sospechaba que intentaba protegerla de la preocupación y ella sabía que no tenía sentido preguntarle su opinión al respecto. Darién solo repetiría que probablemente fuese un accidente y cambiaría el tema. Dejó de preocuparse por eso. Obviamente, no todo el mundo estaba contento de tenerlo en casa. Ella tendría que andar con cien ojos y estar alerta a los problemas. Estoy realmente feliz con mi esposo y no tengo intención de perderlo, pensaba Serena sombríamente cuando Sammy terminó su charla y Darién la urgió a bajar los escalones y reunirse con él.

La posada del pueblo era un negocio triste, pequeño y oscuro, con poco o ningún movimiento por lo que ella podría decir. Ciertamente no había nadie allí cuando ellos arribaron y nadie entró antes de que terminasen de comer y salieran de nuevo. Su entrada causó algo de revuelo y se encontraron con que el propio dueño y su mujer les revoloteaban enciman y los agasajaban. Parecía obvio que se alegraban de ver a Darién de regreso.

Eso o se alegraban por los clientes, supuso Serena, mientras Molly la ayudaba a prepararse para acostarse una vez que regresaron. En realidad era algo temprano para ir a la cama, pero había sido un viaje largo hasta aquí y los próximos días prometían ser igual de largos. Hay mucho que hacer para organizar mi nuevo hogar, pensó Serena y miró a Molly para decir:

—Estaba tranquilo cuando llegamos. ¿Están el laird y sus hijos recuperándose? ¿Vino alguno de ellos después de que regresaras?

Mientras Serena se había quedado atrás con Darién y Sammy, quien deseaba hablar con el posadero después de la comida, Rubeus no había tenido ganas de aguardar, y Molly rendida después del viaje había optado por regresar al torreón con él.

—No sé nada de eso —dijo Molly con diversión—. Un coro de arcadas llegó de sus cuartos, luego hubo silencio durante algún tiempo antes de que las arcadas comenzaran de nuevo. Sospecho que duermen entre ronda y ronda.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Han pedido ayuda o whisky?

—Oh, sí han llamado —dijo ella con sequedad—. Sin embargo Kalaberite, Viluy y Luna han debido haber ido donde la hermana de Kalaberite después de que nos dirigimos hacia la posada. No estaban aquí para contestar a sus berridos y yo en verdad no iba a hacerlo.

—No, claro que no —concordó Serena de manera solemne.

—Ya estamos —dijo Molly volviéndola hacia la cama—. Ahora meteos en la cama. Hemos tenido un día atareado y sin duda tendremos otro mañana.

—Sí —coincidió Serena trepando a la cama—. Gracias, Molly.

—No hay de qué, mi señora —dijo Molly, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Que durmáis bien.

—Y tú —murmuró Serena, entonces miró hacia la puerta cuando se abrió antes de que Molly la pudiera alcanzar.

Darién apareció, vio a Molly, se movió a un lado para que ella saliera y entró. Cerró la puerta detrás de él con un bostezo mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Serena observaba en silencio mientras él se quitaba la túnica por la cabeza, sus ojos deslizándose sobre su pecho ancho y fuerte. Darién sonrió con una sonrisa completamente masculina cuando la atrapó mirando y se detuvo a estirarse de un modo que hacía alarde de sus músculos. Serena reprimió la sonrisa divertida que trataba de reclamar sus labios, pero creyó adorable que él presumiera para ella. Mientras Darién centraba su atención en desatarse el lazo de la cintura de sus braies, ella observaba con curiosidad, enarcando las cejas cuando él pareció tener problemas. Al principio, pensó que Darién estaba bromeando, pero entonces él maldijo y comenzó a tironear del lazo con irritación y ella se dio cuenta que de alguna forma lo había anudado en su prisa por vestirse antes. Apartando a un lado las sábanas y las pieles, se incorporó en el lecho y se arrodilló para desplazarse a un lado de la cama.

—Así romperás el lazo, esposo. Déjame ver si puedo soltarlo —le dijo en voz baja.

Darién vaciló, pero entonces soltó la tela y avanzó para que ella lo intentara. En verdad lo había enredado, notó Serena cuando comenzó a desatar el apretado nudo. Costó un poco, y ella pasó varios minutos trabajando en eso antes de que el nudo se soltara. Exhalando aliviada, levantó la cabeza para ofrecerle una sonrisa de triunfo que se congeló cuando ella vio la expresión en su rostro. Era hambrienta y caliente, Serena pestañeó sorprendida y regresó la mirada hacia donde había estado trabajando, solo entonces reparó en que su virilidad había crecido mientras ella estuvo desatándolo y presionaba contra el frente de los braies.

Recordando el placer que le había brindado esta tarde, y que había sido interrumpido antes de que él encontrara el suyo, ella pensó un instante, se bajó de la cama y trató de rodearlo, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido remplazando a la expresión de deseo de un momento atrás.

—Simplemente a conseguir mi bolsa —le aseguró ella, logrando soltar su brazo.

—¿Tu bolsa de medicinas? —le preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Para qué?

—Es una sorpresa. Métete en la cama, volveré enseguida.

Darién suspiro y negó con la cabeza pero se movió hacia la cama, ella se dirigió hacia el baúl que contenía la bolsa. Ésta estaba en la parte de arriba. La sacó y rápidamente rebuscó en su contenido, entornando los ojos ante la escasa luz disponible. Molly había dejado solo una vela encendida en la habitación, y estaba en una mesa junto a la cama, por lo que apenas el más leve indicio de luz lograba alcanzar el rincón donde ella estaba arrodillada junto al baúl. Encontrando el ungüento que quería, lo abrió deprisa y comenzó a extenderlo de manera generosa en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Darién desde el lecho, sonando bastante desconfiado—. Ven a la cama.

—Lo haré. Un momento —dijo ella con exasperación mientras cerraba el ungüento con la mano no engrasada y dejaba caer la bolsa encima del baúl. Manteniendo la mano detrás de ella, volvió a la cama.

Darién la miraba suspicaz mientras ella atravesaba la habitación de regreso a él. Había una mirada en los ojos femeninos que sugería que sin duda tenía una sorpresa, una que él no estaba seguro de que fuese a disfrutar. Él observó con los ojos entrecerrados cuando se subió a la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba manteniendo una mano en su espalda.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —preguntó Darién, luego de manera instintiva agarró las sábanas y las pieles que había levantado para cubrirse cuando ella de repente las arrastró hacia abajo. Él no fue lo bastante rápido y se encontró tendido allí, desnudo de la rodilla para arriba, su erección moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si la saludara. Darién estaba al borde de exigirle saber lo que estaba tramando cuando Serena de repente sacó la mano de su espalda y agarró su pene cimbreante.

Darién cerró a presión la boca y aspiró a través de los dientes apretados mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—La vieja Mónica me explicó como complacer a un hombre como tú me complaciste esta tarde —le explicó ella comenzando a mover la mano.

—¿La vieja Mónica? —preguntó él, horrorizado al saber que su voz había salido varias octavas más alta que su acostumbrado tono de barítono.

—Una criada en Tsukino. Es muy anciana y muy sabia, me dijo que engrasara mi mano y te frotara como si estuviera ordeñando una vaca —le explicó Serena de manera desenfadada y cuando él se hundió de nuevo en la cama, los ojos cerrados con abatimiento, ella procedió a hacer justamente eso, cerró su dedo y su pulgar debajo de la punta del pene, luego cerró cada dedo subsiguiente alrededor de él, uno tras otro, como si estuviera estimulando a salir leche de la teta de una vaca.

Desafortunadamente, ella lo hacía al revés. Si su virilidad fuera una ubre, ella estaría llevando la leche hacia adentro en lugar de hacia afuera. Sin embargo, Darién no era una vaca, lo que ella estaba sujetando no era una ubre, y lo que estaba haciendo no era muy propenso a lograr que algo saliera a chorros de él. De hecho, Darién podría sentir declinar su erección mientras ella continuaba trabajando en él… luego no pudo sentir nada en absoluto.

Frunciendo el ceño, levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo. Su virilidad estaba allí, colgando tristemente sobre la parte de arriba de su mano como un odre vacío, pero él no la podía sentir. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par por el horror de que ella de alguna manera lo hubiera inutilizado cuando Serena detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, lo soltó y miró con el ceño fruncido su mano.

—Qué extraño mi mano parece haberse adormecido —dijo con asombro.

Darién sintió la esperanza moverse dentro de su corazón, y se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar con tono tranquilo.

—¿Qué es lo que utilizaste para engrasarte la mano?

Ella se volvió hacia él con sorpresa.

—Solo un ungüento de mis medicinas.

—¿Es uno para adormecer el dolor? —le preguntó cauteloso, luego frunció el ceño con preocupación cuando Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No. Este es solo para…—Ella se detuvo de repente y levantó la mano hasta su cara para olfatearlo.

Darién entrecerró los ojos y esperó.

—Oh, D-Dios —inspiró Serena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Oh Dios qué? —preguntó él, mordiéndose la lengua para abstenerse de gritar la pregunta. Dios querido, uno no inhalaba el ungüento con el que ella acababa de engrasar el pene de su marido y luego decía Oh Dios de ese modo.

—Me t-temo que p-puedo t-tener los ungüentos me-mezclados —admitió ella, viéndose desolada—. Este es uno para adormecer el dolor. No te hará daño, pero…

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Darién detuvo su explicación agarrándola de un brazo y arrastrándola hacia abajo hasta yacer medio encima de él.

—Está todo bien —masculló Darién.

—P-pero yo qui-quiero co-complacerte —lloró Serena intentando levantarse.

—No importa —repitió Darién, sin saber si llorar de alivio porque ella no hubiese inutilizado su órgano genital de manera permanente o pegar alaridos de frustración de que el tercer intento de retozar con su esposa desde su noche de bodas hubiese ido mal. Al menos, había tenido la intención de retozar con ella cuando entró. Suspirando, le frotó la espalda de manera consoladora y dijo—: Me complaces, esposa… Muchísimo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Aye —gruñó él y miró hacia abajo, limpiando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Darién suspiró ante el malestar de Serena. La mujer estaba intentándolo, era una lástima que le hubieran dado malos consejos… bueno y que ella hubiera tenido sus ungüentos desordenados en el rincón oscuro, pensó Darién con una mueca de disgusto mientras echaba una mirada a su pobre y entumecida virilidad. La cosa yacía triste y tirada sobre su pierna como desmayada y él se preguntaba infelizmente cuánto tiempo duraría eso.

—Gracias, esposo —murmuró Serena—. Tú me complaces también.

—Bien —murmuró, luego carraspeó y le preguntó—: ¿Esposa? ¿Cuánto tiempo duran los efectos de este ungüento?

Serena se quedó en silencio durante un momento, una pequeña mueca adornaba sus labios mientras pensaba, luego dijo.

—Creo que dura un par de horas.

—Oh. —Darién volvió a suspirar, de manera miserable esta vez. Él había estado esperando con ilusión acostarse con su esposa otra vez después de su largo viaje, pero parecía que iba a tener que esperar una noche más.

—Lo siento, esposo —dijo Serena de manera miserable—. Solo quería complacerte como tú hiciste conmigo.

—Y lo haces —le aseguró una vez más, abrazándola más cerca. Y era cierto, Darién se dio cuenta de ello mientras frotaba su espalda de manera consoladora hasta que se quedó dormida. A pesar de todo, él estaba muy contento con su esposa. Era lista, dulce, apasionada y para sus ojos, muy hermosa. Ella estaba dispuesta a probar cosas que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer. Eso hablaba bien para el futuro. Podía ver a ambos muy felices juntos una vez que todo estuviera resuelto… si él podía impedirle que obtuviera consejo de las criadas sobre los asuntos del lecho matrimonial, pensó con sequedad.


	13. CAPITULO 12

Capítulo 12

—¡Mi señora! —El siseo susurrado sobresaltó a Serena. Salió culpablemente por la puerta que acababa de cerrar para encontrar a Molly invadiendo el vestíbulo con un ceño en su cara.

—Vuestro esposo os ordenó que no os acercarais a su padre y a sus hermanos sin él. ¿En qué pensabais al ir allí sola?

Serena agarró el brazo de la mujer para apresurarla a apartarse de la puerta. Molly había continuado susurrando, y no temía que el quedo sonido llegara hasta alguien de las habitaciones al final del vestíbulo, pero tampoco quería que Darién la atrapara allí.

—Simplemente me escabullí en las habitaciones de cada uno de los hombres para dejarles una jarra de ale —explicó, conservando el tono bajo de voz—. Estarán deshidratados después de estar enfermos toda la noche y querrán una bebida cuando se despierten.

—Ale drogado con ese mejunje vuestro —supuso Molly torvamente. Cuando Serena hizo una mueca, pero no lo negó, ella suspiró y dijo—: ¿Qué ocurriría si ese tal Endimión se hubiera despertado y os hubiera atacado otra vez?

—No me acerqué lo suficiente como para que me pudiera agarrar —le aseguró Serena rápidamente—. Y no se despertó ni intentó nada, así que todo está bien. Ahora —se enderezó y urgió a Molly hacia las escaleras—, bajemos. Darién desea encabezar hoy la salida en busca de aguamiel y comida para el castillo y no estará complacido si me retraso.

Molly la miró mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras hacia el gran salón.

—¿Cómo lograsteis subir tres jarras de ale hasta aquí sin que nadie lo notara?

—Mi marido está afuera con Sammy, preparando nuestros caballos, y Muchachito y las criadas están tan ocupadas limpiando las cocinas para la preparación de la comida y bebida que esperamos traer de vuelta, que apenas notaron mi llegada y mi salida. —Darién había reasignado al muchacho para ayudar a las criadas porque ella no iba a estar allí hoy para protegerla, pero Serena sospechaba que él estaría de nuevo a su lado cuando regresaran.

—Y yo estaba arreglando vuestra habitación —terminó secamente Molly y meneó la cabeza mientras alcanzaban el final de las escaleras y cruzaban el gran salón—. Habéis resultado ser alguien muy solapado, mi señora.

—Gracias, Molly —dijo Serena alegremente, y la criada negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Hay algo que queréis que haga mientras estáis fuera? —preguntó Molly, mientras caminaban por las escaleras delanteras del torreón y contemplaban el muro exterior del castillo, lleno de soldados Tsukino arremolinados por doquier.

—Sí —dijo Serena torvamente—. Quiero los juncos y la basura fuera del gran salón.

—¿Y cómo esperáis que haga eso sin sirvientes? —preguntó Molly secamente, y frunció el ceño cuando notó la forma en que Serena miraba a los soldados ingleses—. ¡Oh no! ¿Seguramente no pensareis que me escucharán y echarán una mano para limpiar?

—Lo harán si Sammy se los ordena —respondió Serena, divisando en ese momento a su hermano que cruzaba el patio del castillo hacia el torreón, entonces comenzó a bajar las escaleras, gritando su nombre.

—No puedo creer que tengas a mis hombres actuando como si fueran doncellas.

Darién sonrió con diversión por la repetida queja de Sammy. Miró al hombre que iba montado a su izquierda, luego a su esposa a la derecha cuando ella emitió un cloqueo molesto.

—No tengo a tus hombres actuando como doncellas —dijo firmemente y señaló—: Las doncellas no retiran los juncos viejos y sucios de un gran salón.

—Ni tampoco lo hacen los soldados —disparó Sammy a su vez.

—Quizá, pero no es como si tuvieran cualquier otra cosa que hacer —señaló ella con exasperación—. Los mantendrá ocupados y les ayudará a pasar el tiempo.

Darién meneó la cabeza y los dejó que siguieran. Era obvio que eran hermanos. Estaban riñendo acerca de la petición de Serena para que Sammy hiciera que los hombres ayudaran a limpiar el gran salón desde que salieron de Chiba. Aunque, «petición» no era exactamente la descripción correcta, supuso. Su esposa había hecho la petición dulcemente y, cuando Sammy se había negado resueltamente, entonces lo intimidó igual de dulcemente hasta que estuvo de acuerdo. Darién había quedado impresionado con su perseverancia. Podía ser una muchacha terca cuando atrapaba algo entre sus dientes.

—No hay nada más que decir sobre ello, Sammy —decía Serena ahora—. Estuviste de acuerdo. Los hombres están ayudando y lo aprecio muchísimo. No tiene ningún sentido estar quejándose de ello todo el tiempo.

—Sí —acordó Sammy de forma arisca—. Y será tuya toda la culpa si no vuelven a hablarme nunca más. Estaban menos que contentos por la orden.

Serena se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

—Lo superarán. Hay muchas cosas en la vida que uno preferiría no hacer, pero debe… lo que me recuerda que… —añadió, volviéndose con un pequeño ceño hacia Darién—. ¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos ir a Donnachaidh a por suministros? Seguramente tenemos otros vecinos a los que podríamos acercarnos.

—Aye —reconoció él.

—Entonces ¿no sería mejor acudir a uno de ellos? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¿Por qué te desagrada tanto la idea de acudir a Donnachaidh a por vituallas? —preguntó Darién pacientemente.

—Porque es un diablo —dijo Serena de inmediato.

—¿Lo has conocido? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—No —admitió.

—Entonces ¿cómo sabes que es un diablo? —preguntó Darién, pensando que era suficientemente razonable.

—Porque le llaman al Diablo de Donnachaidh, esposo —dijo Serena con exasperación, luego añadió—: Dudo que recibiera el nombre por su bondad.

—No, no lo hizo —reconoció Darién, luego agregó—: Ganó el nombre porque es feroz en combate.

—Sí, pero…

—Y —Darién la interrumpió— acudimos a él porque Donnachaidh no está lejos y su esposa es la hermana del marido de mi hermana. Como tal, de todos nuestros vecinos, es el que es más probablemente nos preste la ayuda que necesitamos.

—Oh —murmuró Serena, pareciendo apaciguada por esta noticia—. No me había dado cuenta de que había un vínculo familiar.

Darién se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Estaba un poco molesto por tener que dar explicaciones. No estaba acostumbrado a ello y no pensaba convertirlo en un hábito. Pero estaban recién casados y Serena todavía lo estaba conociendo. Era de esperar que, en el futuro, ella confiara en su juicio y no cuestionara sus decisiones.

Entonces llegaron a la cúspide de la colina y se encontraron mirando hacia abajo a un valle boscoso que rodeaba otra colina. En lo alto de ésta se erigía el castillo Donnachaidh. Darién miró el intimidante edificio por un momento y se giró en la silla de montar para mirar a su espalda y asegurarse de que la carreta y la docena de soldados que habían traído para proteger los esperados artículos en su camino de regreso, mantenían el paso. Encontrándolos virtualmente pegados a sus talones, asintió con satisfacción y empezó a bajar la colina.

A pesar de sus vestiduras inglesas, no encontraron los portones cerrados y el puente levadizo levantado cuando alcanzaron Donnachaidh. En lugar de ello, fueron saludados por una comitiva de tres hombres que bajaban a caballo para reunirse con ellos a medio camino de subida de la colina. El hombre en cabeza era un tipo llamado Andrew, un hombre muy rubio y guapo con el que Darién había cabalgado antes en combate. Afortunadamente estuvo en el mismo lado que los guerreros Donnachaidh en esa campaña, y Darién conocía a este hombre por ser el primo de Seiya Kou o el Diablo de Donnachaidh, como le llamaban.

La última vez que se encontró con Andrew, el tipo estaba lleno de sonrisas y había logrado meterse bajo cada falda que habían encontrado… lo que era un número sorprendente, considerando las circunstancias. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba sereno y casi severo. Además apenas miró a Serena, lo que parecía terriblemente atípico a su carácter, puesto que Darién sabía que Andrew tenía debilidad por las pelirrojas. Preguntándose por el cambio producido en el hombre, explicó su presencia y lo siguió por la colina hasta entrar en el patio de armas del castillo a paso tranquilo, mientras los otros dos hombres cabalgaban por delante para advertir al señor y a la señora de su llegada.

Cuando se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras, Seiya Kou y su esposa, Usagi, empezaban a bajarlas. Darién atisbó a la pequeña y sonriente rubia brevemente, pero entonces volvió la mirada hacia el hombre más alto y moreno y le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza como saludo antes de deslizarse de la silla de montar y moverse para ayudar a bajar a Serena de su montura. Cuando la colocó en tierra y se giró, Sammy estaba a su lado y el Diablo de Donnachaidh y su esposa estaban terminando de bajar las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—Chiba —saludó Seiya con un asentimiento.

—Kou —dijo Darién, inclinando la cabeza en respuesta.

Pasó un momento, luego el ojo de Darién fue atraído por la pequeña rubia que golpeaba con el codo el costado del hombre.

—Mi esposa —presentó Seiya con una mueca de disgusto, arrastrando a la mujer a su lado con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Darién inclinó la cabeza hacia la mujer, tomó la mano de Serena y la atrajo a su lado para anunciar:

—Mi esposa. —Inclinando la cabeza hacia Sammy, añadió—: Y su hermano.

La presentación era puramente en bien de lady Kou. Sammy le había dicho cuando le mencionó por primera vez su necesidad de venir a Donnachaidh, que conoció a Seiya Kou en la corte algunos años antes y que le había caído bien.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ya os golpearéis el pecho después —masculló Usagi con exasperación, luego le sonrió a Serena y anunció—: Soy Usagi.

—Sois inglesa —dijo Serena con sorpresa.

—Aye. Como vos.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y entonces su esposa volvió a presentarse a sí misma diciendo:

—Soy Serena.

—Buen día, Serena —dijo Usagi educadamente y señaló al hombre que estaba a su lado—: Éste es mi marido, Seiya.

Serena se giró para mirar al hombre, mordiéndose el labio, entonces inclinó la cabeza, y dijo:

—M-milord. —Se sobresaltó por su balbuceo, pero luego se volvió hacia Usagi y se atascó al decir—: E-este e- es m-mi her-hermano, S-Sammy y…

Levantó la mirada con sorpresa cuando Darién la hizo dar la vuelta para afrontarlo. Entonces él agachó la cabeza y la besó. Fue rápido, pero concienzudo al hacerlo, manteniéndola cerca de él y metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella una vez o dos antes de levantar la cabeza y dejarla ir.

Serena se quedó plantada frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión suave, hasta que él murmuró:

—Esposa.

—¿Sí, esposo? —preguntó soñadora, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Terminad las presentaciones.

—Oh, sí —jadeó ella, luego, todavía mirándolo, dijo casi distraídamente—: Usagi, éste es mi esposo, Darién.

—Me complace oír que es vuestro esposo —dijo Usagi, y él oyó la diversión en su voz, pero no le importó. Estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, satisfecho de que su beso hubiera distraído lo suficiente a su esposa como para que su balbuceo disminuyera de nuevo. Había pensado que podría hacerlo.

Inclinándose, le dio un beso en la frente, luego la giró hacia Usagi.

—Ve con lady Kou mientras yo hablo con su marido.

—Sí, esposo —murmuró Serena, avanzando para unirse a la otra mujer.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Usagi enlazó el brazo con el suyo y las dos mujeres juntaron sus cabezas, charlando y riéndose como viejas amigas mientras se dirigían a las escaleras del torreón.

—Veo que te gusta mucho tu esposa —dijo Seiya con diversión, mientras observaban cerrarse la puerta tras las dos mujeres.

Darién se encogió de hombros, y explicó:

—Besándola se detiene su tartamudeo.

—Ya veo —dijo Seiya lentamente, luego, con expresión solemne, sugirió—: Así que la besas con propósitos medicinales.

—Aye. Podría decir eso. —Sintió que sus labios temblaban por la diversión.

Sammy bufó ante la declaración, y los tres hombres comenzaron a reírse mientras empezaban a atravesar el patio del castillo.

—¡No!

—Sí. Entumecido como una gallina muerta —le aseguró irónicamente Serena a su anfitriona y, mientras podía sentir que se sonrojaba, también sonreía por la diversión horrorizada de su nueva amiga ante la historia de la debacle de la última noche.

—¡Dios mío! —jadeó Usagi—. ¿Y él también?

—Sí —dijo ella con un suspiro desesperado—. Y se marchitó como un viejo en un baño frío.

—¡Oh no! —chilló Usagi, y estalló en risas.

Serena inmediatamente se unió a ella, viendo el lado humorístico de la situación ahora que había pasado un día. No estaba segura de cómo habían llegado al tema. Empezaron hablando de la reputación de Seiya como el Diablo de Donnachaidh. Curiosa, Serena le había preguntado a Usagi cuál fue su reacción al saber que iba a casarse con el hombre. Después de una vacilación, Usagi se había sonrojado y le habló sobre su primer encuentro con el hombre, una historia más bien subida de tono que había hecho reír a Serena, y ella repentinamente se encontró contando impulsivamente su calamitosa noche anterior.

Ella supuso que sería sorprendente que se estuviesen revelando tales detalles íntimos de sus vidas de casadas la una a la otra tan poco tiempo después de conocerse, pero Serena se había encontrado a gusto con Usagi desde el principio, y después de varias horas de charlar delante de una sidra, se sentía como si fueran viejas amigas.

—¿Qué os tiene a las dos cacareando como un par de viejas brujas?

Serena y Usagi dejaron de reírse abruptamente ante la pregunta de Seiya Kou, intercambiaron una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, luego volvieron esos mismos ojos culpables hacia los hombres que ahora se acercaban a la mesa de caballetes donde ellas se sentaban.

—M-marido —dijo Serena, brincando sobre sus pies con alarma ante la posibilidad de que él pudiera haber oído algo casualmente.

La curiosidad en la cara de Darién y la forma en que levantó una ceja mientras él, Seiya y Sammy cruzaron el último trecho para unirse a ellas, le aseguró que no lo había hecho, pero ella todavía revoloteaba nerviosamente donde estaba en pie.

—¿Y bien? —apremió Seiya mientras se detenía detrás de Usagi y se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la frente de la pequeña rubia—. ¿Qué es eso que encontrabais tan chistoso?

La mirada aterrorizada de Serena fue a buscar a Usagi, pero no debería haberse preocupado. Su nueva amiga simplemente sonrió con dulzura y dijo:

—Oh, era tan solo una vieja y tonta historia sobre una esposa.

Esa respuesta hizo que Serena viera a su nueva amiga con respeto. La mujer había dicho la verdad. Era la historia de una esposa, la de ella, y a pesar de todo, la forma en que Usagi lo dijo lo hizo sonar como una cosa completamente distinta. Los hombres inmediatamente perdieron el interés en oír hablar de ello.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Serena insegura, preguntándose por qué habían regresado ya.

—No —le aseguró Seiya—. Simplemente entramos para la comida del mediodía.

—¡Oh! —Eso hizo que Usagi saltara con alarma—. No hice… Oh —jadeó con alivio cuando la puerta de las cocinas se abrió y las criadas comenzaron a salir con comida y bebida en las manos—. Bendita Biddy. Ella, al menos, piensa.

Serena sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que su nueva amiga hablaba de la tía de Seiya, Elizabeth, a quien todo el mundo llamaba Biddy. Había conocido a la mujer brevemente después de que Usagi la condujera al interior, pero después Biddy había desaparecido hacia las cocinas, y Usagi le explicó que la tía de Seiya adoraba cocinar y pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo en las cocinas haciéndolo.

Las criadas llegaron a las mesas y todos se dispusieron a comer. Los hombres se dieron prisa en hacerlo, luego se levantaron y regresaron al asunto de intercambiar y empacar suministros. Serena y Usagi se levantaron para dar un paseo alrededor de los huertos de detrás de las cocinas, pero estaban de nuevo sentadas a las mesas hablando cuando los hombres regresaron por segunda vez.

Serena le sonrió a su marido mientras se acercaba, pero su sonrisa decayó cuando él levantó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Estás lista para partir?

—¿Ya? —preguntó con súbita desilusión. El tiempo había pasado volando de forma que parecía que acababan de llegar.

La expresión de Darién se suavizó al notar su decepción y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras gruñía:

—Los visitaremos de nuevo otro día… si Seiya y su esposa están de acuerdo.

Cuando Darién miró a sus anfitriones, Usagi se puso en pie con presteza, asintiendo ansiosamente:

—Definitivamente estamos de acuerdo, ¿no es así, esposo? —No esperó a que él respondiera, sino que añadió—: Y nos pasaremos a visitaros también, una vez que las cosas se tranquilicen en Chiba.

—Oh, sí, debéis hacerlo —dijo Serena de inmediato—. Eso nos gustaría.

—Entonces queda acordado —dijo Darién bruscamente—. Vayámonos.

Usó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa para darle la vuelta y comenzar a cruzar el gran salón.

Serena frunció el ceño ante lo que consideró una rudeza, giró el cuello, mirando enfurruñada a Sammy cuando lo encontró justo detrás de ella, bloqueando su vista.

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza con diversión, pero pronto se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera ver a Usagi y a Seiya siguiéndolos hasta las puertas.

—Muchas gracias por todo —dijo Serena entonces—. El almuerzo fue encantador y disfruté de nuestra visita.

—Yo también —le aseguró Usagi, sonriendo—. Debo escribir a Setsuna y contarle cuán encantadora sois. Puede que ella y Alexander os visiten una vez que el bebé nazca, y podamos reunirnos todos.

—Eso sería estupendo —acordó Serena.

Usagi había asegurado que Setsuna, la hermana de Darién y cuñada tanto de ella como de Usagi, era tan agradable como un pastel y de ningún modo era merecedora del título de la Arpía Chiba. Serena se sintió aliviada al saberlo, aunque nunca había oído llamar así a la mujer. Después de oír esto y conocer a Seiya Kou, el supuesto Diablo de Donnachaidh, y de ver cuán dulce, gentil y considerado era con su esposa, le pareció que a los escoceses les gustaba dar a las personas unos apodos inexactos. Le hizo preguntarse si Darién tenía un apodo que ella no conocía. Consideró cuidadosamente el asunto mientras se dedicaban las últimas despedidas y montaban a caballo. Abandonaron el patio de armas antes de que ella notara siquiera que la carreta ahora estaba llena hasta los topes de mercancías que Darién le había comprado a Donnachaidh, y aun así le prestó una atención pasajera.

—¿Qué te hace parecer tan pensativa, esposa? —preguntó Darién, rompiendo el silencio que había caído entre ellos mientras abandonaban el territorio Donnachaidh. Antes de eso, Serena había sido tan locuaz como una niña, parloteando sobre lo agradable que era lady Kou, cuánto le gustaba y cómo había disfrutado de la visita. Cada frase había sido Usagi esto y Usagi aquello durante algunos kilómetros después de dejar Donnachaidh.

—Nada —dijo de inmediato, luego preguntó con curiosidad— ¿Tienes un nombre especial también, marido?

—¿Un nombre especial? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí, como Seiya, al que llaman El Diablo de Donnachaidh y tu hermana, Setsuna, la Arpía Chiba —aclaró Serena.

Darién hizo una mueca ante el apelativo con que su hermana había sido encasillada. Sabía que ella lo había conseguido simplemente al tratar de evitar que su padre y sus hermanos bebieran hasta morir… y eran probablemente su padre y sus hermanos quienes se lo dieron, apostaría por ello. Pero ella no lo merecía.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué no? —Notó que parecía terriblemente defraudada mientras discutía con firmeza—: Por lo que Sammy me ha dicho, eres un guerrero tan feroz como Seiya. ¿Entonces por qué nadie te ha dado un nombre especial, también? Quizá deberíamos pensar uno nosotros.

Darién negó con la cabeza con diversión ante la sugerencia, pero entonces miró a su alrededor con sorpresa cuando Sammy habló:

—Tengo un nombre para él.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó Serena ansiosamente y se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla de montar para mirar a su hermano por detrás de Darién y preguntar—: ¿Cuál es?

—El santo de Chiba —respondió Sammy de inmediato.

—¿El santo de Chiba? —repitió Serena, insegura.

—Sí, porque seguramente es un santo por casarse contigo —explicó Sammy.

Darién sonrió ante su pulla pero Serena frunció el ceño, inhaló por la nariz, luego se giró para afrontarlo, con su linda naricilla en el aire y los labios fruncidos con desagrado… Darién la observó por un momento, con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba ruborizada después de su visita a Usagi. Varias hebras de su fino y llameante cabello habían caído desde donde habían estado alzadas en la parte superior de su cabeza y enmarcaban su cara. Y sus ojos centelleaban como dos zafiros. Su esposa era hermosa, pensó complacido y sintió que la sangre corría hacia su ingle, endureciéndolo. Después del incidente con el ungüento, era un alivio saber que todavía podría ponerse duro, pensó Darién sardónicamente, luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver que habían alcanzado la frontera de las tierras de Chiba.

—¿Sammy? —gruñó bruscamente.

—¿Sí? —El hombre arqueó la ceja, interrogante.

—Tu hermana y yo nos detenemos aquí un rato. Te alcanzaremos arriba.

Una ceja se alzó en la cara de Sammy, pero asintió y continuó hacia adelante cuando Darién urgió a su caballo a un lado, forzando a la yegua de Serena a que hiciera el mismo camino.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos, esposo? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras observaban pasar la carreta y los soldados.

—Tenía pensado mostrarte un lugar que me gustaba mucho cuando era un niño —dijo él, luego añadió—: Mi madre solía llevarnos a Setsuna y a mí allí de picnic cuando la visitaba.

—Oh. —Ella sonrió, pareciendo complacida por la idea, y urgiendo a su yegua a seguir cuando el último de los soldados hubo pasado y él dirigió a su montura para cruzar el sendero e ir hacia los árboles. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que la madre de Darién lo llevara al claro en que él pensaba, y Darién tuvo algún pequeño problema para encontrarlo. Finalmente, siguió el cauce del río hasta el claro que repentinamente se abrió ante ellos.

—Oh, esto es precioso —suspiró Serena. Una sonrisa encantada adornó sus labios mientras sus ojos se deslizaban primero sobre los árboles circundantes, luego por el río y la pequeña cascada frente a ellos—. Puedo ver por qué tu madre te traía aquí.

Darién se limitó a gruñir su acuerdo mientras se apeaba. Luego se giró y la bajó de su montura.

—¿Estamos muy lejos de Chiba? —preguntó ella, mientras él atendía a los caballos.

—Nay. —Darién se giró de nuevo para ver que Serena se había movido hasta el borde del claro junto a la cascada. Con una mano apoyada en el robusto tronco de un árbol que había allí, se inclinó y usó su otra mano para atrapar una parte del frío y claro líquido que caía y llevárselo a la boca. Pensando que no era extraño que ella tuviera sed después de la forma en que había parloteado desde que dejaron Donnachaidh, Darién se puso a su lado. Esperó pacientemente hasta que ella hubo satisfecho su sed, pero en el momento en que hizo una pausa y lo miró con una sonrisa, él agachó la cabeza y la besó suavemente. Un pequeño suspiro de sus labios ante el contacto lo hizo sonreír, y cuando sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de él y Serena abrió la boca, Darién dejó que su lengua se lanzara a explorar. Su boca estaba fría por el agua, pero él pronto la calentó, sus manos deambularon sobre su cuerpo para calentarla, también.

Cuando ella comenzó a quedarse sin aliento y a contonearse entre sus brazos, él comenzó a tirar del cuello de su vestido, pero Serena inmediatamente intentó coger sus manos y rompió el beso.

Con las cejas alzadas como interrogación, él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella se escabulló de entre él y el árbol.

—¿Qué…? —La palabra apenas había dejado sus labios cuando él tropezó por la sorpresa y cayó hacia atrás contra el árbol mientras Serena repentinamente lo rodeó. Recobrando su equilibrio, Darién se enderezó y preguntó, confuso—: ¿Qué estás…?

La pregunta murió en su garganta cuando ella repentinamente se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a trabajar en sus braies. Recordando la última vez en que ella había estado cerca de su virilidad, Darién inmediatamente se agachó para detenerla, pero ella apartó sus manos, mascullando:

—Deseó complacerte… con mi boca.

Eso no lo alentó en absoluto. La última vez que ella lo había «complacido» con su boca, había lamido su erección como un gato limpiándose la pata, causándole una frustración sin fin y…

—¡Auch! —jadeó Darién, poniéndose de puntillas por la impresión cuando, al tener dificultades con el lazo que sostenía sus braies, ella sencillamente tiró de sus pantalones y lo llevó al interior de su boca.

—¿Qué…? —Iba a preguntar qué es lo que ella pensaba que hacía, pero era bastante obvio. También parecía obvio que ella había conseguido algún buen consejo de alguien, porque estaba haciendo un maldito buen trabajo «complaciéndolo»… con su boca.

Darién cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la áspera corteza del árbol. Sus caderas automáticamente empujaban en respuesta mientras ella le acariciaba con sus labios, bajándolos a lo largo de su longitud y retrocediendo. Cuando ella comenzó emplear su lengua sobre la punta al mismo tiempo, Darién no pudo soportarlo más. La había traído aquí para hacer el amor con ella, y si no la detenía pronto, iba a ser inútil como lo había sido anoche después de que el ungüento lo hubiera entumecido… pero por una razón diferente.

Gruñendo bajo el aliento de ella, Darién le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se zafó de su boca y la atrapó en sus brazos para ponerla en pie.

—¿Estaba haciéndolo mal? —preguntó Serena con preocupación—. Usagi dijo…

Darién casi se detuvo a preguntarle qué demonios había estado haciendo hablando con lady Kou acerca de cosas como ésta, pero había notado mientras estaban allí que las dos mujeres se habían hecho amigas con prontitud… y para decir la verdad, agradecía el consejo que Serena había recibido esta vez. Dejando pasar el tema, cambió de posición con ella, haciéndola retroceder contra del árbol y besándola apasionadamente.

Serena no le devolvió el beso y cuándo él levantó la cabeza para ver qué estaba mal, inmediatamente repitió:

—¿Estaba haciéndolo mal?

Un pequeño ceño de preocupación combinada con decepción juntaba sus cejas, y él presto negó con la cabeza.

—Nay. Estabas haciéndolo bien —le aseguró Darién—. Pero tenía pensado hacerte el amor.

—Oh. —Ella dibujó una sonrisa y se relajó entonces, y Darién rápidamente se inclinó para reclamar su boca otra vez. Esta vez ella le devolvió el beso, dejó que sus brazos se arrastraran alrededor de su cuello y Darién gruñó su satisfacción. Estaba caliente, duro y ansioso por conseguir excitarla tanto como él, para poder hundirse en sus profundidades calientes y húmedas, pero su vestido se puso en medio. Cuando él comenzó a tirar del cuello a ciegas, ella se soltó para ayudar, extendiendo los brazos hasta su propia espalda para desatar los cordones que lo sujetaban. Se aflojó entonces, y Darién suspiró de alivio cuando la camisola lo siguió. Él rompió el beso en ese momento para bajar la mirada hacia la generosidad revelada, sus manos se movieron codiciosamente para cerrarse sobre ambos senos de inmediato.

Serena gimió cuando él comenzó a amasarlos y a apretarlos, luego empezó a tirar impacientemente de su túnica, levantándola de su cuerpo. Darién soltó sus senos con pesar para sacar la parte superior sobre su cabeza. Echándola a un lado, miró abajo cuando ella comenzó a mover las manos sobre su pecho ahora desnudo. Para su completa sorpresa, cuando Serena se detuvo a pellizcar sus pezones, le gustó y lo consintió por un momento, ocupado en subirle la falda por las piernas. Una vez que estaba lo bastante arriba como para poder deslizar las manos por debajo, como fuera, él se acercó más para besarla de nuevo, atrapando las manos de ella todavía sobre su pecho.

Serena gimió, luego jadeó mientras él asió su parte inferior con una mano y encontraba su centro con la otra. Para su completo alivio la encontró ya mojada para él, pero continuó tocándola y acariciándola cuando sintió otra vez las manos de ella en sus braies. Esta vez ella pudo desatarlos y Darién sintió caer la tela por sus piernas para arremolinarse alrededor de sus tobillos. Entonces rompió el beso y agachó la cabeza para atrapar un pezón en su boca, la mano entre sus piernas acariciando con más urgencia.

Cuando Serena comenzó a resollar y jadeó su nombre, Darién finalmente levantó la cabeza y movió las manos hasta sus caderas, con la intención de levantarla y empalarla en su virilidad allí mismo contra el árbol. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, un dolor terrible estalló en su espalda, propulsándolo hacia adelante.

Serena gruñó cuando el cayó contra ella, luego lo atrapó instintivamente para sostenerlo cuando Darién comenzó a caer de rodillas. Logró mantenerlo en pie y preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Qué ocurre, marido?

—Mi espalda —gimió Darién, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de aclarar su visión.

Serena frunció el ceño y se inclinó a su alrededor, tratando de ver cuál era el problema. Él oyó su jadeo, y ella dijo con pánico:

—Hay una flecha en tu espalda.

—Eso lo explica —masculló él con dificultad. El dolor le desgarraba la espalda, moviéndose como un rayo hacia afuera desde un punto entre sus escápulas.

—¿Esposo? —La voz de Serena se volvió chillona por la preocupación cuando ella preguntó—: ¿Te has desmayado?

—Soy un guerrero, esposa. Los guerreros no se desmayan —gruñó Darién, alejando a la fuerza la debilidad que intentaba reclamarlo.

—Oh —dijo ella, sonando dudosa—. Como tus ojos estaban cerrados.

—Los descansaba —masculló él.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella y, por alguna razón eso lo irritó como el infierno.

—Todavía estoy en pie, ¿no? —preguntó Darién, y vaya si estaba en pie, pero a duras penas. Maldición, se sentía como si alguien hubiera barrido con las piernas por debajo de él. Tenía dificultades para no doblarlas y dejarse caer al suelo. La única cosa que lo mantenía derecho era el conocimiento de que si lo hiciera, muy probablemente era hombre muerto… y dejaría a su esposa a su propia suerte.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que la boca de Darién se apretara y aumentara su determinación. Tenía que llevar a Serena a su montura y hacerla salir del claro. Ahora. Antes de que volvieran a dispararle o fueran atacados de cualquier otra forma.

La mandíbula de Darién se tensó ante esa posibilidad tan real y se forzó a mantenerse erguido. Esa pequeña acción fue suficiente para duplicar el dolor en su espalda. Lo dejó ligeramente sin aliento por un momento, pero también forzó a que se apagara el mareo que lo había estado amenazando. Apretando los dientes contra el dolor, tomó a Serena por el brazo y comenzó a urgirla para que cruzara el claro hacia sus monturas.

Ella arrastraba los pies, sin embargo, y él no se sorprendió cuando ella protestó:

—Esposo, ¿no deberíamos atender tu espalda? —se preocupó Serena, clavando los talones e intentando liberar su brazo. Cuando Darién hizo una pausa para mirarla ceñudo, ella rápidamente añadió—: Al menos deberíamos quitar la flecha.

Darién abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo cuando un siseo y un ruido sordo sonaron directamente detrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron a mirar una flecha oscilando en el árbol que acababan de pasar. Su boca se tensó.

—Nay —dijo él con firmeza, empujándola hacia delante de nuevo. Darién no tuvo que arrastrar a una esposa renuente esta vez, sin embargo; ella se movía ahora casi más rápido que él. Parecía que había captado la gravedad de la situación. Si no se hubieran movido cuando lo hicieron, él probablemente tendría una segunda flecha en su espalda.

El conocimiento hizo que su estómago se encogiera. Quienquiera que hubiera disparado contra él, no había lanzado la flecha y había escapado, sino que estaba por ahí para asegurarse de completar su trabajo. Malas noticias para nosotros, reconoció Darién mientras apresuraba a Serena rápidamente hacia su cabalgadura.

Fue un alivio cuando alcanzaron a la bestia. Aparte del hecho de que ahora podrían usar los caballos como escudo, un extraño entumecimiento parecía estar cayendo sobre sus extremidades, y su visión se estaba oscureciendo en los bordes, Darién temía que no podría permanecer consciente mucho tiempo más.

—Esposo, ¿te ayudo a montar? Puedo…

Darién ignoró los balbuceos de Serena, reunió sus últimas fuerzas, la atrapó por la cintura y procedió a lanzarla hacia arriba sobre la silla. Ella jadeó de sorpresa ante la precipitada acción, pero se las arregló para permanecer en la silla en vez de caer por el otro lado de la bestia. Lo que fue un alivio, porque él no pensaba que pudiera haberlo hecho nuevamente.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó Serena.

—Al castillo —ordenó Darién. Palmeó a su caballo en los cuartos traseros mientras lo hacía, y la yegua inmediatamente salió disparada hacia adelante, llevándose a su ama. Las observó salir cabalgando del claro y se tambaleó durante los escasos metros hasta su montura. Agarró la silla de montar cuando alcanzó el costado de su montura, pero eso fue todo lo lejos que pudo llegar. Parecía como si su fuerza se hubiera ido cabalgando con su esposa. Le costó una cantidad desmesurada de fuerza simplemente colocar su mano en la silla de montar; levantarse sobre ella estaba más allá de él en ese momento.

Tan solo descansaría por un momento, decidió, apoyándose contra su montura. Reuniría su fuerza, luego subiría y sobreviviría. Darién supo que eran mentiras incluso mientras pasaban por su cabeza. No había fuerza que reunir, y descansar le haría poco bien. Se desvanecía rápidamente y había hecho todo lo posible.

Pero al menos había visto a su esposa escapar a salvo. Ese pensamiento apenas surgió de su mente cuando el golpeteo de unas pezuñas lo hizo sacudirse de la laxitud que lo reclamaba. El bastardo que le había disparado la flecha venía a terminar el trabajo, pensó, y automáticamente extendió la mano para atrapar la empuñadura de su espada, preguntándose incluso mientras lo hacía si tenía fuerzas siquiera para desenfundar la espada.

—Esposo, ¿no vienes?

Darién se puso rígido y levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Serena. Ella había frenado el caballo a su lado y lo observaba desde su montura con preocupación.

—¿Marido? —Apremió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo de regreso aquí? —Restalló, la cólera le llevó hacia atrás los hombros, haciéndole mantenerse derecho—. Estabas cabalgando hacia la seguridad del castillo.

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron con sorpresa, pero entonces su expresión se volvió testaruda, y ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de esposa sería si me voy y te dejo aquí solo y herido?

—Una obediente —gruñó él, la cólera le dio la fuerza para levantar el pie y meterlo en el estribo. Dios mío, ¿realmente pensé que ella era demasiado dulce y dócil para sobrevivir en Escocia?, se preguntó Darién con disgusto.

—Sí, bien, seré tan obediente como desees una vez que estemos de vuelta en el castillo y haya cuidado de tu herida —anunció ella con firmeza—. Pero por ahora necesitamos salir de aquí, y debes subir a tu caballo para que podamos hacerlo. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la tarea? Me apearé y…

—Nay —replicó Darién, la oferta elevó la cólera un par de grados más y le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para propulsarse hacia arriba sobre la silla de montar. Su trasero apenas se había aposentado en el cuero cuando sintió una afilada punzada en el costado.

—¡Esposo! —El grito horrorizado de Serena le llegó a Darién desde lejos mientras caía hacia adelante sobre su caballo y la oscuridad comenzaba a abarrotar su visión.


	14. CAPITULO 13

Capítulo 13

—¡Esposo! —el grito fue mitad pánico y mitad sobresalto cuando la segunda flecha apareció de repente en el costado de Darién… y eso era lo que parecía; un momento solo había una flecha sobresaliendo de su espalda, y luego otra apareció de pronto en el costado.

De inmediato, Serena instó a su yegua a acercarse más a su montura, observando con cierta preocupación que, si bien había estado pálido después de la primera flecha, ahora estaba casi gris. Tenía los párpados medio cerrados y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Se mordió el labio, miró a los bosques frente a ellos, buscando brevemente al arquero que había lanzado la flecha, pero no vio nada. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no estuviera allí. Ahora mismo, incluso, podría estar arrastrándose más cerca para conseguir otra oportunidad de disparar. Solo pensarlo hizo que su corazón se llenara con más pánico y con la determinación de no permitirlo. No iba a perder a su marido. Serena mucho temía que se había enamorado del hombre.

En verdad, sospechaba que estaba medio enamorada de Darién incluso antes de que él hubiera salido de su profundo sueño y hubiera abierto los ojos. Fue por todas aquellas historias que su hermano le había contado… eso y el hecho de que ella lo encontró muy atractivo. Pero después de experimentar el placer que él le daba, y la amabilidad y consideración con que la trataba, no había esperanza para eso. Serena lo amaba, y eso era todo. Por suerte, era una chica práctica y no esperaba que él la amara también. Estaba más que agradecida de que él la hubiera encontrado a ella o a su dote suficientemente digna para el matrimonio.

Una vez más, deslizó la mirada sobre el bosque. El canto de los pájaros llenaba el aire, y lo único que veía allí eran los árboles, arbustos, la cascada y el río. La idílica escena era un agudo contraste con el miedo y la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo, y no la engañaba ni por un momento. Tenían que salir de allí y rápido. El arquero ya podría estar apuntando otra flecha hacia Darién.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Serena miró a su marido. Los ojos de Darién estaban cerrados, y se había desplomado hacia delante en su silla. Por un momento temió que hubiera muerto, pero entonces vio que su pecho se movía y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Serena se tomó un segundo para pensar qué hacer, pero no parecía haber otra opción. No podía montar en su yegua y dirigir la montura de él por temor a que pudiera caerse. Tampoco podía perder el tiempo tratando de extraer las flechas o atenderle de algún modo hasta que le tuviera en un lugar seguro.

Maldiciendo, rápidamente desmontó, cogió las dos riendas en sus manos y forcejeó para montar en el caballo de su marido detrás de él sin empujarle demasiado. Al final, Serena le empujó bastante en su lucha por realizar la difícil maniobra, pero al menos no golpeó accidentalmente la flecha en la espalda o la del costado, pensó cuando por fin se sentó detrás de Darién, a horcajadas sobre el caballo. Él estaba cruzado en la silla, quedando las ancas del animal para que se sentara ella. Nunca había montado a horcajadas, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento.

Serena chasqueó la lengua e instó al caballo para que se moviera, sintiéndose aliviada cuando el animal escuchó y empezó a avanzar… y entonces se dio cuenta de su siguiente problema. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban ni cómo encontrar el camino de regreso a Chiba.

—Estás despierto.

Darién había abierto los ojos, parpadeando, cuando oyó el comentario de alivio. Dirigiendo la vista más allá de la cama, se encontró mirando a Sammy, sentado en una silla observándolo, y por un momento pensó que estaba de vuelta en Tsukino, recuperándose todavía de la herida en la cabeza que recibió cuando se hundió el barco. Sin embargo estaba de costado, le dolía la espalda, y un rápido vistazo por la habitación más allá de Sammy le dijo que estaba en Chiba.

—Algún cabrón me disparó una flecha mientras trataba de hacerle el amor a mi esposa —dijo con incredulidad cuando los recuerdos le inundaron.

—Supuse que era lo que harías cuando me pediste que me fuera con la carreta —dijo Sammy con sequedad.

Recordando que estaba hablando con el hermano de su esposa, Darién frunció el ceño y murmuró:

—Lo siento.

Sammy se encogió de hombros y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Duele. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—La envié abajo para que comiera y bebiera algo una vez que terminó de atenderte —dijo Sammy en voz baja—. Estaba muy afectada por el incidente, y pensé que una comida ayudaría a aplacar un poco sus nervios.

—Me sorprende que lograra traerme de vuelta sola —murmuró Darién. Lo último que recordaba era el dolor desgarrador que le atravesó cuando se levantó para montar su caballo, y luego nada. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo se las arregló para ponerse en la bestia antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Tuvo algunos problemas para encontrar Chiba por su cuenta —dijo Sammy en voz baja—. Era casi la hora de la cena y estaba lloviendo en el momento en que entró en el patio. —La diversión inclinó las comisuras de la boca, y agregó—: Causó un poco de revuelo.

—Aye, bueno, cabalgar conmigo atravesado en el lomo del caballo y una flecha sobresaliendo de mí conseguiría eso.

—Oh, nadie se dio cuenta de ti al principio, estaban demasiado pillados con la visión de Serena para prestarte atención —dijo Sammy con seco regocijo, y cuando Darién pareció asustado, explicó—: Después de montar a caballo por los alrededores durante un rato tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a Chiba, Serena decidió que no podía esperar más tiempo para atender tu herida y se detuvo a ocuparse de ella. Te atendió allí mismo, en el caballo. Se las arregló para sacarte las flechas, luego se desgarró el vestido y de alguna manera logró pasarlo debajo de tu pecho y por la espalda como un vendaje improvisado, y luego siguió buscando Chiba. Dijo que nunca había estado tan contenta de ver algo como cuando llegó a la cima de la colina y vio Chiba.

—¿Así que la visión de mi esposa en camisola hizo que nadie se fijara en mí? —preguntó.

—Sí —Sammy hizo una mueca, y añadió—: Y, como he dicho, cuando entró en el patio, estaba lloviendo.

—¿Lloviendo? —preguntó Darién, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando consideró la forma en que afectaría al lino fino de la camisola de Serena.

—Ya puestos, es como si hubiera estado desnuda —dijo Rubeus con sequedad a sus espaldas. Cuando Darién instintivamente comenzó a darse la vuelta para ver al hombre, una mano se colocó en su cadera para detenerle—. No querréis hacer eso, mi laird. Es mejor que os quedéis de lado durante un día o dos hasta que lo peor de la curación haya pasado.

Cuando Darién se quedó quieto, Rubeus retiró la mano y rodeó la cama, arrastrando la silla en la que había estado sentado al otro lado de la cama. La colocó al lado de Sammy y se sentó en ella para mirar a Darién, y anunció:

—Vuestra pequeña esposa fue un hermosísimo espectáculo.

Darién frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero el soldado solo sonrió y agregó:

—Sois un hombre afortunado.

—Se veía magnífica —comentó Sammy, pareciendo sorprendido—. Tenía el pelo empapado y la camisola se le pegaba a su figura. —Frunció el ceño y murmuró—: No estoy seguro de cuándo creció, pero, obviamente, lo hizo.

A pesar del dolor que le molestaba, Darién no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión por sus palabras. Supuso que ese sería un descubrimiento incómodo para un hombre con respecto a una hermana. Ella siempre había sido solo la pequeña Sere para él, y hoy se había quitado la venda y había visto a la hermosa mujer que era.

—No pudo decirnos quién os disparó —dijo Rubeus, llevando la conversación hacia un tema más importante—. Ella dijo que no creía que tampoco vos pudierais hacerlo.

—Nay. —Darién suspiró y cerró los ojos brevemente—. Él debía estar en el bosque, detrás de mí. No llegué a ver nada. Sin embargo, lo sentí —agregó con una mueca.

—De modo que —dijo Rubeus en tono grave— recibisteis una flecha perdida en vuestro viaje hacia aquí, una roca cayó sobre vuestra cabeza, y ahora dos flechas más se han disparado contra vos… creo que alguien está tratando de mataros, milaird.

—Aye —dijo Darién en tono grave—. La pregunta es ¿quién?

—Has estado ausente durante casi tres años y medio —señaló Sammy—. ¿Seguramente recordarás a alguien al que hayas ofendido tanto para que te guarde rencor todo este tiempo?

—Se podría pensar que sí, ¿verdad? —preguntó con sequedad, y se tomó un momento para buscar en sus recuerdos. Por lo que sabía, no tenía enemigos en absoluto.

Cuando Darién finalmente sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto, Sammy se aclaró la garganta, y le preguntó:

—No crees que tu padre o uno de tus hermanos podría estar detrás de estos ataques, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué diablos iban a querer matarme? —preguntó con asombro. Aunque tenía previsto ocupar el cargo de laird, ellos aún no lo sabían… y no se enterarían hasta que se despejaran el tiempo suficiente para que hablara con su padre.

—Es posible que hayan oído hablar de tu regreso y que planeas ocupar el cargo de laird aquí —señaló Sammy—. Neflyte, Zoicite y Malachite pueden haber discutido sobre eso y haber sido oídos por casualidad.

Darién frunció el ceño al oír eso cuando Rubeus negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—No han dejado el torreón en meses. No pueden haber sido los que dispararan la flecha en vuestro viaje aquí o incluso hoy.

—Hmm —Sammy frunció el ceño, pareciendo decepcionado de que los parientes de Darién no podían ser quienes trataban de matarlo, pero entonces se enderezó y preguntó:

—Aquí no tenéis pasadizos secretos como tenemos en Tsukino, ¿verdad?

—Nay —dijo Rubeus.

Al mismo tiempo que Darién respondía:

—Aye.

—¿Lo que significa qué…? —preguntó Sammy con diversión.

—Aye, tenemos —dijo Darién, notando la sorpresa de Rubeus. Su madre le había dicho que era un secreto entre la familia, pero había pensado que Rubeus lo sabría.

—Pues bien, uno de ellos podría haber escapado usando el pasaje secreto para arrojar la roca sobre ti —dijo Sammy con aparente satisfacción.

—Pero ellos no podrían haber viajado a Inglaterra para dispararle la flecha y volver sin que yo lo notara —dijo Rubeus con firmeza—. Eso llevaría varios días, y ninguno de ellos ha estado fuera de mi vista durante más de unas horas o una noche mientras dormía.

—Podrían haber contratado a alguien —señaló Sammy en tono mordaz.

Se hizo el silencio en el cuarto mientras todos consideraban la posibilidad de que después de todo, su propia familia podría quererlo muerto.

Serena se comió la excelente comida que Kalaberite había preparado y llevaba una bandeja del delicioso guiso para Darién cuando oyó a alguien arrastrar los pies por el pasillo. Deteniéndose en lo alto de las escaleras, miró en la dirección de las habitaciones que pertenecían al padre y los hermanos de Darién, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando vio al laird Chiba de pie en la entrada de su habitación, manteniéndose derecho agarrando la puerta y el marco.

Ella vaciló, deslizó la mirada a la bandeja que sostenía, pero entonces giró los pies y se dirigió en dirección al hombre.

—Buena víspera, mi señor —dijo en voz baja Serena cuando se detuvo delante de él—. ¡Es bueno veros en pie! ¿Cómo os sentís?

El Chiba levantó la cabeza lentamente, como si temiera que pudiera caerse si se movía demasiado rápido. La miró sin comprender. Zafiro Chiba tenía un aspecto terrible, Serena notó con interés. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inyectados en sangre, con la piel grisácea por debajo del salvaje cabello negro que brotaba de su cabeza. Lucía una barba y bigote tan salvajes como el pelo sobre su cabeza.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó con un gruñido, que recordaba bastante a los del hijo cuando estaba de mal humor, notó ella.

Serena le ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante y respondió:

—La esposa de Darién, Serena.

—¿Darién tiene una esposa? —preguntó Zafiro Chiba con evidente sorpresa, luego frunció el ceño—. ¿El muchacho fue y se casó sin mí allí?

—Sí —respondió ella simplemente.

—Oh. —Bajó la cabeza, sus ojos aterrizaron en la bandeja que ella sostenía. De inmediato se puso verde al ver la comida, pero cuando vio la taza, la agarró y se la bebió de un trago, solo para escupirlo con repugnancia—. Esto no es whisky.

—No —dijo secamente Serena, cuando volvió a dejar la taza vacía en la bandeja—. Es aguamiel, y no era para vos, sino para vuestro hijo.

—Oh. —Zafiro Chiba pareció miserable e incluso un poco perdido. También se balanceaba en la entrada constantemente.

—No tenéis buen aspecto, milord —dijo en voz baja—. Quizá deberíais ir a acostaros.

—Tengo sed —dijo lastimeramente.

—Os traeré un poco de aguamiel y comida —le aseguró Serena, dejando la bandeja en el suelo del pasillo para poder cogerlo del brazo y acompañarlo hacia el interior.

—No bebo aguamiel. Prefiero whisky —dijo en tono grave mientras ella le instaba hacia la cama—. Tráeme un poco de whisky y comida.

Serena suspiró mientras se enderezaba, pero simplemente preguntó:

—¿Estáis seguro de que no preferiríais tomar aguamiel? No parecéis manejar bien el whisky, y me preocupa que os pongáis enfermo otra vez.

—Nay. No es el whisky lo que causa esto. Es una enfermedad. Tomaré whisky. Esto me arreglará del todo.

—Muy bien, os traeré whisky. Pero no podréis culparme si os pone enfermo. Os lo advierto —dijo, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta.

—¡Ja! Que el whisky me pondrá enfermo —murmuró cuando ella salía del cuarto—. El whisky es el agua de la vida, muchacha.

Serena cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún comentario, se agachó para recoger la bandeja de nuevo, y se apresuró por el pasillo hasta la habitación que Darién y ella compartían. Acababa de cambiar de mano la bandeja para abrir la puerta cuando se abrió de repente para ella. Levantó la vista y parpadeó sorprendida a Sammy.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscar una bebida para Darién. Está despierto y tiene sed —explicó casi ausente, con la atención puesta en la bandeja que ella llevaba. Notó la taza vacía con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces echó un vistazo al guiso—. Eso huele bien.

—Kalaberite lo hizo, y está muy bueno, pero es para Darién —dijo con firmeza Serena, y añadió—: Sin embargo, puedo traerte un poco, si quieres. Tengo que ir a por más aguamiel de todos modos.

—¿Más aguamiel? —preguntó Sammy con diversión—. ¿Qué pasó con el primero?

Serena vaciló, pero luego decidió que podría ser mejor no mencionar al padre de Darién, y simplemente dijo:

—Fui a buscar la taza para eso, pero olvidé poner el aguamiel antes de subir las escaleras.

Sammy se echó a reír y cogió la bandeja.

—Si me trajeras un poco de guiso a tu regreso, lo apreciaría. Alimentaré a Darién mientras estás fuera y terminaremos nuestra conversación.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y decidió que también traería algo para Rubeus. Sacó la taza vacía de la bandeja, y luego con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se fuera.

—Adelante. Abriré la puerta para ti.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sammy se volvió para regresar a la cama, y en el momento en que lo hizo, ella entró y se acercó para coger su bolsa de plantas medicinales del baúl a pocos metros de la puerta. Después salió, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Las criadas y Muchachito andaban ajetreados alrededor de las cocinas cuando entró, todavía guardando en su sitio y organizando los suministros que habían comprado a Donnachaidh. Alguien podría haber pensado que era Navidad por la manera que todos se apresuraban, sonrojándose de placer y sonriendo mientras trabajaban. Bueno, todos excepto Molly, reconoció. No es que la criada pareciera infeliz por estar ayudando, pero ella no había estado fuera como los otros durante tanto tiempo, y mientras una ocasional sonrisa indulgente curvaba sus labios cuando los demás exclamaban sobre las cosas que desempaquetaban, ella no estaba tan entusiasmada.

Por suerte, distraídos como estaban, la dejaron hacer cuando Serena explicó que había ido a buscar más aguamiel para Darién y estofado y aguamiel para Rubeus y Sammy, y fue capaz de cargar tres tazas de whisky en la bandeja sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Luego las llevó fuera a las mesas, dejó la bandeja, sacó la redoma con la tintura, y rápidamente vertió un poco en cada taza de whisky.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción poco después, Serena recogió la bandeja y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose primero a llevar la comida y el aguamiel a su cuarto, donde los hombres esperaban. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía entrar con el whisky a la habitación sin que le hicieran preguntas. Con una mueca, Serena depositó la bandeja, comenzó a quitar los whiskys para ponerlos en el suelo, pero entonces se detuvo y se enderezó con ellos en su lugar. Una vez que entrara en la habitación, podría tener dificultades para salir de nuevo y le preocupó que si el padre de Darién fuera al piso de abajo, lo que sucedería era que se iba a beber el whisky no alterado. Le entregaría una taza de whisky y dejaría las demás en las mesitas de noche como había hecho con el ale adulterado por la mañana, luego llevaría la bandeja a Sammy y Rubeus y vería cómo le iba a su marido.

Serena estaba pasando por la habitación de Endimión cuando la puerta se abrió de repente a su lado. Giró la cabeza un poco con alarmada sorpresa, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en el whisky que ella sostenía como si hubiera gritado su nombre. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decir un cauteloso: «Buenas noches», le arrebató la taza de la mano más cercana a él y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—Que os aproveche —murmuró Serena con sequedad y siguió hasta la habitación del laird, con las dos tazas restantes todavía agarradas en la otra mano.

Serena casi entra con las dos a la habitación, pero entonces lo pensó mejor y dejó una en el suelo fuera de la puerta antes de llevar la otra dentro.

—Oh, ahí estás. —El padre de Darién se sentó en la cama aliviado cuando ella entró.

—Aye, y os he traído el whisky. Sea como fuere, en realidad no creo que debáis beber esto —dijo Serena mientras cruzaba el cuarto—. He visto esto antes y temo que no vaya a ir bien.

—¿Visto qué? —preguntó él, lamiéndose los labios y estirando la mano hacia la taza cuando ella se detuvo junto a la cama, pero Serena la sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Esta reacción a la bebida —explicó con calma—. Algunos pueden beber todos los días de sus vidas sin notar efecto, pero unos pocos desarrollan una repugnancia hacia ella en el cuerpo y ya no pueden manejarlo después de permitírselo durante mucho tiempo. A juzgar por lo enfermo que habéis estado, me temo que es de ese modo con vos.

—No seas ridícula, muchacha —se burló él—. Dame el whisky.

—Muy bien. Os lo he advertido — Serena dijo, y se lo entregó. A continuación, se dio la vuelta para cruzar el cuarto, impaciente por conseguir la comida para Sammy y Rubeus antes de que se enfriara. Aun así, se detuvo en la puerta y miró hacia atrás—. ¿Estáis seguro de que no os gustaría también un poco de guiso?

Laird Chiba ni siquiera bajó la taza apretada contra su boca, sino que solo sacudió la cabeza y la taza al unísono.

Moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre, Serena salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Entonces cogió la última taza de whisky y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado.

Había supuesto que se encontraría a Mamoru dormido, o al menos eso era lo que había esperado. Sin embargo, cuando Serena abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el interior, fue para encontrarlo acostado en la cama, bien despierto, y contemplando el techo. Su expresión indefensa era una máscara de miseria antes de que se diera cuenta de la presencia de ella y señaló con la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Mamoru con una pequeña mueca.

Recordando la pelea con Endimión, Serena dudó, pero luego avanzó con cautela.

—La esposa de Darién.

—¿Darién está de vuelta? —El hombre se sentó de inmediato, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, y Serena se detuvo a unos dos metros de la cama, mirándolo con recelo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú eres su esposa? —preguntó, revisándola con curiosidad.

—S-sí —respondió Serena, tímida de repente.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Él tiene suerte, eres bonita.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida por el cumplido, y luego notó que los ojos de él iban a la taza que sostenía.

—¿Esto es para mí?

—Sí. —Ella tensó la espalda un poco, y avanzó lentamente—. Vuestro padre pidió whisky, y he traído un poco para vos por si quisierais.

—Nay. —Mamoru hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió la cabeza como si ni siquiera pudiera soportar mirarlo, pero luego recordó sus modales, y añadió—: Aunque gracias.

Serena inclinó la cabeza y lo observó con curiosidad. Era un hombre atractivo, o lo sería si no tuviera un aspecto tan tosco. Al igual que el de su padre, su pelo largo era una maraña, y lucía barba de varios días, pero su pelo era un poco más oscuro que el de Endimión, y tenía los ojos tan bonitos como los de Darién. Estaba bastante segura de que debía ser un hombre atractivo cuando estuviera limpio. Tampoco gritaba por la bebida como su padre y hermano parecían hacer ni bien se despertaban.

—¿Seguro que no queréis el whisky? —preguntó por fin, poniéndolo a prueba.

Él negó con la cabeza gravemente.

—Estoy más que harto de esa cosa.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, pero después de vacilar, la puso sobre la mesa. Si él decía lo verdad sobre eso después de vomitar durante dos días, tanto mejor. Si no era así, y esto solo era un pequeño tropiezo en su deseo de whisky, un tercer día consecutivo probablemente sellaría el trato.

—Por si cambiáis de opinión —explicó cuando le vio mirándola.

Mamoru hizo una mueca otra vez, pero simplemente preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Darién?

—Fue herido por dos flechas esta tarde en nuestro viaje de vuelta desde Donnachaidh —admitió con tristeza—. Estará en la cama por el momento, recuperándose.

—¿Herido por flechas? —preguntó Mamoru alarmado, y luego arrojó las sábanas a un lado para ponerse de pie—. ¿Se recuperará? ¿En qué habitación está?

Aliviada al ver que tenía los braies puestos, Serena avanzó para agarrar su brazo y estabilizarle cuando se puso de pie y se balanceó ligeramente.

—¿Por qué estoy tan débil? —preguntó, sonando frustrado.

—Me imagino que es por consumir poco más que whisky durante varios días y pasaros los dos últimos vomitando hasta vuestra primera papilla —dijo, no sin compasión.

—Aye —dijo Mamoru disgustado consigo mismo—. Necesito comida, pero no hay nada en este miserable y abandonado lugar.

—El lugar no está abandonado —dijo Serena en voz baja—. Y hay comida. Hoy la recogimos de Donnachaidh. ¿Os traigo algo si lo deseáis?

—Aye. Gracias.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Cuando él se zafó de su agarre y cruzó la habitación con las piernas temblorosas para arrodillarse delante de un cofre y abrirlo, ella se encontró mirándole con curiosidad. No conocía muy bien a ninguno de ellos, pero Mamoru parecía diferente a su padre y a Endimión. Él también tenía ojos amables, y ella se preguntó cuánto de la bebida que había consumido era porque la deseaba de verdad y cuánto era simplemente por ser incluido por su hermano y su padre.

—¿Por qué bebéis? —preguntó de repente.

Mamoru la miró con sorpresa, luego sonrió con ironía.

—Todos los hombres Chiba beben.

—Darién no —señaló ella.

—Aye. Él fue el afortunado —murmuró Mamoru distraídamente mientras revolvía entre la ropa del cofre—. Fue enviado lejos cuando era un muchacho… A menudo he deseado que yo también lo hubiera sido. —El anhelo brilló brevemente en su rostro, y negó con la cabeza—. Pero no lo fui. Solo Darién.

Serena se quedó en silencio, preguntándose si Mamoru estaba molesto con Darién por eso, y si era así, ¿lo estaba lo suficiente para tratar de matarlo? Lo dudaba. Mamoru parecía un buen hombre que simplemente había perdido el rumbo, y ella no había oído historias de crueldad sobre él.

Por otro lado, Endimión era alguien a quien había que vigilar, pensó. Había una fría indiferencia y crueldad sobre Endimión que la hacían naturalmente cautelosa, y habría sido el caso incluso sin las historias que había oído hablar sobre él.

—Vamos. —Mamoru suspiró aliviado una vez que hubo elegido una túnica y se la puso, entonces se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Me llevas con Darién?

—Sí. —murmuró, y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Mamoru parecía un poco más estable sobre sus pies mientras caminaba por el pasillo a su lado, pero ella notó que él extendió una mano hacia la pared, como si se preparara para agarrarse en caso de caerse, y Serena supo que no se sentía tan bien como parecía.

Fue consciente de que Mamoru miró con curiosidad mientras ella se detuvo y se inclinó para recuperar la bandeja de comida que había dejado junto a la puerta de la habitación que ella y Darién compartían, pero no dijo nada y abrió la puerta para que ella entrara una vez que estuvo de nuevo erguida.

Murmurando un «gracias», Serena se deslizó junto a él en la habitación y abrió el camino hacia la cama mientras los hombres dejaban de hablar y prestaban atención a su entrada.

Sammy y Rubeus observaron la presencia de Mamoru a su lado con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Darién en realidad fruncía el ceño e indiferente de cómo su hermano podría tomárselo, gritó:

—¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mi padre y hermanos a menos que yo estuviera contigo!

—Sí, pero él quiso venir a verte —dijo simplemente, mientras Sammy se ponía de pie para tomar la bandeja de ella. En el momento en que él la tuvo, ella acompañó a Mamoru a la silla que su hermano había desocupado, preocupada de que el hombre pudiera caerse si se le dejaba de pie.

Sammy frunció el ceño por eso, pero simplemente se quedó al lado de la cama con la bandeja, con los ojos ansiosos moviéndose sobre las ofrendas.

—Uno es para Rubeus, y he traído un poco de aguamiel para vosotros —anunció Serena mientras rodeaba la silla en la que Mamoru se sentaba ahora para acercarse a la cama junto a la cabeza de su marido. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en su ceño fruncido, y dijo—: Me alegro de verte despierto, con ceño fruncido o no. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Darién hizo una mueca cuando ella presionó el dorso de la mano en su frente para sentir la fiebre, y se quejó:

—Harto de encontrarme en la cama es como me siento.

Serena sonrió ligeramente y se enderezó. No había señales de fiebre, y si él estaba lo bastante bien como para quejarse, pronto estaría recuperado. Por lo que ella podía ver, las dos flechas se habían alojado en el músculo y no habían golpeado a los órganos o los huesos. Había tenido mucha suerte. Su mirada se deslizó al plato vacío y le preguntó:

—¿Has comido suficiente o te traigo más?

—No quiero molestarte —murmuró.

—No será ningún problema —le aseguró Serena—. Traeré algo para Mamoru y será poco esfuerzo traer dos en lugar de uno.

Eso solo le molestó.

—No eres una sirvienta. Haz que una de ellas lo suba.

—Los sirvientes están muy ocupados —dijo con exasperación—. ¿Quieres más o no?

Cuando Darién hizo una mueca pero asintió, ella sonrió y dijo:

—Entonces volveré en seguida.

Serena oyó arcadas procedentes del pasillo en el momento que entró. Frunció el ceño y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miró en aquella dirección. El sonido provenía de los cuartos de Endimión y su padre, pero la reacción había venido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Esto hizo que Serena se preguntara si, en su prisa por adulterar los barriles de whisky antes de que alguien la pillara, podría haber puesto en cada uno más de lo que había previsto. Se mordió el labio brevemente ante la posibilidad, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. O los hombres dejaban de beber o pasarían el resto de sus días pegados a sus orinales. Era mejor que engendrar bastardos en criadas poco dispuestas, para luego abandonarlas. No es que ella supiera si la madre de Muchachito había estado dispuesta o no, pero Viluy, al parecer, no lo estuvo. Suspirando, Serena bajó las escaleras para su tercer viaje a las cocinas.


	15. CAPITULO 14

Capítulo 14

—¿Esposa?

Serena parpadeó ante esa suave pregunta y se encontró mirando perdidamente hacia la oscuridad por encima de la cama. Ella había estado yaciendo allí, intentando dormir durante algún tiempo, pero lo encontraba difícil. Su mente estaba dando vueltas y vueltas debido a las preocupaciones. Chiba era un completo caos, pero ella no tenía sirvientes para arreglarlo. Los tres hombres que habían sobrevivido a la cautividad con su marido y Sammy habían desaparecido, algo que ella sabía que a él le pesaba en la mente y le molestaba por igual, y alguien estaba intentando matar a su esposo. Por todo esto, Serena pensaba que tenía más de su justa parte de problemas por el momento.

Un susurro y un suspiro sonaron a su lado, recordándole su otra preocupación. Estaba en la cama con su marido y temía moverse por miedo a empujarlo y provocarle dolor. Serena se había ofrecido a pasar la noche en otra habitación, pero él había insistido en que durmiera con él como debía hacer una esposa. Ahora estaba demasiado preocupada por moverse en sueños como para conseguir caer dormida y escapar de sus problemas por un rato.

—¿Sí? —dijo Serena finalmente en un suspiro.

—Solo me preguntaba si estabas dormida —respondió Darién.

Serena cambió de posición cuidadosamente en la cama para estar de frente, aunque no podía verlo.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Nay —dijo él en un suspiro.

—¿Deseas hablar?

—¿Hablar? —preguntó como si no entendiera la palabra.

Serena sospechaba que no lo hacía mucho. Él parecía más propenso a los gruñidos y a comentarios de una sola palabra, que a mantener conversaciones verdaderas. No le importaba. Su padre y su hermano podían ser casi iguales en ciertos estados de ánimo.

—Sí —dijo ahora—. ¿Fue bien la visita de tu hermano Mamoru?

—Aye —contestó Darién.

Serena esperó a que añadiera algo más. Cuando no lo hizo, comentó:

—Se parece bastante más a ti que a Endimión y a tu padre.

—Aye —reconoció Darién.

Serena comenzó a poner los ojos en blanco, pero insistió:

—¿Le dijiste que tienes intención de asumir el cargo de vuestro padre?

—Aye.

A Serena le pareció obvio que tenía que dejar de hacer preguntas que pudieran contestarse con solo un aye o nay. Aclarándose la voz, preguntó:

—¿Qué dijo él?

Una pausa siguió a su pregunta, y Serena se estaba preguntando con algo de frustración por qué se había preocupado de saber si ella estaba despierta si no tenía ganas de hablar, cuando él dijo:

—Mamoru piensa que padre estará complacido de ser relevado de la carga.

Serena se estaba felicitando por lograr que él dijera algo más que aye, cuando él añadió:

—Igual que Rubeus.

—Bien, eso es bueno, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—Aye.

Serena se mordió el labio y continuó, preguntando:

—¿Has averiguado quién podría quererte muerto, esposo?

Ella oyó una risa ahogada en su lado de la cama, luego él dijo secamente:

—Lo dices como si preguntaras si prefiero beber aguamiel o sidra.

Serena hizo una mueca ante esto, cuando él agregó:

—Nay. No lo he averiguado. No he averiguado un montón de cosas.

Frunciendo el ceño por su tono irritado, ella preguntó:

—¿Qué más no has averiguado, mi señor marido?

Después de un compás de espera, él explotó con:

—¿Dónde diablos están mis hombres? Deberíamos haberlos alcanzado de camino hacia aquí, e incluso si los hubiéramos perdido, deberían haber llegado a Tsukino, deberían haberse enterado de que nos habíamos dirigido hacia aquí y a estas alturas haber llegado ya.

—Estoy segura de que aparecerán pronto —dijo Serena apaciguadoramente, aunque su pregunta la hizo cuestionarse sobre dónde se habían metido. Como él había dicho, realmente deberían haber llegado a estas alturas. Eran tres hombres a caballo, capaces de viajar mucho más rápidamente que su propia partida de soldados y carretas que había ido a Chiba desde Tsukino.

—Deberían aparecer pronto —dijo Darién torvamente—. Cuento con ellos.

—¿Para qué, esposo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Él guardó silencio, luego masculló:

—No importa. Deberíais dormir, esposa. Es tarde.

Serena frunció el ceño ante esa frase. Le había picado la curiosidad, y realmente preferiría que él le dijera para qué contaba con los hombres, pero dudaba que fuera a hacerlo. Suspirando, colocó la cabeza de regreso en la cama y cerró los ojos, aunque supo que no pegaría ojo.

—Buen día, milord —dijo Serena alegremente cuando entró en la habitación del padre de Darién. Habían pasado tres días desde que Darién fuera derribado por la flecha, y cada día ella proporcionaba a su padre y a Endimión su whisky medicinal, luego esperaba a ver si lo bebían... y cada día lo bebían y luego pasaban el resto del día con náuseas.

Serena comenzaba a estar preocupada porque se perjudicaran ellos mismos con sus náuseas si no se rendían pronto y dejaban de beber, pero ahora que el plan estaba en marcha, no veía otra alternativa salvo continuar con él. La única cosa buena era que Mamoru había dejado la bebida. Él aún se mantenía apartado del ale y ahora solicitaba aguamiel o sidra en sus comidas o cuando estaba sediento. El hombre también se había lavado y comenzó a comer correctamente, mejorando su aspecto día a día. Ella empezaba a pensar que se convertiría en un buen marido para alguien. Su esposo también había notado la diferencia en él, y entre los dos se estaba desarrollando un lazo de afecto. Mamoru a menudo podía ser encontrado en el cuarto que ella y Darién compartían, jugando al ajedrez o simplemente conversando con su hermano mayor mientras se recobraba de su herida.

—Os he traído más whisky, milord —anunció, y tendió la jarra mientras se acercaba a la cama.

El laird Chiba echó una mirada a la jarra que ella sujetaba y agarró su orinal mientras comenzaba a vomitar violentamente.

Serena se mordió el labio y colocó la jarra en la mesa junto a la cama.

—Quizá algo de comida os asiente el estómago —dijo quedamente—. Ciertamente el whisky no parece estar sentándoos bien.

—No, nada de comida —gimió él, luego añadió—: Me estoy muriendo, muchacha. Mis días están contados y estoy a punto de encontrarme con el Creador.

—Hmm —dijo Serena secamente—. Estoy segura de que no os estáis muriendo, milord. En realidad creo que simplemente vuestro cuerpo os está avisando de que ya tiene suficiente whisky.

—No, me estoy muriendo —le aseguró Zafiro Chiba en un gemido lastimoso.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—No podéis morir, milord. ¿Quién cuidaría de vuestra gente?

—Bah. —Él agitó una mano en un gesto asqueado—. Estoy enfermo por eso. Todos esos sirvientes y soldados quejándose todo el tiempo acerca de lo que necesitan y lo que quieren. No voy a pasar mis últimos días siendo arrastrado por unos y por otros. —Negó con la cabeza—. Darién puede hacerlo. Es el próximo en la línea de sucesión y puede asumir el cargo.

—Me complace oíros decir eso —dijo repentinamente Darién—. Iba a forzaros a dimitir de todas formas.

Serena se dio la vuelta ante ese anuncio para encontrar a su marido en la puerta con Sammy, Rubeus y Mamoru a su espalda. Estaba un poco pálido y se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, pero estaba levantado, llevando un tartán por toda vestimenta, notó Serena, y se encontró mirando con fascinación sus pantorrillas y sus rodillas desnudas.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó ahora Darién, avanzando lentamente dentro de la habitación—. ¿Estás dispuesto a ceder el título?

Serena notó la tensa forma en que mantenía los hombros y supo que su espalda y costado todavía le molestaban. Ella hubiera preferido que permaneciera en cama algunos días más al menos, pero ahora que estaban casados, él era un paciente mucho más problemático y se había negado a escuchar. Esa mañana lo había dejado enojada porque él se hubiera levantado y estuviera vistiéndose.

—Aye. Puedes tener el título y el trabajo, y buena suerte para ti —dijo Zafiro Chiba torvamente—. Yo ya he tenido bastante.

Darién lo miró por un momento, luego miró por encima de su hombro a Mamoru, Sammy y Rubeus.

—Lo oísteis. Él ha abdicado. Yo soy el laird ahora.

Cuando ambos asintieron solemnemente, él se volvió hacia su padre para decir con firmeza:

—No puedes cambiar de opinión ahora.

—No lo haré —dijo su padre cansadamente, y dejó caer el orinal para recostarse en la cama con un suspiro—. Ahora ven a hablarme sobre el tiempo en que estuviste fuera antes de que esta enfermedad se me lleve y me muera.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con diversión ante su dramatismo y se deslizó por detrás de los tres hombres que estaban en la puerta, para escapar antes de que Darién se acordara de que le había ordenado mantenerse lejos de su padre y de sus hermanos, y de que acababa de atraparla en el cuarto de su padre.

Estaba empujando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella cuando vio a Kalaberite subiendo por el vestíbulo, con una jarra en la mano y una mirada tan sombría como la muerte en su cara.

Frunciendo el ceño, Serena se movió para interceptarla.

—¿Eso es para Endimión?

—Aye —dijo la mujer torvamente—. Él atrapó a Muchachito holgazaneando en el vestíbulo, le dio un coscorrón y le dijo que obligara a esa pequeña criada, Viluy, para que le llevara algo de whisky. Le dije al muchacho que yo lo subiría.

Serena suspiró ante estas noticias, sabiendo que Muchachito estaba holgazaneando en el vestíbulo esperando a que ella apareciera. Se había tomado su tarea de protegerla muy seriamente una vez que todos los suministros fueron colocados afuera y la cocina estuvo en orden. Serena se había visto obligada a levantarse temprano para hacer sus entregas matutinas de whisky para los dos bebedores Chiba que aún quedaban, entrando calladamente al romper el alba para colocar el whisky en sus mesitas de noche. Normalmente ella estaba fuera y en la mesa del gran salón antes de que Muchachito llegase buscándola. Esta mañana, sin embargo, ella se había visto retenida por su discusión con Darién sobre levantarse, y el chico había pagado por ello.

—Yo llevaré el whisky —dijo Serena en voz baja.

—No mi señora, él...

—Yo lo llevaré —dijo con firmeza, no quería que se le diera al hombre whisky sin adulterar. Podría arruinar cualquier progreso que él hubiera hecho gracias a su alteración de las bebidas. El hecho de que el padre de Darién le hiciera una mueca de desprecio a la bebida esta mañana, le daba esperanzas de que Endimión pronto dejara la bebida.

Kalaberite frunció el ceño, pero poco podía hacer salvo entregar el whisky. No podía desobedecer una orden directa de su señora.

Tratando de suavizar la situación, Serena anunció:

—Puedes decir a los demás que laird Chiba ha cedido el título a mi marido. Las cosas serán diferentes por aquí de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias al buen Dios —murmuró Kalaberite, con una sonrisa tirando brevemente de sus normalmente tiesos labios—. Aye, iré a decírselo a Viluy y a los demás ahora mismo.

Serena la observó marcharse, esperando hasta que se hubo perdido de vista escaleras abajo, luego recuperó la redoma de tintura de la bolsita que colgaba de su falda. Había optado por llevarla siempre con ella justo por esa razón. Así que echó lo último de la tintura adentro e hizo una mueca. Había traído tres redomas de la sustancia al salir de Tsukino, asumiendo que serían suficientes. Pero si esta bebida no funcionaba, necesitaría hacer más hoy.

Sacudiendo la cabeza al sentirse sobrecargada con semejante tarea cuando ya tenía tanto que hacer, Serena deslizó la redoma vacía de vuelta a su bolsa y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación de Endimión.

Lo encontró sentado a un lado de la cama, con la cabeza inclinada por el sufrimiento, aunque levantó la cabeza cuando ella atravesó el cuarto y se sintió culpable por un instante al verlo. Después de cinco días de whisky adulterado, el hombre se veía aún peor que su padre. Había perdido peso y temblaba, pero todavía extendía su mano hacia el whisky como si fuera comida y él un hombre muerto de hambre.

Serena se lo entregó silenciosamente, asegurándose de no estar lo suficiente cerca como para que él la agarrase, después se dio la vuelta para comenzar a cruzar el cuarto, deteniéndose bruscamente cuando vio a su esposo llenando la puerta frente a ella.

—Es-esposo —dijo ella nerviosamente—. Yo… yo s-solo he-he...

—Ven aquí —interrumpió Darién bruscamente.

Serena vaciló, pero luego se apresuró hacia adelante. En el momento en que ella se detuvo frente a él, la tomó del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla fuera del cuarto. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos, sino que simplemente la condujo por el vestíbulo hacia su propia habitación y la urgió a entrar.

Serena se mordió los labios nerviosamente mientras se daba la vuelta para afrontarlo. Esperaba que dejara caer el infierno sobre ella por ir en contra de su orden de mantenerse lejos de su hermano y de su padre. En lugar de ello, la conmocionó ladrando:

—¿Qué le has echado en la bebida?

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron por el horror mientras se percataba de que él debía haberla visto en el vestíbulo.

Relamiéndose los labios, tartamudeó:

—Y-yo he-he…

—No comiences a tartamudear para intentar suavizarme —dijo firmemente Darién, y ella lo miró boquiabierta por el asombro.

—Y-yo n-o he-he… —comenzó ella.

—Esposa —espetó él.

Ella suspiró, luego soltó ansiosamente:

—Una tintura p-ara hacer que e-enfermaran y d-dejaran de q-querer beber.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con incredulidad.

—¿Tú eres quien los ha hecho enfermar, no el whisky?

—Sí —admitió avergonzada y esperó a que él estallara, y lo hizo, pero no de cólera como había esperado, sino de risa.

—Eres una mozuela muy lista —dijo Darién con admiración cuando su risa se desvaneció.

Serena lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿No estás enojado?

—Nay. Estoy muy agradecido. Mamoru no ha bebido nada en días y comienza a ser el hombre que se supone que debe ser. Y ciertamente simplificó las cosas con mi padre. Está convencido de que se está muriendo y entregó el título sin discusiones de borracho —señaló él, luego añadió—: Y todavía no había bebido nada del whisky que le dejaste cuando me acordé de que debía reprenderte por ignorar mis órdenes, así que vine a buscarte y te vi alterando el whisky de Endimión.

Serena hizo una mueca, pero le advirtió:

—Sospecho que Mamoru se hubiera detenido por sí mismo una vez se enterara que estabas aquí. No creo que él bebiera tanto ni por las mismas razones que tu padre y hermano. Por lo que respecta a tu padre y a Endimión, tu padre puede caer otra vez y beber el whisky que le dejé, Endimión está aún en las garras del whisky y todavía lo pide.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Si beben, beben. Pero si están enfermos todo el tiempo, pronto se detendrán.

—Sí, bien, he acabado toda la tintura y no estoy segura de si puedo encontrar en estas tierras la hierba que usé para hacerlo —admitió Serena con pesar.

Darién frunció el ceño ante esta noticia.

—¿Dónde crece?

—En las zonas húmedas —dijo ella.

Él consideró el problema, luego asintió.

—Quizá haya junto al río. Saldremos a dar un paseo esta tarde.

—No —dijo ella de inmediato, enderezando los hombros preparándose para una batalla. Él había ganado la discusión acerca de levantarse esa mañana, pero Serena estaba resuelta a que no ganara esta—. No vas a salir fuera del muro exterior del castillo. Saldré con Sammy y un par de sus hombres, pero no te tendré herido otra vez. Apenas has comenzado a recuperarte de tu herida.

Darién desechó esa preocupación.

—Estaré bien. Llevaremos a los soldados.

—Tú puedes llevar a los soldados —dijo ella torvamente—. Pero yo no voy a pasar otro día como aquel, muchas gracias. Puedes encontrar la hierba por ti mismo si estás tan decidido a ir.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pero yo no puedo saber qué hierba es.

—Entonces quédate aquí y déjame salir con los hombres para encontrarla —ofreció Serena a cambio.

La miró ceñudo, con el enojo en su cara, pero había admiración también.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una muchacha taimada, esposa.

—Sí. —Serena sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, pero luego dijo:

—Muy bien. Me quedaré aquí. De todas formas, tengo mucho que organizar ahora que soy oficialmente el laird. Pero te mantendrás cerca de Sammy y no te alejarás de tus guardias.

—Sí, esposo —dijo de inmediato, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y obediente.

Los labios de Darién se contrajeron, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Entre todas las cosas que me dijo acerca de ti, Sammy ni una sola vez mencionó esta veta de inteligencia que tienes.

—No soy inteligente —dijo ella de inmediato, luego repitió lo que su madre tan a menudo le había advertido—: La inteligencia es poco atractiva en una mujer.

—Tampoco se supone que lo es el pelo como el fuego, y aun así yo encuentro ambos muy atractivos —le aseguró Darién, deslizando un brazo por la cintura de ella y atrayéndola contra su pecho, solo para sobresaltarse cuando los músculos dañados de su espalda se quejaron.

—Debes tener cuidado —dijo Serena solemnemente, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Aye —suspiró él, luego le dirigió una sonrisa torcida y dijo—: Algún día te tendré en mi cama otra vez, esposa.

—Lo estoy deseando —susurró ella, y se levantó de puntillas para besarlo. Fue solo un roce rápido de labios. Serena tenía pocas ganas de iniciar algo que actualmente no podían terminar.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta cuando ella bajó sus talones de regreso al suelo, y cuando Darién dejó que su brazo resbalarse de su cintura, ella se apartó para abrir y encontró a Sammy al otro lado. Él le sonrió y luego miró por encima de su hombro hacia Darién.

—Tu padre se pregunta si vas a regresar.

—Aye —dijo Darién moviéndose por detrás de Serena—. Pero primero tengo un favor que pedirte.

—Cualquier cosa, amigo mío —aseguró Sammy.

—Serena tiene que salir a por una de sus hierbas curativas y debe hacer una pequeña excursión por el río.

—La acompañaré —dijo Sammy de inmediato, y añadió—: puesto que tú tienes mucho que hacer aquí.

—Aye. Te lo agradezco —masculló Darién, y su expresión le dijo a Serena que no estaba engañado en absoluto por las palabras. Ella sospechaba que, igualmente, había notado el destello de preocupación en el rostro de Sammy y la celeridad con que se había ofrecido a acompañarla, y también había concluido que su hermano estaba tan ansioso como ella de evitar que Darién saliera y se convirtiera en un blanco—. Te sugeriría que llevaras al menos una docena de hombres contigo, por si acaso. Dos sería mejor, pero...

—Llevaré tres docenas —dijo Sammy con una amplia sonrisa, luego añadió—: Estarán complacidos de tener algo que hacer.

—Bien —dijo Serena alegremente—, será mejor que vayas a hablar con tu padre, esposo. Nosotros saldremos de inmediato y regresaremos muy pronto.

—Aye —gruñó él, y comenzó a inclinarse para besarla, pero se detuvo y se sobresaltó como si ello le provocase dolor en su espalda.

Rápidamente, Serena se puso en puntillas para rozarle otra vez los labios y susurró:

—No te esfuerces mucho hoy. Da todas las órdenes que quieras y deja el trabajo para los demás, y si te sientes cansado, descansa. No hay vergüenza en ello; te estás recuperando de una herida peligrosa.

—Aye, aye —rezongó Darién, empujándola gentilmente hacia Sammy—. Ahora vete, así puedo empezar a arreglar este torreón.

Asintiendo, Serena pasó junto a su hermano en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la escalera, con Sammy pisándole los talones.

—Lleva una docena de hombres contigo, Sammy —gritó Darién, luego añadió—: Nay, dos docenas más. Y asegúrate que no la pierdan de vista. Puede ser una muchacha taimada.

—Sí —contestó Sammy, mientras empezaban a bajar la escalera. Y luego resopló—: ¿Taimada? ¿De dónde diablos sacó esa idea?

—No sé —dijo Serena, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa.

Sammy sacudió la cabeza. Cuando alcanzaron la base de la escalera, él dijo:

—Haré los arreglos mientras desayunas.

—¿Entonces tú ya has desayunado? —preguntó distraídamente cuando notó la cabeza de Muchachito asomar por la puerta de la cocina. En el instante en que lo descubrió, él se dio la vuelta para decir algo a las mujeres en las cocinas, luego se deslizó por la puerta para acercarse a ella. Mi pequeño perro guardián, pensó con diversión. Presumía que él había decidido que era más seguro vigilarla desde allí que holgazanear en el vestíbulo y arriesgarse al desagradable temperamento de Endimión.

—Sí. Estoy despierto hace horas —comentó Sammy, recuperando la atención de su hermana—. Tú y Darién dormisteis hasta tarde. ¿Su herida le ha causado alguna molestia?

—No. Al menos no se quejó, pero tuvimos problemas para dormir. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada preocupándome por la posibilidad de darme vueltas mientras dormía y golpearlo, y él, sin duda, estaba ocupado preocupándose por todo lo demás.

—Sí. Tiene mucho por lo que preocuparse —dijo Sammy seriamente mientras la acompañaba a la mesa—. Pero el que su padre renuncie a su título y posición como laird alivia una de esas preocupaciones.

—Y añade cien más —dijo Serena irónicamente.

—Pero incluso esas cien preocupaciones no pesan tanto como la posibilidad de luchar contra su propio padre por el derecho de dirigir Chiba —le aseguró.

Serena asintió, sabiendo que Darién no se había sentido preocupado por la posibilidad de perder una batalla con su padre, sino por el mismo hecho de verse obligado a luchar contra él. Era difícil tomar las armas contra tu progenitor aunque fuera algo necesario. Por suerte, en esta ocasión no lo sería.

—Buenos días, hombrecito —saludó Sammy a Muchachito, cuando el chiquillo se reunió con ellos en la mesa—. ¿Le harás compañía a lady Serena mientras toma su desayuno?

—Aye. Les dije a las mujeres lo que a ella le gusta —informó Muchachito dándose importancias—. Y Viluy le ha preparado algo.

—Buen muchacho —elogió Sammy, luego miró a Serena mientras ella se sentaba. Le dijo—: No te apresures. Me tomará algo de tiempo hacer los arreglos.

Muchachito trepó al banco junto a ella cuando Sammy se marchó. Le sonrió alegremente y le deseó los buenos días, viéndose feliz y contento a pesar de la nueva contusión en su ojo. Endimión le había dado un buen golpe, pensó Serena con tristeza, pero se obligó a sonreír y dijo:

—Esta mañana te ves muy animado, Muchachito. ¿Qué te hace sonreír de esta forma?

—Ya lo veréis —dijo él con certeza, luego explicó—: Es una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó con interés y lanzó una mirada hacia las cocinas en el instante en que la puerta se abría y Viluy salía en tropel con Kalaberite, Luna y Molly siguiéndola. Viluy se mordió el labio y enrojeció con entusiasmo cuando se dirigió hacia ella, pero las otras tres mujeres se veían claramente radiantes por la anticipación. Incluso la usualmente adusta Kalaberite.

—Algo para que desayunéis, mi señora —dijo Viluy con un rubor de complacencia mientras colocaba la bandeja ante ella.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja, notando su acostumbrada sidra de la mañana y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la visión de los pastelitos. Alzó la mirada hacia Viluy.

—¿Los has hecho tú?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, viéndose a punto de desmoronarse.

—Probad uno —exigió Muchachito—. Son tan ricos que se te derriten en la boca, tanto que Luna lloró. Viluy tuvo que contenernos para que no nos comiéramos todos los vuestros.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Serena con diversión mientras cogía uno de los manjares aún calientes.

—Aye. Y ya veréis cuando los hombres se enteren, se los engullirán en un santiamén. Así que lo mejor es que os los comáis mientras aún quedan algunos.

Serena sonrió ante la afirmación, le dio un mordisco al delicado pastelito y sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban con asombro. Querido Dios este pastelito realmente se le derretía en la boca, y el relleno de fruta fue una explosión de sabor. Masticó lentamente, suspirando ante el delicioso sabor, luego tragó y lanzó una mirada llena de adoración hacia Viluy.

—Eres una diosa de los pastelitos, Viluy. Este es el más rico que he comido en mi vida. Es evidente que has heredado la habilidad para cocinar de tu madre, porque eres magnífica. Incluso la tía del Diablo de Donnachaidh no cocina tan bien y ella es renombrada por hacerlo.

—¿En verdad? —dijo Viluy casi gritando las palabras, su rostro era un abanico de sobrecogimiento y placer por el elogio, y, por primera vez, Serena se dio cuenta que la muchacha era muy bonita cuando no se veía como la chica pálida, triste y miserable que había conocido desde su llegada.

—Sí, lo son —le aseguró.

—Os lo agradezco, mi señora. —Viluy le sonrió abiertamente con alivio y placer, y le preguntó—: Entonces qué pensáis, ¿hago más?

—Oh, definitivamente —le aseguró Serena—. Y me temo que Muchachito tiene razón. Una vez que los hombres los prueben, en efecto los engullirán.

Radiante, la muchacha asintió, hizo una reverencia, luego se dio la vuelta para regresar corriendo a las cocinas, por lo visto se sentía impaciente por comenzar.

—Muchísimas gracias, por vuestras palabras, mi señora —dijo Kalaberite, observando a su hija con una sonrisa de afecto mientras ésta se alejaba presurosa. Y una vez que la muchacha desapareció en la cocina se giró hacia Serena y añadió—: La habéis hecho muy feliz con vuestros cumplidos.

—Solo dije la verdad —le aseguró Serena—. Las dos sois excelentes cocineras, Kalaberite, y me sentiría feliz en dejar las cocinas en vuestras manos, en vez de hacer que Rubeus encuentre y traiga de regreso al cocinero anterior, ¿os gustaría eso?

—¿Queréis decir lo que creo? —preguntó con asombro.

—Sí —respondió Serena muy seria.

Kalaberite comenzó a sonreír, pero se detuvo cuando miró con atención el gran salón. Los hombres de Sammy habían retirado las esteras de junco el día anterior, lo que al menos había mejorado el olor en la estancia, pero la suciedad que cubría el suelo era aún más obvia.

—Me gustaría —dijo Kalaberite con un pequeño suspiro—. Y sé que a Viluy también, pero me parece que necesitáis más una criada que una cocinera en este momento, mi señora.

Molly procedió a sentarse al otro lado de Serena y sugirió:

—Quizá debáis ir al pueblo y anunciar que vuestro marido es ahora el laird, y que todo el personal de servicio será bienvenido si regresan.

Serena alzó las cejas ante la sugerencia y preguntó con sorpresa:

—¿Crees que todos están en el pueblo?

—No, pero Luna dice que el dueño de la taberna es el centro de toda la información sobre Chiba para aquellos que se marcharon. Su hijo difundirá el mensaje en los alrededores.

—¿Pero la gente volverá? —preguntó Serena preocupada.

—Aye —respondió Luna al instante con una mueca, al otro lado de Muchachito—. Son Chiba, y los Chiba prefieren estar en Chiba. Todos excepto el cocinero —añadió ella con otra mueca—. Era francés y tan presumido como cascarrabias. Todo sonrisas y suspiros cuando lady Merewen y su madre estaban cerca, pero malicioso y mezquino con el clan en el momento que ellas se alejaban.

—Bien entonces, tendré que desviarme al pueblo cuando Sammy me acompañe —decidió Serena.

—¿Y a dónde nos llevará vuestro hermano? —preguntó Muchachito, y ella sonrió ante la expresión decidida del chiquillo.

—Me he quedado sin algunas hierbas medicinales, así que mi hermano está reuniendo algunos hombres para escoltarme a buscar más. Quiero decir, que nos escoltara en nuestra búsqueda —corrigió ella rápidamente cuando el niño comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

Su expresión se relajó y asintió muy serio.

—Es bueno que mantengáis vuestros remedios bien abastecidos por la forma en que el laird sigue hiriéndose.

—Sí —dijo Serena sombría.

—¿Cuántos hombres? —preguntó Luna, pareciendo pensativa.

—Creo que dijo que llevaría tres docenas con nosotros —admitió Serena, luego preguntó—: ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Luna?

—Bien, mi señora, tres docenas son muchos hombres. En un tris podrían cortar y reunir suficientes juncos y traerlos con ustedes —indicó ella.

—Aye, podría hacer que los hombres los recolectaran —dijo Kalaberite con sequedad—. Protestaron mucho al recoger los sucios, sospecho que no se sentirán contentos al recoger nuevos para sustituirlos.

—Además, el suelo tiene que ser limpiado antes de colocar juncos frescos —indicó Molly.

—Las tres podríamos hacerlo —dijo Luna, y cuando las otras dos mujeres jadearon con horror, ella se encogió de hombros—. Un poco de trabajo duro nunca ha hecho daño. Al menos podríamos empezar, y si su señoría habla con el dueño de la posada y sus palabras se propagan, tendremos suficiente ayuda para el mediodía.

Las otras dos mujeres refunfuñaron, pero estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Luna—. ¿Lord Sammy supervisará que los hombres reúnan el junco necesario mientras están por allí solo mirando?

—Sí —le aseguró Serena, pero creyó que podía hacer algo mejor. Si solo llevaba tres docenas de hombres, eso dejaba a muchos soldados pululando en el patio toda la tarde sin hacer nada. No les haría daño restregar las manchas más difíciles del suelo, entonces las mujeres solo tendrían que fregar la piedra después de ellos. Hablaría con Sammy, decidió, mientras las mujeres se marchaban a las cocinas dejando solos a Muchachito y ella.

Echando un vistazo al muchacho, Serena notó la forma en que él observaba los pasteles ante ella. Sonriendo, tomó otro, y luego empujó la bandeja hacia él.

—Vamos, sírvete. Necesitarás tus fuerzas si vas a hacer todo el trayecto a pie para cortar y reunir juncos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Bien, sí. ¿No podemos hacer que los hombres hagan algo que no queremos hacer nosotros mismos, verdad? —dijo Serena razonablemente.

Él consideró eso y preguntó:

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ayudar a sacar la mugre del gran salón cuando regresemos?

Serena hizo una mueca; esto sería un trabajo enorme, y no tenía dudas de que los hombres y criadas aún trabajarían en ello cuando regresaran, lo cual significaba que en efecto tendrían que echar una mano. Oh bien, una vez que empiezas, mejor terminarlo lo más rápido posible, como su madre solía decir ante las tareas desagradables.

Sammy fue rápido en reunir a los hombres que los acompañarían. Sonrió cuando la vio esperar en lo alto de los peldaños con Muchachito a su lado mientras atravesaba el patio, guiando a dos caballos, un poni, así como a tres docenas de hombres montados. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció cuando ella le pidió que los hombres ayudaran en la limpieza del suelo del gran salón.

—Sere —gimió.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena con comprensión—. Pero tiene que hacerse y estamos terriblemente faltos de personal en este momento. Si pudieran echar una mano...

—Sí —la interrumpió, y estiró la mano prácticamente para tirarla en su montura, antes de decir con voz grave—: Hablaré con mi primero.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, viéndolo irse.

Serena miró a Muchachito, que estaba parado inseguro junto a su yegua, observando al poni que Sammy había traído para él con una mezcla de vehemente deseo y horror. Se mordió el labio ante su expresión, sabiendo que quizás nunca hubiera montado a caballo. Dudaba que hubiera dejado el torreón para algo que no fuera hacer cortas excursiones en las lizas, y si bien era hijo de Endimión —legítimo o no— hasta que ellos llegaron había sido tratado como el hijo de una criada. No sabía lo que su hermano pensaba, que quizás este corto paseo al río sería una oportunidad de enseñar al muchacho a montar o quizás como él ya había estado montado a la edad de Muchachito suponía irreflexivamente que este también sabía; pero ella no haría que el chiquillo montara cuando parecía tan aterrorizado.

—Vamos —dijo repentinamente, extendiendo una mano e inclinándose hacia él.

Muchachito alzó los ojos bien abiertos hacia ella.

—¿Entonces debo montar con vos?

—Sí, ya que te han ordenado permanecer a mi lado —contestó ella tranquilamente.

—Aye. —Él pareció aliviado, pero echó una mirada hacia el poni antes de tomar su mano.

Muchachito era más pesado de lo que parecía, y cuando ella forcejeó un poco por levantarlo, varios soldados desmontaron y de repente estaban a su lado ayudándola.

—Gracias —dijo Serena con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaban a Muchachito delante de ella en la silla.

—De nada, mi señora.

—Me complace poder ayudaros, mi señora.

—Feliz en auxiliarla, mi señora.

Serena parpadeó mientras los hombres le sonreían ampliamente, haciéndole una reverencia mientras retrocedían. Éstos eran hombres con los que había crecido y quienes siempre la habían tratado como la hija de su señor, con una especie de respeto indiferente. Ciertamente nunca la habían mirado con los ojos brillantes y amplias sonrisas que acababan de otorgarle o correr con tanta impaciencia a ayudarla y con tal presteza. Era muy extraño, pensó Serena, luego levemente sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto ante su comportamiento mientras concentraba su atención en asegurarse que Muchachito estuviera sentado cómodamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sorprendida por encontrarlo frunciendo el ceño a los hombres que les habían ayudado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No deberían miraros de esa forma —dijo él con voz muy seria—. Sois la esposa del laird.

—¿De que forma? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Como si fuerais una muchacha con la que desearan copular.

Serena se sintió tan impresionada con las palabras, que a duras penas pudo respirar, para que luego sus labios dejaran escapar un corto estallido de risa.

—No —dijo ella con incredulidad, luego bajó la mirada ceñuda hacia el chiquillo y preguntó—: ¿Y quién te ha enseñando a hablar así?

—Ah, todo el mundo dice «copular». —Se encogió de hombros, luego admitió—: No estoy seguro de lo que es exactamente copular, excepto que es algo que un hombre hace con una mujer que le gusta.

—Sí, bien... —Serena se aclaró la garganta, y dijo—: No es caballeroso usar tal palabra en la presencia de una mujer.

—Ah. —Él puso mala cara—. ¿Pero es correcto que una muchacha la use?

—¿A qué muchacha escuchaste usarla? —preguntó con asombro. Su madre la habría castigado con un baño frío durante horas si la hubiera atrapado usando semejante lenguaje.

—Luna y Kalaberite la usan. Solo el otro día, Luna contaba de la vez en que estaba sirviendo ale en la mesa, y lord Sammy y Rubeus lanzaban carcajadas y charlaban sobre los disgustos que sufre el laird cada vez que intenta copular con vos: alguien le dispara una flecha o algo parecido.

¡Hombres! pensó Serena y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

—Además, los soldados usan «copular» todo el tiempo. Ellos hablan de cuán afortunado es el laird Darién por copular con vos. —Frunció el ceño, y añadió—: Supongo que no se han enterado que él no ha podido copular con vos en absoluto.

—¿Los hombres creen que mi marido tiene suerte? —preguntó Serena con conmoción, ya que si hubiera considerado el tema, se habría preocupado de que compadecieran al hombre. Todos ellos sabían cuántos hombres la habían rechazado antes de que Darién la hubiera aceptado como esposa. Además, ninguno era ciego y podían ver cuán sencilla y poco atractiva era.

—Aye —asintió Muchachito solemne—. Desde que le dispararon al laird y lo trajisteis de vuelta a casa. Ellos dicen que llegasteis cabalgando totalmente mojada y casi desnuda, sentada tras la espalda del laird como una reina conquistadora, y que era la visión más magnífica que hubieran visto. —Él suspiró—. Lamento no haberos visto.

—Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho —respondió Serena con un murmullo, enrojeciendo mientras recordaba el día en cuestión. Había estado más preocupada por conseguir que Darién se acostara que en su aspecto. No fue hasta que Molly se apresuró a arroparla con una piel, mientras ella avanzaba seguida por los hombres que cargaban a Darién en su cuarto, que se había dado cuenta que su camisola estaba empapada, era transparente y se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Serena no había pensado mucho en el asunto desde esa vez; en su experiencia los hombres nunca la miraban como algo que no fuera la pequeña y común hermana de Sammy, o como la fea hija de lord Tsukino. Escuchar lo que Muchachito había dicho la impresionaba. Nadie la consideraba atractiva. Ni siquiera creía que Darién lo hiciera, aunque actuara como si ella le gustara mucho. Creía que él era amable porque había logrado tenerle aprecio ya que ella lo había cuidado y porque era la hermana de su amigo. ¿Ciertamente, no eran esos los motivos por los que se había casado con ella? Esto y por su dote, asumía. Pero en este momento empezó a considerar todo esto.


	16. CAPITULO 15

Capítulo 15

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Serena con sorpresa, cuando los hombres empezaron a cortar los juncos con extremado denuedo y con amplias sonrisas para ella—. ¿Ves? No se oponen en absoluto.

Sammy resopló ante la afirmación.

—No sonreirían ni trabajarían tan diligentemente si yo les hubiera pedido que cumplieran la tarea.

—Estoy segura que sí —murmuró Serena, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a avanzar por el suelo pantanoso en busca de la planta que necesitaba. Si bien Sammy consintió en desviarse al pueblo para hablar brevemente con el posadero y su esposa, e incluso estuvo de acuerdo con dejar que los hombres buscaran y recolectaran juncos para ella si así lo deseaban, rechazó pedírselo él mismo e insistió en que ella debía ser la única en hacerlo.

Serena se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando él los llamó para escucharla, y tartamudeó un par de veces, cosa que no hacía normalmente cuando hablaba con los soldados de Tsukino, pero se sintió aliviada y agradablemente sorprendida cuando todos aceptaron ayudar. Ni por un momento creyó que los hombres hubieran rechazado el encargo si Sammy se lo hubiera pedido en vez de ordenárselo. De hecho, Serena sospechaba que todos habían estado tan aburridísimos que habrían hecho cualquier cosa para terminar con su tedio. Y se sentía agradecida por ello. Había más tareas en su lista de cosas que necesitaban ser atendidas en Chiba. Con este ímpetu el torreón estaría en condiciones en poco tiempo, con o sin el regreso de los sirvientes.

Cuando una hoja familiar captó su vista, Serena se detuvo, dobló la cintura para inclinarse y apartar las ramas de una planta diferente para ver mejor aquella que deseaba. De repente casi perdió el equilibrio cuando el soldado que caminaba tras ella no se detuvo lo suficientemente rápido y chocó con ella, haciéndola trastabillar hacia adelante. Serena detuvo su caída plantando una mano sobre la hierba húmeda, y luego conmocionada se puso rígida cuando sintió el agarre del soldado sobre sus caderas en un intento para evitar que cayera. Cuando él no la liberó de inmediato, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos muy abiertos. El soldado abrió de par en par los ojos con alguna clase de horror estupefacto cuando se dio cuenta de sus posturas, así que soltó sus caderas como si estas le escaldaran y retrocedió.

—Lo siento, mi señora —masculló él, pero Serena no pudo menos de notar que sus ojos permanecían fijos en su trasero que se alzaba respingonamente en el aire.

Completamente desconcertada por todo esto, Serena se impulsó con la mano y se enderezó bruscamente, logrando formar una sonrisa para Muchachito cuando él se le acercó presuroso, fulminando con la mirada al desventurado soldado como si este fuera un pequeño perro callejero.

—No creo que tengas que seguirla tan de cerca, Dougie —dijo Sammy mordaz, reuniéndose con ellos después de salir de los bosques donde había desaparecido para ir a regar los arbustos.

—No, mi señor —dijo el hombre rápidamente y retrocedió varios pasos.

Asintiendo, Sammy echó un vistazo a Serena, y preguntó:

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí. —Movió afirmativamente la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se puso en cuclillas junto a la planta a la que había intentado echarle una mirada.

—¿Esta es? —preguntó Sammy, agachándose junto a ella.

—Sí —murmuró Serena, sacando con prontitud su cuchillo para cortar las hojas de la planta y dejar solo el tallo.

—¿Es suficiente? —preguntó Sammy cuando ella se enderezó.

Serena sonrió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Se necesitan muchas plantas como esta para hacer una única redoma de tintura.

—¿Y cuántos redomas deseas hacer? —preguntó ceñudo.

Serena consideró el asunto y luego decidió:

—Al menos dos.

Esperaba necesitar solo un par de gotas más antes que Endimión se uniera a su padre y hermano en su decisión de dejar la bebida, pero era mejor asegurarse ahora que lamentarse después.

Asintiendo, Sammy tomó la planta y se giró para mostrárselas a los hombres que detrás de ellos reunían juncos, de forma que también pudieran dar aviso si la encontraban. Había seis hombres vigilando y protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque. Serena pensó que era una acción ridícula. Darién era a quien intentaban matar. Sin embargo, suponía que seis era mejor que tener a treinta y seis soldados rastreando cada uno de sus pasos.

El pensamiento hizo que deslizara la mirada hacia los treinta hombres que con ahínco recolectaban los juncos. Varios habían reunido ya una cantidad considerable de tallos. Los sostenían bajo un brazo mientras seguían cortando a diestra y siniestra toda maleza que les fuera un obstáculo, esto hizo que frunciera la frente y se diera cuenta que deberían haber traído una carreta.

—¿Sammy?

—¿Sí? —Él se giró hacia ella ante su pregunta.

—No tenemos una carreta para llevar los juncos.

Él chasqueó la lengua con irritación, luego se dio la vuelta, se dirigió hacia los hombres trabajando y les dijo:

—Necesitaré un hombre que me acompañe a traer una carreta.

Serena se giró para escudriñar el suelo buscando más de la planta que deseaba con particular interés, luego se enderezó y dijo:

—Muchachito, sigue a mi hermano y pídele que los demás hombres también estén atentos por si ven la planta. Con tantos buscándola, podemos acabar y regresar al torreón en poco tiempo.

El chiquillo asintió y corrió tras Sammy. Serena siguió andando, pero solo avanzó un par de pasos más cuando se dio cuenta que también necesitaba regar los arbustos. Haciendo una mueca, se aguantó, prefería esperar hasta que volvieran al castillo y al retrete, pero se dio cuenta que no sería capaz de esperar hasta que Sammy y Muchachito regresaran.

Suspirando, se enderezó e hizo gestos a su hermano cuando él se detuvo para hablar a los hombres que la custodiaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sammy, acercándose.

Serena vaciló, luego enrojeció y se puso de puntillas para explicarle la situación.

—Ah —dijo él con una cabezada, luego recorrió con la mirada los alrededores e hizo gestos a los hombres antes de tomarla del brazo para llevarla a los bosques. De inmediato Muchachito comenzó a seguirlos, pero Sammy echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza—. Esta vez no puedes montar guardia, mi pequeño amigo. Ella tiene que vaciar el dragón.

Muchachito agrandó los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Ella tiene un dragón?

Sammy soltó una carcajada y se distendió del asunto con un simple movimiento de manos.

—Enseguida vuelvo y te lo explicaré entonces.

Cuando Muchachito redujo la marcha, pero no se detuvo, Serena lo miró sobre su hombro para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Son cosas de damas.

—Oh. —Él frunció el ceño, pero no se detuvo, y dijo—: ¿Entonces por qué va él?

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y con un suspiro dijo:

—Bien. Tú puedes acompañar a Sammy.

Su mirada saltó hacia los hombres que ahora también se acercaban, y ella espetó:

—Pero no vosotros.

Ellos se pararon al instante, pero se miraron el uno al otro como si preguntaran si debían desobedecerla.

—Tengo a dos guardias conmigo y son suficientes para esta excursión. ¿Por qué no buscáis más hierbas para mí?

Los soldados pusieron mala cara, pero asintieron y comenzaron a inspeccionar la tierra. Pero Serena no pudo dejar de notar que ellos parecían avanzar en su dirección, Sammy y Muchachito encabezaron la marcha mientras ellos buscaban. Sacudiendo la cabeza, refunfuñó:

—Cuando regresemos le daré las gracias por todo esto a Darién.

Sammy se rió entre dientes, pero simplemente la condujo entre los árboles y a lo largo de un pequeño desvío del camino. Entonces hizo una pausa y preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece este lugar?

Serena estudió el sitio y luego asintió.

—Perfecto.

—Sígueme, Muchachito —dijo Sammy, liberando a Serena para darse la vuelta y en cambio agarrar al chiquillo del brazo—. Alejémonos, así Sere puede regar los arbustos en paz.

—¿Regar los arbustos? —preguntó Muchachito, luego chasqueó la lengua con disgusto—. ¿Bien, por qué no lo dijo claramente?

—Las damas no hablan de tales asuntos en público —dijo Sammy irónicamente.

—¡Esperad! —De repente, Muchachito hundió los talones en el suelo, forzándolo a detenerse—. Se supone que no debo dejarla fuera de mi vista. El laird así lo dijo.

—Sí, bien, no puedes quedarte aquí y mirar, ¿verdad? —dijo Sammy con sequedad, agarrándolo por el cuello y arrastrándolo.

—Nay —acordó, aferrándose al tronco de un árbol para volver a detener su avance—. ¿Pero cómo sabremos si necesita ayuda?

Muchachito era un compañerito tenaz, pensó Serena con irritación, deseaba que Sammy solo se lo llevara en volandas y lo sacara del pequeño claro de tal forma que ella pudiera atender el asunto en cuestión. Estaba a punto de explotar.

—Ella cantará, ¿no es así, Sere? —preguntó Sammy.

—No, no lo haré —aseveró ella con firmeza. Serena no podía seguir una melodía ni siquiera para salvar su alma… o para conseguir que se marcharan—. Pero hablaré si ambos os marcháis, por favor.

—Ajá. —Sammy bajó la mirada hacia Muchachito—. Nos hablará, así sabremos que está bien.

Para su angustia, Muchachito se tomó un momento para considerar la idea antes de asentir solemnemente y soltar el árbol.

—Bien, entonces todo está bien.

—Gracias a Dios, rezongó Serena, esperándolos a duras penas para adentrarse entre algunos altos arbustos y ocultarse de miradas inoportunas antes de alzarse las faldas. Francamente, a veces era un incordio ser una mujer. Si fuera un hombre, solo tendría que darles la espalda y sacar el pajarito. Pero no. Era una mujer que debía levantarse las faldas, la camisola, ponerse en cuclillas sin perder el equilibrio y…

—No está hablando —dijo Muchachito con angustia al otro lado de los arbustos. De repente esos arbustos comenzaron a moverse como si él estuviera adentrándose en ellos.

—Hablaré —chilló Serena con alarma, y pensó que realmente lo había hecho, solo que no en voz alta. Suspirando, preguntó el pensamiento que más la preocupaba—. ¿Qué hará Darién si sus hombres ausentes no aparecen pronto?

Serena sabía que estaba preocupado por ellos. La preocupación colgaba en él como una vieja capa, y ahora que su padre había abdicado, podría concentrar su atención en otras preocupaciones. Por lo que sabía, Malachite, Neflyte y Zoicite estaban en lo alto de la lista.

—Si no están aquí antes del anochecer, enviará a una partida de hombres montados para buscarlos ni bien amanezca —contestó Sammy.

—¿Qué? —graznó Serena.

—Dije… —comenzó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Te escuché —refunfuñó molesta y se preguntó por qué su esposo no se lo había mencionado. ¿Por qué los hombres no tenían ninguna dificultad en conversar entre ellos, pero parecía que les era imposible hablar de las mismas cosas con sus mujeres? También su madre había parecido ser siempre la última en saber las cosas en Tsukino.

—Otra vez ha dejado de hablar.

—¡Oh, por Dios Santo! —bramó Serena con irritación. Realmente, todo este alboroto y molestia inhibían a su cuerpo, el cual parecía no querer entrar en situación. Chasqueando la lengua con exasperación, dijo—: Acaso no puedo tener unos momentos de paz para…

—¿Regar los arbustos? —sugirió Sammy, quien pareció asumir que ella no continuaba porque usar la palabra exacta ofendía su sensibilidad.

Pero Serena se había interrumpido porque un crujido a su lado había captado su atención. Esto sonaba un poco lejos, pero era demasiado fuerte para ser un conejo u otra criatura de los bosques que saltaba entre los matorrales.

—¿Qué quiso decir cuándo dijo que debía vaciar el dragón? ¿Ella realmente no tiene un dragón, verdad? —preguntó Muchachito sin previo aviso.

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó Sammy—. Es solo otra forma de decir que deseaba regar los arbustos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Muchachito, y luego volvió a señalar—: Otra vez ha dejado de hablar.

—¿Sere? —llamó Sammy.

—¿Sí? —contestó distraídamente, sus ojos exploraban los bosques nerviosamente. Creía haber oído un gruñido y estaba segura que los sonidos crujientes se hacían más cercanos. Decidiendo que esperaría hasta que regresasen al torreón, dejó caer sus faldas y la camisola y comenzó a ponerse de pie—. Sammy, creo que alguien está…

Sus palabras terminaron con un chillido cuando un hombre vestido con tartán salió a trompicones de los bosques a su lado. Él giró la cabeza hasta encontrarla, levantó una mano hacia ella y luego colapsó a sus pies justo cuando Sammy y Muchachito entraban corriendo en el claro.

El hombre y el chiquillo hicieron una pausa para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Muchachito fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué os hizo? —preguntó él, la pregunta atrajo la mirada asustada de Serena.

—Nada —dijo ella, cuando Sammy se arrodilló junto al hombre y le dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Serena cuando él maldijo—. ¿Sabes quién es…? —Dejó de hablar repentinamente cuando consiguió darle una buena mirada a su rostro—. ¿Malachite?

—Sí —masculló Sammy, apartando su tartán y levantando la camisa manchada de sangre que él usaba bajo esta para revelar la herida en su costado.

—Déjame ver —dijo Serena al instante, empujándolo fuera de su camino de modo que pudiera examinar la herida.

No levantó la mirada cuando los soldados de Tsukino entraron a trompicones en el pequeño claro en respuesta a su chillido. Ellos los rodearon, desvainaron sus espadas y permanecieron en guardia, pero apartaron a un lado las espadas y empezaron a murmurar entre sí cuando tomaron nota de la situación. Malachite, Neflyte y Zoicite habían vivido en Tsukino dos semanas antes de que Darién despertara de su prolongado sueño. Los escoceses eran conocidos por la mayoría, si no por todos los soldados ingleses, y Serena escuchó que el nombre de Malachite era murmurado repetidamente mientras examinaba la herida, luego estudió las manchas de sangre más antiguas y recientes en sus ropas.

—Esta herida tiene varios días y se ha vuelto a abrir —anunció muy seria—. Necesitamos llevarlo al castillo.

Sammy asintió y se movió frente a ella para levantar al hombre como si fuera un niño. Serena observó preocupada, siguiéndolo cuando lo sacó de los bosques y lo llevó a donde habían atado sus caballos. Entregó a Malachite a uno de sus soldados para que lo sostuviera mientras montaba, luego lo acomodó en su caballo. Mientras esperaba que Serena y Muchachito subieran a su yegua, lanzó una mirada a los hombres que ahora estaban montando.

—Dougie, dile a los hombres que dejen de reunir los juncos y busquen en los bosques a Neflyte y Zoicite o algo fuera de lo común, que se acerquen y los ayuden.

Al momento el hombre asintió y subió al lomo de su caballo para alejarse rápidamente hacia los otros hombres, Sammy giró su montura y se dirigió a casa a galope. Inmediatamente Serena azuzó su yegua y rápidamente envolvió a Muchachito con el brazo cuando él casi salió despedido de la silla. Fue una reacción automática, casi inconsciente. La mente de Serena estaba concentrada en Malachite y en todo lo que tendría que hacer por él cuando consiguieran llegar a casa… así como preguntar dónde estaban Neflyte y Zoicite.

—Los hombres te juraran lealtad —informó Mamoru mientras seguía a Darién al bajar la escalera.

—Aye —refunfuñó, pero entonces hizo una pausa repentina y simplemente contempló la actividad en el gran salón—. ¿Qué demonios?

—Parece que vuestra señora esposa ha hecho que los soldados ingleses vuelvan a hacer tareas de mujeres —comentó Rubeus con diversión, cuando Darién observó a la masa de cuerpos en la habitación. No todos eran soldados de Tsukino. También había mujeres campesinas e incluso algunos hombres con trajes tradicionales campesinos trabajando entre ellos.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Mamoru, levantando una ceja.

—Aye, el otro día hizo que quitaran los juncos podridos —explicó él, luego añadió con aprobación—. Noto que no designa esas tareas a nuestros hombres. Vuestra esposa es una mujer sensata. Sabe para qué es bueno un inglés, pero no comete el error de pensar que un guerrero escocés sufre de la misma clase de debilidad.

Darién sonrió con el comentario pero luego se contuvo y dijo:

—Sammy es un amigo para mí, y un guerrero malditamente bueno. Sus soldados son hombres capaces. No permitiré que te escuchen insultándolos de esta forma, no cuando viajaron hasta aquí para respaldarme.

—Aye, mi laird, tenéis razón —dijo Rubeus solemnemente, luego con un suspiro agregó—: Aunque será malditamente difícil no tomarles el pelo por esto.

—Aye —dijo Darién, permitiendo que se le escapara una sonrisa mientras continuaba bajando las escaleras. Tras hablar con su padre después que Serena y Sammy se fueron, Mamoru, Rubeus y él habían decidido beber en las mesas de caballete y discutir lo que haría primero ahora que era el laird; pero la idea ya no era atrayente, por el ruido y ajetreo en la estancia, así que en cambio se dirigió hacia las puertas—. Vamos a la posada por un trago, en vez de interrumpir a los trabajadores.

Rubeus y Mamoru murmuraron su acuerdo, y acababan de alcanzar las puertas cuando estas se abrieron bruscamente, y un guerrero escocés entró corriendo. No obstante, se detuvo de sopetón cuando vio a Darién, y anunció:

—Me enviaron para deciros que lady Serena, su hermano y cinco de sus soldados suben la colina como almas que lleva el diablo. Algo está mal. Y parece que lord Tsukino lleva con él a un hombre herido en su montura.

Darién ya se estaba moviendo después de la parte de que solo cinco soldados los acompañaban y su cabalgada a toda velocidad. Los había observado marcharse desde la ventana del cuarto de su padre, sabía que treinta y seis hombres habían partido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con los demás?

El grupo entraba en el patio de armas cuando Darién bajaba presuroso los peldaños. Deseaba correr a su encuentro, pero sabía que si tenían a un herido con ellos pasarían por delante de él, impacientes por llevarlo al torreón y atenderlo. Así que esperó al pie de los peldaños, esforzando los ojos en un intento por averiguar si Serena estaba bien. Para su alivio, ella parecía sana e incólume. Tenía a Muchachito ante ella en su montura, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas no parecía sentir dolor. Dirigió su mirada a Sammy, sus ojos automáticamente se posaron en el cuerpo sobre su regazo. Cuando distinguió el tartán que usaba el hombre frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién podría ser.

Curioso como se sentía, se dirigió a calmar la yegua de Serena cuando ella y Sammy se detuvieron al pie de los peldaños. Alzó las manos para bajar a Muchachito de la silla, lo puso en el suelo, luego se giró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver a Serena balancear la pierna y deslizarse de su montura.

Rápidamente, Darién la besó en la frente para asegurarse que estaba bien, luego se giró hacia Sammy para encontrar que Rubeus y Mamoru ya habían intervenido y subían las escaleras cargando al hombre herido entre ellos.

—¿Quién…? —comenzó a decir.

—Es Malachite —interrumpió Serena en voz baja y le apretó la mano en una breve y silenciosa muestra de compasión antes de pasar por delante de él para correr tras los hombres.

—¿Malachite? —repitió Darién con asombro, siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Sí. —Sammy saltó a tierra junto a él—. Tiene una herida de espada en el costado. Tiene algunos días, pero se ha vuelto a abrir. Hay sangre antigua y nueva en su túnica.

Maldiciendo, Darién comenzó a avanzar. Sammy estaba a su lado, subieron prestos los peldaños justo cuando Serena se deslizaba a través de las puertas y desaparecía.

—¿Dijo lo qué sucedió?

—No. No ha sido capaz de decirnos algo. Creo que solo tropezó y cayó a los pies de Sere.

—¿Crees? ¿Dónde estabas tú? —exigió Darién—. Se supone que debías vigilarla.

—Estaba al otro lado de un arbusto, esperando a que ella terminara de aliviarse. ¿Confío en que no esperaras que le sostuviera la mano mientras lo hacía? —preguntó mordaz.

—Hicimos que nos hablara así sabíamos que se encontraba bien, mi laird —le dijo Muchachito rápidamente, revelando su presencia mientras los perseguía por las escaleras—. Estaba hablando, entonces gritó, rodeamos el arbusto, encontramos a Malachite tirado allí y a lady Serena conmocionada.

Darién asintió ante la explicación del niño cuando alcanzaron la puerta, la abrieron de un tirón, y se apresuraron a seguir la procesión a través del salón y las escaleras al segundo piso. Los alcanzaron cuando ellos llegaban a una amplia y vacía habitación en lo alto de la escalera, observaron en silencio mientras los hombres acostaban a Malachite y Serena empezó a rondar ajetreada, ordenando que le trajeran agua y linos para usar como vendas, y su bolsa de hierbas medicinales. Rubeus y Mamoru automáticamente respondieron a sus requerimientos, Rubeus salió al pasillo para bramar por agua y linos. Mamoru preguntó dónde estaban sus remedios, luego se abalanzó hacia el arcón para encontrarlos. Darién dejó que ellos cumplieran las órdenes, se movió hasta el lado de la cama y estudió a Malachite.

—¿Cuán mal está? —preguntó, mirando detenidamente al hombre pálido en la cama.

—Mucho —dijo Serena con cuidado, aplicando presión sobre la herida.

—¿Vivirá?

Serena se mordió el labio mientras trabajaba, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, esposo. Haré lo que pueda… y luego deberemos rezar para que no le dé fiebre y no haya perdido demasiada sangre.

Siendo consciente que ella no podía hacer nada más que esto, Darién asintió y guardó silencio mientras Mamoru se apresuraba a traer su bolsa de remedios. Unos momentos después, Rubeus hacía pasar a Molly y a Viluy con el agua y linos. Ambas mujeres dieron una mirada al hombre en la cama y comenzaron a ahuyentar a los hombres.

Darién podría haber rechazado la medida, pero no lo hizo. Las mujeres harían lo que pudieran, y la presencia masculina solo las distraería, así que simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta, diciendo:

—Enviad por mí si se despierta.

Sammy, Rubeus y Mamoru ya estaban en el pasillo esperándolo cuando salió del cuarto. Sus expresiones eran severas.

—Esto no se ve nada bien, mi laird —dijo Rubeus en tono grave.

Darién echó un vistazo a Sammy.

—¿Exploraste el área?

—Se lo ordené a mis hombres cuando nos marchamos. Si Zoicite e Neflyte están ahí, ellos los encontrarán.

Darién movió afirmativamente la cabeza, pero cerró las manos a sus costados. Deseaba salir y echar un vistazo por sí mismo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo Mamoru muy serio, aparentemente adivinando lo que él estaba pensando—. Aún no te has recuperado de la última vez que saliste del patio de armas. Deja esta tarea a los hombres de lord Tsukino. Si Zoicite e Neflyte están allí, ellos los encontrarán.

—Sí —concordó Sammy—. Además, no deseo correr tras Serena cuando se entere que te has marchado y salga en tu persecución.

Darién sonrió ligeramente ante la afirmación pero de mala gana asintió.

—Esperaré a que terminen de explorar los bosques, pero si no los encuentran, no esperaré hasta el amanecer, como había planeado para enviar la partida de búsqueda a comprobar el camino a Inglaterra. Se marcharán esta noche.

Todos los hombres asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al primer piso.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose sacó a Serena del ligero sueño que había estado disfrutando en la silla junto a la cama de Malachite. Frotándose los adormilados ojos, se sentó derecha y lanzó una mirada a la puerta más cercana a la cama, solo para fruncir el ceño cuando comprobó que todavía estaba cerrada.

Un movimiento fuera del alcancé del rabillo de su ojo atrajo su mirada hacia la segunda puerta que daba al pasillo mientras Darién la cerraba. La puerta estaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, a Serena le habían informado que la recámara en un principio habían sido dos dormitorios muy pequeños, pero que el tabique había sido dañado algunos años atrás por Mamoru y Endimión, quienes habían estado borrachos e inmersos en una pelea. En vez de reparar la pared, Setsuna había ordenado que el resto de la pared fuera derribada para convertirla en un gran cuarto de invitados. Así que ahora era la única habitación en la casa con dos entradas. Algo que había sido muy práctico ese día. Mientras los hombres atascaban una puerta al hacer entrar muy lentamente a un Malachite inconsciente en la recámara, Serena simplemente había corrido hacia la segunda puerta y entrado presurosa para encargarse de preparar la cama para el hombre herido.

—Esposa. —Darién se detuvo a su lado, se inclinó para besarla en la frente y luego se enderezó para observar al hombre pálido en la cama—. ¿No se ha movido?

Serena negó con la cabeza, y dijo:

—Escuché jaleo en el pasillo hace poco. ¿Qué…?

—Endimión —respondió Darién seriamente—. Intentaba conseguir más whisky, asegurando que ahora podría retenerlo. El tonto —añadió molesto.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras recordaba que no había preparado ninguna tintura para el whisky.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que nos lo habíamos acabado todo, que Rubeus le llevaría una bandeja de comida y le señalé a éste que le informara que yo procuraría conseguir más whisky para él en la mañana.

—¿Comió? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Aye. La bandeja estaba vacía cuando Rubeus fue a traerla. Me informó que también parecía mucho mejor. Se levantó, se vistió y caminó sin necesidad de agarrarse a las cosas. Pero no ha bajado al gran salón —añadió Darién—. Los hombres han traído un manojo de hierbajos que dicen haber buscado para ti. ¿Puedes preparar esa tintura tuya para la mañana? No le daré la bebida sin alterar.

—Sí. La preparé —le aseguró Serena.

La voz de Darién era seria cuando le dijo:

—Si esta tintura tuya no hace que deje de beber, me veré obligado a desterrarlo. No permitiré que abuse de los sirvientes y soldados, no posee ningún control de sí mismo cuando bebe.

Serena asintió en silencio, y luego simplemente preguntó:

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—No ha tocado una gota en todo el día… pero es solo un día, esposa —advirtió Darién—. Podría volver a pedir un trago mañana.

—Sí. —Ella suspiró y se preguntó qué tenía la bebida que ejercía tal dominio sobre sus parientes políticos.

¿Eran sus vidas tan asquerosas que preferían beber hasta la inconsciencia que enfrentarse a ellas? La vida era difícil, pero al pertenecer a la nobleza, las suyas eran mejores que las de la mayoría, y muchos cambiarían sitio con ellos sin pensar, sobre todo hombres y mujeres que literalmente trabajaban hasta hacerse sangrar las manos por poca o ninguna recompensa. Lo gracioso era que aquellas personas eran probablemente mucho más felices que Endimión y el padre de Darién, con todos sus privilegios. Esto no tenía sentido para ella.

La repentina rigidez de Darién junto a ella sacó a Serena de sus pensamientos. Lo observó con curiosidad, luego siguió su mirada hasta Malachite, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y estudiaba confundido la habitación. De inmediato, Serena se puso de pie para coger la copa de aguamiel de la mesita de noche. Lo había hecho traer hacía unas horas, y sin duda estaría caliente a estas alturas, pero dudaba que esto le importara a Malachite.

Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia la cama con el aguamiel, Darién avanzó hacia la cama para ayudarla a alimentarlo, pasando un brazo bajo él para mantenerlo derecho.

Serena murmuró unas gracias y presionó la copa contra los labios de Malachite, y dijo:

—Bebe.

El hombre parecía como si estuviera a punto de protestar, pero después simplemente abrió la boca para tragar un poco de líquido.

—Gracias, mi señora —susurró el escocés después del cuarto sorbo.

Serena se enderezó y volvió a colocar la copa en la mesa, luego posó la mano en su frente. No había señal de fiebre. Se irguió y asintió con la cabeza ante su marido.

—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó Darién con prontitud al hombre.

—Aye —respondió Malachite con un suspiro.

—¿Dónde están Neflyte y Zoicite?

—Muertos —fue la grave respuesta.

Serena lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación a su marido, notando que parecía como si el hombre le hubiera lanzado un puñetazo en el estómago. La sangre había abandonado su rostro, y cayó sentado a un lado de la cama. La consternación y la pérdida fluctuaron a través de su cara, pero pronto controló su expresión, y en tono severo preguntó:

—¿Cómo?

—Fue después de dejar las tierras de tu tío. Nos detuvimos para recoger tu arcón como nos pediste… —Malachite hizo una pausa para fruncir el ceño, luego dijo—: Alguien debe haberse enterado que lo hacíamos. Fuimos atacados esa noche cuando levantábamos el campamento. Desperté con una espada en mi vientre y un hombre sobre mí.

—¿Lo reconociste? —preguntó Darién muy serio y Serena no envidió al hombre si Malachite sabía quién era. Su esposo tenía un aspecto frío y mortal, y no tenía duda que obtendría su justa venganza.

Casi se sintió aliviada cuando Malachite dijo:

—Nay. Pero era escocés. Al menos, usaba un tartán. —Hizo una pausa para lamerse los labios, y añadió—: Escuché a Neflyte y Zoicite gritar, luego me desmayé. No estoy seguro cuánto más tarde era cuando desperté. Era de día, pero bien podría ser el día siguiente o el siguiente. Todo lo que sé es que el arcón ya no estaba, Neflyte y Zoicite estaban muertos y estuve seguro que pronto lo estaría yo. Aun así, me levante como pude, los sepulté y cabalgué hacia aquí.

—¿Os dejaron los caballos? —preguntó Darién con sorpresa.

—Creo que se llevaron los otros dos, pero la bestia de Neflyte estaba allí. —Malachite hizo una mueca—. El arisco animal probablemente lanzó a quienquiera que trató de montarlo y regresó con su amo tal como Neflyte le enseñó. Estaba allí pastando cuando me desperté. Logré montarlo y dirigirlo hacia aquí, pero su flanco izquierdo le daba problemas, y no podía viajar con algo mejor que un paso lento. —Suspiró—. De todos modos, era mejor a que yo intentara hacerlo a pie, pero me tiró está mañana cuando llegamos a las tierras de Chiba. Esto hizo que mi herida volviera a abrirse… creí estar listo para morir cuando escuché voces. Cuando reconocí que las voces eran inglesas, temí en un inicio haberme perdido, haber tomado el camino incorrecto y estar de regreso en Inglaterra, pero entonces reconocí la voz de lady Serena y… —Se encogió de hombros, y no se tomó la molestia de terminar el resto de la frase.

Darién suspiró y se recostó ligeramente en la cama.

Serena vaciló, deseando consolarlo, pero no había consuelo para su sufrimiento. Sabía que Darién había estado muy apegado a su primo Neflyte. Tanto como Sammy. Su hermano le había contado que los tres hombres compartieron una celda mientras eran prisioneros. Pensar en su hermano la hizo suspirar. Él querría escuchar estas noticias.

—¿Voy a buscar a Sammy y a Rubeus? —preguntó en voz baja.

Cuando Darién asintió con la cabeza, ella echó un vistazo a Malachite.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Puedes retener la comida?

—Aye —dijo con un suspiro—. No he comido más que bayas y lo que fuera que pude encontrar durante días.

—Entonces te traeré algo de comida —dijo bajito, y se dio la vuelta para dejar el cuarto.

Rubeus y Sammy hablaban quedamente ante las mesas de caballete cuando ella llegó al gran salón. Serena les dijo que Malachite estaba despierto, y se sintió agradecida cuando no le hicieron ninguna pregunta en su prisa por subir las escaleras y verlo por ellos mismos. Podía ser cobarde, pero no deseaba impartir las noticias que tenía sobre Neflyte y Zoicite y prefería que se lo dijeran Darién o Malachite.

En su conmoción, Serena casi llegó a la cocina antes de notar los juncos limpios y frescos debajo de sus pies. Deteniéndose, se dio la vuelta para contemplar el gran salón, dándose cuenta que estos cubrían todo el suelo. Parecía que si bien los hombres habían dejado de reunirlos una vez que Malachite apareció, habían recogido lo suficiente previamente para hacer el trabajo. Supuso que no debía sorprenderse. Treinta hombres habían trabajado en la tarea y con mucho ímpetu.

La estancia se veía mucho mejor, aunque las paredes necesitaban un buen blanqueo, notó, echando un vistazo sobre estas. Y se necesitaban muebles, los tapices requerían de limpieza y…

Serena interrumpió el discurrir de sus pensamientos. El mal olor se había ido y el suelo estaba limpio. El resto podía esperar otro día.

Dándose la vuelta, siguió avanzando hacia las cocinas, abrió con un empujón la puerta, solo para detenerse ante la vista de un grupo de hombres y mujeres reunidos conversando estrepitosamente.

—¡Oh, mi señora! —Kalaberite corrió hacia ella en el instante en que la descubrió en la puerta—. ¿Hay algo que necesitéis? ¿Os gustaría cenar? Hace mucho que ha pasado la hora. Todos los demás ya han cenado, le pregunté al laird si debía llevaros una bandeja. Me dijo que no me molestara acarreándola por las escaleras, que haría que vos bajarais a comer y que él mismo le haría compañía a Malachite durante un rato, pero cuando no bajó, creí que quizás os habíais quedado dormida y vuestro esposo no tuvo corazón para despertaros.

Serena parpadeó ante el vendaval de palabras y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Sí. No. Vine para… —Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?

—Son los primeros criados en regresar —dijo Kalaberite con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la muchedumbre cotorreando. Molly estaba entre ellos, pero nadie, ni ella, había notado la llegada de Serena.

—Oh. —Serena echó un vistazo sobre la muchedumbre con curiosidad y luego preguntó—: ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

—Oh, pues están preguntando sobre vos y el laird, y nosotras hemos estado tranquilizándolos diciéndoles que todos ellos estarán bien y que deberían quedarse.

—Y por lo que veo, sobornándolos con los pastelitos de Viluy —dijo divertida, mientras Viluy colocaba una bandeja de los deliciosos manjares sobre una repisa y las personas empezaban a forcejear para conseguir uno.

—Hemos guardado algunos para vos y para Malachite —le aseguró Kalaberite, luego añadió con un suspiro—: Si se despierta para comerlos.

—Oh. —Recordando la razón para estar allí, la aseveró—: Está despierto. Vine por algo de comida para él.

—¡Ah! —Kalaberite sonrió radiante—. Despierto y hambriento. Es una buena señal.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo. Era una señal muy buena. El hombre estaría de pie en muy poco tiempo.

—Le prepararé una bandeja, luego haré otra y la pondré en la mesa para cuando vos regreséis —dijo ella, ajetreada y reuniendo carne, queso y pan para Malachite. Pero se detuvo un momento para mirarla y preguntó—: ¿O no será mejor que os lleve la vuestra a la habitación? No será ningún problema llevarla si vos estáis cansada por atender a Malachite.

Cuando Serena vaciló, tentada por la oferta, ella asintió y volvió a trabajar diciéndole:

—Os la llevaré.

—Gracias, Kalaberite —dijo con verdadera gratitud—. Aprecio la molestia.

—Y yo le digo que no es una molestia —le aseguró Kalaberite, luego terminó su tarea y le presentó la bandeja de Malachite—. Subiré la vuestra en un momento.

—Gracias —repitió Serena y se dirigió hacia la puerta, volviendo a agradecérselo cuando apareció a su lado y la abrió por ella.

Después del bullicio de la cocina, el gran salón parecía tristemente silencioso, y Serena lo recorrió con la mirada preguntándose porqué no charlaban aquí fuera, pero de pronto su mirada cayó en los dos únicos bancos ante las mesas de caballete que permanecían intactos y se dio cuenta que allí no había nada donde pudieran sentarse. Además, si bien algunos habían vuelto, probablemente se sentían reacios ante la posibilidad de que Endimión y su padre bebieran, bajaran y armaran barullo. Sospechaba que pasaría un tiempo antes que cualquiera de ellos estuvieran lo bastantes cómodos para relajarse otra vez en el gran salón. Quizás una vez que Endimión mejorara o fuera desterrado, pensó Serena mientras subía la escalera.

Los hombres hablaban quedamente, pero guardaron silencio cuando ella entró. Sospechaba que esperarían hasta que se fuera antes de seguir su conversación, así que simplemente colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita junto a Malachite y dejó la habitación en silencio.

De repente, alzó la mirada hacia los cuartos en el extremo opuesto del pasillo y escuchó durante un momento, tranquilizándose cuando todo lo que oyó fue el silencio. Esperando que el padre y hermano de Darién estuvieran durmiendo y que esta noche no causaran problemas que espantaran a los criados que habían vuelto hoy, Serena se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con Darién y entró.

Se sentía tan cansada que había olvidado agarrar una de las antorchas en el pasillo para encender una vela, pero había una encendida sobre el arcón junto a la puerta. Bajó la mirada hacia esta con sorpresa, luego se dio la vuelta cuando un crujido sonó detrás de ella.

Serena se puso rígida y abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando vio a un hombre moverse hacia ella.


	17. CAPITULO 16

Capítulo 16

—¡En-Endimión! —jadeó Serena con sorpresa, y por instinto comenzó a retroceder cuando él comenzó a avanzar—. ¿Yo… yo… qué… qué es-estás ha-haciendo aquí?

—Vine a visitar a la nueva novia de mi hermano —gruñó él, persiguiéndola—. Y a preguntarte por qué me has estado envenenando.

Abriendo los ojos ampliamente con alarma, Serena lanzó una mirada llena de desesperación hacia la puerta, pero ya había retrocedido demasiado lejos para poder huir con éxito. Su siguiente pensamiento fue gritar llamando a Darién, y abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero antes de que un solo sonido dejara sus labios, Serena encontró que su boca era cubierta por la mano de Endimión. Su cuerpo fue lo siguiente en presionarse contra el suyo cuando la obligó a retroceder, llevándola hacia la cama.

—Pensé que alguien podía estar envenenando el whisky cuando comencé a vomitar cada vez que lo bebía —dijo Endimión en tono grave, mientras se movían—, pero no lo supe con seguridad hasta esta noche. Esta noche en la que después de comer, y sentirme mejor, usé los pasajes secretos para salir sigilosamente del torreón e ir a la posada por una jarra de whisky. ¿Y a qué no adivinas qué pasó?

Cuando ella simplemente lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, él le dio una pequeña sacudida.

—¿No sabes qué pasó?

Serena rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Nada —dijo él sedosamente—. No vomité la comida sobre todo el mundo en la posada. Ni siquiera me mareé. Me sentí como un bebé. ¿Así que me senté a pensar quién en Chiba querría hacer que mi familia y yo enfermáramos? ¿Y a que no adivinas qué?

Serena sacudió la cabeza al instante para evitar ser zarandeada otra vez.

—Recordé que siempre eras tú quien traía el whisky. Sonriendo dulcemente y ofreciéndolo como un ángel enviado del cielo, mientras me advertías que mi cuerpo ya no podía soportar mucho más, y que era la bebida lo que nos ponía enfermos. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con furia extrema—. ¿Pero eras tú, no es así?

Serena tragó, sin estar segura de como debía contestar a eso. ¿Debía negar con la cabeza y posiblemente enfurecerlo por mentir o asentir y definitivamente enfurecerlo? De una u otra forma, el resultado no sería bueno, así que Serena se limitó a mirarlo, lamentando no haber podido llamar a gritos a Darién en el momento que se dio cuenta que Endimión estaba en su habitación.

—¿No es así? —repitió él, lleno de furia. Endimión la zarandeó tan fuerte que Serena vio estrellas, y por primera vez, temió que la matara.

Cerrando los ojos, ella asintió.

—Lo sabía, eres una ramera asesina —escupió, y la apartó de un empujón como si fuera un trapo sucio.

Serena jadeó por el pánico mientras se sentía caer, luego emitió un gruñido de sorpresa cuando aterrizó con fuerza en la cama en un ángulo extraño con una pierna doblada bajo el cuerpo y la otra extendida. Abrió la boca para gritar a Darién, pero Endimión estuvo sobre ella al instante, quitándole el aire de los pulmones y dejando caer uno de sus robustos puños sobre su cabeza.

Gimiendo, Serena cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de soportar el dolor y alejar la oscuridad que trataba de reclamarla. Si perdía el conocimiento en ese momento, sabía que estaría muerta.

—Voy a matarte —gruñó Endimión en su oreja mientras le levantaba las faldas—. Pero primero, voy a tener un poquito de diversión.

El pánico la embargó, Serena alzó una de sus rodillas y le dio de lleno en su hombría. Endimión se encabritó de inmediato, jadeando en busca de aire, y ella sospechó que ahora era él quien veía estrellas, pero de repente Kalaberite apareció detrás de Endimión, blandiendo una bandeja vacía sobre su cabeza. Su cara era una máscara de furia cuando la dejó caer, y la estrelló de golpe contra su cráneo con toda la fuerza de una mujer que había trabajado cada día de su vida y la rabia de una madre cuya hija había sido violentada.

No se necesitaron dos intentos esta vez. Endimión puso los ojos en blanco y cayó sobre Serena, fuera de combate.

Kalaberite soltó la bandeja y comenzó a arrastrar al hombre inconsciente, en un intento para moverlo y liberarla.

—¿Mi señora? —jadeó con esfuerzo—. ¿Estáis bien?

—Sí —dijo Serena débilmente, y levantó sus manos para ayudar a mover al hombre. Terminaron por hacerlo rodar en medio de la cama, tan pronto como lo lograron Serena se escabulló de la cama y se puso de pie. Kalaberite la estabilizó con una mano sobre el codo cuando ella se tambaleó un poco en su prisa, mirándola con preocupación, y luego apartó la mirada hacia Endimión.

—Siempre fue una mala semilla —dijo ella con voz grave—. Lo era de niño. Corría por aquí, golpeando a todo el mundo y manoseando a las muchachas.

Serena suspiró.

—Sí, bien sospecho que ya no será un problema después de mañana. Darién dijo que hablaría con él, y si no paraba de beber, lo desterraría de Chiba. Sospecho que Endimión elegirá el destierro.

—Laird Darién no le dará elección una vez que vea vuestra cara —dijo Kalaberite muy seria—. El bastardo tendrá suerte si solo consigue que lo destierren, una vez que el laird se entere que planeaba violaros y mataros… —Renegó con la cabeza—. No le queda mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos.

Serena hizo una mueca. No sentía cariño por Endimión, pero no quería que Darién viviera con la culpa de haber matado a su propio hermano por ella.

—Quizá deberíamos guardar este incidente entre nosotras —sugirió con voz queda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kalaberite con asombro, pero casi al instante comenzó a mover negativamente la cabeza—. Nay, mi señora. Él…

—Estaba borracho y tenía derecho a estar enojado. He estado drogando su whisky —informó ella.

—Oh, mi señora. No hagáis eso —contestó con triste desilusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena con sorpresa.

—Excusar su comportamiento como su propia madre hacía. Él nunca fue un niño malo, sino que se debía a la mala influencia de su pa o porque extrañaba a Darién, es lo que decía Maighread cuando solo era un jovenzuelo, pero después cuando fue mayor decía que no era un mal hombre, sino que la bebida lo tenía atrapado en sus redes. —Kalaberite sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Y ahora vos también le daréis esa excusa? —preguntó con desilusión—. ¿Después de lo qué trató de haceros?

—Yo… —empezó a decir Serena, luego no pudo evitar hacer una pausa para estudiar al hombre con atención.

—¿Vuestro esposo se ha enfadado con vos alguna vez? —preguntó Kalaberite en voz baja.

—Sí —murmuró Serena, recordando su reacción cuando él la atrapó adulterando el whisky. Estaba furioso porque se había acercado a su padre y hermano, y ella se sintió atemorizada por la furia que vio en él.

—¿Os puso una mano encima en medio de su cólera? —preguntó Kalaberite.

Serena lo negó rotundamente. No había dañado ni un pelo de su cabeza.

—Así que ya veis. Darién es un buen hombre, y los buenos hombres no desquitan su cólera en otros —señaló con convicción, luego frunció el ceño hacia Endimión, y añadió—: Y ese no es un buen hombre. No le deis excusas. Contadle a vuestro esposo lo que ha hecho. O lo haré yo —añadió muy seria y se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Serena la observó marcharse, notando la bebida derramada y la comida en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Era evidente que Kalaberite había volcado todo lo que la bandeja llevaba para usarla como un arma cuando entró y vio a Endimión atacando a Serena.

Un gruñido desde la cama hizo que Serena echara una mirada cautelosa hacia allí, pero Endimión aún estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, no se arriesgaría a que se despertara. Serena ignoró el lío, se dirigió hacia la salida, agarró la vela, salió y cerró la puerta de un tirón.

Tendría que hablarle a Darién, pensó Serena, pero se detuvo cuando Molly llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué pasó? Kalaberite pasó junto a mí en la escalera, parecía que echaba truenos. ¿Ella…? —La criada hizo una pausa repentina, cuando alcanzó a Serena y la vio adecuadamente—. ¡Mi señora! ¡Vuestra cara!

—Calla —murmuró Serena, y la agarró del brazo para arrastrarla por el pasillo. Pasaron la habitación de Sammy y la urgió a entrar en otra entre esta y la de Malachite. Cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, suspiró y luego dijo—: Tenemos que preparar este cuarto para dormir.

—¿Quién duerme aquí? —preguntó Molly con un ceño fruncido—. ¿Y qué le pasó a vuestra cara? Parece que alguien os golpeó.

—Será porque alguien me golpeó —dijo Serena sombría.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Molly se ampliaron con horror—. ¿No habrá sido vuestro esposo?

—No. Por supuesto que no —aseguró Serena, dejando la vela y comenzando a despojar a la cama de las sábanas viejas que la cubrían. Con un poco de limpieza y arreglo, el cuarto estaría bien para una noche, pensó ella, y luego admitió—: Fue Endimión. Me sorprendió en mi cuarto. Descubrió que yo era quien estaba drogando su whisky.

—Sabía que esto causaría problemas —dijo Molly molesta, rodeando la cama para ayudarla.

—Sí, pues funcionó muy bien para Mamoru y su padre —indicó Serena—. Y los dos saben que no beber es mejor que estar pegados a un barrilete de whisky el resto de sus vidas.

Molly simplemente movió la cabeza.

—Vuestro esposo lo golpeará hasta la inconsciencia cuando vea la contusión en vuestro ojo. Ya era demasiado malo cuándo golpeaba a los criados, ¿pero ahora lo ha hecho con vos? ¡Bah! —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, bien… —suspiró Serena y sacudió su propia cabeza.

—No habéis dicho para quién estamos haciendo la cama —señaló Molly, cuando terminaron de deshacerla.

—Para Darién y yo.

Molly se enderezó por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios está mal con vuestro cuarto?

—Endimión está allí inconsciente.

Molly abrió de par en par los ojos, pero enderezó los hombros y dijo:

—Bien, moveremos al canalla. Haremos que los hombres lo carguen y lo tiren de regreso en su cuarto o en el foso para lo que me importa. No hay necesidad de…

—Darién no sabe que Endimión está allí. No quiero que tenga la posibilidad de tratar con él hasta el amanecer, hasta que lo peor de su cólera haya pasado —explicó Serena, suspirando al pensar en la cólera de Darién cuando le dijera lo que había pasado.

—Ya veo —dijo Molly con sequedad—. ¿Y cómo planeáis explicarle por qué no dormiréis en vuestra propia cama esta noche?

—Le diré que Kalaberite derramó la bandeja de la comida que subió para mí, y que la cama no es adecuada para dormir en ella, al menos por esta noche.

Molly asintió.

—Queréis decir que mentiréis.

—No es una mentira —dijo Serena de inmediato—. Kalaberite realmente derramó la bandeja… en el suelo —reconoció ella— pero la derramó, y la cama no es adecuada para que durmamos en ella con Endimión allí.

Molly resopló.

—Más de vuestros enredos. Juro que nunca mostrasteis esta tendencia en Tsukino.

—No estaba casada en Tsukino —refunfuñó Serena, pero luego se compuso—. Necesitaremos sábanas y pieles limpias así como… —Hizo una pausa repentinamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Molly, estrechando los ojos.

—Todas mis sábanas están en nuestro cuarto, y necesitaremos sacar las pieles de allí —confesó con un lamento, para nada impaciente por volver a acercarse a Endimión.

Molly suspiró.

—No sería más fácil decírselo a vuestro marido…

—No —la interrumpió Serena firmemente, luego suspiró—. Iré a traerlas. Espera aquí.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo —refunfuñó Molly, siguiéndole los pasos.

Endimión aún estaba muerto para el mundo cuando entraron en la habitación. Aliviadas, Molly y Serena corretearon por la habitación, recogiendo sábanas y ropa para que Darién y ella usaran por la mañana y las llevaron al cuarto que utilizarían esa noche. Después fueron al cuarto de Endimión para sacar las pieles de su cama. Serena había esperado poder usar esas y no molestarse en conseguir aquellas sobre la que Endimión dormía, pero el olorcillo que despedían mató esa esperanza. Darién sabría de inmediato que algo iba mal si ella intentaba hacerlo dormir bajo esas pieles hediondas.

Elevando al cielo una plegaria silenciosa para que pudieran conseguirlo sin despertar a Endimión, Serena guio el camino de regreso a la habitación, llevando con ellas las pieles de Endimión. Al entrar en sus aposentos las pusieron en el suelo al lado de la cama, y luego rápida y cuidadosamente hicieron rodar a Endimión para conseguir las pieles bajo él. Para su alivio, no se despertó. Así que Serena se apresuró a lanzar sus propias pieles sobre él en la cama y salieron pitando como almas que lleva el diablo.

Temerosa de que Darién fuera a acostarse antes que pudieran terminar su tarea, hicieron la cama en tiempo récord y colocaron las pieles frescas en ella. Entonces Molly la ayudó a desvestirse antes de ir corriendo en busca de Darién.

Serena paseó de un lado al otro en la habitación durante breve tiempo mientras esperaba que llegara, practicando lo que le iba a decir, girándose bruscamente hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

—Molly me dijo que deseas hablarme… —comenzó a decir Darién, pero se interrumpió y cerró la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que ella apenas vestía un delgado camisón de noche.

La contempló durante un momento, los ojos viajaban sobre su cuerpo con el fino vestido. Ella deseó levantar una mano para cubrirse la cara, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Serena estaba bastante lejos de la solitaria vela en el cuarto, por lo que sabía que las sombras la envolvían y que Darién no podía verla muy bien para distinguir la contusión de su rostro. Fue algo deliberado. Serena deseaba decirle lo que había pasado antes de que él viera lo que Endimión le había hecho. Estaba segura que esto suavizaría el golpe. Al menos así lo esperaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí vestida de esta forma? —preguntó Darién finalmente, su voz era un gruñido bajo cuando comenzó a avanzar.

—Estoy lista para ir a la ca-cama. —Serena hizo una pausa para morderse el labio ya que notó su leve tartamudeo, luego continuó—: No-nosotros dor-dormiremos aquí esta no-noche.

Darién había estrechado los ojos ante su tartamudeo y redujo la marcha mientras preguntaba con recelo.

—¿Qué está mal con el otro cuarto?

—Mo-Kalaberite derramó una ban-bandeja de comida que había lle-llevado para mí y la cama no es adecuada…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando Darién cerró la distancia entre ellos y la hizo entrar en sus brazos para un beso. Fue un beso profundo y dulce que la hizo suspirar.

—Está bien —murmuró Darién, rompiendo el beso para acariciarle la oreja con la boca—. Los accidentes pasan. No estoy enojado por eso… así que para de balbucear.

—Sí, esposo —suspiró Serena, ladeando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

—Podemos dormir aquí esta noche, estoy seguro que la cama estará seca para mañana —prosiguió él, sus manos vagaban por la espalda femenina.

—Sí —gimió Serena mientras los dedos de una mano encontraban su seno y comenzaban a acariciarlo sobre la tela delgada. Y luego, recordando que aún debía hablar con él, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y cubrió la mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo mientras empezaba a hablar sin tino—. End-Endimión se ha dado cuenta de que yo he estado a-adulterando el whisky.

Darién se quedó quieto de inmediato y alzó la cabeza lentamente para mirar con atención el rostro entre sombras de su esposa.

—Fue al pueblo para beber, y cuando el whisky de allí no lo enfermó, reunió todas las piezas. Cre-cree que intentaba ma-matarlo y estaba muy enojado —dijo Serena rápidamente.

Darién la soltó al instante y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Iré a hablar con él. Después de todo debería haberlo hecho hace mucho.

—No puedes —dijo Serena rápidamente, dándole alcance y aferrándose a su brazo para detenerlo—. Está inconsciente. Kalaberite lo golpeó en la cabeza con la bandeja de comida.

Él se detuvo y se giró hacia ella, pero entonces se quedó paralizado, sus ojos se estrecharon con creciente furia al ver su cara. Solo entonces Serena se dio cuenta que había entrado bajo la luz de la vela cuando corrió detrás de él. Volvió la cabeza y trató de retroceder en la sombra, pero era demasiado tarde. Darién la agarró del brazo y la atrajo de regreso a la luz para examinar su magullado rostro. Cuando habló, su voz era fría y calmada con una rabia pura que era espantosa.

—¿Él te hizo esto? —preguntó Darién, rozando ligeramente con los dedos la piel cerca de su ojo. Incluso esa suave caricia fue lo suficiente fuerte para causarle dolor, y Serena se estremeció, pero asintió con pesar.

Darién soltó su brazo y giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta otra vez.

—Está inconsciente —le recordó ansiosamente.

—Entonces le golpearé hasta despertarlo —gruñó Darién mientras salía a zancadas del cuarto.

Serena lo siguió hasta la puerta, observándolo con preocupación, pero se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que él se dirigía al cuarto de Endimión.

Su mirada fija se deslizó en dirección contraria, hacia su propio cuarto, donde Endimión yacía en inconsciente felicidad, luego volvió a entrar en el cuarto donde dormirían esa noche. Cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la cama para subirse en ella.

Serena se metió en la cama y estaba acostada esperando cuando Darién regresó. Sus movimientos eran entrecortados por la cólera cuando cruzó la habitación, quitándose las armas y el tartán mientras avanzaba.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó bajito, observándolo.

—Aye. El bastardo no está en su cuarto o en el gran salón. Debe haber recobrado el conocimiento y regresó a la posada. Se quedará allí durante una semana al menos si sabe lo que es bueno para él, ya que lo espera una paliza cuando regrese —dijo Darién furiosamente mientras se quitaba la camisa que usaba bajo su tartán. Al hacerlo dañó un músculo de su espalda y costado, haciéndolo estremecer, suspiró infeliz y se obligó a moverse con más cuidado mientras entraba en la cama junto a ella, acomodándose sobre un lado para quedar frente a ella.

Serena se mordió el labio y se preguntaba lo que depararía la mañana, cuando Darién se movió de un momento a otro acercándose aún más hacia donde ella estaba acostada boca arriba. Lanzó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y la atrajo contra su pecho.

Cuando Serena renuente giró sus ojos hacia los de él, vio bajo la luz de la vela que los ojos de Darién estaban abiertos. Él la miraba en silencio, su expresión se volvía más rígida con cada momento que pasaba observando detenidamente la contusión de su ojo.

—¿Atendiste esa magulladura? —preguntó en un murmullo grave—. ¿Le pusiste algo frío?

No, no lo había hecho, notó Serena. Con toda la preocupación había olvidado atenderla. Pero estaba poco dispuesta a confesar eso por miedo a que Darién insistiera y bajara a buscar algo que ponerle. Y por la forma en que las cosas iban sucediendo, Endimión se despertaría y tropezaría con Darién cuando éste pasara, y todo el infierno se desataría, pensó Serena sombría. Prefería no correr riesgos y no atender su herida, decidió, y en vez de responder la pregunta, simplemente dijo:

—Estoy bien.

Y antes de que Darién pudiera decir algo más, se irguió sobre un brazo para apagar la vela en la mesa junto a la cama, sumergiendo a la habitación en la oscuridad. En el momento en que Serena volvió a acostarse, Darién tiró de ella presionándola contra su pecho y suspiró sobre su cabello.

—Me encargaré de él por la mañana. Le daré una lección que no podrá olvidar porque es imperativo que lo haga. No volverá a hacerte daño, esposa. Lo juro.

—Sí, esposo —susurró Serena, pero sus palabras no amainaron su preocupación como él había querido. Ella estaba preocupaba ahora por Kalaberite y lo que la mujer podía decir. Si bien Serena le había contado a Darién que Endimión la había golpeado, no le había dicho que él tenía la intención de violarla y matarla, y que lo habría hecho con seguridad si Kalaberite no hubiera aparecido. Si la mujer se lo contaba a Darién tal como había amenazado hacer…

Serena se mordió el labio en la oscuridad y silenciosamente rezó porque Darién no matara a su hermano y tuviera que vivir con ese recuerdo.

Darién se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose silenciosa y rápidamente, después salió sigilosamente de la habitación como un ladrón… todo para evitar despertar a su pequeñita esposa. Serena finalmente estaba durmiendo profundamente, tras haber yacido despierta la mitad de la noche. Lo sabía porque también había yacido allí despierto. Sospechaba que ella había estado preocupándose acerca de lo que él pretendía hacerle a Endimión. Era lo que lo había mantenido despierto, eso y la profunda pena por la pérdida de Neflyte. Él y su primo siempre habían sido cercanos, pero esos tres años compartiendo una celda con Sammy los habían acercado incluso más. En esa celda habían hablado de cosas de las que los hombres normalmente no hablan, cosas como la desesperanza y la frustración que los asediaban, y qué clase de futuro podrían tener si y cuando salieran. Para el hombre, haber muerto solo semanas después de regresar a casa era más duro que aceptar el resto de lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué dejarlo sufrir todo solo para morir en el momento en que estuvo libre?

Algunas veces los planes de Dios no tenían sentido para él, y Darién había yacido despierto preocupándose acerca de ello y acerca del hecho de que por la mañana iba a despedazar a su hermano. Mientras él estuvo en ese cuchitril de mala muerte, el bastardo se había sentado aquí sobre su culo, bebiendo hasta ponerse tonto, abusando de la gente de Chiba y sin hacer una maldita cosa para mantener el castillo, y a las tierras de caer en el estado horrible en que ambos se encontraban. Al menos su padre y Mamoru solo habían abandonado las cuestiones. Endimión las había empeorado con su crueldad y vil comportamiento.

Todo lo que descubrió de Endimión había enfurecido a Darién a su llegada a Chiba. Tanto que había pensado que era mejor darle tiempo a su temperamento para enfriarse antes de tratar con el hombre. Por no hablar de darle tiempo al hombre para recuperar la sobriedad antes de hablar con él, pero ahora Endimión había ido demasiado lejos. Nadie iba a levantar una mano violentamente contra Serena. Nadie.

Darién apretó la boca mientras pensaba en lo que había visto una vez que el sol salió esa mañana. El ojo de Serena estaba negro y azul, y tan hinchado que dudaba que cuando se levantara fuera capaz de abrirlo.

Endimión pagaría por eso… multiplicado por diez. Su hermano no cometería de nuevo el error de pensar que podía tocar a Serena de esa manera… o a los sirvientes. Darién iba a dejar eso claro, después iba a darle una opción: parar de beber o largarse de las tierras Chiba inmediatamente y no regresar nunca. E iba a hacerlo antes de que Serena despertara, de manera que ella saludara al nuevo día con las noticias de que Endimión no la molestaría de nuevo.

—Oh, buenos días.

Darién se deshizo de sus pensamientos y miró hacia un lado para ver que la puerta de Sammy estaba abierta y el hombre estaba de pie en ella como si estuviera a punto de salir mientras él pasaba.

—Buenos días —tronó él.

—Me preguntaba si…

—Ahora no —dijo Darién en voz baja para evitar despertar a alguien—. Tengo que tratar con mi hermano.

Captó un vistazo de Sammy arqueando las cejas, y pasó de largo continuando a lo largo del hall.

—¿Con cuál? —preguntó Sammy en susurros, apresurándose tras él—. ¿Mamoru o Endimión?

—Endimión.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Sammy con seriedad.

—Ha golpeado a Serena —comentó Darién con frialdad.

—¿Qué?

Darién lo miró y siseó.

—Cierra la boca. Vas a despertar a todo el castillo.

Sammy frunció el ceño pero bajó más la voz cuando preguntó:

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Anoche —dijo Darién en un suspiro—. Aparentemente concluyó que ella estaba amañando el whisky para enfermarlo.

—¿Y lo hizo? —preguntó Sammy con asombro.

—Aye —dijo él, pero en su defensa añadió—: Ella estaba tratando de hacer que dejara de beber, pero él pensaba que estaba tratando de matarlo y la golpeó.

Sammy guardó silencio durante un momento y después musitó:

—Bastardo. Aunque supongo que tenía razón, si pensaba que ella estaba tratando de matarlo.

Darién asintió a regañadientes.

—Esa es la única razón por la que no voy a matarlo por tocarla.

Sammy se puso serio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Levantarlo, golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia y después, cuando se despierte, hablaré con él. O deja de beber y se abstiene de golpear con su puño a cualquiera aquí o se marcha de una vez.

—Destierro —dijo Sammy solemnemente, mientras alcanzaban la puerta de Endimión, y Darién empujaba para abrirla.

Entró inmediatamente en la habitación, pero se detuvo junto a la puerta con una maldición, cuando vio que su hermano no estaba en la cama. Endimión no estaba tampoco en la habitación, la cual se veía tal y como la noche anterior. Darién sospechaba que el hombre ni siquiera había vuelto a dormir.

—¿Dónde puede estar? —preguntó Sammy.

—Durmiendo la mona en la carretera entre aquí y el pueblo, sin duda —dijo Darién con disgusto. Había esperado tener la cuestión resuelta antes de que Serena despertara, pero parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

—¿Dónde están sus pieles? —preguntó Sammy, mientras Darién se volvía, pretendiendo abandonar la habitación.

Deteniéndose ante su pregunta, Darién arqueó una ceja y se desvió hacia la cama, notando que las pieles habían desaparecido.

—Quizás se haya cambiado a otra habitación para evitarte hasta que tu temperamento se enfríe —sugirió Sammy.

—Nay —dijo Darién—. Todas las habitaciones están en uso, salvo la de Setsuna, y él no podría…—deteniéndose abruptamente como si se le hubiera ocurrido que Endimión muy bien podría haber ocupado la habitación, salió disparado hacia la puerta y se apresuró a salir de la habitación y a lo largo del pasillo, hacia la vieja habitación de su hermana. Pero un rápido vistazo dentro mostró que estaba vacía.

—¿Qué hay de la habitación entre la mía y en la que está Malachite? ¿Está vacía, no es así? Podría haberse trasladado allí.

Darién negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Nay. Serena y yo dormimos allí la pasada noche. Ella dijo que Kalaberite derramó una bandeja de comida en nuestra cama.

—Eso es inusualmente patoso por parte de la mujer —comentó Sammy.

Darién entrecerró los ojos de repente mientras analizaba la situación. Era extraordinariamente patoso para cualquier criada derramar una bandeja de comida en una cama, pero Kalaberite había probado ser una mujer muy competente, para nada del tipo patoso. Algo debía de haberla distraído o…. Darién deslizó la mirada, moviéndola más allá de la puerta hacia su vacía habitación como si se le ocurriera que Serena no había mencionado las particularidades de su enfrentamiento con Endimión. Cosas tales como donde se le había aproximado. No obstante, ella había dicho que Kalaberite lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Y Kalaberite había derramado una bandeja de comida en su cama.

Sabía que su amigo estaba pensando lo mismo que él cuando Sammy preguntó:

—¿Dónde hizo frente a Sere? ¿Él no iría a tu habitación, no?

—Mejor que no lo haya hecho —gruñó Darién y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación que ellos habían dejado vacía por esa noche.

Empujó para abrir la puerta y maldijo cuando vio que alguien había dormido en su cama. Darién se adelantó rápidamente y pudo acabar sobre su trasero, cuando su pie se deslizó por el suelo resbaladizo, si Sammy no lo hubiera agarrado del brazo.

Murmurando un gracias, se enderezó y miró hacia abajo al revoltijo del suelo.

—¿Pensaba que habías dicho que Kalaberite lo derramó en la cama? —preguntó Sammy en susurros.

Darién frunció el cejo mientras pensaba en la noche anterior, admitiendo:

—En realidad, ella no dijo en la cama, yo simplemente lo asumí, ¿por qué otra razón no podíamos dormir aquí?

Sammy se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre en la cama.

—Adivino que es porque ya está ocupada.

Darién sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de furia mientras encajaba todas las piezas. Endimión era demasiado pesado para que las mujeres lo cargaran, así que él yacía donde había caído. Y no hacía falta ser un genio para figurarse como había derramado Kalaberite la comida en el suelo, pensó Darién mientras recordaba a Muchachito golpeando a Endimión en la cabeza con el escudo para hacer que soltara a Serena. Kalaberite probablemente había hecho lo mismo con la bandeja después de tirar su contenido al suelo. Y las dos mujeres no se lo habían dicho. Lo habían dejado pensar que el bastardo estaba fuera de su alcance para darle una oportunidad de enfriar su temperamento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo junto a la cama, bajando la mirada hacia a su hermano. El hombre yacía de lado, con la cara vuelta hacia él, su cara cubierta por las pieles, solo su cabello sobresalía, notó Darién, mientras gruñó:

—Despierta.

—Está muerto para el mundo —murmuró Sammy a su lado.

—No por mucho tiempo —dijo con seriedad Darién, y fue a zarandearlo bruscamente—. Maldita sea Endimión. Despierta y saca tu culo fuera de mi cama.

Cuando eso no tuvo ningún efecto tampoco, lo empujó de espaldas, pretendiendo abofetearlo en la cara, pero se detuvo cuando la piel cayó hacia un lado y pudo mirarlo bien.

Darién se enderezó abruptamente, la sorpresa remplazando la ira de hacía un momento.

—Está muerto —dijo Sammy en voz baja, sonando tan asombrado como él se sentía. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, simplemente mirándolo, cuando Sammy preguntó con preocupación—: ¿No creerás que lo que sea con lo que Serena estuviera drogando el whisky lo mató, no?

—Nay —dijo rápidamente Darién—. Él no bebió anoche. Serena carecía de las hierbas que usa para hacerlo. Eso es lo que estaba recolectando ayer cuando Malachite te encontró. Era whisky sin adulterar lo que bebió la pasada noche. Lo tomó de la taberna.

Sammy suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Entonces cuándo crees que ocurrió?

Darién dudó y se agachó para deslizar las manos sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Encontró un golpe en la parte posterior, lo que sugería que había acertado al figurarse que Kalaberite lo había golpeado. Inquietándose por la posibilidad de que la mujer lo hubiera golpeado demasiado fuerte y lo hubiera matado accidentalmente, giró a Endimión de nuevo de lado como había estado cuando entraron. Él había pretendido mirar la parte de atrás de la cabeza para ver como de mala era la herida de la cabeza, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta del borde de una mancha de sangre visible en la parte de atrás de la sucia camisa blanca que vestía. El borde de la misma podía verse justo por encima de las pieles cuando estas se deslizaron ligeramente debido a todo el movimiento.

Con el estómago revuelto, Darién empujó las pieles hacia abajo hasta la cintura, después se enderezó abruptamente de nuevo.

—Ha sido apuñalado —susurró Sammy.

Lo primero que notó Serena fue una palpitante cabeza y una desagradable sensibilidad alrededor del ojo. Haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que solo veía por un ojo, trató de forzar el otro a abrirse y suspiró cuando estaba demasiado hinchado como para hacerlo.

—¿Serena?

Frunciendo el ceño ante el tono de Darién, uno que sugería que no era la primera vez que decía su nombre, se puso de espaldas para mirarlo con su ojo bueno y lo encontró cerniéndose sobre ella, su expresión una que no le gustaría tener que ver demasiado a menudo. Se veía frío y adusto más de lo que mostraba su semblante.

—¿Dime, qué pasó anoche? —exigió su marido en el momento en que vio que estaba despierta.

—¿A-anoche? —tartamudeó Serena, los recuerdos se mezclaban en su cabeza.

Darién suspiró, algo de la frialdad deslizándose de él mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama.

—No tartamudees. No estoy enfadado contigo, pero esto es importante. ¿Qué pasó con Endimión?

Serena dudó, después, en lugar de contestar, preguntó:

—¿Lo has desterrado o ha estado de acuerdo en dejar de beber?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Está muerto —dijo Darién sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? —Se sentó abruptamente, tan sorprendida como si hubiera vertido agua fría sobre ella en la cama caliente.

—Está muerto, esposa —repitió Darién en voz baja—. Ahora dime que pasó.

—¿Cómo?

—Te lo explicaré después de que me digas qué ocurrió anoche —dijo firmemente, con determinación.

Serena frunció el ceño ante su tono. Darién decía que no estaba enfadado, pero su tono decía otra cosa. Decidiendo que ahora importaba poco decírselo si Endimión estaba muerto, se recostó en la cama y dijo:

—Él estaba en nuestra habitación cuando entré después de coger la bandeja de comida para Malachite. Yo estaba cansada y Kalaberite sugirió que comiera en nuestra habitación, que ella me traería una bandeja. Cuando entré, él estaba aquí. Me tapó la boca de manera que no pudiera gritar y dijo que había venido a preguntarme por qué lo estaba envenenando. Que sospechaba que algo iba mal cuando seguía enfermándose, pero que lo había sabido con seguridad cuando fue a la taberna la pasada noche y bebió whisky sin que se le revolviera el estómago. Me llamó ramera asesina, me tiró en la cama y me cayó encima, golpeándome en la cara. —Llegados a ese punto, se detuvo brevemente, debatiéndose si decirle a su marido que Endimión había dicho que iba a violarla y matarla, pero decidió no crear más problemas. Endimión estaba muerto, y eso solo heriría a Darién.

Suspirando, continuó:

—Y entonces Kalaberite lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó de golpe encima de mí, inconsciente.

—¿Y después qué pasó? —preguntó Darién en voz baja cuando ella hizo una pausa.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Kalaberite me ayudó a quitármelo de encima y lo dejamos allí.

—Él estaba cubierto con pieles —dijo Darién gravemente.

—Sí. Decidí que tú y yo dormiríamos aquí e hice que Molly me ayudara a hacer la cama con sábanas limpias, pero no teníamos pieles para la cama, de modo que tomamos las de la habitación de Endimión, le dimos la vuelta para coger las nuestras de debajo de él y echamos sus pieles sobre él antes de irnos —ella frunció el ceño y dijo—: estoy segura de que en ese entonces no estaba muerto, esposo. Estaba lívido, pero aún caliente. ¿No pensarás que fueron las hierbas lo que lo mataron, no?

—Fue apuñalado —dijo Darién en voz baja, y Serena otra vez se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¿Apuñalado?

—Sí. En la espalda —anunció Sammy, atrayendo su atención hacia él. Estaba de pie en el lado derecho de la cama, en su actual punto ciego, y tuvo que girar bastante la cabeza para verlo.

Serena se giró hacia Darién para preguntar desconcertada.

—¿Pero quién lo apuñaló?

—Pudo ser cualquiera —dijo Darién con cansancio—. Aquí no era muy querido.

—Si es que era el objetivo —comentó Sammy, y cuando Serena y Darién se giraron con sorpresa hacia él, se encogió de hombros, señalando—: Estaba en vuestra cama, Darién. Pudo haber sido alguien creyendo que eras tú. Ya has sufrido otros atentados contra tu vida.

—Pero esos tuvieron lugar lejos de la torreón —protestó rápidamente Serena, no deseando creer que había sido otro atentado contra Darién.

—La piedra que le tiraron desde la muralla no fue lejos del torreón —señaló Sammy.

—Pero eso fue fuera, no dentro del propio castillo. Seguramente un asesino no se arriesgaría a moverse sigilosamente por el castillo y… —enmudeció cuando Darién cubrió su mano con la suya y le dio un suave apretón.

—Comprendo que no quieras creer que la seguridad de nuestra casa ha sido violada, pero si Sammy tiene razón, podrían haber ido a por mí y debemos considerarlo.

Suspirando, Serena asintió, y bajando la cabeza, admitió para sí misma que bien podrían haber ido a por su marido. La ira la llenó, y levantó la cabeza de nuevo para mirar con su ojo bueno.

—¿Aún no sabes quién puede estar tras esos ataques? Seguramente, para alguien tan enfadado contigo y tan determinado a verte muerto, ¿debes de tener una idea del por qué o quién?

—Nay —dijo Darién con calma, añadiendo—: me he roto la cabeza pensando, pero no hay nadie en quien pueda pensar o…

—Quizás no es alguien a quien hayas hecho enfadar —razonó Sammy, luego preguntó—. ¿Quién se beneficiaría con tu muerte?

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie. Bueno, quizás Mamoru. Él podría ser el próximo en la línea si mi padre no reclama su título y posición como laird.

—Mamoru no —dijo Sammy, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Serena tuvo que darle la razón.

Le gustaba bastante lo que sabía del hombre. Ahora bien, si Mamoru fuera asesinado accidentalmente, ella podría creer sin problemas que Endimión estaba detrás, pero no creía a Mamoru capaz.

—Nay —añadió Darién, poniéndose de pie—. Debo pensar más en ello.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Serena con preocupación. Si la persona tratando de matar a su marido había trasladado sus esfuerzos al castillo, Darién no estaría a salvo en ninguna parte, pensó, y dijo—: Si estás en lo cierto, ¿no deberías procurarte la protección de un guardia?

—Aye. Colocaré dos hombres fuera de la puerta mientras duermes —dijo él tranquilizándola—. Ellos te seguirán todo el día y otros dos vigilarán nuestra puerta por la noche.

—No para mí —dijo ella exasperada—. Es a ti a quien están tratando de matar. Me refiero a un guardia para ti.

—No me separaré de su lado, Sere —dijo Sammy en voz baja—. Y si lo hago, me aseguraré de que alguien más lo mantenga a salvo.

Darién se puso serio ante esas palabras, pero simplemente dijo:

—Iremos abajo y te dejaremos que duermas más. Comprendo que anoche tuvieras problemas para echar una cabezada.

Darién y Sammy comenzaron a cruzar la habitación, pero Serena lo llamó:

—¿Esposo?

Deteniéndose en la puerta, él miró hacia atrás. Cuando ella dudó, Darién le pidió a Sammy en voz baja que lo esperara fuera. En el momento en que su hermano hubo salido de la habitación, él cerró la puerta y volvió a situarse junto a la cama.

—¿Aye?

—Siento lo de tu hermano —murmuró Serena, y lo sentía. No estaba destrozada por la muerte de Endimión, pero sentía por Darién que su hermano estuviera muerto.

Él asintió.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás muy enfadado? —averiguó insegura, preguntándose cómo iba a hacerle frente.

—Nay —le aseguró Darién con un suspiro, y trató de explicarle sus sentimientos, algo que ella sospechaba, no hacía muy a menudo—. Él era mi hermano, pero lo conocía muy poco… y no me gustaba. Aunque siento su muerte, no siento una pena real ante la pérdida. En realidad, las noticias de la muerte de Neflyte me entristecen más.

Serena asintió, suponía que no estaba sorprendida. Dudaba que alguien, excepto el padre de Darién, sintiera pena ante la muerte de Endimión… y posiblemente Mamoru y Setsuna, lo que era terriblemente triste, y aun así, el hombre se lo había buscado a sí mismo con sus crueles actos.

—Es difícil sentir una pena real ante la muerte de un tirano.

—Descansa un poco —dijo Darién dándose la vuelta.

Esta vez ella lo dejó marchar sin llamarlo, pero echó las mantas a un lado en el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras él y fue a vestirse.

No había manera de dormirse ahora. Endimión estaba muerto, y era su culpa. Si anoche le hubiera dicho a Darién que el hombre estaba en su cama, podrían haberlo llevado a la suya y aún seguiría con vida.

Por supuesto, en ese caso Darién y ella habrían dormido en su habitación y su marido habría sido el apuñalado, pensó Serena con seriedad. Quizás no se sentía tan culpable de que sus acciones hubieran tenido como resultado la muerte de Endimión. Era lo suficientemente egoísta para alegrarse de que fuera él y no su marido. Y en verdad, esa era la primera cosa de provecho que el hombre había hecho en su vida. Qué mala suerte que hubiera sido la última.


	18. CAPITULO 17

Capítulo 17

—Esposa —Darién se detuvo en las escaleras al encontrarse con Serena bajando mientras él subía—. Pensé que dormirías un rato más.

—No. —Hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza—. Ya estoy despierta y tengo cosas que hacer.

Darién dudó, su mirada se deslizó a la habitación que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras. Acababa de desayunar con Sammy y Mamoru. Los dos hombres estaban convencidos de que la muerte de Endimión era el resultado de otro atentado contra la vida de Darién. Él tendía a coincidir con ellos y habían decidido que dos hombres armados se situarían de noche en la parte superior del salón para asegurar que no volviera a ocurrir algo semejante.

Sammy también sugirió una guardia personal de dos hombres para Darién, y aunque no le gustaba, había aceptado en aras de prevenir una discusión. Sin embargo, no coincidía con la sugerencia del inglés de que debían ser soldados de Sammy. Darién era ahora el laird de Chiba y tenía a sus propios hombres para manejar semejantes asuntos. Sin embargo, Sammy y Mamoru no quisieron oírle cuando empezó a salir en busca de Rubeus para arreglarlo. Ambos hombres insistieron en que se quedara dentro donde no le podían arrojar escombros del castillo y sugirieron que fuera a informar a Malachite sobre lo que estaba sucediendo mientras ellos buscaban a Rubeus y volvían con él. Allí era donde Darién se dirigía en ese momento cuando Serena apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras y comenzó a bajar. Contempló a su esposa y dijo:

—¿Quieres que me quede y te haga compañía mientras desayunas?

Serena sonrió como si él le hubiera ofrecido el sol como regalo pero negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no, esposo. Veo que vas camino de algún sitio y yo solo voy a tomar algo para comer de las cocinas mientras hablo con Kalaberite, luego llevaré una bandeja para Malachite.

—Le diré que la comida está en camino, entonces —decidió Darién.

—Sospechaba que allí era hacia donde te dirigías. ¿Deseas que te lleve algo cuando vaya?

—Nay.

Él se inclinó para presionar un beso en sus labios por un ofrecimiento tan atento.

Serena permanecía dos escalones por encima de él y eso ponía sus rostros al mismo nivel. Darién disfrutó mucho no tener que inclinarse hasta encontrar sus labios, para variar. Lo que suponía que no tenía ninguna puntada de dolor de la herida de su espalda y se encontró profundizando en el beso, su lengua se deslizó hasta tocar la de ella mientras sus manos iban instintivamente hacia sus pechos.

Cuando Serena emitió uno de sus pequeños gemidos ante la caricia, Darién estuvo tentado de olvidar sus planes actuales y apresurarse con ella de vuelta a su habitación, pero entonces Serena deslizó los brazos alrededor de su espalda, su mano sin querer le rozó la herida, él se puso rígido y la idea sufrió una muerte rápida. Otro día o dos para recuperarse por completo y quizá podría poner en práctica el plan, pero este no era el momento.

Darién dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, rompió el beso y la sujetó hasta que ella abrió los ojos, entonces deslizó un dedo por su nariz afectuosamente. Ella se veía tan adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos soñadores por la pasión que sentía hacia él.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —se disculpó, sin querer permitirle que supiera que accidentalmente le había causado dolor.

Serena lo miró, su mirada se deslizó al gran salón, a la puerta de la cocina y asintió.

—Como yo. —Lo volvió a mirar con sus cejas levantadas inquisitivamente—. ¿Dijiste que desaseabas algo o no?

Darién rio, complacido de que su beso pudiera trastornarla, pero se limitó a repetir su anterior nay mientras empezaba a pasar junto a ella. La escuchó tararear alegremente mientras continuaba bajando las escaleras y eso lo hizo sonreír mientras continuaba hasta la puerta más cercana a la habitación de Malachite. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró, alcanzando la cama antes de comprender que estaba vacía. Darién tropezó y miró a su alrededor, sus ojos aterrizaron sobre la figura que había en la ventana. Malachite estaba mirando fijamente los muros del castillo como un rey supervisando su reino, pero se detuvo y miró hacia su sitio, solo se tensó, algo como sorpresa cruzó su rostro mientras jadeaba:

—Primo.

Darién inclinó la cabeza y una ceja se elevó inquisitiva ante esa reacción a su presencia. Fue suficiente para que Malachite se sacudiese bruscamente y forzara una irónica sonrisa.

—Lo siento —murmuró, frunciendo irónicamente los labios—. Temía que fueras tu señora esposa, que me reñiría por estar levantado.

—Aye, seguro que lo haría —dijo Darién tranquilamente, pensando que mentía. No se lo dijo, sin embargo añadió—: Deberías acostarte. Se te van a saltar los puntos que tanto trabajo le costaron hacer a Serena.

—En un minuto, estoy harto de estar en cama —dijo Malachite un poco cortante, girándose para volver a mirar de nuevo por la ventana mientras decía—. He visto a Mamoru y a Sammy cruzar el patio hacia los establos justo antes de que entraras. Había un aire de determinación en sus zancadas.

—Han ido en busca de Rubeus por mí.

—¿Oh? —preguntó, sonando siniestro—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Darién le evaluó detenidamente, teniendo en cuenta su postura rígida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo?

Malachite no respondió. Algo había captado su atención en el patio y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darién con curiosidad.

—Un jinete solitario acaba de cruzar el puente levadizo y ha entrado al castillo —murmuró el guerrero, inclinándose más por la abertura y entrecerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por ver mejor—. Parece...

Malachite guardó silencio y agitó la cabeza como si intentara sacudirse un pensamiento desagradable. Luego volvió a prestar atención a Darién.

—¿Así que qué ha ocurrido?

Darién dudó de nuevo preguntándose qué le haría pensar que algo había ocurrido, pero al final simplemente dijo:

—Endimión fue apuñalado mientras dormía en mi cama.

Malachite apretó la boca disgustado.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

—Te he dicho que mi hermano fue apuñalado en mi cama y tú no preguntas por qué o por quién sino ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí? —preguntó Darién despacio. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, midiéndose, entonces en vez de explicar el ataque de su hermano a Serena, Darién dijo sencillamente—. Allí es donde estaba y donde lo dejaron.

—Hmm —Malachite se giró y empezó a alejarse tanto de la ventana como de la cama, por no mencionar de Darién. Se estaba acercando a la puerta del extremo más alejado de la habitación, Darién se dio cuenta y empezó a tensarse, pero se relajó un poco cuando el hombre se detuvo junto a la chimenea. Malachite puso un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea y miró hacia las brazas frías por un momento, antes de preguntar:

—Sabes que fui yo, ¿verdad? Me delaté cuando entraste.

Darién sintió que la tensión de sus hombros se evaporaba mientras afirmaba disgustado:

—Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro hasta hace un minuto.

El otro hombre soltó una risotada y se volvió, tenía un pequeño cuchillo en la mano, pero Darién apenas le prestó atención. Su herida se estaba curando bien y la de Malachite, aunque antigua, se había abierto de nuevo recientemente; un golpe en el sitio adecuado podría incapacitarle. Mientras no huyera por la puerta más lejana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Darién asombrado.

Aunque ellos dos no habían estado tan unidos como Neflyte y él, Malachite también era su primo. Era hijo del hermano menor de Zafiro Chiba, un borracho y un inútil que había muerto joven, poco después de que Malachite naciera. Él también había sido enviado para formarse con Armando, y aunque Darién siempre estuvo más unido a Neflyte, seguía contando con Malachite como familia y amigo. Habían superado y sobrevivido a muchas cosas juntos y le era difícil entender por qué había hecho todo esto.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Malachite e hizo una mueca—. Supongo que te debo mucho.

—Por lo menos —dijo Darién en voz baja.

El otro hombre asintió y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Después del accidente que te dejó inconsciente tanto tiempo, cuando no estábamos seguros de si vivirías o morirías, Zoicite nos explicó lo que teníamos que llevar a cabo por ti y hacer lo que tú hubieras querido hacer. Teníamos que venir a Chiba y forzar a tu padre a que cediera el título, y teníamos que hacernos cargo, cuidar y manejar Chiba por ti. Eso era lo que tú querías, dijo, y entonces señaló que al ser el siguiente en la línea después de tus hermanos, yo tendría que hacer ese trabajo.

Hizo una mueca.

—Deseché la idea esa vez, pero la semilla había sido plantada y fui incapaz de deshacerme de ese pensamiento. Yo, un laird sobre mi propia tierra y gente. El guerrero que liberaría a los siervos oprimidos y a los soldados de tres borrachos idiotas que no se merecían su lugar como laird sobre ellos. —Malachite sacudió la cabeza—. No sabía lo del cofre de monedas en ese momento, pero quería ser el laird Chiba. Cuando no despertaste al final de la primera semana, empecé a pensar que podría suceder. Hacia la mitad de la siguiente, estaba seguro de que nunca te recuperarías y que yo podría ser el que obligara a tu padre a ceder, reclamar Chiba y hacerme cargo de gobernar las tierras. —Torció la boca—. Y me gustaba la idea. Empecé a desearlo con todas mis fuerzas, y cuando de repente despertaste después de dormir tanto, en vez de alegrarme con todos los demás sentí que estaba tan amargado como podía estar... y enfadado con lo que tú tenías. Ahí fue cuando decidí que tenía que ayudarte a encontrar a tu creador después de todo y así podría conseguir todo lo que merezco.

—Todo lo que es mío, querrás decir —dijo Darién secamente, y cuando el otro meramente se encogió de hombros, preguntó con algo de incredulidad—. ¿Y no tuviste reparos en hacerlo?

—Te interponías en mi camino —dijo con sencillez.

La barbilla de Darién se elevó como si le hubieran golpeado con el simple sentimiento, entonces apretó la boca y preguntó:

—¿Así como Neflyte y Zoicite?

—Bueno, una vez que nos hablaste sobre el cofre, lo quise —admitió secamente—. Eso podría hacerlo todo mucho más fácil, y como Zoicite había dicho que tendría que tomar tu lugar y atender Chiba, eso fue antes de que ninguno de nosotros supiera nada del cofre que escondías y con el que contabas te ayudara a ocuparte de Chiba. Y no confiaba ni en él ni en Neflyte para sugerirles que debíamos repartirlo una vez que me las arreglara para matarte, así que…

—Ellos no lo habrían querido e incluso aunque así fuera, había más que suficiente para compartir —dijo Darién con frialdad—. No tenías que matarlos.

—Aye, pero piensa como hubiera facilitado el convencer a la gente a unirse a mí contra su laird y sus hijos con toda esa riqueza en mi poder. Además, después de esos tres años como esclavo, anhelaba tener comodidades y cosas buenas para variar.

—No tienes conciencia en absoluto —dijo Darién asombrado, y se preguntó cómo había pasado por alto todo sobre Malachite durante esos años.

—Aye, mi niñera solía decírmelo también, y lo decía como si eso fuera un error —agregó Malachite divertido—. Aunque realmente no entiendo la utilidad de la conciencia. Si quieres algo, ¿por qué no tenerlo? ¿Y por qué debías ser tú el laird en vez de yo? No lo deseabas tanto, si no hubieras discutido con tu padre y lo habrías reclamado cuando Setsuna te escribió pidiéndotelo.

Malachite se encogió de hombres.

—¿Así que mataste a Neflyte y a Zoicite y viniste aquí? —preguntó Darién quedamente.

—Nay. Me dirigí a Tsukino. Pensé que seguirías allí y planeaba aparecer con la triste historia que te conté cuando desperté aquí, luego te mataría durante el viaje a Chiba. Pero cuando me detuve a acampar a un día de viaje de Tsukino, escuché voces sobre el río y me sorprendí de ver a Serena en el agua con su doncella. Y después cuando tú te le uniste y los demás se fueron… bien, eso fue un regalo de Dios. Era evidente que él también quería que yo tuviera Chiba.

—Tú me disparaste la flecha —dijo Darién.

—Aye, pero te moviste y casi mato a Serena por error —gesticuló y continuó—: Seguí a vuestro grupo de viaje después de eso, con la esperanza de tener otra oportunidad, pero la primera flecha te volvió cauteloso. Nunca abandonabas a los demás, permanecías siempre rodeado de soldados. Y no volviste a intentar nada con Serena a solas de nuevo.

Darién simplemente le miró y preguntó:

—¿Y la piedra que cayó desde el muro?

—Aye. Conozco los pasadizos secretos al igual que tú. Tu padre me lo contó una noche que estaba borracho hace unos años. Son muy útiles.

—¿Y la segunda y la tercera flecha? —preguntó Darién, pensando que sabía la respuesta.

Malachite asintió.

—Creí que lo había conseguido esa vez. Iba a llegar aquí con tu cofre y a reclamar para mí las tierras, pero pensé que primero me acercaría sigilosamente para estar seguro de que morías. No podía acercarme a nadie aquí sin estar seguro que estabas muerto, así como era imperativo que apareciera sin el cofre y que fuera a recogerlo donde lo había escondido después. —Apretó la boca con disgusto—. Eres el bastardo más afortunado del que he oído hablar. No podía creerlo cuando me deslicé dentro del castillo a través del pasadizo y allí arriba estabas tú discutiendo con Serena sobre bajar al bosque con ella para buscar hierbas. No solo no estabas muerto, estabas de pie y como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sacudió la cabeza con enfado.

—Así que volví por los pasadizos y esperé a que dejaran la fortaleza, entonces los seguí hasta donde se detuvieron a recoger los juncos. Me debatía entre volver y utilizar los pasadizos para matarte, pero casi me descubrieron la primera vez cuando arrojé la piedra sobre ti, y pensé que era más seguro hacerlo dentro del castillo. Así que volví a abrir mi herida y me encontré a Serena, que hizo exactamente lo que yo esperaba y me trajo al castillo.

—Y pusiste en marcha tu plan para matarme, pero fallaste y mataste a Endimión en su lugar —dijo Darién con frialdad.

—Aye —dijo con sequedad—. Como te he dicho, eres un cabrón con suerte.

Un músculo bajo su ojo latió con un tic nervioso y apretó los dientes antes de admitir:

—Debí darme cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando Serena no estaba allí, pero creí que dormiríais separados como hacen algunas parejas. ¿Quién hubiera pensando que ibas a dejar dormir a ese hijo de puta en tu cama para irte tú a otra?

Darién permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, y entonces preguntó:

—¿Cómo fuiste herido?

—Yo se lo hice.

Darién se giró abruptamente para ver a un fantasma en la puerta más cercana ahora abierta. Su primo, Neflyte, aparentemente se había levantado de entre los muertos, estaba pálido y sombrío, su mano reposaba protectoramente sobre su estómago. Darién casi hubiera creído que era un fantasma que venía en busca de venganza de no ser por el hecho de que Sammy, Mamoru y Rubeus estaban tras él en la puerta. Darién sonrió lentamente. Neflyte vivía.

—¡Nay! ¡Te maté! —Malachite casi gritó las palabras.

—¡Nay! ¡Lo intentaste! —espetó Neflyte furioso, y se volvió hacia Darién para decir—: Acabo de llegar. Hubiera venido antes pero no estaba lo suficientemente bien. —Señaló hacia su estómago e hizo un gesto—. Tenía una espada en mi vientre.

—¿Un regalo de Mal? —preguntó Darién secamente.

—Aye. En el camino de vuelta a Tsukino después de recoger tu cofre, nos detuvimos para acampar por la noche y me desperté con una espada en el vientre. Estaba tan furioso por su traición que me arranqué la espada y le devolví el favor antes de desmayarme. Cuando me desperté, Zoicite estaba muerto y Malachite se había ido con el cofre. Pensé que escaparía con él a Francia o algo similar. Nunca me imaginé que tendría los cojones de venir aquí. Estuve perdido durante un día y me desmayé de nuevo. La siguiente vez que desperté estaba en un castillo y era atendido por un ángel. Su gente descubrió a Zoicite cuando les dije donde buscar y lo enterraron. Me cuidaron hasta que recuperé la salud y tan pronto como pude caminar, subí a un caballo y cabalgué hasta aquí para contarte lo que había sucedido.

Neflyte se volvió para mirar a Malachite mientras terminaba de decir:

—Si hubiera sabido que continuaría hasta aquí para causar problemas, habría enviado un mensajero en vez de esperar para traer la noticia de su traición hacía conmigo. Lo siento, primo. Por lo que Sammy y Mamoru me han contado, podría haberte evitado mucho dolor y salvar la vida de Endimión. Nunca imaginé que él se atrevería a asomar su cara por aquí.

Darién vio remordimiento y culpa en el rostro de Neflyte y simplemente le hizo un gesto desechando sus disculpas. No le hacía responsable de ninguna cosa y estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo. Darién se volvió hacia Malachite.

—Ríndete, Mal. Nunca serás el laird de este lugar. Y nunca saldrás de aquí. Tu única opción es bajar el arma y darte por vencido.

Malachite dudó, sus ojos se deslizaron entre los hombres, cuando la peor cosa en el mundo para Darién sucedió... su esposa llegó muy animada por la puerta más lejana detrás de Malachite. Toda buen ánimo y sonrisas felices, completamente ignorante de la situación en la que estaba entrando, se apresuró a entrar en la sala y comentó:

—Darién, Molly acaba de decirme que Neflyte ha vuelto, pensé... Malachite —se interrumpió con un jadeo horrorizado junto al hombre—. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?

—¡Esposa! —ladró Darién, apresurándose hacia delante para intentar detenerla mientras ella extendía la mano para tomar el brazo de Malachite, sin duda, para intentar conducirlo de vuelta a la cama. Sin embargo, era muy tarde. Incluso mientras Serena se detenía para mirar en su dirección, sorprendida ante su tono cortante, Malachite completó la escasa distancia que aún les separaba. La tomó de la cintura con una mano para presionarla contra su pecho, y con la otra, apretó la punta del cuchillo contra su garganta.

Darién se quedó inmóvil, la sangre abandonó su rostro y dejó su mente entumecida con horror mientras veía a su esposa en las garras de un hombre que había matado al menos dos veces y lo había intentado varias veces más.

—¿Darién? —Ella miró su rostro afligido con confusión, entonces se volvió al hombre que la sujetaba—. ¿Malachite? Qué...

El corazón de Darién se encogió mientras las palabras de su mujer se apagaban. La comprensión creció en sus ojos, su inteligente esposa encontró su mirada y dijo:

—¿Malachite es el que ha estado intentando matarte?

No había miedo en su rostro, ni duda, solo la calma que ella había mostrado repetidamente en momentos de crisis. En ese instante, Darién comprendió que nunca había amado a nadie en su vida como amaba a su esposa. Su buen humor, su pasión, su coraje y su calma silenciosa en las crisis más allá del valor. Ella le había salvado la vida en el bosque cuando le alcanzaron las flechas, sin asustarse y cabalgando hasta Chiba para enviarle ayuda, pero manteniéndolo sobre su caballo y llevándolo a casa. Y ahora tampoco estaba asustada. Sus palabras eran una simple declaración de entendimiento, no una pregunta, pero Darién asintió confirmándolo de todas formas.

Cuando miró por fin a Malachite, lo que descubrió es que el otro hombre sonreía triunfalmente.

—Puedo ver que tengo más opciones ahora —señaló Malachite mientras retrocedía hacia la pared, llevándose a Serena con él.


	19. CAPITULO 18

Capítulo 18

Serena sintió cómo la rabia hervía en su interior ante la traición de Malachite a su esposo, pero la ignoró para concentrarse en mantenerse en pie mientras el odioso hombre la empujaba hacia atrás a lo largo de la habitación.

—Mal.

La voz de Darién atrajo la atención de ambos, y cuando Malachite se detuvo, Serena dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y miró esperanzadamente a su marido mientras éste decía:

—Puedes vivir como un laird en cualquier otra parte con el cofre. Y eres bienvenido a cogerlo e irte, siempre y cuando dejes ir a Serena ilesa.

—Oh, aye —resopló Malachite—. ¿Me dejarás, simplemente, salir de aquí con el tesoro si dejo ir a tu mujer? ¿Me tomas por idiota?

—Tienes mi palabra —dijo Darién con firmeza—. Puedes irte de aquí ahora mismo, solo deja ir a Serena.

Mirando de reojo, Serena captó la forma en que Malachite ladeó la cabeza y giró la suya ligeramente para mirar a Darién con una expresión maravillada.

—Creo que puedes hablar en serio —dijo el hombre asombrado—. Realmente lo darías todo por una moza a la que ni siquiera habías visto hace unas semanas.

—Aye —dijo simplemente Darién.

Serena se giró para mirar a su marido, sus ojos brillaban con amor. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba entregando exactamente, pero sabía que era algo por lo que se había preocupado por algún tiempo y que era importante para él. Aun así, lo entregaría por ella. Eso era simplemente la cosa más maravillosa que ella había oído en su vida. Realmente tenía al hombre más dulce, amable y cariñoso de toda Inglaterra y Escocia por marido, pensó Serena. A continuación, Darién añadió:

—Pero si no la dejas ir o le dañas un solo cabello de la cabeza, te arrancaré las tripas con las manos desnudas y te las haré comer antes de cortarte la cabeza.

Bueno, pensó vagamente Serena, quizás «dulce» no era la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

Tras ella, Malachite rio entre dientes con sequedad, su respiración le golpeaba el cabello, revolviéndolo ligeramente.

—Ahora ese es el Darién que conozco. Es bueno saber que este matrimonio no te gobierna por completo.

Darién lo miró fríamente.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Di que la dejarás ir, vete de aquí y haré que los hombres bajen sus armas.

—Esa es realmente una buena oferta —dijo Malachite secamente—. Y sé que en general eres honorable respecto a tu palabra. Sea como fuere, creo que esta vez no voy a correr riesgos. Me la llevaré conmigo para garantizar mi seguridad en la escapada y tú permanecerás aquí para asegurar que no la mataré. La dejaré libre cuando sienta que es seguro hacerlo.

Malachite comenzó a moverse de lado, forzando a Serena a moverse con él presionando el cuchillo más estrechamente contra su cuello, de manera que o se movía con él o ella misma se rebanaría la garganta. Se movió, sus ojos buscando los de Darién mientras trataba de memorizarlo, por si era la última vez en su vida que lo veía.

Serena vio el modo en que apretaba las manos contra el costado, su cuerpo rígido con impotencia, frustración y rabia, y cuando levantó la vista encontró sus ojos clavados en los suyos como si fuera su turno de memorizarla.

Ella trató de ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero supo que fue un completo fracaso. Estaba asustada y los músculos de su cara no obedecían la silenciosa orden de su mente para ocultarlo.

Malachite se detuvo y Serena sintió los músculos del pecho masculino moverse contra su espalda mientras él hacía algo detrás de ambos, lo siguiente que supo es que sintió el paso de una nube de aire viciado. Le recordó la noche en que se había deslizado a través de pasillos secretos de la habitación de Darién, y supo que Malachite había abierto alguna clase de pasadizo detrás de ellos. Se preguntó brevemente por qué su marido no había mencionado que Chiba también los tenía, pero supuso que no había tenido oportunidad para mencionarlo. Además esa información no importaba mucho ya, pensó, mientras Malachite maldecía repentinamente.

Mirando de reojo tanto como pudo, Serena intentó ver qué había hecho maldecir al hombre y vio que había cogido una vela de la repisa de la chimenea… una vela apagada que difícilmente le sería de alguna utilidad. Lo sintió titubear, entonces vio como sus ojos volvían a dirigirse a Darién y al hombre junto a la puerta.

—¡Tú! ¡Chico! —espetó, y Serena se dio cuenta de Muchachito de pie en el pasillo, observando a través de la puerta, calibrando la situación. No obstante, el chico dirigió su atención hacia ellos ante la llamada de Malachite. Como ocurrió la primera vez que ella vio al chiquillo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras señalaba a su propio pecho interrogativamente.

—Trae una antorcha encendida del pasillo —ordenó bruscamente Malachite, desechando la inservible vela.

Serena apretó los dientes y apenas se contuvo de saltar nerviosamente mientras el candelabro y la vela golpeaban el suelo, deslizándose por él.

Vio a Muchachito darse la vuelta y mirar dudoso a lo largo del pasillo, pero cuando no se movió, ella se dio cuenta de que las antorchas estaban demasiado altas para que él las alcanzara. Rubeus pareció darse cuenta también y se dirigió al pasillo, y brevemente fuera de la vista para cogerla para el chico. Volvió un momento después y le entregó la antorcha encendida. De inmediato Muchachito procedió a llevarla, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y preocupados y Serena forzó una sonrisa alentadora para el niño. Lo tranquilizara o no, no lo sabía, pero el chico sacó un poco de pecho y se obligó a hacer desaparecer el miedo de su cara mientras los alcanzaba.

—Entrégasela a ella —espetó Malachite cuando Muchachito se detuvo.

Serena extendió la mano, pero el chico dudó, alzando el mentón y añadiendo con valentía:

—Yo puedo llevarla por vos. Y así podéis dejar ir a lady Serena.

Serena miró al chico con indulgencia y su sonrisa fue sincera cuando susurró:

—Gracias, Muchachito, pero será mejor si yo la llevo.

Cuando el chico dudó, añadió suavemente:

—Todo estará bien.

—Te he dicho que se la des a ella —gruñó Malachite con impaciencia.

Muchachito no parecía contento, pero le alcanzó la antorcha. Serena apenas la había agarrado por el mango de madera cuando Malachite comenzó a arrastrarla de espaldas hacia el pasadizo tras ellos. Ella vio a Muchachito adelantarse como para seguirlos, como era su costumbre, pero Malachite súbitamente alcanzó y golpeó una palanca que se encontraba junto a ellos y la entrada del pasadizo se cerró de golpe, encerrándolos juntos en el muro y dejando fuera a todos los que amaba.

Malachite no perdió el tiempo. Girándose la hizo avanzar, urgiéndola a lo largo del oscuro y estrecho corredor situado tras las habitaciones.

Serena no estaba preparada cuando él, de un momento a otro se detuvo, y parpadeó cuando sintió el cuchillo hundirse en su garganta al no detenerse lo suficientemente rápido, pero tuvo poco tiempo para preocuparse cuando Malachite, de súbito, retiró la mano que sostenía el cuchillo contra su garganta y la empujó hacia delante.

Cogida otra vez por sorpresa, Serena tropezó y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas en el sucio suelo de piedra, la antorcha escapándosele de las manos mientras trataba de salvarse a sí misma de la caída.

—Coged esto —ordenó Malachite y Serena pensó que se refería a la antorcha, pero él se encontraba delante de ella, cogiéndola y señalando por encima de su cabeza, repitiendo—. Cogedlo.

Serena se dio la vuelta para ver hacia donde señalaba y se dio cuenta de que había caído frente a un hueco poco profundo, lo suficientemente grande para un cofre de buen tamaño. Poniéndose de rodillas, se acercó más, mirándolo con curiosidad y preguntándose qué había dentro.

—¡Maldita sea, daos prisa! —Espetó furioso, pateándola en el costado—. No tardarán mucho en seguirnos.

Apretando los dientes contra los pinchazos de dolor que la patada le había producido en la parte baja de la cadera, Serena se obligó a ponerse de pie y cogió el cofre por las asas laterales. Comenzó a levantarlo, pero el cofre no se movió. Frunciendo el ceño, se puso en cuchillas para usar las piernas y levantarlo, intentándolo de nuevo, pero era demasiado pesado y sus esfuerzos no lo estaban moviendo en absoluto.

—Levántalo —espetó Malachite.

—No puedo —dijo quedamente Serena—. Es demasiado pesado.

—Será mejor que no lo sea o no me seréis de ninguna utilidad. Yo no puedo llevarlo y vigilaros a la vez.

Mordiéndose el labio ante la amenaza en esas palabras, Serena hizo otro esfuerzo, pero fue inútil. No podía levantarlo.

Malachite había comenzado a acercarse a ella con ojos fríos y la cara resuelta a la luz de la antorcha, cuando la puerta del pasadizo se abrió tras ellos. Maldiciendo, miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, acercándose al muro junto a ella y pateando algo. Luego arrojó la antorcha pasillo abajo hacia Darién mientras éste comenzaba a entrar en él, pero Serena vio que su marido reculaba de nuevo hacia la habitación para esquivar la antorcha. Entonces Malachite la cogió del brazo, en la oscuridad, y la puso de pie. Tropezó donde él la empujó y vio que se había abierto otra entrada, a continuación fue empujada dentro de una habitación. La entrada se cerró de golpe tras ellos.

Antes de que Serena pudiera saber donde se encontraba, Malachite la apretó nuevamente contra su pecho, con el cuchillo una vez más contra su garganta, mientras que con la otra mano ahora le cubría la boca.

—Haz ruido y te mataré ahora mismo —la previno Malachite en un rudo susurro, haciendo que ambos se acercaran al muro para tratar de escuchar lo que estaba teniendo lugar en el pasadizo del otro lado.

Serena miró alrededor mientras esperaban, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que estaba en la habitación de Endimión. No sabía si así lo había planeado el hombre o se debía a la buena suerte, pero había elegido la habitación en la que era menos probable que los encontraran. Con Endimión muerto, nadie se molestaría en entrar en su habitación hasta que alguien ordenara que fuera limpiada, y dudaba que los hombres siquiera consideraran que Malachite podría atreverse a ocultarse en una habitación, ellos no sabían que ese cofre tan importante estaba en la hornacina del pasadizo. Si Malachite no se lo hubiera hecho notar, con certeza ella no se habría dado cuenta, y Darién y los otros estarían buscando más adelante, esperando que Malachite siguiera todo el pasadizo hasta dondequiera que este terminara.

Malachite apretó su agarre, el cuchillo presionando dolorosamente contra su piel y Serena se dio cuenta de los débiles sonidos de voces que se acercaban. Suponía que para que ellos las escucharan desde allí, la entrada debía de tener un pequeña surco en el suelo o bien donde esta se unía con el muro, pero no tenía importancia. Para ella sonaba como si las voces estuvieran casi directamente al otro lado del muro y pasando de largo.

Serena cerró los ojos y trató de pensar. Malachite sin duda esperaría a que pasaran y entonces… ¿qué? Consideró la situación y se dio cuenta con un sentimiento de desazón de que su imposibilidad para levantar el cofre la colocaba en una situación precaria. Como él había dicho, no podía cargar con el cofre y sujetar el cuchillo contra ella al mismo tiempo. En lugar de un escudo entre él y los que los seguían, ella era de repente una carga y un riesgo.

Con los hombres ahí fuera buscándolos arriba y abajo, Malachite posiblemente podría permanecer a salvo en esta habitación durante algún tiempo, sin temor a ser descubierto. Cuando las cosas se calmaran, él podría escabullirse, coger el cofre y desaparecer con él… En cualquier caso, no la necesitaba para nada. De hecho, manteniéndola con vida se arriesgaba a que ella gritara o de alguna manera hiciera un ruido que lo pusiera en peligro.

Malachite la mataría, se dio cuenta Serena con seriedad. Era el movimiento más inteligente. Probablemente esperaría para hacerlo hasta que los hombres pasaran de largo, pero ella dudaba de que esperara mucho más. Si pretendía salvarse a sí misma, tendría que hacerlo muy pronto, decidió, como en ese mismo momento.

Aguantando el aliento, Serena empezó a palpar a su alrededor buscando con las manos algo que pudiera usar como un arma. Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener su espalda y la parte superior de los brazos todo lo quietos que podía mientras lo hacía, con la esperanza de que eso evitara que Malachite se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aliento en una lenta exhalación cuando sintió algo apoyado junto al muro delante de ella, y deslizó los dedos sobre ello, tratando de deducir qué era y si sería de alguna utilidad.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que era el escudo de Endimión. Uno de fino metal del que ella dudaba que hubiera visto alguna vez una batalla; aquél que Muchachito había usado contra él su primera noche aquí, cuando Endimión la atacó.

Aun tratando de no mover demasiado la parte superior de sus brazos y los músculos de la espalda, lentamente Serena agarró el borde del escudo y se las apañó para levantarlo. Después lo levantó suavemente hasta que pudo agarrarlo con ambas manos. Serena se detuvo para decidir el mejor modo de proceder, pero parecía haber poca elección en el asunto. La única opción disponible era levantarlo sobre su cabeza, dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza de él y esperar hacerlo con fuerza suficiente para noquear al hombre, o él seguramente le rajaría la garganta por el problema que ella representaba.

Apretando los dientes, Serena cogió aliento y lo hizo. Ignorando el cuchillo en su garganta, levantó el escudo con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir y lo bajó sobre su cabeza en dirección a Malachite.

Afortunadamente, distraído como estaba escuchando en el muro, el hombre no se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Escuchó el gong del metal del escudo golpear contra la cabeza y el gruñido sorprendido de Malachite. De repente se encontró libre e inmediatamente, Serena dio un paso al lado, levantando de nuevo el escudo y girando para encararlo al mismo tiempo.

Malachite bramó furioso, viendo venir el segundo golpe, y trató de levantar un brazo para protegerse, pero aturdido por el primer golpe, estaba torpe y demasiado lento, y Serena fue rápida por la desesperación. Lo golpeó con el escudo una segunda vez con un grito furioso de su parte, poniendo cada gramo del peso y fuerza que poseía en ello, dejando caer un demoledor golpe en su frente.

Inmediatamente, Serena levantó el escudo para un tercer golpe, pero Malachite estaba cayendo hacia delante y ella saltó hacia atrás, manteniendo el escudo preparado en caso de que se atreviera a moverse del suelo.

Lo estaba mirando con cautela cuando el muro junto a ellos se abrió de golpe y los hombres entraron en tropel. Darién estaba al frente y se paró abruptamente analizando la situación. Su mirada se deslizó sobre el hombre que yacía delante de ella y después hacia Serena. Dejando a Malachite para que los demás se encargaran de él, pasó por encima del hombre con indiferencia y fue directo hacia ella.

Serena dejó que el escudo se deslizara de sus dedos, ignorando el «clang» cuando este golpeó el suelo y su marido la alcanzó inmediatamente cogiéndola en brazos. Ella se agarró a sus hombros y se mantuvo así mientras él se volvía, tratando de llevarla fuera de la habitación.

—¿Darién?

Él se detuvo de inmediato y los giró hacia Sammy.

—¿Aye?

—¿Qué debemos hacer con él? —preguntó su hermano, gesticulando hacia el hombre sobre el que se cernían Neflyte, Mamoru, Rubeus y él.

—Tiradlo al calabozo —dijo fríamente Darién.

Comenzó a balancearse con ella en brazos, pero se detuvo cuando Sammy dijo:

—Bien, supongo que podemos hacer eso, pero no sé por qué podrías querer sujetar un cadáver con cadenas.

Serena miró detenidamente al hombre caído mientras Darién hacía lo mismo. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que Sammy y Mamoru le habían dado la vuelta a Malachite para revelar su propio cuchillo sobresaliendo de su pecho. Aparentemente había caído sobre él cuando se cayó.

—Entonces haced lo que queráis con él. No me importa —dijo Darién con indiferencia, dándose de nuevo la vuelta. En esta ocasión la sacó de la habitación sin que lo llamaran para que volviera.

—Estoy bien. No necesitas llevarme en brazos —murmuró Serena, mientras él la cargaba a través del pasillo, hacia su habitación.

—Estás sangrando —dijo él con seriedad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Tu cuello.

Con preocupación, se palpó el cuello y parpadeó ante lo tierno y la largura del corte en su garganta. Era larga, pero Serena no tenía idea de si procedía de cuando había golpeado a Malachite sobre la cabeza la primera vez o de antes de eso, cuando él había comenzado a arrastrarla. Aunque ella no creía que fuera muy profunda, al menos así lo esperaba.

—Está bien —dijo Serena tranquilizadoramente—. Apenas duele.

Darién lo ignoró y bramó el nombre de «¡Molly!» mientras la subía por las escaleras.

—Esposo, estoy bien. De verdad —insistió ella, tentada de sonreír ante su preocupación.

Eso no tuvo mayor efecto que su anterior intento de tranquilizarlo y él continuó hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, Darién la llevó hacia la cama, donde se detuvo. En lugar de dejarla en ella, se dio la vuelta y se las arregló para sentarse él mismo en el borde, sujetándola aún en sus brazos. La besó con una violencia apenas reprimida que le robó el aliento.

—Nunca más me asustes de ese modo —gruñó Darién cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza—. Creía que te había perdido.

Serena lo miró, un poco aturdida por la profundidad de la emoción que vio en sus ojos, después miró hacia la puerta, cuando Molly entró afanosamente en la habitación.

—Me habéis llamado, mi… —su voz murió cuando vio a Serena.

La criada palideció ante la sangre que Serena ahora sentía deslizarse por su cuello, entonces se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a salir hacia el pasillo, gritando por agua y linos. Molly estuvo de vuelta en la habitación en un periquete y se dirigió hacia el arcón en el que Serena guardaba su bolsa de medicinas. Se detuvo lo suficiente para tomar lo que pensó que necesitaría de la bolsa y se colocó de pie delante de Serena y Darién.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Molly mientras colocaba dos dedos debajo de la barbilla del Serena y le levantaba la cabeza para ver mejor la herida.

—Malachite la cortó —gruñó Darién, sonando como si le gustara matar al hombre, estuviera ya muerto o no.

—Espero que le golpeéis por esto —dijo Molly muy seria mientras se inclinaba acercándose.

—Nay —dijo Darién, sonando infeliz, y añadió—: Serena lo ha matado.

—No lo he hecho —jadeó, retirando bruscamente la cara de la mano de Molly para mirar a su marido—. Simplemente lo golpeé con el escudo. Él cayó sobre su propio cuchillo y se mató a sí mismo.

—Oh —dijo él, y sus labios se estiraron formando una lenta sonrisa—. Muchachita, tú y Kalaberite estáis demostrando una gran habilidad con los escudos. Creo que deberíamos colgar algunos en cada pared para tenerlos a mano. Si alguna vez nos invaden, podéis echarlos a golpes por nosotros.

—Kalaberite usó una bandeja —le recordó Serena, aliviada al ver que desaparecía algo de tensión.

—Un escudo es más pesado —le señaló él—. Y si hubiera habido uno en tu habitación esa noche, ella no hubiera tirado tu comida.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Serena—. Un escudo entonces.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y miraron alrededor cuando un crujido anunció la llegada de Kalaberite. Llevaba una palangana con agua y los linos que Molly había pedido a gritos, de modo que Molly los tomó con alivio y rápidamente se puso a limpiar el cuello de Serena.

—La herida necesita puntos —decidió Molly tan pronto limpió la sangre.

—No —jadeó Serena, bajando alarmada la cabeza.

—Está sangrando mucho, Sere —dijo Sammy, dando a conocer su presencia, y ella se dio la vuelta para encontrar que para ese entonces tenían una buena audiencia. Sammy, Muchachito, Rubeus, Mamoru e Neflyte estaban de pie mirando con expresiones solemnes, cada uno asintió con la cabeza cuando ella los miró.

Kalaberite aún estaba rondando cerca, y Viluy y Luna entraron en la habitación en ese momento.

Serena se mordió el labio y miró a Darién.

—Es un corte feo, esposa, y en un lugar delicado. Cada vez que gires la cabeza volverá a abrirse. Será mejor si se cosa —dijo lamentándose, y mirando a las criadas, ordenó—: Traedle un poco de whisky.

—Debería ir a por la aguja —anunció Molly, moviéndose cuando Kalaberite se encaminó para traer el requerido whisky.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Serena con algo parecido al pánico.

Se detuvo, no obstante, antes de soltar el resto de lo que quería decir, que no quería tener puntos. Serena había cosido incontables heridas desde que su madre la enseñó a atender los achaques y las heridas, pero solo una vez los había necesitado en ella misma, y fue por un corte en la palma de la mano cuando era una niña. Habían sido dos puntos muy pequeños, pero en sus recuerdos dolió como el infierno y ella sabía que este corte era mucho más largo y mucho se temía que iba a doler incluso más. En lugar de soltar su deseo de no tenerlos, lo intentó de nuevo.

—Pero marido, seguramente si ponemos un poco de ungüento en la herida y la vendamos, se cerrará por sí sola. No giraré la cabeza durante un tiempo. Estoy segura de que no es tan profundo y sanará pronto.

—Tú no puedes verlo, esposa. No es superficial.

—Pero… —Serena se detuvo cuando una pequeña mano se deslizó en la suya. Volviéndose, se encontró a sí misma mirando a Muchachito mientras le apretaba los dedos con los suyos más pequeños, de modo tranquilizador.

—Yo sujetaré vuestra mano, mi señora —ofreció solemnemente el niño—. No será tan malo y podéis apretarme tan fuerte como queráis si duele. Mi ma siempre sujetaba la mía cuando cuidaba de mis cortes y rasguños; ayuda si se cierran los ojos muy fuerte y se aprietan los dedos de alguien.

Emocionada, Serena dejó escapar el aliento con un pequeño resoplido y apretó su mano suavemente con gratitud.

—Gracias, Muchachito. Debo devolverte el favor si alguna vez lo necesitas.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras, después miró alrededor mientras Kalaberite entraba de nuevo con una jarra de whisky en las manos.

Viéndola, Serena se puso seria. Ella nunca se había preocupado mucho por la bebida, y parecía irónico que fuese a beber algo ahora cuando se había esforzado tanto para hacer que su suegro y Mamoru dejaran de beber. Pero lo había pedido muy a menudo en el pasado para los hombres con los que estaba a punto de emplear la aguja o el cuchillo, y sospechaba que estaría agradecida por los efectos del fuego líquido una vez que la aguja de Molly comenzara a entrar en su piel.

Enderezando los hombros ante el mero pensamiento, Serena extendió la mano hacia la jarra.


	20. Final

Linsay Sands La fierecilla y el highlander

Capítulo 19

El click del cerrojo de la puerta del dormitorio sacudió a Serena de la aburrida siesta en la que había caído.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Malachite murió. Endimión y él habían sido enterrados, Endimión en la cripta familiar con un sacerdote que lo guiara en su camino al más allá, y Malachite sin ningún rito religioso y lejos del castillo. Todo se había restablecido en Chiba desde entonces. El padre de Darién dejó de llorar por estar muriendo y en cambio, empezó a vestirse, a asearse y hacer apariciones escaleras abajo en la mesa para comer. Para su alivio, él y Mamoru seguían sin beber, y aunque Serena sabía que podían volver a caer en sus viejos hábitos, Darién y ella harían todo lo posible para evitarlo. Neflyte se estaba recuperando muy bien de la herida que Malachite le hiciera y hablaba sobre volver a encontrar a la muchacha inglesa que lo curó. Sammy alborotaba sobre llevarse a sus hombres y dirigirse a casa quizá a recoger a su propia novia y establecerse, la mayoría de los siervos habían vuelto a Chiba y retornaba el antiguo esplendor al castillo.

Al menos, eso era lo que le habían dicho a Serena. Ella no sabía nada de esto con seguridad porque había quedado atrapada en la alcoba que compartía con Darién… curándose. Serena puso los ojos en blanco con disgusto ante el pensamiento. Darién era incluso más molesto como enfermero que ella, y había insistido en que debía guardar cama después de que la hirieran y de los puntos de sutura que Molly le cosió en la garganta. Había pasado los últimos tres días aburrida hasta las lágrimas, solo con Muchachito y Molly y las visitas ocasionales de su hermano o de algún otro hombre del torreón que la acompañaba durante el día. Darién iba a sentarse con ella durante la tarde y le leía como ella había hecho con él, su voz profunda se deslizaba sobre ella como olas balsámicas. Sin embargo, Serena estaba harta de que la obligaran a descansar y había planeado durante todo el día que hablaría con Darién cuando llegara esa noche y que insistiría en que la dejara levantarse al día siguiente.

Recordando su intención, lo observó mientras él empezaba a desvestirse. Al principio Serena estaba tan distraída por la visión que perdió la mayor parte del hilo sobre lo que quería hablar con él, entonces observó la caída de hombros y su rostro serio y el ceño. Estaba muy decaído y así había estado desde la noche en que Malachite murió. Inicialmente, ella no había sido capaz de entender que lo causaba. Ella se sentía aliviada de que estuviera muerto o al menos de que la amenaza contra su marido se hubiera acabado. Pero Serena recordó que Malachite era su primo y que una vez fue amigo y compañero de Darién, y que a pesar de su comportamiento asesino al final, su marido probablemente estuviera de duelo por su pérdida.

Serena esperó a que él terminara de desvestirse y se acostara en la cama junto a ella antes de abordar el asunto, y solo entonces dijo suavemente:

—Lo siento, esposo. Sé que Malachite una vez fue amigo tuyo. Debes llorar por él a pesar de como se volviera al final.

Darién se volvió y la miró con recelo.

—¿Estás loca? Mató a Zoicite e intentó mataros a Neflyte y a ti —sacudió la cabeza—. Nay. No estoy mal porque él haya muerto. Me evitó matarlo personalmente. Pero el jodido cabrón fue y se mató antes de que pudiera descubrir el paradero del cofre. Debe estar sentado en el infierno riéndose como un tonto al haberme superado en eso. —Darién apretó los dientes ante el pensamiento y añadió amargamente—: La peor parte de todo es que los habitantes de Chiba serán los que pagarán por ello. Yo contaba con el cofre para ayudarles a pasar el invierto este año.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron al recordar de repente el cofre que él y Malachite parecían encontrar tan importante. No había surgido el tema en esos días, pero ahora que lo hacía, tenía buenas noticias para Darién. Serena abrió la boca para decirle donde estaba, pero la curiosidad le hizo preguntar en su lugar:

—¿Qué hay en ese cofre que es tan importante como para que Malachite matara a dos hombres y por el que te habría asesinado?

—Monedas —dijo Darién simplemente.

Serena frunció el ceño y murmuró:

—Pues debe tener un montón de monedas, por lo que pesaba el condenado. No podía casi ni levantarlo cuando Malachite me lo ordenó.

—¿Qué?

Él la miró bruscamente.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y anunció:

—Está en el pasadizo secreto, en la alcoba junto a la entrada de la habitación de Endimión. Es probable que hayas pasado…

Serena guardó silencio. Su marido ya no la estaba escuchando. Se había tirado de la cama y cruzaba la habitación. Darién salió por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera gritar para recordarle que estaba desnudo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, tiró de las sábanas de lino de debajo de las pieles de la cama y se envolvió con la suave tela cubriendo el fino camisón que vestía mientras se levantaba para seguirle. Ya estaba en la puerta antes de pensar en agarrar el tartán de su marido para que él se vistiera.

Murmurando en voz baja con disgusto, Serena recorrió el suelo oscuro en busca de la ropa desechada por su esposo, cuando la cogió volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta, solo para tener que forcejear con ella, intentando abrirla sin perder el agarre que tenía sobre el tartán y sobre la sábana que la envolvía. Lo logró en poco tiempo y esfuerzo, y salió al pasillo a tiempo de ver a Darién regresar.

Se dirigió hacia ella, era un hombre completamente distinto al que entrara con los hombros caídos hacía un momento en su habitación. Darién seguía completamente desnudo como un bebé, el cofre era lo único que le cubría del pecho a la ingle, pero sus hombros estaban erguidos, su paso era seguro, y una sonrisa dividía sus labios mientras llevaba el cofre hacia ella… como si la maldita cosa no pesara nada, notó Serena, impresionada con la fuerza que él exhibía.

Cuando casi la había alcanzado, Serena se hizo a un lado para que entrara él primero en la habitación, viendo mientras lo hacía que Kalaberite y Molly estaban en lo alto de las escaleras, jadeando tras él como un par de idiotas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena siguió a su esposo hasta la habitación de ambos y cerró la puerta.

Darién ya estaba en la cama cuando ella cruzó la habitación. Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas, el cofre ante él, y toqueteaba el cerrojo para abrirlo. Escuchó el click cuando lo consiguió, y a continuación abrió la tapa revelando su contenido.

Serena se detuvo ante la vista de las monedas. El cofre estaba lleno hasta el tope, y algunas se derramaron sobre la superficie de la cama.

—Eres rico —suspiró asombrada.

—Aye —dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo somos.

—¿Pero cómo…? —preguntó Serena desconcertada.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Tan pronto como demostré mi valía empecé a trabajar como mercenario. Alquilaba mi espada para ayudar a todo aquel que pudiera pagar —sonrió—. Los hombres desesperados pagan bien.

Cuando Serena lo miró sorprendida, él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Madre no me quería cerca de Chiba al igual que mi padre… y el tío Armando no iba a ayudarme, así que formé un pequeño ejército de hombres y juntos trabajamos por dinero.

Volvió de nuevo su mirada al cofre y añadió:

—Los hombres a menudo gastaban las suyas en mujeres y bebida, pero como no soy bebedor, y nunca he tenido que pagar por las mujeres, ahorré la mayor parte de las mías. Además, yo cobraba una tarifa adicional por arreglarlo todo. —Sus ojos recorrieron las monedas y dijo—: Siempre planeé usarlo en beneficio de Chiba. Pero no comprendí cuánto iba a necesitarlas.

Serena se sentó sobre la cama, preguntando con desconcierto.

—¿Pero si eres rico, por qué te casaste conmigo?

—¿Qué? —Darién se volvió hacia ella sorprendido. Arrugó la frente ante la expresión perpleja de su esposa—. ¿Por qué crees que lo hice, Serena?

—Por mi dote —admitió ella.

Él soltó un bufido.

—¿Por esa ridícula cantidad?

Ella se puso colorada como un tomate.

—Fue bastante generosa.

—Aye —dijo Darién con dulzura, y presionó un beso en su mejilla, luego se enderezó nuevamente y tomó un puñado de monedas que dejó que llovieran sobre las demás—. Pero nada cercano a esto.

Serena miró hacia el cofre también y tuvo que admitir que él estaba en lo cierto, su dote no estaba cerca de esta riqueza.

—¿Creías que me casé contigo por tu dote? —le preguntó, distrayéndola.

Serena se sonrojó pero asintió.

—Bueno, sí, eso y porque soy la hermana de Sammy.

Darién lanzó una carcajada ante eso.

—Con esos cálculos, debería haberme casado con tu padre.

Ella sonrió automáticamente, pero entonces arrugó en entrecejo y preguntó:

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo, esposo?

—Sere —dijo él con seriedad—. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Me gustaste desde el principio, disfrutaba con tu compañía, pensaba en tu hermoso cabello y en tu adorable marca de nacimiento… y pronto empecé a amarte. Quizá fue antes de casarnos. Ansiaba tu compañía cada minuto que permanecíamos separados.

Serena lo miró con desconcierto, entonces señaló:

—Si tartamudeo como una idiota

—No como una idiota —dijo Darién a su vez, casi sonando molesto—. Tartamudeas cuando estás nerviosa, eso es todo. —Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y preguntó—: ¿Crees que Muchachito es tonto?

—No, por supuesto que no. Y sé que no lo soy, pero los demás creen que lo soy cuando empiezo a tartamudear, y…

—¿Por qué te importa lo que otros piensen? —preguntó él con un encogimiento de hombros—. Yo soy tu marido y sé que eres inteligente.

Las cejas de ella se elevaron y preguntó insegura:

—¿Y no te molesta que sea inteligente?

—¿Por qué me iba a molestar? —preguntó sorprendido.

Serena encogió los hombros con tristeza.

—La mayoría de los hombres no quieren esposas listas.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de los hombres —le dijo Darién secamente—. Y nay, no me molesta. De hecho, amo tu inteligencia, Sere. Te amo.

Serena se mordió el labio, y entonces admitió.

—Yo también te amo, esposo, y sospecho que también lo he hecho desde antes de nuestro matrimonio. No pude evitarlo. Sammy llenaba mi corazón con tantas historias sobre tu honor y coraje que ya estaba medio enamorada de ti antes incluso de que despertaras.

La sonrisa que cruzó el rostro masculino entonces fue tan brillante como para iluminar la noche más oscura, pero Serena tuvo pocas posibilidades de disfrutarla. Darién se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, su boca cubrió la de ella en un beso apasionado como si fuera a sellar un acuerdo, y Serena sospechó que eso era lo único que él intentaba que sucediera, pero como pasaba siempre que él la besaba, su pasión se encendió y ardió caliente y brillante entre ellos. Tras unos momentos, Darién rompió el beso, pero solo para quitar el cofre de la cama. La instó a ponerse de pie y le quitó la sábana que la rodeaba, después el camisón y la condujo de nuevo a la cama. La siguió apretándola contra su pecho para besarla de nuevo.

Darién presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras la besaba, una pierna se deslizó entre las de ella mientras él la acercaba más, tanto que sus manos podían deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo por su espalda ahuecando sus manos sobre su trasero. Y entonces, interrumpió el beso bruscamente y murmuró:

—Tu cuello.

—Está bien —le aseguró ella rápidamente, introduciendo las manos entre ellos para alcanzar su alentadora erección—. Está sanando. Molly dice que me quitará los puntos en unos días.

Serena hizo una mueca mientras lo decía, recibir esos puntos era una prueba que tardaría en olvidar. Solo había conseguido evitar el llanto y los gritos de dolor porque había demasiada gente mirándola con preocupación.

Las manos de Darién se deslizaban distrayéndola de esos recuerdos desagradables, y ella vio como una de ellas se cerraba sobre su pecho, apretando y amasando la aureola, para a continuación pellizcar el pezón hasta que gimió con la excitación que crecía en ella. Cuando él la puso sobre su espalda, Serena cerró los ojos y fue de buena gana hasta que él le dijo:

—Debemos ser cuidadosos. No te muevas.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la orden, y ella sin pensar empezó a elevar la cabeza para mirar abajo, mientras él se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, pero un tirón de los puntos de su cuello la hizo detenerse. Serena se forzó a acostarse de nuevo, discutiendo consigo misma que debía quedarse quieta, entonces se aferró a las sábanas y contuvo el aliento mientras Darién tomaba un pezón erecto en su boca y comenzaba a succionarlo. Permanecer en silencio se convirtió pronto en un desafío cuando los labios y la lengua errante en su pecho izquierdo se movieron más abajo, explorando su ombligo, la cadera, el interior del muslo. En el momento en que la instó a abrir las piernas y se sumergió entre ellas, besándola allí, Serena tembló por tanta excitación y placer que se le estaba volviendo imposible controlarse. Quería mover el cuerpo, necesitaba girar la cabeza a un lado y otro sobre la almohada.

—Esposo, te lo ruego —jadeó Serena cuando ya no pudo aguantar más—. No pares y hazme el amor o de seguro empezaré a agitar la cabeza y se saltarán los puntos.

Darién se detuvo inmediatamente y alzó la suya para mirarla. Aparentemente lo que decía no era una broma, la arrastró de vuelta hacia su cuerpo. Luego hizo una pausa, permaneciendo quieto, sus caderas descansaban entre las de ella y los brazos sostenían su peso mientras miraba hacia el rostro de ella.

—Abre las piernas para mí —gruñó.

Serena obedeció al punto, meciéndose contra él. Entonces Darién inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Sus labios rozaron los de ella una vez, dos, sus caderas se movían acompasadas con esa acción y su erección se frotó contra el centro caliente de ella, unas estocadas firmes que la hicieron gemir. Serena extendió las manos para alcanzar sus hombros, aferrándose a él mientras sus caderas se elevaban y sus pies presionaban la cama mientras ella se empujaba más firmemente en la caricia. La lengua de él se deslizaba obligando a sus labios a apartarse y se introdujo en su boca mientras su erección se introducía firmemente en el núcleo de ella, y Serena gimió con placer ante la excitante combinación. Llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza de Darién, Serena le deslizó los dedos entre su pelo, las uñas rascaban su cuero cabelludo y lo urgían a seguir mientras ella continuaba arqueándose ante sus embestidas, dándole la bienvenida con su cuerpo y su corazón hasta que el placer alcanzó su punto más alto, y su cuerpo vibró y se tensó con su liberación.

Solo entonces Darién rompió su beso, un grito escapó de su boca mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se introducía en ella una última vez, su cálida semilla la colmó. Luego bajó la cabeza quedando suspendida de esa forma, sus ojos cerrados casi con dolor, sus cuerpos continuaban unidos por las caderas hasta que un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios y él salió de su interior para acostarse junto a ella.

Darién puso entonces a Serena sobre su pecho, siendo cuidadoso con su cuello mientras lo hacía. Una vez que ella estuvo cómoda, él dejó escapar un segundo suspiro, este fue una larga ráfaga de placer.

Serena alzó los ojos para mirarlo con curiosidad, sus cejas se elevaron ante la amplia sonrisa en la cara de él.

—¿Qué te hace sonreír de esa forma, esposo?

Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca, miró hacia abajo y con un encogimiento de hombros dijo:

—Finalmente he podido hacerle otra vez el amor a mi esposa.

Cuando las cejas de ella se elevaron ante esas palabras, él señaló:

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro matrimonio.

—Aye —coincidió Serena suavemente mientras comprendía que entre todos los problemas, esta era la primera vez que ellos hacían el amor desde su boda. Y no sería la última.

—Siento que por fin estoy en casa —murmuró Darién

—Estás en casa, mi señor —dijo Serena suavemente—. Ambos lo estamos.

—Aye, lo estamos.

Y la besó con dulzura.

_Fin_

~11~


End file.
